Porque algunas divas se casan con Warblers
by leowit
Summary: Femslash Quinn es parte de los Warblers, tiene una vida monotona, hasta que conoce a cierta morena que le da vueltas a su mundo. Conoce la historia de amor de Rachel y Warbler!Quinn. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1: Conociendo a Lucas Fabray

Era una locura, yo lo sabía, todos en el coro lo sabían, pero Blaine esta obstinado y nadie lo sacaría de su idea. Yo por mi parte me negaba rotundamente a romper con la tradición que tenían los warblers por tanto tiempo, nunca cantábamos fuera del colegio o de una competencia, eran las reglas. Además Blaine solo quería llevarle una estúpida serenata a un chico de quien sabe que escuela publica barata.

- Las reglas se pueden cambiar – dijo Blaine decidido – les pido que me apoyen en esto porque no soy muy bueno hablando, cantando es la mejor forma en la que me puedo expresar, por favor.

Anderson nos miraba suplicante a todos los presentes. El presidente del coro parecía comenzar a ceder un poco, o eso parecía en su semblante.

Mi nombre es Lucas Q. Fabray, o eso es lo que todos creen. En realidad mí nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray, pero ese nombre fue olvidado hace un largo tiempo. Cuando era mas pequeña, tenia alrededor de 4 o cinco años, mi padre se involucro con la mafia, y un hombre intento hacernos daño a mi y a mi madre, por suerte la policía llego a tiempo, sin embargo aquel hombre nunca fue detenido y juró vengarse de mi familia, en especial juró hacerme daño a mi, juró que cuando creciera, yo seria suya; por eso mi familia me cambio de nombre y cruzamos la mitad del país, en busca de seguridad. Me convirtieron en un muchachito para que aquel tipo nunca me encontrara y no me hiciera ningún daño, y parecía que había funcionado, porque ahora a mis 17 años aun sigo sana y salva.

Hace dos años entre a Dalton, una escuela exclusiva de chicos, al principio mis padres se negaron a que fuera, pero los convencí, porque esta escuela tiene uno de los mejores programas de arte del estado. Y a mi me encanta todo lo relacionado con el arte en si, como la danza, la pintura, la poesía, el drama, cantar y sobre todo la fotografía (soñaba con ser profesional). Pero por el momento me enfocaba en la pintura y el coro.

Cuando recién entre al coro, muchos de mis compañeros se burlaban de mí porque tenía una voz y registro demasiado suave para ser masculino. Sin embargo con el tiempo logre hacer un poco profundo el tono de mi voz, no profundo grotesco, sino solo lo suficiente para que los demás chicos no sospecharan nada acerca de mi condición.

- Está bien – concedió el presidente al fin – tu ganas Anderson, pero ¿Dónde es esta esa escuela que dices?

- Es William McKinley, será genial, ya lo verán – contesto emocionado Blaine.

Yo solo pude rodar los ojos ante tal aberración, no podía creer que los miembros de coro hubieran aceptado, digo era simplemente inaceptable.

- ¿Qué sucede Luke? – me pregunto Wes alcanzándome en el pasillo.

- No entiendo porque aceptaste Montgomery, es una petición tonta – conteste medio malhumorada.

- Woo, tranquilo rubio – tercio Jeff (él no me agradaba nada).

- Solo comprende Luke, el amor es amor, no puedes cambiarlo, y parece que Blaine esta muy enamorado – dijo Wes tratando sonar sabio.

- No me convences – le espete caminando más rápido para dejarlos atrás.

- Yo no tengo que convencerte, algún día alguien lo hará – grito de lejos.

Seguí caminando a mi destino, mi aula de clases, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Wes, algún día seguro que me enamoraría de alguien. Pero ni siquiera me pasaba por la cabeza semejante cosa, simplemente no lo concebía, técnicamente yo era un hombre por lo que podía estar con una mujer, pero prácticamente era una chica por lo que debería estar con un chico. Bueno en realidad nunca lo había analizado con claridad, porque nunca antes alguien me había llamado la atención, así que eso no me preocupaba, pero en realidad si, bueno no lo sabia ¿o si lo sabía?

Ensayamos por más de una semana una nueva canción que a Anderson se le ocurrió cantar. Practicamos coreografía y todo. Y un martes para ser exactos, estábamos parados fuera de las inmediaciones de WM, con nuestros uniformes de Dalton y dispuestos al ridículo si no funcionaba.

Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, por alguna razón, presentía que algo iba a pasar. En la mañana había estado mirándome una y otra vez en el espejo para comprobar que mi uniforme me quedara perfecto, ventaja de ser chica tal vez, era que era más guapo que la mayoría de los chicos y me enorgullecía de eso.

Entramos a lo que parecía una explanada, donde varios estudiantes se encontraban sentados y algunos aun almorzando, pero todo mundo interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo cuando nos vieron entrar, obviamente llamábamos mucho la atención, mas de una decena de chicos uniformados entrando a tu escuela, no es algo que suceda todos los días.

- De acuerdo chicos, estoy listo – dijo Blaine mirándonos a todos.

Todos asentimos y algunos de nosotros tomamos nuestros instrumentos para comenzar a tocar. Yo por supuesto tocaba la guitarra.

_You've got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I'll pray to God every day_

_That you keep that smile_

Cantó Blaine mientras los demás le hacíamos los coros, él comenzó a acercarse a un grupo de personas que estaba casi al centro de aquella explanada, supuse que entre ellos estaba el chico al que Blaine le cantaba.

_And baby everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl_

_'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

Anderson siguió cantando y ahora apunto directo a un chico castaño que lo miraba con completa fascinación, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante tal muestra de amor cursi y mirar hacia otro lado, pero al mirar a la derecha de aquel castaño, justo frente mío se hallaba una hermosa morena que miraba nuestro espectáculo con cierta admiración e incredulidad. Algo en mi pecho se removió bruscamente y sentí que mi estomago me era arrebatado, casi fallo en la nota que tocaba pero por suerte mis años de experiencia me salvaron.

_One day when the sky is fallin'_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

Esa parte la cantaríamos todos juntos, pero estaba tan concentrada mirando a la morena que me perdí aquella estrofa, seguí mirando a aquella chica que causaba algo dentro de mí hasta que ella decidió mirar directo hacia mi, volteé rápidamente la cara sonrojándome un poco creo.

_Stand by my side, side, side_

_When the sky, falls, down_

_I'll be there, i'll be there_

_You've got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I pray to God every day_

_To keep you forever_

La última parte de la canción fue cantada por Anderson tomando la mano de su amado chico mientras todos sus amigos aplaudían y uno que otro estudiante también. Volví a mirar a la chica morena que tanto llamaba mi atención, pero ya no estaba sola, ahora tenia a un grandulón tomándola por los hombros, parecía ser su novio. Sentí una ligera opresión en el pecho y deje de mirar.

- Chicos, él es Kurt – nos dijo Blaine acercándose a nosotros con el muchacho castaño tomado de su mano. Todos lo saludamos de mano.

- Ustedes son increíbles, de verdad trabajan como equipo, es magnifico – dijo Kurt sonriéndonos amigablemente.

- Bueno es mejor que nos retiremos ahora – casi ordenó Wes mirándonos con autoridad – Anderson se puede quedar, tiene un permiso especial, pero los demás no, así que andando.

Nos despedimos de Kurt y Blaine, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquel pequeño castaño nos presentara con sus amigos, pero al parecer eso no sucedería, así que solo le eche un último vistazo a aquella preciosa chica y me dirigí abatida junto con los demás a la salida.

Caminamos hacia donde se suponía tomaríamos el autobús que nos llevaría a la academia, pero estaba retrasado, porque no se veía por ningún lado, paso un rato mientras esperábamos, la verdad me estaba desesperando un poco, la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes mas grandes, además no podía dejar de pensar en la morena. Pasaron horas y los demás chicos también comenzaron a hartarse. Por lo que Wes decidió que tomaríamos cualquier tipo de transporte que nos llevara hasta la academia, y así lo hicimos, fuimos tomando los autobuses públicos que pasaban por ahí, hasta que solo quedábamos tres, Wes, Jeff y yo.

Por nuestro lado paso una señora con muchos papeles cargando, se veía un poco graciosa pues el bulto de hojas le tapaba la visión casi por completo y por azares del destino, aquella señora tropezó y tiro todo lo que llevaba en brazos, los chicos y yo corrimos a ayudarla, juntamos los papeles del suelo y se los devolvimos.

- Uff, gracias chicos – dijo ella – estos archivos son importantes para escuela y yo soy muy torpe al parecer.

- ¿Usted trabaja en WM? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Si, soy la consejera escolar – contesto ella.

- Permítame acompañarla para ayudarle con eso – dije tomando aquel paquete de hojas sin esperar respuesta.

- Cla-claro – acepto ella sonriendo sorprendida.

- Lucas, no – me detuvo Wes.

- Pero necesita ayuda señor presidente – le espete, estaba tan deseosa de volver a aquella morena que ni siquiera me importaba meterme en problemas.

- Esta bien, pero si pasa algún camión nos iremos sin ti ¿Entendido? – me amenazó él.

- Como diga señor.

Camine con aquella señorita pelirroja por los pasillos de la escuela casi desiertos, las clases habían concluido y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado, me sentí mal, yo solo quería verla otra vez. Llegamos a la oficina de Emma (así se llamaba la pelirroja) y deje sus archivos en su escritorio, ella me dio las gracias y yo me retire de su oficina.

Camine por los pasillos desiertos otra vez para dirigirme a la salida, pero una puerta abierta llamo mi atención. Al parecer era un auditorio el que se extendía a mis pies, era un poco mas pequeño que el que teníamos en Dalton, pero había un piano ahí, un piano medio extraño que me hizo recordar mis viejas lecciones con aquel instrumento musical, me quite la chaqueta y la corbata porque hacia un poco de calor, deje mi guitarra a un lado y toque la textura de las teclas, mire las cuerdas y demás, estaba tan concentrada mirando aquel piano, que no me percate de que alguien me observaba.

- ¿Tu quien eres? – pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, me sobresalte un poco y mire a la chica que me hablaba… era ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste la historia... Si es así, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan :D<strong>

**Siganme en Tumblr**

**http: / diannalopez. tumblr. com **


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a Rachel Berry

**Hola. Bueno al parecer hubo muchos comentarios positivos para la historia. Entonces aquí les dejo el capitulo 2.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. :D **

**Kyosuke29: **Quinn es una niña que por las circunstancias tiene que hacerse pasar por niño. :D

* * *

><p>Era la morena que había visto antes. Me tomo completamente de sorpresa. Creo que el color rojo se volvía a instalar en mis mejillas, y su mirada fija en la mía, no me permitía articular ninguna palabra.<p>

"Eres de Dalton" afirmo acercándose a mi y examinando mi corbata que se hallaba en el banquillo del piano "Sin el uniforme completo no te reconocí"

"Me pasa todo el tiempo" dije, sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía "quiero decir que… bueno no es que… bueno que… mejor no digo nada" balbuceé mirándola apenada.

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes, yo no le diré a nadie que estabas aquí" dijo ella sonriéndome dulcemente "además, no es como si fuera un crimen. Yo vengo aquí todo el tiempo, a practicar o simplemente a pensar. Es agradable, a mi me gusta mucho, tal vez es porque me encanta cantar y estar encima de un escenario… pero quizás pienses que hablo mucho."

"No, no, para nada" negué sonriéndole animándola a continuar, su voz era sin duda música para mis oídos.

"No mientas, todos dicen que hablo mucho, hasta mi novio lo piensa"comentó, tomo mi chaqueta y se la probó. '_Pues tu novio es un idiota', _pensé enojada. La mire con mi chaqueta puesta, le quedaba casi a la medida.

"Eres un chico algo pequeño, tal vez igual que Kurt" comento señalando mi saco sobre ella. Me pareció increíble que me hablara con tanta familiaridad, solo teníamos cinco minutos de conocernos "disculpa si te ofendí" se disculpo quitándose rápidamente la prenda dejándola otra vez en el banquillo.

"Está bien, si soy un poco pequeño, me gusta creer que algún día creceré" admití encogiéndome de hombros, ella se hecho a reír.

"¿Tocas?" preguntó, señalando el piano aun con una sonrisa.

"Si, desde muy pequeño" conteste quitando mi ropa del banquillo para sentarme.

"Me refiero a la guitarra" corrigió ella tomando mi guitarra del suelo.

"Si, también eso" sonreí levantándome y tomando gentilmente mi guitarra de sus manos, roce ligeramente sus dedos con los míos, y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo "¿Tu también tocas?"

"Solo el piano" contesto sentándose en el banquillo "hoy venia a practicar una canción que quería cantar"

"¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar?" me ofrecí.

Ella asintió y comenzó a tocar una melodía en el piano, yo conocía esa canción, por supuesto que la conocía, Blaine se la pasaba cantándola cuando conoció a Kurt por primera vez. Así que con mi guitarra tome el ritmo y comencé a tocar también.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

Cantó ella con una voz increíble, jamás había escuchado una voz igual; potente, profunda y llena de sentimiento, simplemente perfecta.

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist__  
><em>

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception__  
><em>

Siguió cantando con su prodigiosa voz, mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente e intentaba no perder el ritmo, porque me costaba mantenerme concentrada con ella cerca de mi, y más si se encontraba cantando una canción de amor con aquella increíble voz. La miraba atentamente, ella mantenía la vista fija en el teclado.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face__  
><em>

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that_

_I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk__  
><em>

Caminé rodeando el piano, me detuve justo frente a ella para apreciar mejor su rostro, ella al fin despego la mirada de las teclas y me miro, me sonrió y mi mundo se cayó a sus pies.

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception__  
><em>

Canté con ella, no pensaba hacerlo, solo esperaba disfrutar su voz, pero por alguna razón no me pude contener y quise unirme a la canción que ella entonaba con tanta devoción. Creo que ella también se sorprendió de ello, pero no despego su mirada de la mía.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh…_

"¡Rachel!" gritó un chico interrumpiendo nuestra canción, ella miro al intruso con cierto desconcierto "¿Quién es él?"

"Un amigo, Finn" contesto ella con enojo en su voz.

"¿Aun sigues enfadada?" pregunto el grandulón rodando los ojos.

"Charlie me llevara a tomar un helado, así que si nos disculpas" mintió ella tomándome de la mano.

Yo solo alcance a asentir con la cabeza, tome mis cosas y me deje llevar por la morena hasta la salida del auditorio bajo la mirada asesina del otro chico.

Ella se notaba enfadada, caminaba un poco rápido y con la mirada al frente, yo la seguía de cerca con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas. Llegamos hasta lo que supuse era su auto.

"Perdona que hayas tenido que presenciar eso" se disculpo ella mirándome con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, suele suceder" la tranquilice "además creo que mi nuevo nombre me gusta mucho, yo también te inventare uno" bromee, ella sonrió.

"Discúlpame, es que no se tu nombre"

"Es Lucas" dije y mire nuestras manos aun juntas "te daría la mano, pero creo que esta ocupada en estos momentos" ella también miro hacia nuestras manos y se sonrojo levemente soltadme.

"Lo siento, no lo había notado."

"Haber… mmm… te perdono, te disculpo y no lo sientas" enumere rascándome la cabeza, ella se echo a reír, al parecer mis bromas estúpidas le parecían graciosas "bueno al menos te hago reír"

"Eres gracioso si, por cierto, creo que tienes una voz muy suave" recordó ella.

"Si, un pequeño defecto mío."

"No creo que sea un defecto, de hecho me gusta, nuestras voces suenan bien juntas" dijo y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Si, de verdad…"

Se interrumpió porque su celular comenzó a vibrar, al parecer tenía un mensaje nuevo, lo leyó y después se volvió de nuevo hacia mí.

"Es mi padre, me necesita en casa, tengo que irme" me dijo "pero fue agradable pasar el rato contigo Lucas."

"Igual contigo Julieta" conteste.

"Mi nombre es Rachel" me corrigió frunciendo el seño.

"Si bueno, pero te dije que te inventaría un nombre" me encogí de hombros sonriéndole.

"Me agradas Charlie" apunto Rachel subiendo a su auto.

"Y tu aun mas Julieta" añadí a modo de despedida.

La pequeña diva arranco su coche, levanto la mano y me dijo adiós. Seguí su coche con la mirada hasta que se perdió fuera del estacionamiento. Suspire profundamente y al cabo de un minuto me golpee en la frente, fui una tonta, no le había pedido su número de teléfono. Negué con la cabeza y me sentí estúpida, suspire una vez mas y sonreí ante la perspectiva de que ella era amiga de Kurt y seguro que con él podría conseguir todos sus datos.

"¡Hey tu!" me grito el grandulón caminando directo hacia mi, parecía enojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Siganme en Tumblr<strong>

**diannalopez. tumblr. com**


	3. Chapter 3: Conociendo a Santi Lopez

**Hola. Bueno aquí otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios :D**

**Gbrujndl: Pues se supone que Quinn aun no ha salido con ninguna chica, pero esperen a ver como se desarrolla esto. ;D**

* * *

><p>Ese tipo era dos veces yo, en tamaño y en peso. Pero no me asustaba, desde pequeña mis padres me habían llevado a clases de defensa personal, estaba mas que preparada para enfrentar lo que fuera. Pero aquel sujeto imponía un poco, por su tamaño.<p>

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" me dijo empujándome levemente "te metes con mi novia, que te quede claro que ella es MIA"

"No te quieras portar como el macho alfa conmigo, no te conozco, pero conozco a los de tu tipo; Quarterback, popular, con la chica mas deseada, respetado y con una sola neurona en el cerebro" me burle, él se puso rojo de coraje.

"Podría golpearte justo ahora si quisiera" dijo cerca de mi cara "pero no vales la pena enano"

"Claro, olvide decirlo, también eres un troglodita que resuelve todo a golpes" le espete apartándome de él y dispuesta a seguir mi camino.

"Imbécil" soltó con rabia antes de intentar golpearme con su puño, pero lo esquive "te crees muy listo, pero te equivocaste de persona, ¡Chicos!"

No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, pero a su grito acudieron una decena de jugadores de futbol que me miraron amenazadoramente acorralándome contra la pared del edificio que estaba ahí. Uno aun más fornido que Finn me tomo por la espalda y me inmovilizo completamente. Finn se acerco hasta mí y sonrió socarronamente.

"Es hora de mostrarte como se hacen las cosas en WM" me dijo.

Cerré por un momento los ojos, esperando un golpe, pero nunca llego, en su lugar sentí miles de agujas atravesar mi rostro, al parecer me habían lanzado una bebida helada y siguieron lanzándome mas, una por cada jugador. Y finalmente sentí un golpe en el estomago que me tiro al suelo. Escuche unas risas burlonas y pasos alejándose.

Me dolía horriblemente la cabeza y la piel de la cara, me sentía pegajosa y el dolor en mi estomago aumentaba. Maldije al imbécil de Finn. Me levante y me limpie un poco como pude. Me sentía ridícula con esa cosa pegajosa sobre mí. Tome el celular en mi bolsillo y llame a la única persona que sabia podía ayudarme en ese momento. No tardo mucho en llegar.

"Pero que… ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?" pregunto mi amigo llegando rápidamente hasta mi.

"No importa, ¿puedes llevarme a tu casa? para limpiarme esto, por favor Santi" suplique.

Santana López, más bien conocida como Santiago López, era mi mejor amiga. Ella era de las pocas personas que aparte de mis padres y mí medico, que sabia acerca de mi condición y secreto. Porque ella era igual que yo. Solo que a diferencia de mi, ella tan solo llevaba tres años escondiendo su verdadera identidad. De hecho sus padres tomaron la idea de los míos. Excepto que Santana no se escondía de los malos, sino más bien de la policía. No sabia que había hecho exactamente (a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso), pero sus padres le ayudaron a escapar de prisión y a esconderse bajo la identidad y el nombre de su hermano que recién había fallecido.

"Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme quien te hizo eso" me dijo Santana desde el asiento del conductor. Íbamos rumbo a su casa en su jeep.

"No te lo diré, porque te pones como loca y recuerda que la ultima vez que golpeaste a alguien, casi te descubre la policía" le recordé poniéndome seria.

"Eso fue hace meses, y el tipo se lo merecía" refuto ella sonriendo con autosuficiencia "Por cierto ¿Dónde quedaron tus clases de karate?"

"No te burles López" le reprendí mientras ella se reía "obviamente eran muy grandotes para mi"

"Siempre buscando excusas para nunca golpear a nadie" siguió riéndose ella "acepta que jamás has golpeado a nadie en tu vida"

"Y no pienso hacerlo jamás, a menos que sea necesario" conteste con sabiduría fingida.

"Pero si casi te bañan en porquería y no hiciste nada…"

Y así siguió molestándome por todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Su familia vivía en una parte muy modesta de la ciudad a diferencia de mi familia que vivía en una parte muy bien acomodada. Su casa era un poco pequeña comparada con la mía, pero sin duda su casa era mucho más cómoda y cálida que la mía.

Me presto ropa de ella y me bañe, mientras su madre en contra de mi voluntad lavaba mi uniforme. La señora López me apreciaba mucho y yo a ella. Cuando termine mi baño y me vestí, me mire al espejo, me di cuenta de que tenia un raspón en la frente, tal vez cuando me caí, suspire pesadamente, ya no me dolía la cabeza, pero el mal sabor de boca no desaparecía del todo. Ese tipo era un verdadero imbécil. No merecía tener una novia como Rachel, sonreí como tonta al recordar a Rachel.

"Deja de sonreír así, que me asustas" se burlo Santana entrando al cuarto "mi ropa te queda bien, digo a mi me queda mejor, pero a ti no se te ve mal"

"Gracias, supongo"

"Toma tu celular, no dejo de sonar mientras estabas en la ducha" me arrojo mi teléfono.

Lo mire, y era verdad, tenia muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de todos los chicos de Dalton, en especial de Wes. Todos los mensajes decían lo mismo, preguntaban por mi paradero y me ordenaban volver lo antes posible a la academia. Solo devolví un mensaje a Wes para informarle que me quedaría en casa de un amigo y que no se preocuparan por mí. Volví a tomar mi celular y esta vez le marque a Blaine.

"Santi ¿Puedo usar tu Mac?" le pregunte a la morena que estaba escribiendo sobre su escritorio. Ella asintió y siguió en lo suyo.

Tome su computadora y me senté en su cama. Entre en My Space e ingrese el nombre de Rachel Berry (para eso había hablado con Blaine, para que me diera información sobre Rachel). Dentro de su perfil pude ver varios videos de ella cantando, su voz de verdad me dejaba sorprendida. Después de mirar un rato más esos videos, entre a mi cuenta de Messenger y agregue a Rachel como contacto, para mi grata sorpresa ella me acepto de inmediato.

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__Disculpa, pero ¿Te conozco?_

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__Tal vez si, pero yo te conozco mas por Julieta, hola :D_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__:O No sabia que eras tu Charlie, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi e-mail?_

_**L. Q. Fabray Dice: **__Tengo mis medios jajaja Disculpa si crees que te acoso :3_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__Para nada, de hecho yo me estaba lamentando por no pedirte nada para poder contactarte._

"¡ah!" grite emocionada saltando casi tirando la laptop al suelo. Santana también pego un salto pero por el susto.

"¿Qué demonios Fabray?" me regaño enojada mientras se tocaba el pecho.

"Lo siento, me emocione"

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__Bueno significa que deseas volver a verme ¿No?_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__Claro, eso es a lo que me refiero ;)_

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__¿Coqueteas conmigo?_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__jajaja No podría aunque quisiera, tengo novio D:_

"Que es un imbécil por cierto" dije en voz alta.

"¿Quién?" pregunto confundida Santana mirándome con el seño fruncido.

"Nadie, olvídalo"

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__¿Tú no tienes novia?_

_**L. Q. Fabray dice:**_ _No podría aunque quisiera xD_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__¿Qué significa eso?_

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__La chica que me gusta, resulta que tiene novio D:_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__Que lastima :( _

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__Tal vez algún día se de cuenta de que su novio es un… y se quede conmigo :D_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__Pues te deseo suerte con eso ;D_

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__Pero al menos puedo coquetear con ella ;) _

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__jajaja ¿De verdad le quitarías la novia a alguien? _

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__Nadie le quita nada a nadie, no es como si fuera un objeto xD_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego por ahí xD_

_**L. Q. Fabray dice: **__¡Espera! Dime tu número de celular y así podemos estar en contacto :D_

_**Rachel B. Berry dice: **__De acuerdo…_

"¡Si!" exclame con victoria cerrando la laptop que tenia en mis piernas.

"¿Qué demonios Fabray? Podrías explicarme de una vez que sucede" dijo una exasperada Santana arrojándome su cuaderno.

"Auch, eso dolió" le reclame sobándome la cabeza "resulta que conocí a alguien"

"¿Un chico?"

"Bueno… humm… no."

"¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia!" exclamo ella tirándome su lapicero riendo a carcajadas.

"Deja de tirarme cosas ¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunte un poco intrigada y sorprendida por su reacción tan relajada.

"¡Oh Quinnie! Te conozco desde que teníamos tres años, y te gustaban las niñas desde antes de que fueras un niño" cruzo los brazos y asintió.

"¡No soy niño!" me queje frunciendo el seño.

"Entonces eres gay" se burlo.

"¿No puedo simplemente querer a alguien?" sugerí.

"No"

Me quede mirando un rato más la computadora para comprobar una y otra vez lo que estaba escrito ahí. Era su número de teléfono ¡Su numero! Ya se que tal vez me emocionaba demasiado, pero algo era algo. Y pensaba marcarle muy pronto, porque Rachel Berry necesitaba saber quien era Lucy Quinn Fabray digo Lucas Quentin Fabray.

Mas tarde esa noche Santana y yo nos quedamos en la misma cama como siempre. No podía dormir y al parecer ella tampoco, me quede mirando al techo examinando los pequeños fragmentos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Un montón de dudas rondaban mi cabeza, preguntas que solo yo podría resolver.

"¿Te gustaría volver a ser normal?" le pregunte a mi acompañante.

"Normal es aburrido" me contestó con cierta incomodidad, pero sabía que había algo más.

"Nunca supe lo que fue ser una chica normal ¿sabes? Cuando eres pequeño no distingues entre ambos sexos, solo hasta que eres adolescente, pero yo fui un chico adolescente, lo soy" susurre con abatimiento "a veces me gustaría poder vestirme como una chica, y no sentirme rara todo el tiempo"

"No eres rara, simplemente diferente; y diferente no es malo" me dijo Santana abrazándome por la cintura y atrayéndome mas hacia su cuerpo "no esta mal desear ser lo que realmente eres, portar esta mascara que ves tampoco es fácil"

"Solo quiero que ella me quiera por quien soy…"

"¿Quién es 'ella'?" preguntó intrigada levantando un poco su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

"Se llama Rachel, aunque yo prefiero llamarla mi Julieta" sonreí como una boba.

"Que cursi eres Fabray…"

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, dejen su comentarios para ver si les va gustando la historia y asi. <strong>

**Siganme en Tumblr.**

**.diannalopez**


	4. Chapter 4: Conociendo a Brittany S Pier

**Hola de nuevo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho. Ahora veamos, contestando algunas preguntas.**

**Quinn es mujer, se disfraza de hombre por la situación.**

**La verdad no se cada cuanto actualizare, lo que si garantizo es que actualizare :D**

**Habrá Brittana por supuesto, ya lo verán jajaja**

**Y bueno si quieren imaginarse como es Quinn de niño, visiten mi Tumblr, he creado una portada para el fic. Debajo del titulo del blog, encontraran un link que dice "FANFIC". (diannalopez. tumblr. com)**

* * *

><p>Era lunes. Estaba llegando a la escuela, después de un agobiante fin de semana con mis padres.<p>

Lo único bueno del fin, fue que me la pase chateando o mensajeandome con Rachel, ella era mas fabulosa de lo que creí al principio. Pude saber muchas cosas; como que era la voz líder de su coro, que le encantaban las obras de broodway tanto como a mí, también le gustaba Frank Sinatra, pero sobre todo que amaba a Barbra Streisand y la película Funny Girl. Jamás creí conocer a alguien tan perfecto para mí, jamás, pero Rachel sin duda era la única excepción.

Pase por mi habitación para recoger algunas cosas y ponerme mi uniforme nuevo (el otro se había estropeado gracias a Finn). Después me encontré con los chicos del coro para ponernos de acuerdo con los ensayos para el resto de la semana, las seccionales se acercaban y necesitábamos practicar al máximo. Obviamente todos me interrogaron acerca de mi paradero el día viernes, y por supuesto que les mentí, no quería que ellos se metieran para nada.

Prácticamente ya teníamos decidida y ensayada toda nuestra presentación, lo único que faltaba era decidir quien interpretaría el solo, casi siempre era Blaine como voz principal, pero esta vez Wes quería hacer audiciones para ser mas justos con todos. A mi la verdad no me interesaba ese solo, así que no pensaba participar en ese mini-concurso.

"¿Es cierto?" me pregunto Jeff sentándose junto a mi a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunte de mala gana mientras tragaba con dificultad por la sorpresa.

"Me dijeron que juegas para el otro equipo, igual que Blaine" lo mire con enojo contenido y él sonrió con sorna "es broma amigo, es solo que jamás te he visto con ninguna chica"

"Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo" le espete.

"Tranquilo" sonrió "solo quería pedirte un favor"

"No"

"Vamos, es solo algo que yo no puedo hacer, por favor" suplico "es mi hermana, necesito este favor para mi hermana"

"¿Por qué no se lo pides a uno de tus amigos?" recalque la ultima palabra volviendo a concentrar mi atención en mi almuerzo.

"Porque ella los conoce a todos, necesito a alguien diferente esta vez, solo quedas tu en mi lista" me sonrió amigablemente, de verdad parecía desesperado. Suspire con cansancio.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" le concedí sabiendo que no se daría por vencido.

"Que lleves a mi hermana a una cita" me soltó rápidamente, casi me atraganto con la comida.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" le pregunte aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Porque ella siempre sale con tipos poco convencionales, hoy en la noche tenemos una cena familiar y necesito a alguien decente que finja ser su novio para que yo pueda llevar a mi novia también" explico casi susurrando "tu no tienes que hacer nada, solo fingir un rato y listo. Te lo agradeceré toda la vida"

"Está bien, lo hare, pero tu me prestaras tu auto el fin de semana ¿hecho?" propuse estirando mi mano. El acepto gustoso.

Me dio todos los detalles de cómo serian las cosas en su casa, nos pusimos de acuerdo en otras cosas, me explico otro par de cosas; pero yo apenas y le ponía atención debido a que estaba pensando en mi fin de semana con su auto, obviamente invitaría a Rachel a pasear y seria magnifico.

En la tarde pedimos los permisos necesarios en Dalton para que nos dejaran salir por esa noche completa, me quedaría a dormir en casa de Jeff. Estaba un poco nerviosa, por eso pasaría primero a casa de Santana para relajarme un poco. Llegue a casa de Santana aproximadamente a las 6:00 pm y la cena seria a las 9:00 pm. Tenía tiempo para contarle todo a Santana y divertirme un rato más.

"Es una locura" se burlo Santana riendo a carcajadas.

"¡Cállate!" le reprendí uniéndome a sus risas "es solo un favor"

"De acuerdo, como sea, será gracioso ¿Y te tienes que poner eso?" me pregunto controlando un poco su risa, señalo el traje sastre que yacía sobre su cama.

"Pues si, me lo presto Jeff, supongo que me quedara bien" contesté mirando la prenda "me lo pondré ahora para ver como me queda. Por cierto, tú pareces motociclista con esa ropa"

"¿A que te refieres?" se miro y me miro ceñuda.

"Es obvio" le dije. Ella estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra de cuero de imitación.

"Bueno tengo que alimentar mi fama de chico malo" se encogió de hombros.

"Aja como sea"

Entré a su baño para ponerme el bendito traje. Estaba más que acostumbrada a usar de esos, mis padres siempre me obligaban a asistir a tontas cenas con sus amigos ricos. Y de hecho el traje de Jeff me quedaba perfecto, me veía muy bien. En esos momentos comencé a sentirme un poco mal, pero lo atribuí a los nervios por el evento de la noche. Respiré profundo intentando tranquilizarme, pero no pude, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y una opresión en mi pecho iba en aumento.

"Santana me siento mal" le dije a mi amiga saliendo a donde estaba ella "creo que algo malo sucede"

"¿Ahora eres psíquica Fabray?" se burlo sin siquiera mirarme.

"Es enserio" le asegure acercándome a la cama para sentarme.

"Disculpa, ¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto ya seria al mirarme.

"No se"

"Tranquila si, solo respira" se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos para intentar tranquilizarme.

"¿Podrías acompañarme a casa de Jeff? No me siento bien como para ir en bus" le suplique a mi amiga que asintió a mi petición.

Me llevo en su auto hasta la casa de mi compañero de Dalton. Santana iba muy callada, y yo no me atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, solo pensaba en esa sensación de preocupación que aun sentía latente en mi. De verdad sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, nunca había tenido una sensación así y ya me estaba preocupando.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Jeff, bajamos del auto, le pedí a Santana que me acompañara hasta la puerta. Tome un largo suspiro y toque el timbre, pero mi celular comenzó a timbrar, tenia una llamada, que al mirar el numero corrí lejos de la puerta para escuchar bien, era Rachel.

"_Lucas ¿Dónde estas?" _me pregunto ella con voz pastosa desde el otro lado de la línea – _te necesito ahora._

"¿Dónde estas tu?" pregunte apresuradamente sintiendo mi corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"_Te necesito"_ termino diciendo casi en un susurro antes de que la llamada se cortara.

"¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!" grite desesperada, pero solo escuche el tono de mi celular.

Mire a mi alrededor, podría tomar el auto de Santana y vagar sin rumbo hasta encontrar a Rachel, seguro que por el sonido que se escuchaba, ella se encontraba en una fiesta; pero seria una proeza encontrarla, pero tenia que intentarlo. Camine hacia el auto, pero recordé que no tenia las llaves, corrí de nuevo hacia la puerta de Jeff en busca de Santana, pero ella no estaba donde la deje, sentí la desesperación correr por mi cuerpo. Respire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme, volví a tocar el timbre de la casa.

"¿Dónde diablos te metiste?" me pregunto violentamente Jeff abriendo la puerta "tuve que improvisar"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunte confundida.

"Tu amigo Santiago, tuvo que tomar tu lugar por ahora, él actuara de novio, mientras tu y yo hacemos algo, vamos" me tomo del brazo y me guio hacia su auto.

"No puedo Jeff, necesito hacer algo ¿Puedes prestarme el auto?" le dije rápidamente.

"No. lo necesito, mi hermana esta en una de sus locas fiestas y…"

"¿fiesta loca? ¿Dónde?" – una esperanza nacía en mí de nuevo.

"Ahí es donde vamos, sube"

Condujo como por quince minutos, de hecho quedamos muy cerca de mi casa, a solo unas calles. Porque dicha fiesta estaba llevándose a cabo en una mansión de la zona. Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Santana con nuestra ubicación, sabia que necesitaríamos refuerzos.

"Esta bien, este es el plan, entramos, buscamos a mi hermana y salimos…"

"Yo no conozco a tu hermana, así que si no te importa; tú buscas a tu hermana y yo me encargo de otra cosa" le corregí rápidamente.

"Pero…"

No le di tiempo de contradecirme, salí rápidamente del coche rumbo a la fiesta. Necesitaba encontrar a Rachel y saber que se hallaba sana y salva. La casa estaba repleta de jóvenes, la mayoría estaban más que ebrios. Busque entre la multitud con la mirada a la morena que tanto me preocupaba, pero no parecía estar por ningún lado. La corbata en mi cuello comenzaba a asfixiarme, sentía que me faltaba el aliento debido al nudo incipiente en mi pecho. No quería que nada malo le sucediera a Rachel, o nunca me lo perdonaría. Intente marcarle a Rachel una vez mas, pero no me respondía.

"¿Acaso no entendiste el mensaje?" pregunto alguien a mis espaldas, era Finn.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Que te largues de mi fiesta" me espeto acercándose peligrosamente a mi, la gente comenzó a fijarse en nosotros y formaron un corro alrededor nuestro "seguro que tu te llevaste a Rachel ¿No?"

"¿De que hablas?" ahora de verdad estaba confundida.

"Yo la traje a esta fiesta, la pierdo de vista un segundo y al siguiente ya no esta conmigo ¿Dónde esta?" pregunto violentamente tomándome por el saco.

"¿Podrías soltarlo?" dijo una voz conocida tocando el hombro de Finn.

"¿Tu quien diablos eres?" dijo él dándose vuelta.

"Mi nombre es Santiago" dijo Santana dándole un golpe rápido en la cara, haciendo que el grandulón se tambaleara "Santiago López, pero puedes llamarme 'Dolor'"

Me deshice del agarre de Finn, tal vez Santana no fuera tan fuerte o grande como Finn, pero sin duda que era más rápida y tenía mucha mejor técnica que el chico. Los deje en un duelo de golpes, mientras subía corriendo los escalones de la casa. Había revisado toda la planta baja, solo me faltaban los pisos superiores.

Revise habitación por habitación, pero no la encontraba en ningún sitio. Decidí entonces subir hasta la azotea. Ella estaba ahí, parada al borde y con la mirada perdida en la caída que se cernía a sus pies. Me acerque lentamente, no se podía escuchar la música de la fiesta mas, al parecer la pelea de Finn y Santana había interrumpido la diversión.

"Rachel" susurre con temor, sin saber muy bien que decir, estaba muy asustada, estaba sudando, temía lo que fuera a pasar.

"¿Lucas?" pregunto insegura, yo asentí con la cabeza lentamente antes de que ella se abalanzara a mis brazos. Me abrazo fuerte, como buscando un refugio seguro entre mis brazos, yo le devolví el abrazo con el mismo énfasis para hacerle saber que estaba segura conmigo.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada" le susurre al oído, al fin me sentía tranquila, la opresión en mi pecho había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por un nudo en la garganta; quería llorar de felicidad, por haberla encontrado sana.

Estuvimos abrazadas por un buen rato sin decir nada, ella estaba sollozando silenciosamente, yo acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Cuando sentí que se tranquilizo un poco, bajamos a lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Casi todos los presentes se habían retirado. No había rastro ni de Santana ni de Jeff, supuse que estarían afuera.

"No quiero ir a casa, no quiero que mis padres me vean así" me dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza en la voz, yo sentí mi corazón encogerse, con las luces de la calle pude notar claramente un moretón en su mejilla derecha.

"¿Quién te hizo eso?" le pregunte deteniéndome precipitadamente en medio del patio de la casa, Santana estaba esperándonos a unos metros junto a su auto.

"Fue un accidente…"

"¡¿Tú eres mi novio?" grito una rubia totalmente ebria señalando a Santana, Jeff venia detrás de ella intentando sostenerla.

"Ella es mi hermana" dijo Jeff al pasar junto a mí.

"No pareces alguien de Dalton, hasta pareces rebelde, sobre todo porque golpeaste a Finn" dijo la rubia examinando a Santana de cerca "que bueno que eres MI novio"

"¿Pero que…?" iba preguntando Santana, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia que se abalanzo sobre ella para besarla. Yo comencé a reír a carcajadas, la cara de Santana y de Jeff no tenían precio. Rachel se contagio de mi risa y comenzó a reír también.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto la rubia separándose un poco de Santana.

"Santa… Santiago López" contesto ella aun recuperándose de la sorpresa del beso.

"Yo soy Brittany… Brittany S. Pierce" dijo la rubia antes de vomitar a los pies de una pasmada Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios par ver como voy :P También quisiera comentarles que en el primer capitulo, los diálogos tenían un formato distinto – eran así – y ahora "son así". Me gustaría que me dijeran cual es el formato más adecuado para que su lectura sea más fácil, y sin confusiones, ¿los guiones o las comillas? Gracias de antemano.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Conociéndonos aun

**Hola. Bueno aqui otro cap. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p>Rachel y yo caminamos hasta mi casa. Ella no quería ir a la suya, y mis padres se encontraban de viaje, por lo que podríamos entrar y salir de la casa sin que ellos se percataran jamás. Caminamos lentamente tomadas de las manos. Ella parecía un poco ida.<p>

Tenía mucha suerte, porque por lo general siempre cargaba con mis llaves de la casa. Entramos en silencio, no había a nadie a quien despertar o alertar, pero como un simple acto reflejo o precaución, caminamos en silencio hasta mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de mi antiguo dormitorio (hasta que entrara a Dalton), le preste un poco de mi ropa para que se cambiara, una playera larga y unos shorts cortos, le quedaron decentes.

"Te vez muy guapo con el traje por cierto" me dijo Rachel saliendo del baño ya cambiada.

"Tu te vez bien en lo que sea" conteste mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndome en sus delineadas piernas, pero note rápidamente su incomodidad "discúlpame, no pude evitarlo, eres hermosa" me excuse con las mejillas encendidas.

"Está bien, es solo que no ha sido mi noche, solo eso" me dijo y se metió entre las sabanas de mi cama.

"No lo puedo creer, ¡mi sueño se ha cumplido!" exclamé sonriéndole.

"¿Qué sueño?" pregunto confundida.

"Tener a la chica mas hermosa del mundo en mi cama" aclare como si fuera obvio.

"¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa?"

"La mas bella que he conocido en mi vida" le asegure "jamás lo dudes, jamás"

Ella sonrió complacida con mi cumplido. Se acomodo entre mis sabanas. Yo seguí mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, me tenía hipnotizada.

"¿Tú vas a dormir parado?" me pregunto al mirar que no me movía del sitio.

"Solo quería que te acomodaras, yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes" le aclare moviéndome hacia la puerta "espero que mañana puedas contarme todo"

Rachel asintió no muy convencida. Me sonrió en señal de despedida. Salí de la habitación, respire pesadamente y entre al cuarto de huéspedes. Sentía cierta culpabilidad por no haber llegado a tiempo para defenderla de quien fuera que la hubiera atacado.

**Santana POV**

Desperté de forma brusca, había olvidado que ese día me tenía que levantar más temprano para llegar a tiempo a un examen que tenia en la universidad. Me pare de mala gana de mi comodísima cama para encaminarme a la ducha. La noche anterior había sido un caos y todo por culpa de Fabray, primero tuve que pasar por novio de alguien que ni conocía, luego golpear a un tipo de dos metros y finalmente ser vomitada por una rubia rara.

Pero de hecho no había sido tan malo, los señores Pierce eran muy amables, golpear al grandulón me dejo un buen sabor de boca, como si supiera que el imbécil se lo merecía, y la rubia besaba muy bien, aunque estaba ebria. Sonreí para mi misma al mirarme al espejo, tenía un leve moretón en el hombro. Pero todo habría valido la pena si volvía a ver a la hermana de Jeff, a Brittany S. Pierce. A la que estaba segura, conocía de antes, no sabia donde exactamente, pero la había visto antes.

"Alguien despertó de buenas" dijo mi padre despegando un momento su mirada del periódico.

"Es un bonito día" me encogí de hombros a mi respuesta.

Él sonrió ante mi respuesta, hacia mucho que no me veía tan feliz y pensar que todo se debía a esa rubia.

Llegue a la universidad con poco tiempo de retraso, por suerte el examen aun no comenzaba. Estaba estudiando la carrera de "Administración de empresas". Yo y mi hermano éramos gemelos, por lo que podía acudir a las mismas escuelas que él hubiera asistido sin ningún problema, y pues calificaba para estar en segundo año de la universidad comunitaria de Lima. Ya se que pensaran que no tenia aspiraciones y que tal vez debí ir a una universidad con mas prestigio; pero simplemente no podía, no debía, no lo merecía.

El examen estuvo relativamente sencillo, creo haber contestado la mayoría de las preguntas correctamente. A pesar de que al principio no lograba concentrarme, estaba pensando demasiado en Brittany y el como volver a verla, y también donde la había visto antes. Tome otro par de clases mas y nos dieron el día libre. Era aproximadamente medio día, así que decidí dirigirme a WM, la escuela donde me dijeron estudiaba ella.

Estacione mi auto. Y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue visitar el campo de futbol. No había nadie ahí. Me senté un rato en las gradas. Recordé mi propia High School en New York, no era para nada parecida a William MacKinley. Mi antigua escuela era eso, "antigua", contaba con siglos de respaldo y prestigio, una de las mejores escuelas del país, contaba con el mejor programa de ciencias que cualquier otra preparatoria, por lo general sus graduados siempre iban a parar a Harvard, Yale u Oxford, es decir, las mejores universidades del mundo. Pero todo tenía una razón de ser, convertirme en mi hermano… no, eso no debió ser jamás.

Mi hermano era brillante, tenía un futuro prometedor, una novia encantadora, una beca de ciencias y el apoyo incondicional de mis padres, en especial el de mi madre. Mi hermano lo tenía todo, pero las cosas no siempre suceden como deberían, y las oportunidades se dan de una forma rara, injusta.

"¡Muévanse!" escuche un megáfono muy cerca, me sobresalte un poco.

Mire hacia el campo de futbol donde se comenzaron a conglomerar una veintena de porristas. Todas esas chicas caminaron mas rápido a la señal del megáfono, al parecer se preparaban para comenzar a practicar su rutina, o eso imagine.

**Quinn POV**

Rachel seguía dormida, yo tenía que estar en Dalton en una hora o me metería en problemas. Estaba meditando entre, dejarla dormir y meterme en problemas; o despertarla e irme. Pero la verdad se veía tan apacible cuando dormía, la noche anterior se veía tan preocupada, indefensa y lastimada, pero al dormir, todas sus penas se habían disipado y yo no quería ser la culpable de sacarla de su mundo de sueños perfectos.

Me senté un rato en el suelo junto a la cama, me recargue contra la pared que estaba detrás de mí, mientras miraba atenta a la mujer que yacía en mi cama al centro de la habitación. Deseaba saber con todas mis fuerzas, quien había sido el maldito que la había lastimado, porque quien sea que hubiera sido, me las pagaría.

"¿Es tarde?" fue lo primero que ella articulo aun adormilada. Yo solo le sonreí negando con la cabeza.

"Aun puedes llegar a tiempo a tu escuela y cumplir con tu historial de asistencias perfectas" le dije, sonrió de medio lado asintiendo, se levanto lento de la cama y tomo su ropa, entro al baño para cambiarse.

Me levante del suelo, aun llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. No había dormido ni un poco la noche anterior, una opresión en mi pecho no me dejaba estar tranquila, y ya no era por preocupación, ahora era por enojo.

"¿Rachel? Tienes que decirme quien te hizo daño" dije junto a la puerta del baño.

"No puedo" susurro casi inaudiblemente.

"Rach, no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto, tienes…"

"Lucas, por favor, no quiero hablar de esto" me suplico saliendo del baño "tal vez en otro momento, pero ahora me tengo que ir"

"De acuerdo, no te presionare, pero de verdad, yo solo quiero ayudarte" le dije suavemente acariciando el moretón en su mejilla.

"Gracias Lucas."

**Santana POV**

Estaba dispuesta a irme de ahí, pero al parecer estaba en el sitio correcto, Brittany estaba ahí. De hecho parecía que ella era la líder. Entonces recordé, recordé donde la había visto antes. Ella había sido mi vecina en New York, si. Cuando éramos niñas ella me seguía todas partes, era como su héroe o algo así, ella tenía como 7 u ocho años y yo tenia 11, lo había olvidado debido a todo lo que me había pasado, pero tal vez ella me recordara, bueno tal vez no.

Me quede mirando toda la práctica, disfrute mucho viéndola hacer piruetas. Y sin quererlo, recordé muchas cosas de mi niñez, como jugábamos a correr por todo el edificio y tocar los timbres, a veces hasta mi hermano se unía a esas travesuras. También recordé, que ella era una niña muy dulce, le encantaba vivir en su propio mundo de fantasía, donde nadie mas que ella entraba; a veces decía cosas sin sentido, pero eso era tan solo otra de sus cualidades.

La practica terminó, todas las animadoras se dirigieron a lo que supuse eran sus duchas, excepto por Brittany, ella se quedo a hablar con una señora de pelo corto que parecía ser la entrenadora. Después de intercambiar unas palabras entre ellas, la entrenadora se retiró, pero Brittany permaneció en el mismo sitio, estaba como meditando algo, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Me acerque a ella, estaba a unos metros, cuando ella levanto la mirada y la enfoco en mi. Parecía un poco sorprendida.

"¿Qué quieres?" me pregunto de una forma un poco violenta, para nada la niña dulce que recordaba.

"Creo que ya nos conocíamos de antes…" intente decir, pero fui interrumpida.

"De la fiesta de anoche, fingiste ser mi novio" dijo ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

"Te conozco de antes" dije sin moverme de mi sitio.

"Felicidades" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Éramos vecinos, en New York" le grite, ella pareció recordar algo, porque regreso sobre sus pasos y me miro mas de cerca "me llamo Santiago López."

"Es cierto, anoche me dijiste tu nombre, solo que no lo recordaba" parecía estar empezando a ablandarse "no te recuerdo."

"Tal vez a mi hermana si, Santana" le dije.

"Santana" susurro para si misma "lo siento no. No recuerdo a ninguna Santana."

"Pero…"

No se por que razón, pero salió ella corriendo sin darme tiempo de replicar nada. Me quede un rato parada ahí mismo, no entendía nada sobre su reacción, no parecía tener sentido. Volví a mi auto, eso había sido raro sin duda.

Brittany, era inquieta, dulce, soñadora y un poco introvertida. A veces mantenía una personalidad un poco misteriosa, porque jamás sabias en que estaba pensando, todas esas cualidades las tenia cuando era mas pequeña. Pero todo eso parecía haberse esfumado por completo, esa personalidad había sido reemplazada por esta nueva chica, que decía no recordarme.

Fui sacada de mis cavilaciones gracias a mi teléfono.

"_Rachel fue lastimada y no me quiere decir quien fue"_ dijo rápidamente Quinn desde el otro lado de la línea, sonaba preocupada.

"¿No deberías estar en Dalton?" le pregunte extrañada por la situación.

"_Lo estoy, solo que me salí de una clase para poder hablarte"_ me explico, sonó convincente "_necesito un favor San."_

"Dime."

"_Entrevista a Finn Hudson."_

"Hecho."

* * *

><p><strong>Siganme en Tumblr: (.diannalopez)<strong>

**Bueno no se ustedes, pero estoy a punto de rendirme con Glee y vivir en Fanfiction solamente... jajaja**

**Es que de verdad ¿A nadie le interesa Quinn? ¿Acaso ella no tiene sentimientos? Pero en fin...**

**Saludos a todos!**


	6. Chapter 6: No soy yo, eres tú

**Hola Gente! Tarde en actualizar? Perdón por eso. Espero que les guste este cap.**

**¿Como le hacen para esconder sus atributos? Bueno pues en este universo alterno, Santana no se opero el busto, por lo que digamos que sus atributos son más pequeños. La forma en la que ambas los esconden es como lo haría todo buen Transexual, osea con vendas y algunas telas especiales. Pero ya lo explicare mas detalladamente mas adelante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

Esperaba que Santana pudiera averiguar algo, estaba preocupada y necesitaba saber lo que fuera. Y si me llegaba a enterar de que aquel moretón se lo había hecho Finn, seguro que… bueno, sufriría.

Las clases en Dalton se volvían cada día más agobiantes y estresantes. No me podía concentrar para nada. Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que había visto a Rachel, nuestras pláticas por celular y por internet, se volvieron escuetas y vacías. Ella seguía diciendo que yo era un buen amigo, pero que prefería no adentrarse en temas más profundos.

Por si fuera poco, Santana no había logrado nada con Finn, pues ya que siempre el muchacho se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos que fungían como sus guardaespaldas.

Ya era viernes, lo que significaba "Un fin de semana perfecto con los padres perfectos". Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Jeff me prestaría su auto y tal vez Rachel aceptara ir a algún lado conmigo. Con ese pensamiento alentador en mente, llegue a casa.

"Hoy en la noche tenemos una cena importante" me aviso mi padre, estábamos los tres sentados en la mesa, comiendo en relativo silencio.

"De acuerdo, ¿Es muy formal?" pregunte para cerciorarme de vestirme correctamente.

"Si. Te compramos un traje nuevo, esta en tu closet" tercio mi madre sonriéndome dulcemente.

"No era necesario, tengo varios…"

"Esta cena es importante" me corto mi padre con severidad en la mirada "tal vez en estos momentos no lo comprendas, pero algún día, todas las amistades que te presento te servirán"

"Si padre, comprendo"

Mi padre jugaba a ignorar mi condición, el fingía que yo era su niño adorado, su 'niño'. Para él, nosotros éramos la familia perfecta, y los demás también tenían que apreciarlo de la misma manera. Por eso siempre íbamos a eventos con un montón de gente influyente. Estos eventos llenos de frivolidad y altanería, me tenían sin cuidado, sin embargo yo jugaba a ser 'niño bueno' y obedecer a mis padres en todo.

Estuve un rato en mi cuarto, intente contactar con Rachel, pero no me contestaba. Tal vez ella pensaba que la estaba acosando o presionando, pero de verdad me tenia preocupada y no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

_Finn dice que no fue él – _**Santana.**

Recibí ese mensaje de Santana justo antes de irme a la cena con mis padres, lo releí varias veces antes de negarme a creer que fuera verdad. El chico era un patán, y ya me había abordado dos ocasiones a golpes, por lo que podía apostar era un chico violento.

La cena se llevo a cabo en una mansión de la zona mas acomodada de Lima, a unos diez minutos de mi casa. El anfitrión de dicha cena seria un tipo llamado Burt Hummel, un empresario adinerado de la zona.

Saludamos a varias personas dentro de la mansión, mi padre me presento con algunos de sus socios. Después pude caminar libre por el salón, estuve un rato caminando entre la comida y demás, hasta que escuche una voz muy familiar.

"¿Blaine?" pregunte levantando una ceja, él me miro sorprendido por igual.

"Lucas, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí" contesto aparentando emoción (yo sabia que no le caía muy bien).

"¿Aburrido?"

"No, no realmente, mi novio esta aquí conmigo, así que…"

"Hola, soy Kurt Hummel" lo interrumpió el chico castaño al que habíamos cantado el viernes pasado.

"Lucas" salude "¿Hummel?"

"Mi padre es el anfitrión de esta cena" aclaro rápidamente.

"No tenia idea"

"Casi nadie, mi padre y yo no somos muy parecidos" dijo Kurt sonriéndome "tu cantas ¿Cierto?"

"Si, soy del coro, igual que Blaine…"

"Lo se, solo quería cerciorarme ¿Y eres rubio natural?" el castaño se acerco inusualmente hacia mi como intentando examinar mi cabello detenidamente.

"Si" conteste algo incomoda por la cercanía.

"¿Te gustan las guitarras?" volvió a preguntar.

"Pues toco una, por lo que si" conteste tocándome el cuello en señal de incomodidad, porque Blaine tenia cara de asesino.

"Mi padre tiene una amplia colección, deberías venir a verlas algún día ¿Qué dices?"

"Mmmm… lo pensare…"

"Es una cita entonces" finalizo el chico entusiasmado.

"Kurt, tu padre estará esperándote ahora" dijo Blaine intentando llamar la atención de su novio, que al parecer se hallaba embelesado conmigo.

A regañadientes el castaño siguió a su novio, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa radiante. Suspire aliviada de ya no tener a aquel chico mirándome raro.

**Santana POV**

_No le creo, debe estar mintiendo – __**Quinn**_

Quinn seguía muy preocupada por su querida Rachel, la verdad a mi me parecía que mi querida amiga estaba sobreactuando, pero obviamente le tenia que ayudar. Quinn no creía en las palabras de Finn, sin embargo yo si, fui yo quien se encargo de interrogar al chico, pude ver sus expresiones faciales y la forma de su respiración, y en definitiva el chico no mentía, a menos que fuera un gran actor, lo que yo ciertamente dudaba mucho.

Mire a mi alrededor, mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, habían pasado semanas enteras desde que no lo limpiaba. Ciertamente no tenia ganas de hacer nada. En mi cabeza seguía rondando la rubia, la que salió corriendo y dijo no recordarme. No se porque me intrigaba tanto, tal vez fuera su belleza misteriosa, el hecho de que la conocía antes o tal vez porque me gustaba mucho, no lo sabia, lo que si sabia era que deseaba volver a verla.

Jeff había dicho que su hermana elegía patanes como novios, y eso significaba que ciertamente yo era su tipo. Sonreí ante mi propio pensamiento, "chico malo" ¿En que diablos me estaba convirtiendo? Mi hermano era el chico más bueno y nerd que jamás conocí. Y ahora yo reemplazando su identidad y era un chico malo, era de alguna manera gracioso.

"¿Santana?" pregunto mi padre tocando mi puerta suavemente.

"¿Si?"

"Vístete con tu mejor traje, esta noche hemos sido invitados a un evento importante" me comunico él entreabriendo un poco mi puerta.

"Pero no deseo ir" me cruce de brazos.

"Anda cariño, solo será un rato" suplico él.

"No"

"Santiago, no es una petición, es una orden, iras y punto" tercio una voz enojada, era mi madre.

"Pero…"

"Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde" dijo finalmente ella desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Mi madre nunca lo admitiría, pero yo lo sabía; Santiago siempre fue su favorito, y ahora él se había ido, en su lugar solo estaba yo, su gran decepción.

Esa noche me vestiría con un traje sobrio que mi padre había comprado en Italia para mi hermano.

La fiesta era en una mansión cerca de la casa de Quinn, como odiaba esos eventos tan pomposos, pero sabia que tenia que soportarlo, me había propuesto una meta desde hacia meses; solo necesitaba ahorrar el suficiente dinero, y entonces emprendería un viaje por todo el país a motocicleta.

Ya se que suena muy ilógico o absurdo, pero eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Mis padres tenían un fideicomiso para la universidad de mi hermano y la mía, y ese dinero aun no había sido tocado, pero cuando cumpliera los 21, seria la tutora oficial de esa cuenta, eso significaba dinero inmediato, mas el que tenia ahorrado. Lo tenía todo planeado. También me propuse que después de ese viaje, jamás volvería a Lima, viviría en New York y mis padres no me podrían controlar nunca más. Pero hasta ese momento solo era un sueño más.

Estuvimos como una hora saludando a todos los conocidos de mi padre. Estaba al borde del aburrimiento total, pero una cabellera rubia me saco de mi sopor, era Quinn, y del otro lado de la estancia estaba Rachel y Finn hablando animadamente, me supuse que mi querida rubia aun no los había visto. O Lima era muy pequeño o al destino le encantaba jugar con fuego.

"Rubio ¿Qué haces aquí?"– pregunte cerca de su oído haciendo que se sobresaltara.

"Lo mismo que tu, supongo" me contesto medio molesta por el susto.

"Tranquilo rubio ¿Por qué no me crees lo del grandulón?" le pregunte en voz baja.

"Solo pienso que alguien le hizo daño y él es el principal sospechoso" me contesto medio obstinada, solo rodé los ojos "Mira ahí"

"¿Dond…?" intente preguntar, pero las palabras me abandonaron al ver a una Brittany con un vestido que le quedaba magnifico, iba del brazo de Jeff.

"¿Quieres un vaso para la baba?" se burlo, mi rubia acompañante.

"Solo iré a saludar" dije antes de desaparecer entre el gentío.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud que me separaba de mi enigmática rubia. De nuevo ella pareció sorprendida al verme, Jeff parecía incomodo, me acerque a ellos.

"Buenas noches jóvenes Pierce" salude con cortesía absoluta. Ellos parecieron sorprendidos ante mi gesto.

"¿También puedes ser amable?" pregunto un poco brusco Brittany.

"Srta. Pierce, hasta yo se comportarme" dije sin perder la compostura. Sonreí para mi interlocutora, per mi sonrisa flaqueo al notar a los Señores Pierce caminar hacia nosotros.

"Buenas noches Joven López" saludo el Sr. Pierce.

"No teníamos idea de que su familia fuera invitada a este evento" agrego la Sra. Pierce.

"Buenas noches Señores Pierce, mis padres son amigos cercanos del Sr. Hummel" conteste aun con cortesía infinita "Espero que tengan una velada excelente y me puedan prestar a mi novia por unos momentos"

"Adelante, vayan" asintió el Sr. Pierce con inocencia.

Brittany me lanzo una mirada asesina, sabia que frente a sus padres no se podía negar, porque según ellos yo era su novio ejemplar.

**Quinn POV**

Santana había desaparecido mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Al parecer aquella rubia la traía loca. Volví a mirar a mí alrededor, solo para comprobar que no conocía a nadie en aquella dichosa fiesta que comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Yo prefería estar en casa, leyendo, practicando canto, o guitarra o lo que fuera, incluso haciendo tarea me podría distraer mas que en aquella soporífera fiesta de adultos.

Detuve mí mirada lentamente en una morena que estaba de espaldas a mí. No podía creerlo, era Rachel y estaba acompañada de Frankenteen. No podía creerlo, él era para mí el culpable de todo y ella estaba con él feliz de la vida, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Ahora comprendo que solo estaba enojada. Enojada, porque un imbécil tenía a la chica que yo quería, obviamente ella no me quería.

"¿Bailamos?" me pregunto de pronto una chica que yo conocía perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios, siempre me encanta leerlos y saber que piensan :D<strong>

**.diannalopez**


	7. Chapter 7: Mi mejor amiga

**Hola. Perdon por el retraso, la escuela es horrible, haha. Dejen sus comentarios, me encanta saber que piensan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

Era Lindsay Pierce, prima de Jeff. Ella y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas, hasta que se mudo a Texas, luego perdimos contacto, no había sabido nada de ella durante casi cuatro años. Por supuesto que seguía igual de linda que la ultima vez que la vi o tal vez más. Además de que en ese momento me estaba dedicando una de sus sonrisas mata gente.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí" le dije y la abrace con fuerza.

"¡Lucas! Te extrañe mucho" exclamo con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro "No he podido superar a mi rubio favorito"

"Si bueno, tu sabes, soy irresistible" bromee.

"Lo se, lo se. Vamos a bailar Luke"

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el centro de la sala donde algunos bailaban una melodía lenta.

"¿Te quedaras para siempre?" le pregunte mientras bailábamos muy juntas.

"¿Quieres que me quede?" levanto su cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme a los ojos, yo también la mire a los ojos, pero mi mirada fue a parar a alguien detrás de Lindsay, era Rachel que nos miraba de lejos.

"Necesito a mi mejor amiga conmigo" le respondí mirándola a los ojos.

"Me quedare Luke, mi padre consiguió un trabajo en Lima, así que nos quedamos" la abrace de nuevo.

"No me vuelvas a dejar jamás enana" bromee besando su frente.

"Jamás rubio"

Bailamos otro rato más. Después fuimos a sentarnos y nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas. Me conto que estaba de novia con alguien, pero no me dijo quien. Yo le conté que había conocido a una chica, pero no le dije quien. Lindsay no sabía acerca de mi condición, ella pensaba que yo era un chico común y corriente; de más jóvenes, sus padres bromeaban todo el tiempo con nosotras acerca de nuestra relación tan cercana, todos decían que éramos novios, nosotras éramos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso o simplemente lo ignorábamos.

**Santana POV**

Brittany tenía una mirada que lo decía todo, era una mezcla de enojo y miedo. No comprendía la razón del miedo, tal vez mi reputación me respaldaba o algo así, pero no era para que me tuviera miedo. La lleve hasta una terraza de la mansión, ahí no había nadie ni tampoco se escuchaba mucho el estruendo de la fiesta.

"Lamento haberte…" iba diciendo, pero fui interrumpida.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan violenta?" le pregunte ofendida.

"Cuando era niña, alguien me enseño que debo defenderme por mi misma y a ser mala de ser necesario, o grosera, como quieras verlo" explico mirándose las uñas.

"¿Y quien fue esa persona?" pregunte exasperada por su actitud.

"Mmm… fue la misma persona que fue mi primer amor, y que también me abandono, cuando juro que jamás lo haría" me conto, con un temblor extraño en la voz "Ahora intento olvidar fervientemente a ese alguien y seguir con mi vida. Pero el primer amor nunca se olvida ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? Apuesto a que la sigues amando"

"No, mi primer novia me engaño" recordé un poco incomoda.

"Eso no cuenta, yo dije "primer amor" no primera novia" me corrigió ella rodando los ojos.

"No lo recuerdo supongo, no lo se" esa conversación no nos estaba llevando a nada.

"Te pido que no me vuelvas a buscar, no soporto estar cerca de ti" me dijo y se dirigió de vuelta a la fiesta.

"¿Tanto me odias?" le alcance a preguntar antes de que me dejara ahí.

"No te odio, pero verte me hace daño, y solo quiero llorar al mirarte" confeso con la mirada en el piso "Te pareces a mi primer amor, a ella, a la que me dejo, a Santana López. Eres su hermano, simplemente no puedo mirarte"

Me quede sin palabras, ella se fue. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, no podía creer lo que ella acaba de decir, ¿yo su primer amor? Ella era una niña, muy pequeña para saber cualquier cosa del amor, y aun así decía que yo era su primer amor, que no me podía olvidar.

Volví a entrar a la fiesta, busque a Brittany con la mirada pero no la encontré en ningún lado. Me senté derrotada en una silla de la sala. Me sentía totalmente rara, ella creía que yo era mi hermano, pero en realidad era yo su primer amor, así que ahí estaba y no sabia si decirle algo o no ¿Qué se suponía tenia que hacer? Además esa rubia me gustaba, pero solo un poco, no era para tanto ¿O si?

"¿Golpeaste a Finn?" me pregunto una morena que se sentó junto a mi, era Rachel "Él dice que fuiste tu quien lo golpeo en la fiesta del lunes, es gracioso, eres mas pequeño que él"

"Tengo mis métodos" sonreí fanfarronamente "tu novio es un imbécil"

"No es cierto" se rio ella, de verdad tenia una linda sonrisa y ojos hipnotizantes, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto a Quinn "¿Quién es ella?"

"Ella es…" mire hacia donde Rachel señalaba, eran Quinn y una morena que bailaban animadamente, conocía a aquella chica, pero no recordaba su nombre "Es una amiga de Qui… Lucas"

"Ah, creí que era su novia" admitió ella sin notar mi casi error "Es muy bonita, y él muy guapo así que era obvio que…"

"Detente ahí" la interrumpí "¿Tienes retraso mental? ¿Tanto tiempo con tu novio te hizo perder neuronas?"

"¡Oye!" se defendió ella.

"Me refiero a que debes estar ciega para no notar algo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Que Lucas muere por ti" dije como si fuera obvio "Tu Rachel Berry tienes vuelto loco a mi amigo, pero creo que respeta un poco a tu novio"

"¿En serio?" pregunto algo sorprendida.

"Totalmente, solo tienes que escuchar como habla de ti" le dije rápidamente al notar el entusiasmo en su voz "Yo solo digo que deberías notar mas cosas que suceden después de tu nariz"

"Pero no puedo" susurro mirando al suelo "Tengo novio y lo amo"

"Tienes 17, no puedes amar a nadie a esa edad" dije exasperada por la terquedad de todo mundo en creer en el amor verdadero a temprana edad.

"¡Claro que si!" casi me grito, la música paro en esos momentos y la mitad del salón pudo escucharla.

**Quinn POV**

Santana estaba con Rachel, las mire cuando mi morena grito. No sabia de que hablaban, pero seguro que discutían por algo, se podía notar en el semblante de ambas. Creo que mi semblante cambio radicalmente porque Lindsay paro de bailar y me miro con el seño fruncido, solo pude sonreírle tranquilizadoramente. Seguimos bailando un rato más y volvimos a nuestros asientos.

La fiesta llego a su auge, cuando el anfitrión apareció en la cima de la escalinata del brazo de una señora de mediana edad. El señor Hummel anunció orgullosamente su compromiso con esa señora. Después se dispuso a presentar a sus hijos gratamente, Kurt Hummel y su nuevo hijo…

"¡Finn!" exclamo el Sr. Hummel invitando al muchacho a subir junto a ellos. El imbécil puso una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y subió junto a su madre. Mire a Rachel del otro lado de la sala aplaudiendo sonriente también.

El señor Hummel dio un largo discurso acerca del amor, la familia y el matrimonio. Los presentes escuchamos atentamente, bueno los adultos lo hicieron, yo no podía concentrarme en esas palabras, mis ojos viajaban una y otra vez hacia donde estaba Rachel. Ella parecía atenta a la charla, pero la encontré mirándome un par de veces también.

Después del discurso, nos sentamos en distintas mesas para poder cenar finalmente. Para mi enorme desgracia, la mesa de mis padres era compartida por los anfitriones, lo que significaba que estaríamos cenando con los anfitriones, los hijos de estos y sus novios.

Las mesas eran circulares, por lo que me senté entre Kurt y mi madre, al lado de mi madre estaba mi padre, luego los anfitriones, Finn, Rachel y finalmente Blaine al lado de Kurt. Solo Kurt y Blaine me separaban de mi morena. Pero intente no mirarla por el resto de la cena, pero parecía imposible, incluso mi mano parecía estar en mi contra, porque no podía tomar la comida correctamente, además las miradas asesinas de Finn no me estaban ayudando nada. La conversación entre los adultos de la mesa era fluida, el Sr. Hummel y mi padre eran viejos amigos, y mi madre y Carole parecían empezar a llevarse bien.

Enfocaba la mirada en mi plato, no quería levantar la vista por nada del mundo. Obviamente para los adolescentes de la mesa la situación era un poco incomoda.

"… Si, también Blaine ¿Te gusta Dalton Lucas?" me pregunto de pronto el Sr. Hummel.

"Si, es maravilloso, sobre todo si te interesa el arte" conteste educadamente.

"Entiendo ¿Cómo vas en tus materias?" pregunto la futura señora de Hummel.

"Pues no me va mal" conteste con modestia.

"Tiene excelencia académica" tercio mi padre "Lucas es muy modesto en realidad"

"Wow, ¿Y también estas en un coro? ¿Eso no te quita tiempo?" siguió preguntando Burt.

"Pues equilibro mi tiempo correctamente, no es gran ciencia" sonreí, sabia que Finn iba horrible con sus materias "Cantar es lo que me gusta, por eso tengo que estar bien en todo lo demás, para poder cantar sin limitaciones de cursos de verano" bromeé, los adultos y Kurt rieron, Finn me volvió a lanzar una mirada asesina.

"Suena como si fueras perfecto, ¿También vuelas?" me pregunto Kurt por lo bajo mientras los adultos volvían a su propia platica.

"No realmente, pero me gustaría aprender a controlar un avión" dije sonriéndole.

"Me agradas de verdad" dijo el castaño.

"A todos les agrada" escupió Finn con veneno, todos en la mesa lo miraron, su madre con una mirada severa "Es cierto Lucas ¿No? Les agradas a todos, y sabes que…"

"Disculpe, Sr. Hummel" interrumpió Lindsay justo a tiempo "Mi padre desea hablar con usted si fuera posible"

"Señorita Pierce, concédame esta pieza por favor" le suplique a mi amiga para salir de la situación.

Volvimos a la pista de baile, como la cena aun no concluía, éramos la única pareja bailando y algunos nos miraban raro. Pero a los anfitriones no parecía importarles, pues el Sr. Hummel y el señor Pierce (padre Lindsay) platicaban amenamente y nos miraban sonrientes.

"Mis padres creerán que eres mi novio" bromeo Lindsay mientras bailábamos.

"Gracias por sacarme de ahí, juro que si me hubiera quedado un poco mas, lo hubiera golpeado" dije mirando hacia Finn, que en ese momento platicaba con mi Rachel "Es un cretino"

"Eso parece" dijo mi amiga riendo "Ella es una linda chica ¿Te gusta?"

"No" negué rápidamente, ella levanto una ceja en reprobación "De verdad no" no sabia porque lo estaba negando, pero me costaba admitirlo.

"Como sea, mírame Luke" me pidió enérgicamente, nos miramos directo a los ojos "Te gusta, no lo niegues, te conozco lo suficiente"

"No lo creo" dije con firmeza.

"Tiene razón joven Fabray, creo que no lo conozco nada, al menos no a este Lucas Quentin Fabray" dijo con cierto tono amargo.

Lindsay negó con la cabeza y me abandono en la pista de baile. Creo que se había ofendido o algo así. Volví a mi mesa totalmente abatida. El Sr. Hummel aun no había vuelto a la mesa, mis padres charlaban con Carol, Finn le decía algo a Rachel, Blaine comía distraídamente y Kurt me lanzaba miradas raras.

"¿Te gusta esa chica?" pregunto Kurt susurrando para que solo yo lo escuchara.

"¿Quién?"

"Pierce, Lindsay Pierce" aclaro el castaño.

"¿La conoces?" pregunte medio confundida.

"Es la mejor mezzosoprano de nuestra edad, su coro "Sunnydale" ha ganado las nacionales tres años consecutivos desde que ella es la líder" recito el chico algo emocionado.

"Entonces ¿Rachel también la conoce?" pregunte otra vez mirando a mi castaña.

"No, no en persona, entonces ¿Te gusta?" insistió el moreno.

"Es mi mejor amiga, solo eso, mi mejor amiga"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Es mucho pedir comentarios?<strong>

**Bueno, saludos a todos los que siguen la historia, porque apenas y empieza a poner bueno. Ya lo veran ;)**

**.diannalopez**


	8. Chapter 8: Más mentiras

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, tal vez a partir de aqui tome un rumbo distinto, pero comenten para ver que tal. :D**

* * *

><p>"No lo entiendo, te juro que intento comprender, pero simplemente no puedo" me contaba Santana triste.<p>

Estábamos solas en su recamara, había pasado una semana entera desde la fiesta. Mi amiga no había podido contactar conmigo desde entonces, pero ese día me había quedado a dormir en su casa, y estábamos hablando sobre lo que Brittany Pierce le había contado. Mi amiga estaba totalmente preocupada por todo.

"Oye, tranquila ¿No crees que estas sobre-reaccionando?" le dije para intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

"No, yo solo, no se…"

"De verdad te gusta mucho esta rubia ¿Verdad?" afirme mirándola divertida.

"Oh ¡Mira quien habla!, la que muere por una diva enana" se burlo ella golpeándome con su almohada.

"Eso no funcionara" suspire recordando el hecho de que Rachel no había contestado mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, ni nada "ella claramente esta enamorada de ese T-Rex."

"Mmmm…"

"¿Qué?" pregunte frunciendo el seño.

"Le dije algo a la morena que tal vez…"

"¡¿Tal vez que?" pregunte totalmente alterada, temiendo lo peor.

"¡Relájate!, tan solo le dije que te gustaba…"

"¡¿QUE?"

"¿Ahora quien esta sobre-reaccionando?" dijo Santana con toda la calma del mundo "Solo respira, piensa en algo bonito"

Comencé a caminar por toda la habitación agarrándome la cabeza. Si Rachel sabia que ella me gustaba, entonces tal vez fuera por eso que ella no contestaba mis llamadas, seguramente la había asustado, tal vez ella solo buscaba un amigo, alguien en quien confiar y yo lo había arruinado, bueno no yo, más bien…

"¡TU!" le grite a mi amiga señalándola "¡Me has arruinado!"

"¡Hey! Controla tu drama por favor, ella se tenía que enterar tarde o temprano" ella seguía como sin nada mirándose las uñas "además se notaba un poco celosa de ti y Lindsay"

"¿Celosa?" de pronto olvide todo mi enojo "¿A que te refieres?"

"Eres bipolar ¿no Fabray?" se burlo.

Santana me explico su pequeña charla con mi morena. Me dijo que Rachel no parecía enojada por la golpiza a su novio, tampoco parecía importarle nada del grandulón, solo quería averiguar quien era esa chica que bailaba conmigo. Mi corazón no cavia en mi pecho de tanta felicidad, no sabía que decir, pero tal vez fuera posible que tuviera una oportunidad con Rachel, tal vez… tal vez…

"Necesito verla" dije mirando por la ventana.

"¿Estás loca? Son las dos de la mañana" dijo Santana tapándose con las sabanas.

"La casa de los Pierce esta de camino a la casa de Rachel y…"

"Yo te sigo" se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

Nos pusimos ropa decente para salir. Yo sabía donde vivía Rachel porque ella me había llevado la semana pasada. Tomamos el auto que Jeff me había prestado, el rubio me concedió otro fin de semana más. Estaba emocionada, no podía negarlo, no sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba buscando al ir a casa de Rachel, simplemente no estaba pensando, tan solo quería verla y escuchar su voz.

La calle de Rachel era una zona residencial bastante bien acomodada, sus padres ganaban muy bien, me supuse. Detuve el auto justo a dos casas de la de mi morena. Apague el coche y suspire cansadamente.

"¿Qué tal si esto es un error?" pregunte, mas para mi misma que para mi acompañante.

"¿Te acobardaras ahora?" dijo medio enojada Santana "solo mira a su ventana, y comprueba que este despierta, solo eso"

"No, no esto" corregí rápidamente "me refiero a que tal vez no le guste"

"C-O-B-A-R-D-E" se burlo mi amiga "eres una total gallina Lucas"

"Soy Quinn Fabray, y ella nunca tiene miedo" contradije segura de mi misma "solo creo que tal vez, no debería irrumpir en su habitación a mitad de la noche"

"¡Fuera del auto Fabray!"

"No"

"¡Fuera!"

Mire como Santana se bajaba del auto y lo rodeaba para quedar justo frente a mi puerta y abrirla de golpe. Me tomo del brazo y me saco de un tirón. Intente resistirme claro, pero ella era mas fuerte que yo. Me empujo lejos del auto, subió al asiento del piloto y arranco a toda velocidad, se perdió en la esquina de la calle. Me rasque la cabeza en señal de incomodidad, no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer ahora.

Camine el par de casas que me faltaba para llegar hasta Rachel. Y milagrosamente, la luz de su habitación se encontraba encendida, lo que significaba que era mi día de suerte o noche, o madrugada. Suspire y salte la verja de su jardín. Le mande un mensaje a su celular, algo simple.

**Mira por tu ventana y niégame la entrada – **_Lucas (Charlie)_

**POV SANTANA**

Ya sabía que había estado un tanto mal dejar a Lucas a la deriva, pero tenia que hacerlo, de otra forma no habría tomado el coraje suficiente para hablar con Rachel.

Por mi parte, conduje hasta la mansión Pierce, solo las luces exteriores se hallaban encendidas, obviamente la familia dormía. Estacione el auto frente a la casa, solo quería mirar mas de cerca y comprobar si Britt dormía o no. Pero todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio.

"_¡Corre Santy!" grito una pequeña rubia de no mas de 9 años corriendo por los pasillos de un gran edificio._

"_¡Espera Britt-Britt!" gritó una latina un poco mas grande caminando perezosamente detrás de la otra chiquilla._

"_Llegaremos tarde Santy" se quejo la rubia._

"_Esos patos no se irán a ningún lado" dijo la latina "ahora toma mi mano, podrías resbalar y hacerte daño"_

"_No mientras tú estés conmigo Santy"_

Por más de diez minutos me dedique a mirar hacia la casa y recordé algunas escenas de mi infancia, sonreí con tristeza. Estaba a punto de largarme de ahí y recoger a Lucas. Pero comen ce a escuchar algunos ruidos, voces para ser exactos. Provenían de la avenida, era una voz masculina y una voz femenina, parecían discutir, pero estaban un poco lejos y no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien lo que decían. Alce mi cabeza e intente mirar el lugar de donde provenían las voces, eran dos personas caminando por la avenida, un chico con un mohicano y…

"Vamos Britney, solo será un rato mas" dijo el chico moreno.

"No puedo Puck, mis padres se darán cuenta y no quiero que me riñan mas" replico la rubia. Podía notar el tono cansado de la chica.

"Sabes que te gustara" siguió el muchacho tomándola por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente en medio de la calle. Me sentí un poco decepcionada por el hecho de que tal vez ese fuera el verdadero novio de Britt.

"¡Déjame Puckerman dije que no!" le grito Brittany empujándolo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Vamos baby, sabes que te encantara como siempre" insistió el muchacho tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos. Ella intento resistirse y empujarlo, pero el chico era más fuerte. No pude mas, salí del auto rápidamente y me acerque a ellos.

"¡Suéltala!" le grite, al fin Brittany parecía aliviada de verme, el muchacho no se inmuto, estaba borracho obviamente.

"Déjanos en paz imbécil, nos la estamos pasando bien…"

"No creo, tan solo suéltala y lárgate, o prefieres obtener algunas heridas ahora mismo, no lo creo" lo amenace confrontándolo directamente "¡L-A-R-G-O!"

"Como sea" sonrió él, soltó a Brittany y se marcho tambaleándose un poco por la calle.

Mire a la rubia, parecía avergonzada, tenia las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo. Suspire con cansancio, me acerque a ella y la abrace, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en esos momentos, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, ella no rechazo mi abrazo, al contrario, se aferro con fuerza a mi pecho y comenzó a llorar quedamente. No sabia que decirle exactamente. Pero al parecer ella si sabia que decir.

"Tu hermana me enseño a ser fuerte y llegar a la cima sin importar que, le estoy fallando" sollozo sobre mi hombro, estaba un poco ebria también "he hecho de todo para ser la porrista principal y demás condecoraciones, he fallado"

_La pequeña rubia miro a su acompañante morena, la pequeña tenia miedo, pero la latina se hallaba segura, le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ambas niñas tomaron un artilugio de aquella tienda en la que se encontraban y salieron corriendo. El tendero les grito enojado, pero ellas se perdieron rápidamente en la distancia._

"_¿Eso estuvo mal?" pregunto inocentemente la rubia "Mamá dice que robar esta mal"_

"_Bueno no iba a esperar a que mis padres me lo volvieran a negar, en cambio hago algo para conseguirlo, Santana López siempre consigue lo que quiere" se justifico la morena sonriendo con autosuficiencia._

Mi hermana es imbécil – dije y sin querer una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla – solo era una niña que no sabia nada de nada.

Estoy embarazada…

**POV QUINN**

Una totalmente contrariada Rachel se asomo por su ventana, solo para percatarse de que me hallaba parada sobre su jardín delantero con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando directo a su ventana. Con su cabeza me señalo hacia la puerta principal. Me dirigí hacia ahí un poco indecisa. Espere unos minutos, hasta que ella bajo de su habitación para abrirme la puerta. Pero no me dejo entrar a la casa, nos quedamos paradas en el pórtico de su casa. No había luna esa noche, solo nos iluminaba una pequeña lámpara que había ahí.

"Hola" dije y sonreí incómodamente. Ella estaba hermosa, con su cabello un poco revuelto, unos pantalones cortos y una blusa sin mangas.

"Hola Lucas, es un poco tarde…" intento decir ella, pero la interrumpí.

"Tal vez si hubieras atendido mis llamadas no estaría aquí" ella pareció reaccionar ante mi comentario "lo siento, es solo que quería verte y comprobar que no habías sido abducida por los aliens"

"He tenido una semana ajetreada" sonrió ella, estaba mintiendo obviamente, pero fingiría que le creía "disculpa por no contestarte"

"Rachel yo, he estado pensando en ti, esta semana sin ninguna noticia tuya ha sido espantosa y…"

"Detente por favor, solo detente, no quiero" dijo ella caminando de un lado a otro "esto no esta bien. Tengo un novio al que amo y esto no pasara, solo no pasara"

La mire por unos segundos, ella parecía presionada; presionada por la carga que yo misma le había asignado, ella no lo merecía, no merecía estresarse solo porque se me ocurrió quererla en esos precisos momentos. Además pensándolo claramente, creo que metería a Rachel en muchos problemas si estaba conmigo, obviamente yo no era normal, y quien sabe hasta que punto ella podría aceptarme.

Tome su mano y la obligue a detenerse. La mire a los ojos y ella me miro un poco sorprendida. Le sonreí con un poco de pena. La acerque a mi cuerpo lentamente tomándola de la cintura con mi otra mano, ella no se resistió. La tomé por la cintura con ambas manos y la pegue completamente a mi cuerpo, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración acoplándose a la mía. Y mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, tan solo miraba sus labios que parecían ser un premio demasiado perfecto. No se que estaba pensando ella, pero cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, supe que era la única oportunidad que tenia de tenerla así de cerca.

La bese, y ella me beso.

Por alguna razón nuestros labios parecían conocerse, porque aquel beso fue perfecto. Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, además de que nuestro beso era tierno, sin prisas ni ferocidad, era un beso de reconocimiento. Me aferre a su cintura y ella movió sus manos por mi nuca. Ella mordió mi labio inferior suavemente y rompió el beso. La mire directo a los ojos, pero no por mucho, porque soltó mi cuello y se aparto dándome la espalda. Fue entonces que regrese a la realidad. Volví a mirar su preocupación latente, me sentí culpable otra vez, y dije algo que tal vez no debí decir, pero que en esos momentos creí necesario.

"Tú y Finn serán muy felices por mucho tiempo, o eso creo, eso espero. Él te ama… y yo no, solo…" dije lentamente y ella por fin volvió a mirarme "Disculpa haberte molestado tan tarde. Adiós Rachel"

La abrace con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que la vería, ella simplemente guardo silencio y me devolvió el abrazo igual de efusivo. La solté, camine por su jardín otra vez, salte de nuevo la verja, y me perdí en la oscuridad de la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten. Adoro sus comentarios, al menos se que alguien me lee.<strong>

**(.diannalopez)**


	9. Chapter 9: Los López

**Lamento que haya tenido que tardar una eternidad para actualizar, últimamente he estado deprimida por los caps de Glee, me han decepcionado un poquito la verdad… de todas formas lamento la tardanza se que tengo una responsabilidad con mis lectores, así que les prometo ponerme a trabajar en los siguientes capítulos para que no haya mas tardanzas. Espero que les guste este cap. Saludos a todos.**

* * *

><p>Los domingos en la casa López eran leyenda. Toda la familia se reunía, preparaban enormes cantidades de comida típica mexicana y otros manjares. Se oía música y charlas alegres de la numerosa familia López. Pero todo eso fue antes de que Santiago falleciera, después de la terrible perdida, los domingos en la casa López eran completamente monótonos.<p>

Los padres de Santana no querían que ninguno de sus familiares averiguara la verdad acerca de Santana y Santiago. Por eso las reuniones familiares simplemente se habían suspendido para siempre. Y Santana ya no tenia ningún contacto con su familia, además de que la mayor parte de la familia López se hallaba en New York y pocas veces los visitaban en Lima.

"Lo siento mucho por ti Quinnie" me dijo Santana ese domingo por la tarde "pero realmente creo que no debiste dejarla ir así de fácil"

"Olvidémonos de eso quieres, además yo…"

"¿Fue tu primer beso?" pregunto Santana levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

"¡No!" negué rápidamente aunque un leve color carmesí se instalo en mis mejillas – claro que no.

"Entonces ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? ¿Con quien fue?" interrogo la latina, ella parecía muy divertida conmigo.

"Olvídate de eso, mejor cuéntame porque estabas tan pensativa" dije para cambiarle el tema, ya que no quería hablar de eso "se que algo va mal contigo, te conozco lo suficiente"

"Es Brittany" dijo, y pude sentir un tono amargo y triste en su voz "ella… esta embarazada"

"Wow" exclame anonadada, no sabia que decir "eso es… malo"

"Tengo que ayudarla Quinn, ella me necesita, no tiene a nadie mas" me explico Santana con tono serio "me conto que sus padres son fanáticos religiosos y les encanta tener a su familia perfecta; y si se dan cuenta de que ella esta embarazada, seguro que la echaran de su casa, y yo…"

"¿Qué hay del novio?" interrumpí intentando pensar frio.

"Es un niñato que se la pasa jugando videojuegos y…"

"¡Santana! No le han dicho nada ¿Verdad?" la interrumpí de nuevo, sabiendo que mi amiga estaba mas que celosa del chico, pero no era justo para el muchacho quien fuera que fuese.

"Ella no se lo quiere decir, yo no la voy a obligar" se justifico encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuamos hablando de ese tema por mucho más rato. Santana me explico como le había ayudado a Brittany a subir a su cuarto sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Todo lo que hablaron y demás. Pero también me dijo que la porrista rubia no sabía que hacer con su embarazo y que incluso había pensado en el aborto, pero nada era seguro. Y Santana tenía una idea descabellada rondando por su cabeza; fingir que el niño era de ella, y llevar a Brittany a vivir con ella.

"Claro, y tus padres creerán que realmente es tu hijo, celebraran que tendrán un nieto y todos vivirán felices para siempre" dije sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

"Ellos tendrán que apoyarme, siempre lo han hecho, al menos mi padre lo hará, lo se" dijo Santana totalmente segura de si misma, yo seguía pensando que era una pésima idea.

"Santana no te ofendas, pero tu y esa chica de 17 años no son capaces de cuidar a un bebé" argumente seriamente "Santi, de verdad, piénsalo"

"Ya lo pensé bien, yo puedo hacer esto"

Desde muy pequeños, los gemelos López fueron muy apegados el uno al otro, no así con sus padres. Santana pasaba más tiempo con su padre, y su hermano con su madre. El señor López amaba a sus hijos por igual e intentaba pasar igual de tiempo con ambos chicos, pero el carácter de Santiago se lo impedía; en cambio Santana era mas dada para las actividades con su padre, la niña jugaba futbol, mientras su hermano miraba televisión; Santana jugaba con los niños de su edificio, mientras Santiago leía algún libro; Santana salía de compras, mientras su hermano le ayudaba a cocinar a su madre; Santana pedía mas ropa, Santiago pedía mas libros. Todas estas diferencias hicieron que ambos hermanos se fueran distanciando más y más, hasta que no quedo más que un lazo sanguíneo entre ellos, pero eso no significaba que no se amaran. Ellos se amaban, porque no solo eran hermanos, eran gemelos, habían nacido el mismo día y eso no lo podrían olvidar nunca, aunque todo cambiara en ellos, jamás cambiaria el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ya en la adolescencia, Santana consiguió un montón de amigos y un novio, Santiago simplemente no logro conseguir a ningún amigo; mas tarde cuando Santana iba ya por su cuarto novio, Santiago al fin conoció a una chica. Esta chica le causo muchos problemas a Santiago. No supe que exactamente que tipo de problemas, a Santana no le gustaba hablar de eso, ni nada que se relacionara con Santiago o su lio con la justicia. Aunque en el fondo, yo creía que todo estaba relacionado, pero no me imaginaba como. De todas formas creía que Santana terminaría contándomelo tarde o temprano.

Mientras Santana tenía todas esas ideas locas corriendo por su mente. Su madre nos mando llamar para comer.

La señora López, Gloria, era una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra. Le gustaba la disciplina en casa y en sus hijos. Tal vez les exigió demasiado. El señor López, Javier, parecía un hombre duro, pero simplemente no lo era, era un gran padre, pero tal vez demasiado blando con Santana, de ahí que mi amiga fuera tan impulsiva.

Ese domingo, la familia López estaba completa. Ayudamos a poner la mesa. Después nos sentamos en la mesa rectangular de la sala. Javier en la punta, Gloria a su lado izquierdo, Santana al derecho y yo al lado de mi amiga. La señora López levanto la vista y la enfoco en Santana, algo le pareció mal, lo pude notar en su cara de inmediato.

"¿Por qué no estas completamente vestida?" pregunto con una mirada severa. La Sra. López se refería al hecho de que Santana no estaba completamente 'Disfrazada'. Sus pechos se notaban, debido a que no traía el sostén regular que utilizábamos para ocultarlos correctamente.

"Me asfixia llevarlo todo el día" se defendió mi amiga mirando hacia sus pechos, yo intentaba concentrarme en mi comida.

"Déjala, estamos en casa, es seguro" intervino el Señor López intentando parar una pelea inminente entre las dos mujeres.

Por suerte para todos, la señora López simplemente le dirigió otra mirada reprobatoria a su hija y continúo comiendo sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Las peleas entre Santana y su madre eran algo regulares desde la muerte de Santiago. Continuamos comiendo en silencio por otro rato más, aunque el ambiente estaba un poco pesado.

**POV SANTANA **

Solo tenia que soportar los comentarios de mi madre por esa tarde. Lo tenía todo planeado. Si Brittany aceptaba mi ayuda, tomaría parte del dinero de mi fondo de ahorros para mis estudios y todo el dinero ahorrado para mi viaje en motocicleta; rentaría algún sitio barato, me pondría a trabajar en algo, y sostendría al bebe y a Britt.

Quinn me acompaño a la casa de los Pierce. Detuve el coche frente a la mansión Pierce, intente bajarme del coche, pero Quinn me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

"¿Ya lo pensaste bien?" pregunto Quinn mirándome a los ojos.

"Si" conteste e intente bajarme del auto nuevamente.

"Santana, ella ni siquiera sabe que eres… mmm pues tu" argumento mi amiga.

"Ella lo entenderá, ¡ya suéltame Fabray!"

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre y salí del auto. Cruce el jardín Pierce a zancadas. Respire profundo y toque el timbre. Intente llamar a Brittany a su celular antes, pero no me contesto, así que decidí preguntar por ella. Tardaron un rato en abrir, fue su padre el que lo hizo.

"¡Santiago!" exclamo con entusiasmo y me abrazo, eso fue raro "quiero que sepas que mi esposa y yo estamos terriblemente avergonzados con todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Bonnie! ¡Santiago esta aquí!"

El señor Pierce me invito a la sala, donde me senté muy incómodamente sin saber que demonios estaba pasando. La señora Pierce llego en unos momentos a acompañarnos. Los dos adultos me miraban con una mezcla de lastima y admiración.

"Brittany y Jeff nos contaron todo" empezó a decir la señora Pierce "y te queremos agradecer por intentar ayudar a nuestra hija"

"Aunque yo supe desde un principio que Brittany no se había podido relacionar con un muchacho tan de buena familia como tu"

Intente no poner muchas expresiones faciales, porque no sabía a donde querían llegar los Pierce con esa conversación. Pero siguieron alagándome a mí y a mi familia por otro rato más. Los escuche pacientemente, hasta que dijeron algo que…

"Brittany es una vergüenza para esta familia, como nos hubiera gustado que fuera de verdad tu novia, como sea eres bien recibido en esta casa" finalizo el señor Pierce sonriéndome.

"¿Dónde esta ella?" pregunte interrumpiendo su discurso.

"En un lugar especial para su caso" contesto la señora, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Dónde?" repetí impacientándome.

"No importa, solo importa que volverá en un año y todo el problema se habrá disipado" agrego el señor Pierce.

"La están escondiendo" afirme enojada.

"No queremos que su futuro se vea afectado por este error, ¿Quién querria casarse con ella después de esto?" dijo la madre con semblante apenado. Yo creí que esa familia era diferente, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que eran igual o peor que todas las familias que buscan mantener a sus familias perfectas ante todo.

"Yo me casaría con ella en estos momentos de ser necesario" dije con tono decidido.

"¿Lo harías?"

**POV QUINN**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto alguien tocando la ventanilla del coche. Era Jeff, me baje del coche para saludarlo.

"Santan… Santiago vino a ver a tu hermana" le dije rápidamente.

"No creo que eso sea posible, ella no esta aquí…"

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Supongo que ya has de saber del embarazo" asentí con la cabeza "pues mis padres lo averiguaron y la enviaron a un internado de inmediato, hoy en la mañana"

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué tarda tanto en salir?" dije mirando hacia la puerta de la mansión Pierce.

Jeff se encogió de hombros. Yo seguí mirando hacia la puerta. Entonces recordé el carácter impulsivo de Santana y me imagine los peores escenarios. Ella golpeando al señor Pierce, los guaruras del señor Pierce golpeándola a ella. Santana gritando en español como su madre lo hacia. Me imagine de todo, pero jamás me imagine lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Santana salió al fin de la casa, con la mirada algo perdida, que pude notar cuando se acerco a mi, paso de largo a Jeff como si no lo hubiera visto. Llego hasta mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y me miro directo a los ojos.

"Me caso en dos semanas…" dijo seria.

"¡¿Qué?" exclame anonadada.

"...con Brittany" continuo.

"¡¿Qué?" ahora fue el turno de Jeff.

"Que me caso con Brittany S. Pierce…"

* * *

><p><strong>Comente que tal les pareció el cap. Desde ahora la historia toma otro rumbo.<strong>

**(.diannalopez)**


	10. Chapter 10: Cavilaciones

**Primer capitulo del año. Espero que les agrade. Yo les deseo lo mejor y espero que estén muy bien.**

* * *

><p><em>Fly me to the moon<br>Let me play among the stars  
>Let me see what spring is like<br>On a-Jupiter and Mars  
>In other words, hold my hand<br>In other words, darling, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_  
><em>And let me sing for ever more<em>  
><em>You are all I long for<em>  
><em>All I worship and adore<em>  
><em>In other words, please be true<em>  
><em>In other words, I love you…<em>

"Fly me to the moon, de Frank Sinatra, muy buena canción" aplaudió alguien en la puerta de mi habitación "tienes una voz privilegiada Lucas, un interesante registro vocal, de verdad"

"Hola Wes" lo salude con algo de pena, no se suponía que nadie debiera estar escuchándome cantar.

"Disculpa por interrumpirte así, pero creo que deberías presentarte a las audiciones para el solo, es hoy en la tarde" me comento.

"Lo pensare…"

"¿Lo harás?"

"Si"

"Más te vale Fabray"

Creí que el hecho de haber dejado en paz a Rachel, me iba a dejar devastada. Pero la verdad era que intentaba ser realista, y la situación de Santana me daba mucho realismo en que pensar. Mi amiga de apenas 20 años se casaría en unos días, ni siquiera alcanzaba a procesarlo aun. Por otro lado, había encontrado mucho apoyo en Lindsay, mi amiga y yo habíamos hecho las paces, y ella me había estado visitando en Dalton para almorzar, toda esa semana (ella no tenia clases aun, debido a su regularización en la nueva escuela). Ya era jueves. Lo que significaba que en exactamente 10 días, Santana estaría más que casada.

Lindsay era maravillosa, de verdad magnifica. Pero tal vez solo fuera el hecho de que me recordaba a Rachel.

Las audiciones de esa tarde estaban mas que decididas, obviamente Blaine volvería a ganar el solo, como cada maldito solo desde su entrada a Dalton. No tenia caso presentarse, yo lo sabia, todos en la academia lo sabían. No se ni siquiera porque se empeñaban en hacerlo una competencia.

"¿En que piensas rubio?" me pregunto Jeff en el almuerzo (Lindsay no venia ese día).

"En lo tontos que son al hacer audición contra Blaine" conteste, mientras el se sentaba.

"Pues habemos personas que aun tenemos la esperanza de arrebatarle algún solo a Anderson" dijo él "yo hare la audición, tú también deberías probar"

"Paso" dije rápidamente "por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu hermana? Con lo de la boda y eso"

"¿No lo sabes? ¿No has hablado con Santiago?" pregunto el rubio, tenia la boca llena de arroz.

"No correctamente, ha estado muy ocupada… ocupado con los preparativos de la boda" dije frunciendo el seño por mi error.

"Pues deberías saber que mi hermana esta mas que feliz y…"

"¿Cómo que feliz?"

Fue entonces que Jeff comenzó a contarme toda la situación entre Brittany, Santana y la boda. Me conto que su hermana estaba contentísima con el enlace, que sus padres estaban muy emocionados, igual que el señor López, la única que parecía oponerse a dicho acontecimiento era la señora López, pero a nadie le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Sin duda ese evento seria enorme y sin precedentes, tomando en cuenta que la organización estaba siendo llevada a cabo por la novia misma. Jeff me conto que su hermana amaba los cuentos de princesas, y como buena princesa, el día de su boda era algo único, y todo tenia que ser perfecto.

"Por cierto, ¿Ya supiste?" me pregunto Jeff mientras terminaba al fin con su almuerzo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que Blaine se volvió hetero" respondió el rubio, lo mire y comencé a reír, era una broma sin duda.

"Él es gay, tiene novio ¿Recuerdas?" asegure aun riendo.

"Ya lo se, pero dicen que beso a una chica ayer en la cafetería, aquí mismo" me conto como sorprendido el muchacho "te lo digo, no se si sea cierto, pero de que beso a Berry, la beso"

"¿Berry? ¿Qué Berry?" pregunte inmediatamente.

"Rachel Berry…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?"

"Ponme atención hombre, te digo que ayer vino la chica Berry y beso a Anderson" dijo Jeff totalmente emocionado.

"¡Anderson!" realmente no se que fue lo que me motivo a gritar de punta a punta de la cafetería de esa manera, pero Blaine había escuchado mi grito y me miraba incrédulo.

Camine a zancadas hasta aquel moreno, tenia la rabia corriendo por mis venas descontroladamente, eran celos. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía celos; porque no podía ver a mi castaña, porque no podía hablarle o hacer cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ella, pero ese idiota podía besarla. Intente calmarme al llegar a él, creí que lo golpearía o insultaría con algo, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue:

"¿Participaras por el solo esta tarde?"

"S-si" contesto él, estaba medio pasmado.

"Perfecto, porque me encantara humillarte sobre ese escenario. Ese solo será mío y al fin sabrás lo que es perder uno" dije con veneno en cada una de mis palabras, pero de alguna manera seria gracioso para los que miraban. Porque al principio parecía algo realmente serio y luego solo lo amenace por un solo.

"Te veré ahí entonces, que gane el mejor" sonrió el moreno ofreciéndome la mano.

"Púdrete Anderson"

Me volví a alejar a zancadas, tenia que salir de aquel lugar, todos comenzaban a mirarme raro. Hacia un poco de frio afuera, después de todo el invierno se estaba acercando. Dalton tenía varias extensiones de jardines y cosas así. Así que fui a tomar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la academia, necesitaba pensar. Lo que le dije a Blaine fue impulsivo si, pero muy dentro de mi sabia que podía ganarle, no era tan mala cantando como muchos pensaban, de hecho podía hacerlo y muy bien, el problema era mi tono, sonaba demasiado como niña, pero ya no importaba mas, haría mi mejor esfuerzo, haber que salía.

"Demonios Fabray eso estuvo intenso" dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me volví para ver quien era, me sorprendí gratamente al comprobar que eran Santana y Brittany tomadas de la mano, sonreían contentas.

"Casi una semana entera sin saber de ti, y ahora te apareces aquí como sin nada, te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿Cierto?" dije sonriendo, la felicidad que ellas irradiaban se contagiaba muy fácil. Santana me abrazo, fue raro, ella casi nunca mostraba su afecto, sin duda que estaba contenta.

"Hola Quinn, me da mucho gusto conocerte correctamente" dijo la rubia abrazándome también.

"Mi nombre es Lucas…" intente corregir rápidamente.

"Quinnie, Britt lo sabe, lo sabe todo" me interrumpió Santana, Brittany me sonrió y asintió lentamente.

"¿Se lo contaste todo?"

"Ella sola lo descubrió" dijo Santana como orgullosa.

"¿Cómo?" pregunte sorprendida. Nos sentamos en una banca que había ahí.

Entonces Brittany comenzó a explicarme todo. Me conto como es que se había enterado de que Santana estaba en la cárcel y de su huida, de la muerte de su hermano, y de cómo sus padres se habían mudado a Lima.

"Entonces conocí a Santiago y supe la verdad, podría descubrir que es Santana incluso si tuviera barba" dijo finalmente la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona mirando a la latina.

"Me da mucho gusto por ambas" sonreí también, de verdad que ellas parecían tan contentas "no se que decir, solo wow"

"Y por cierto ¿Qué cantaras?" pregunto Brittany con curiosidad.

Estaba tan enojada insultando a Anderson que no me había dado cuenta que no tenia ninguna canción preparada para la ocasión. Estuve otro rato platicando con Santana acerca de los planes que tenían para su boda y demás. Brittany me sorprendió bastante, resulto ser una chica súper tierna y nada que ver con lo que había pensado de ella al principio, tal vez su antigua actitud fue solo una mascara.

Las chicas se retiraron, con la promesa de que el fin de semana les ayudaría con los preparativos de la boda, las despedí, ellas iban a visitar a Jeff también, mientras yo volvía a clases, y me quebraba la cabeza para buscar una canción adecuada, estaba a punto de darme por vencida, cuando recibí una visita algo inesperada.

"Tengo una canción perfecta para ti" dijo Lindsay con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

"¿Cuál?" pregunte emocionada por al fin tener una solución.

"La que tú quieras más" dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa de la cafetería donde estábamos sentadas "vamos Lucas, no tenemos tiempo para preparar un gran numero, solo canta la mejor canción que sientas que tienes ahora. Alguna que refleje como te sientes en estos momentos, como te sientes de verdad"

"Me siento como una mier…"

"Miércoles, dios el miércoles será un gran día" interrumpió rápidamente la chica, ella odiaba las malas palabras "solo haz lo que sientas que haces mejor, canta sobre tus sentimientos"

"No se si me quedan aun algunos" dije totalmente abatida.

Estuvimos otro rato hablando con Lindsay acerca de la canción que cantaría. Finalmente me decidí por una fácil, cualquier cosa, solo necesitaba salir de eso ya, hasta había olvidado que estaba enojada y que quería ganar. Lindsay se quedo conmigo lo que restaba para el concurso.

Por fin llego la hora del dichoso concurso. Había solo como otros cuatro chicos más que competían. Wes nos hizo sentar en las bancas del auditorio hasta que fueramos llamados para participar, por lo que todos veríamos la actuación de todos. En cuanto Wes nos dio algunas indicaciones me dirigí a las bancas, iba a sentarme con Lindsay que estaba ahí, pero me detuve en seco al notar quien mas estaba ahí con alguno que otro espectador.

Justo al lado izquierdo de Lindsay se hallaba sentado Kurt y luego Rachel. Parpadee un par de veces para comprobar que mi vista no me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Mi amiga me hizo una señal con la mano para que la viera, respire profundo y camine hacia ahí. Le sonreí a mi amiga, ella no sabía nada acerca de Rachel.

"Hola Lucas" me saludo un entusiasmado Kurt. También le sonreí al castaño y tome asiento rápidamente junto a Lindsay, no me atreví a mirar a Rachel.

Sentía que me faltaba un poco el aire, estaba muy nerviosa por el concurso en si, pero además tener que soportar la presencia de Rachel era un poco excesivo. Intente mantenerme calmada, pero cuando Anderson paso y prácticamente le aplaudieron de pie, mis nervios volvieron a dispararse, Lindsay lo sintió, porque me tomo de la mano en señal de apoyo.

Al fin mi nombre fue pronunciado por Wes, era mi turno. Podía sentir mis manos sudando mientras caminaba hacia el escenario. En mi cabeza iba repasando las notas para tocar 'Flying me to the moon'. Tome mi guitarra y me senté en un pequeño banco colocado sobre el escenario. Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, los volví a abrir y lo único que pude ver fue a Rachel sentada frente a mi. Que imbécil había sido, enamorándome de una chica en menos de un mes, la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

Comencé a tocar, pero me di cuenta de que no era la canción que se suponía debía tocar, pero era tarde para parar, simplemente me deje guiar, Lindsay tenia razón, debía cantar lo que realmente sentía.

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
>Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time<br>When you love someone, when you love someone  
>It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too<em>

Hasta Lindsay pareció sorprendida con el cambio de la canción. Pero lo sentía, sentía cada palabra que estaba cantando. Eso era lo que sentía, aun tenia sentimientos.

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
>This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure<em>

Mire a Rachel, no había nadie mas en la habitación, solo ella y yo. Esa era mi canción… No, esa era su canción, cantada por mí.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
>I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive<br>I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life<em>

Cerré mis ojos, porque sabía que si la seguía mirando, inevitablemente iba a romper a llorar. ¡Dios! Me sentía tan estúpida, o tal vez solo era una adolescente enamorada.

_You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
>It's more than a touch or a word can say<br>Only in dreams could it be this way  
>When you love someone, yeah, really love someone<em>

Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
>There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly<p>

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
>I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive<br>I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life<p>

I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting  
>I've been waiting<br>Won't you come into my life?

La canción termino, escuche aplausos, abrí los ojos, todos en la habitación aplaudían, TODOS, incluso, si… Rachel. La mire con nostalgia y después mire al suelo, que imbécil era yo sin duda. El amor sin duda no era algo en lo que fuera buena.

Baje del escenario y me dirigí hacia fuera, salí por la puerta de emergencia y respire un poco el aire fresco antes de volver a entrar al estresante lugar ese. Estaba a punto de ir de regreso, pero alguien más salió por esa puerta.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Lucas" dijo Rachel sonriente.

"Gracias" conteste sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

"Solo quería felicitarte" dijo ella, como si esperara que yo continuara con la plática, pero no dije nada "supongo que ya nos veremos… por ahí. Nos vemos Lucas"

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten que tal les pareció el cap. Me encanta leer sus comentarios. Si tienen alguna pregunta o algo solo díganla, me gustara resolver sus dudas :D y para un trato mas directo ya saben donde encontrarme, mi Tumblr (.diannalopez)<strong>

**¡Saludos! **


	11. Chapter 11: After that

**Disculpen por haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar… de verdad se los debo, el problema fue que me robaron mi lap y pues no tenia respaldo para mis historias, todo se fue ahí. Así que insultos y quejas se aceptan.**

**Panquem****: **la canción es "Wainting for a girl like you" de Foreigner.

* * *

><p>¡Felicidades! – grito una rubia antes de abalanzarse a mis brazos – Sany me dijo que ganaste el solo que tanto querías.<p>

Sonreí contenta mientras Santana parecía intentar golpear a una maquina expendedora de dulces. Estábamos las tres en el centro comercial. Las chicas elegirían sus regalos para la boda. Pero Brittany quería unos dulces primero, pero la maquina no parecía querer obedecer.

Me acerque a Santana, tome el dólar que tenia en la mano y lo aliase lo máximo que se pudo. Por fin la maquina lo acepto, y Brittany pudo obtener sus tan anhelados dulces. Santana me sonrió aliviada.

Caminamos prácticamente por todo el centro comercial. Pasando de tienda en tienda, buscando prácticamente de todo, desde toallas hasta electrodomésticos. Santana intentaba escoger cosas inútiles para mi gusto, que si un tablero de Básquet ball, que si sillas masajeadoras y demás. Mientras Brittany intentaba ser más realista y elegía la mayor parte de cosas para la cocina y las recamaras. En esos momentos me preguntaba quien era mas infantil, Santana con su emoción de elegir cualquier cosa o Brittany con obsesión por una casita de ensueño.

Pasaron horas. Y mientras ellas elegían, yo me dedicaba a mandarle mensajes a Lindsay. Nos encantaba mensajearnos cada minuto del día.

Finalmente consulte mi reloj y me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde a la comida con mis padres.

Santana, tengo que irme – le dije a mi amiga acercándome a donde ellas elegían edredones – mis padres me esperan para comer en el club.

¡Oh Quinnie! No te vayas, nos la estamos pasando bien – dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero con el que se veía mas tierna de común – Además también vamos al club ahora, ¿Verdad amor?

Si, solo espéranos un momento – me pidió Santana mientras examinaba con detenimiento un edredón de Disney – nosotras te llevamos.

Media hora después, estábamos partiendo hacia el club. Santana conducía y Brittany iba de copiloto mirando por su ventana y contándole algo muy entretenido a Santana, o eso supuse, porque parecía muy emocionada. Yo no prestaba atención a lo que decía, estaba pensando de nuevo y para no perder la costumbre, en Rachel.

Rachel solo me había felicitado por mi excelente actuación, y luego se había ido simplemente, desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella. Yo prometí dejarla en paz, pero ¿Cómo iba a dejarla en paz? Si ella era la que no me dejaba en paz.

Mire por mi ventana de nuevo. Ya habíamos llegado al dichoso Club. Entre junto con las chicas, pero ellas se fueron por su camino y yo por el mío, ellas irían con los padres de Brittany. Yo por mi lado tenía una comida con mis padres, ellos querían comunicarme algo, pero no sabia que era ese algo. Camine un buen rato hasta que por fin encontré a mis padres sentados en una mesa cerca de los campos de golf, a mi padre no le gustaba mucho comer al aire libre, por lo general le gustaba estar dentro del restaurant, por eso creo que tarde mucho mas en encontrarlos.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, mi padre me saludo efusivamente, al parecer estaba bastante contento, yo no sabia porque, pero mi madre parecía perdida en su propio mundo, como triste. Mi padre hizo que me sentara rápidamente en una de las sillas libres que había ahí. Llamo al mesero y pidió un trago para mi, licor. A mi no me gustaba el alcohol, pero todo fuera por complacer a mi padre. Brindamos por nuestra familia, bebí el contenido de mí bebida con un poco de asco. Y mi padre comenzó a hablar de negocios, de cómo las cosas iban mucho mejor con la empresa que él manejaba. Yo asentía a todo lo que él decía, no tenia ganas de discutir ni de arruinarle su buen animo.

Y mientras mi padre hablaba de temas banales, yo me preguntaba porque rayos estábamos ahí exactamente. Mi madre miraba el reloj cada dos por tres y mi padre vigilaba el horizonte. Era obvio que estaban esperando a alguien, pero aun no me decían nada, y yo no quería preguntar, supuse que seria reprendida si hablaba o emitía algún comentario.

Después de unos minutos, un hombre anciano nos saludo, mi padre se veía nervioso por la presencia de aquel hombre que me saludo cordialmente, sin duda era un hombre de alta categoría. El hombre me parecía extrañamente conocido, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Mi padre y aquel hombre comenzaron nuevamente a hablar de negocios, mientras mi madre parecía sumamente incomoda.

- Cuéntame Lucas ¿Cómo te va en Dalton? – pregunto aquel hombre, me sorprendí un poco de que el supiera que asistía a esa escuela, creo que mi cara denotaba mucha de esa sorpresa – Entonces, dime.

- Voy bien – conteste secamente. Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa.

- Cuéntale de tus actividades extracurriculares y demás logros Lucas – dijo mi padre rápidamente, capte la indirecta y continúe.

- Bueno, actualmente estoy en un coro, los Warblers. También tengo excelencia académica. Y…

- ¿Deportes? ¿Qué deportes practicas? – pregunto aquel señor de nuevo interrumpiendo mi perorada de estupideces.

- Tenis… natación, basseball y a veces futbol – dije enumerando esos deportes que supuestamente practicaba, en realidad solo estaba alardeando para que mi padre pudiera presumir, porque el tenis era el único deporte que practicaba regularmente.

- ¿Tenis? – Pregunto el hombre levantando una ceja como impresionado – tengo un nieto que puede hacerte competencia. ¿Podrías hacerme una demostración de tu talento?

- Claro que lo hará – se adelanto mi padre en contestar.

Yo creí que íbamos a comer, pero obviamente ese no era el plan de los hombres en aquella mesa. Ambos hombres se levantaron de nuestra mesa y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las canchas de tenis, yo estaba un poco cansada, pero todo fuera por hacer quedar bien a mi padre.

Rápidamente entre a los vestidores para ponerme un traje de tenis que siempre dejaba ahí. Me mire al espejo, me veía muy bien de blanco, hacia resaltar mas mis ojos. Pero el traje blanco era un poco digamos que 'revelador', casi no me gustaba usarlo, porque a veces no cubría muy bien mis pechos y me daba miedo que alguien sospechara algo. Nuevamente mire mi figura en el espejo y respire profundo.

Salí a la cancha, hacia un día bastante soleado y alegre, si no estuviera atrapada ahí, seguramente habría invitado a Lindsay a salir a algún lado. Mire a mi padre que se hallaba en las tribunas junto con otra decena de personas, me pregunte el porque de tanta gente en la cancha, como si hubieran estado esperando ese encuentro, me pareció bastante raro, pero no dije nada. Me estire y calenté un poco, mientras esperaba a mi contrincante que aun no se aparecía por la cancha.

No tardo mucho, cuando un chico rubio atlético hizo su aparición en la cancha. Tenía el cabello mas largo que el mío, obviamente era más alto que yo, pero no tanto como Finn, pude notar también que el muchacho tenia unos labios prominentes. El chico me sonrió y se acerco para darme la mano, no habría árbitro, supuse.

- Me llamo Sam – dijo el rubio colocándose en su posición – y espero que gane el mejor.

El partido comenzó, me toco sacar, le pegue fuerte, pero el chico supo contestar, sin duda era bueno. Pero yo era mejor, y lo fui demostrando a lo largo de los siguientes golpes de raqueta. Por fin una bola rápida más, el chico se descuido y fue mi primer punto después de tres minutos incesantes de golpeteos. De nuevo me tocaba sacar, intente tirar pero alguien en las gradas grito algo que hizo que el partido se detuviera.

- Suficiente, creo que se demostró el punto – grito el hombre mismo que me había hecho jugar – Eres bueno joven Fabray – alago ese señor que comenzaba a hartarme con su actitud altanera – Vamos Samuel, es hora de comer.

El rubio le sonrió a su abuelo y salió rápidamente de la cancha. Mi padre me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que los siguiera, aunque un poco extrañada por la actitud de todo mundo, los seguí perezosamente.

De nuevo nos encaminamos al área de restaurantes del club, maldije por lo bajo, había tardado mucho mas en cambiarme que en realidad jugar. No sabia quien era este tipo, pero comenzaba a odiarlo de alguna manera. Esta vez no nos sentamos al aire libre ni en una mesa pequeña, entramos al restaurante más fino y caro del Club. Al entrar note que solo había una mesa enorme en medio de todo el restauran, en ella se encontraban sentados mis padres, el rubio llamado Sam, el abuelo de este y todo lo que restaba de mesa la ocupaban un montón de gente vestida elegantemente, solo quedaban dos asientos disponibles, uno a la derecha del tipo que empezaba a odiar y el otro sitio a su izquierda, el tipo se hallaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, era obvio que él era el anfitrión y como tal, me invito a sentarme a su izquierda.

Me acerque a la mesa, mientras todo mundo me miraba, me senté un poco incomoda y salude cortésmente a todos lo de la mesa. Escuche algunos murmullos de parte de aquel gentío, pero todo sonido fue callado por las palabras de aquel hombre y que aun ahora resuenan en mi cabeza. Él se puso en pie y extendió los brazos hacia la multitud.

Les presento a Lucas Fabray, mi futuro nieto – dijo aquel hombre sonriendo ampliamente, todos aplaudieron, luego me miro a mi y me dijo – creo que aun no nos han presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Máximo Pierce-Evans.

Aquel hombre me extendió la mano, yo me levante de mi lugar para aceptar su saludo cordial, aunque mi cerebro aun no alcanzaba a sopesar sus palabras. Me senté de nuevo mientras el Sr. Pierce-Evans también lo hacia, mire a mis padres que se hallaban del otro lado de la mesa, pude notar la mirada triste de mi madre y la alegría contenida de mi padre. No entendía nada de aquella situación, mientras los meseros se encargaban de servir la mesa, yo seguía pensando el móvil de toda aquella situación. Quería con todas mis fuerzas comprender algo, lo que fuera.

Y me sentí increíblemente liberada cuando note entrar a Lindsay al restauran, quería correr a contarle todo, para que ella me ayudara a entender algo. Pero la presencia de mi amiga en lugar de ayudarme en algo, simplemente lo empeoro, ella camino hacia la mesa y abrazo a Máximo, ella no había notado mi presencia y algo en mi cabeza comenzaba a tomar forma, sin duda que Lindsay también era nieta de aquel tipo.

Siéntate cariño – le dijo Máximo a mi amiga, yo estaba totalmente sorprendida apenas y podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Lindsay tomo asiento justo frente a mi, y fue entonces que al fin noto mi presencia, ella también parecía extrañada – Como bien saben, la empresa Pierce-Evans es una de las mas prolíficas en su tipo, hemos creado monopolios que nos permiten decir que somos competidores potenciales y principales en el mercado de bonos internacional – de nuevo Máximo se encontraba de pie y diciendo un discurso – Entonces no debe de extrañarles que muchas empresas pequeñas deseen asociarse con nosotros, sin embargo solo a una empresa le he otorgado la capacidad de asociarse con nosotros, y hablo claro de las Industrias Farmacéuticas Fabray.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, ahora entendía porque mi padre estaba tan contento, pero seguía sin entender la tristeza de mi madre. Máximo continuo hablando acerca de la unión entre ambas empresas, unión que más bien me parecía absorción, porque la empresa de mi padre no era ni la cuarta parte de grande que las empresas Pierce-Evans. Intente poner cara seria y actuar normal, pero lo cierto era que tenia miedo de lo que pudieran decir a continuación. Pero la vibración de mi celular en mi bolsillo me distrajo de cualquier otro pensamiento, lo saque disimuladamente y mire el mensaje.

**¿Podemos vernos? – **_Rachel _

Releí el mensaje varias veces antes de darle crédito por completo. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que nadie notaria si escribía un mensaje de vuelta con una simple palabra.

**Si – **_Lucas (Charlie)_

Mire a Lindsay a través de la mesa y le sonreí para intentar controlar un poco el ambiente que cada vez se ponía mas pesado. Ahora era mi padre el que se hallaba hablando, pero me pareció raro que no hablara de dinero o de algo relacionado con la asociación, mi padre estaba hablando acerca de la familia, de lo importante que una familia era, de la unión familiar y la importancia del matrimonio.

Tu padre debe amar mucho a tu madre – me susurro Sam, asentí levemente sabiendo que esa era la mayor mentira jamás contada.

Creo que mi hijo será el mejor padre y esposo, igual que su viejo claro esta – dijo Russel con ese tono hipócrita que engañaba a cualquiera pero no a mi – Así que Señor Pierce-Evans, si fuera tan amable, le sedo la palabra – Máximo volvió a ponerse en pie, listo para decir las palabras que cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

Es para mi un honor anunciar el compromiso de mi nieta Lindsay… – mi amiga abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendida y miro a su abuelo en busca de alguna explicación, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sabiendo casi con exactitud cuales serian las siguientes palabras – …con el joven Lucas Fabray aquí presente.

El sonido de la silla cayendo provoco un estruendo en toda la estancia y corto el ambiente de tan espeso que estaba. Lindsay había salido corriendo de ahí y había volcado su silla en el proceso. La gente parecía extrañada por el comportamiento de mi amiga, pero Máximo y mi padre tenían una cierta sonrisa de autosuficiencias como si hubieran sabido todo el tiempo lo que iba a pasar.

Yo estaba tan sorprendida que apenas y me podía mover de mi lugar. Lo que quería era salir corriendo de ahí igual que lo hiciera Lindsay, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, simplemente estaba sentada ahí con la mirada perdida.

**POV Santana**

Como odia el club, pero por Brittany iría hasta el fin del mundo. Se suponía que comeríamos con sus padres, pero los señores Pierce no se molestaron en aparecer. Aunque yo fuera a casarme con ella, sus padres aun seguían rechazándola, Britt vivía en mi casa. Claro que mi madre tampoco estaba muy contenta con mi decisión, pero mi padre me apoyaba plenamente y eso era lo que mas agradecía, que al menos uno de mis progenitores me respaldara. Además después de la boda nos mudaríamos a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Lima, era lo más barato que pude encontrar, no era un sitio ideal para criar a un bebé, pero solo seria mientras tanto. Mientras consiguiera un buen empleo y pudiéramos acomodarnos en alguna casa de los suburbios o algo así.

San ¿En que piensas? – me pregunto mi hermosa prometida, estábamos sentadas en un pequeño café del club ese – te noto un poco distraída.

No es nada, solo tengo un poco de sueño – mentí, no podía decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, porque si yo estaba asustada por el futuro sin duda que ella lo estaba mas.

Quiero que Lucas y Rachel sean nuestros testigos de boda – dijo Britt mirándome tiernamente, no podía negarle nada de aquella forma – y quizá así se reconcilien y todo.

Tienes razón, debemos arreglar todos sus problemas amorosos – dije sarcásticamente olvidando que Britt no entendía el sarcasmo a veces.

Seremos como sus Cupidos San y…

Britt te necesito, por favor abrázame – dijo una chica morena, Brittany la abrazo rápidamente y la chica comenzó a llorar. Esa chica me parecía conocida, pero no recordaba donde la había visto antes, además de que escondía su rostro el pecho de mi novia – Lucas es un imbécil, debió decirme, lo odio.

Ah, tú eres Lindsay – dije recordando a Lucas – ¿Cómo que Lucas es un imbécil? ¿Ahora que hizo?

No me dijo que él es mi prometido…

¡¿Tu que? – Exclamamos Britt y yo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Collision

**¡Hola!, bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, no se olviden comentar.**

**PD: me encantan sus teorías conspiratorias :D**

* * *

><p>"¡Abre la puerta Lucas Fabray!" – escuche gritar a mi padre.<p>

Estaba tan enojada con mis padres. En cuanto había llegado a casa esa tarde, me había encerrado en mi cuarto y nada me haría salir de ahí, ni siquiera los gritos de mi padre. Estaba tan harta de ser siempre la niña bien portada de mami y papi. Siempre había seguido todas y cada una de sus reglas, nunca me había quejado de la forma en la que ellos prácticamente habían manejado mi vida. Porque creí que ellos me amaban y querían mi bienestar, por esa razón era un niño, todo por mi seguridad, aunque en esos momentos dudaba de cuál era la verdadera razón para mi condición.

Mi padre golpeo la puerta con más fuerza, yo también golpee la puerta desde adentro.

"¡Mi nombre es Quinn!" – le grite de vuelta.

No escuche nada más que pasos alejándose. Me senté y recargue contra la puerta. No quería casarme, mucho menos con Lindsay, quería mucho a Lindsay, era mi mejor amiga, pero no la amaba, y jamás lo haría, mi corazón pertenecía a una sola chica, Rachel, con la que por cierto había quedado de ver en tan solo en unas horas. Maldije por lo bajo, no podía salir de mi habitación si un buen sermón.

Mire a la ventana, mi dormitorio se hallaba en la segunda planta, tenía un árbol justo al frente de mi ventana, si lograba llegar hasta una de las ramas gruesas del árbol, podría bajar por ahí, pero no era muy ágil, así que sería una mala idea intentarlo, esperaría que mis padres se embriagaran o se pelearan o algo así, para poder escabullirme por la entrada principal sin ser descubierta. Pero eso no paso, mis padres permanecían en la sala por lo que podía adivinar, faltaba media hora para mi cita con Rachel, mire de nuevo hacia mi ventana, me acerque y examine la altura con cuidado, realmente no estaba tan alto.

Respire profundo y saque todo el valor que aún me quedaba. Salte al árbol temiendo lo peor, esperando una colisión, pero nunca llego tal. Mi cuerpo respondió por sí mismo subiendo fácilmente al árbol, ahora solo tenía que bajar y estaría libre de mi casi prisión. Intente bajar con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, pero fue inútil, una rama se rompió y caí al suelo, intente caer sobre mis manos, pero había una piedra ahí, sentí un dolor atroz en mi mano izquierda y mi cara se estampo contra el pasto de mi jardín trasero. Me levante rápidamente temiendo que el ruido hubiera alertado a mis padres, pero no fue así, salí corriendo de mi jardín y me dirigí a la calle principal, tomaría un taxi, el sol casi se había ocultado por completo.

Cuando al fin tome un taxi, subí casi aliviada, como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome. Ya dentro del auto examine los daños, tenía un poco rota la camisa de donde una rama me había atrapado, mi cara se veía bien, excepto por un pequeñísimo corte en mi mejilla derecha, casi no se notaba. Lo único grave era mi mano que no dejaba de sangrar, el conductor lo noto y me ofreció un paño de tela que llevaba consigo. Tome el pañuelo y me envolví la mano esperando que el sangrado parara pronto. El conductor me pregunto cómo me había hecho eso y le dije la verdad, finalmente el no sabría él porque estaba en aquel árbol.

"Tu pareces un muchacho culto" dijo el conductor, parecía un tipo amable "quiero llevar a mi esposa a un musical ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?"

"¿Un musical? ¿En Lima?" – pregunte extrañada.

"Si ¿No lo sabes? La escuela Carmel presenta un musical el próximo fin de semana" – me explico el hombre. Solo recordaba a Carmel porque era la escuela que nos había vencido dos años consecutivos en las seccionales y también la nueva escuela de Lindsay. ¡Lindsay! No la había llamado, seguramente que ella también estaría mal por todo eso del estúpido compromiso.

"Pues Carmel tiene uno de los mejores coros, seguro que su musical será magnifico, a su esposa le gustara" – conteste intentando mantenerme en la conversación, pero de nuevo mi mente vagaba en mi problema principal, mi compromiso.

Llegamos al restaurant donde Rachel me había citado. Breadstixs, era de los más visitados de Lima, tenía buena comida. Entré y mire a las mesas, al parecer ella aún no había llegado, pedí una mesa para dos y me senté a esperar. Mientras en mi mente el nombre de Lindsay seguía dando vueltas, estaba tan concentrada en mis problemas que ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar la razón de la cita de Rachel.

**POV Santana**

La chica seguía alterada desde la mañana, se hacía tarde y aquella chica seguía diciendo incoherencias en contra de Quinn. Estábamos en mi casa, le ofrecí llevarla ahí ya que el club no me parecía un sitio adecuado para discutir sus problemas. Brittany intentaba calmar a su prima, pero Lindsay estaba más enojada que herida, enojada con todo mundo pero sobre todo con su abuelo, al que por cierto yo aún no conocía, pero al que ya temía. Mientras ellas seguían hablando, salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a intentar llamar a Quinn.

Marque el número de mi amiga un par de veces, pero no me contestaba, finalmente me di por vencida y guarde mi celular, ya lo intentaría más tarde.

"Es una bonita noche" – dijo alguien a mis espaldas, era mi madre.

"Lo es" – dije mirando al cielo nocturno, era extraño que mi madre estuviera hablándome y no gritándome – "hace frio."

"¿Quieres que te prepare te?" – pregunto con amabilidad, casi se me salen las lágrimas, no podía creer que mi madre me estuviera hablando de aquella manera.

"Sí, me gustaría" – acepte, no podía negarme, no sabía cuando se presentaría una oportunidad igual.

La seguí a la cocina, me senté en la mesa que había ahí y mire a mi madre tomar la tetera, ponerle agua y colocarla al fuego. Hace mucho tiempo que mi madre y yo no estábamos en una habitación sin gritarnos, hoy debía ser una noche especial. Ella se sentó en la mesa conmigo y pude notar que temblaba levemente, también tenía los ojos llorosos, mi primer impulso fue abrazarla, pero me contuve, hacía mucho tiempo que ella me había dicho que le daba asco, y tenía la sensación de que me rechazaría una vez más.

"Santana, tú crees que no te quiero…"

"No solo creo, tú me lo has dicho en repetidas ocasiones" le recordé mirándola con enojo, mi impulso por abrazarla se había desvanecido por completo al recordar todos sus maltratos.

"Tana escúchame, cuando tu hermano murió me quede devastada…"

"Porque solo lo querías a él, porque deseas mil veces que yo hubiera muerto antes que él" – volví a interrumpirla y sentí que mis lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse. Ella también comenzó a llorar, la gran matriarca López estaba llorando.

"Lo que le paso a tu hermano fue algo horrible, y lo se Tana, de verdad sé que jamás los trate igual, siempre hice diferencias entre Santiago y tu" – dijo mi madre entre sollozos –"pero solo era porque siempre supe que tú eras más fuerte, que podías sobrevivir sin mí, pero Santiago no, Santiago era un niño frágil, asustadizo, enfermizo y siempre necesitado de afecto."

"Pues yo también lo necesitaba" – dije levantándome y dispuesta a salir de ahí.

"¡Tana! ¿Qué hiciste Tana?" – grito mi madre antes de que saliera de la cocina, supuse que ella preguntaba cuál era mi delito, por el cual debía ir a la cárcel, el delito nadie lo sabía, solo mi padre.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer" – le respondí ya subiendo por las escaleras.

**POV Quinn**

Moví el sorbete de mi bebida una vez más, estaba nerviosa y algo temerosa, nerviosa por la futura presencia de Rachel y temerosa por toda la situación de mi compromiso. Al fin volví a mirar hacia la puerta y Rachel estaba entrando por ella. Levante la mano para que ella me notara entre el gentío y las mesas. Ella se dirigió hasta mí, llego a mi mesa, me saludo con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a mí. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero de mi boca no podía salir nada, de pronto todos mis problemas se habían desvanecido, porque ahora estaba con Rachel y cuando estaba con ella ya nada más importaba. Me deje guiar por su sonrisa y por su plática vacía, hablamos de todo un poco, menos de nada que tuviera que ver sentimentalmente con nosotros. El mesero vino y tomo nuestras ordenes, vino de nuevo y dejo los platos. Charlamos y comimos por un buen rato. Me la estaba pasando muy bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, es que la forma en la que ella hablaba era algo magnifico, teníamos tanto en común y al mismo tiempo divergíamos en tantas cosas, que podíamos quedarnos horas y horas hablando sin aburrirnos nada. El mesero llevo la cuenta y la dejo sobre la mesa, iba a tomarla y pagar, pero ella la tomo primero y miro el contenido.

"Déjame, yo pagare" – le dije extendiendo mi mano para tomar la pequeña carpeta de cuero.

"Ni dudarlo" – contesto ella dándome la carpeta – "un caballero siempre paga la primera cita."

"Bueno igual pensaba compartir… ¿Qué?" – la mire sorprendida, no podía creer lo que me decía.

"Finn y yo terminamos" – me conto ella mirando al suelo – "pero pagare la mitad de la cuenta si esto no ha sido una cita" – Rachel intento alcanzar la cuenta, pero la detuve sosteniendo su mano.

"Yo pago" – dije y le sonreí ampliamente.

Se me olvido por un momento que no podía comprometerme con nadie más, que iba a casarme en no sé cuánto tiempo, pero aunque mi cerebro decía una cosa, mi corazón guiaba mis acciones.

Después de pagar la cuenta, salimos del restaurant. La llevaría a su casa caminando, no estaba muy lejos después de todo. Íbamos hablando de varias cosas por el camino, ella me conto de sus planes de asistir a una universidad en New York, y me pregunto de mis planes. Yo sabía exactamente lo que quería, salir de Lima, tocar y cantar en el subterráneo de New York, y viajar, viajar a donde sea que el viento me llevara, pero creo que obviamente no haría nada de eso. El deseo de mi padre era que estudiara administración de empresas en Harvard, además de casarme.

Después de unas calles más, llegamos a su casa, y sin poder evitarlo recordé nuestra anterior estadía en aquel sitio, cuando nos dijimos adiós, y ahora estábamos en un nuevo comienzo. Caminamos hasta su puerta, ella saco sus llaves, pero antes.

"Gracias por traerme a casa Lucas" – me dijo ella y se puso de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla – "ha sido una noche muy especial."

"Lo ha sido" – concedí mirando hacia la calle, me daba un poco de vergüenza mirarla a los ojos, no quería que supiera que estaba sufriendo.

"Lucas mírame por favor" – me pidió y tomo mi mano, la mano que estaba lastimada, no pude evitar dar un pequeño quejido – "discúlpame, que tonta, no había notado que estabas herido."

"No es nada" – dije e intente ocultar mi palma, pero ella la tomo y la miro cerca de la luz, se veía un poco mal.

"Sera mejor que pases, mi padre es doctor y siempre tiene muchas cosas para curar pequeñas heridas."

Me hizo entrar a la casa prácticamente a la fuerza, cerró la puerta tras de nosotros, de la mano aun me llevo hasta un sofá de lo que parecía la sala y me obligo a sentarme a pesar de que le dije que estaba más que bien. Ella trajo algo que parecía ser un súper botiquín y extrajo de este, algodón, gasas, una venda, alcohol y otro liquido raro. Se arrodillo frente a mí, tomo mi mano y comenzó con la labor de desinfección de la herida, mientras me preguntaba la razón de tal corte. A ella no podía decirle la verdad, así que mentí.

**POV Santana**

Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, pero me detuve para escuchar algo interesante. Al parecer Britt y Lindsay seguían hablando de su familia.

"¿No crees que todo esto es muy raro?" – pregunto Brittany escéptica, eso me pareció extraño.

"No sé, tal vez" – contesto Lindsay como entrando en razón y dándose cuenta de algo – "recuerdo que mi madre me conto acerca de los Fabray. Los Fabray son una familia muy poderosa, su apellido pesa mucho."

"Es cierto, ¿Son los mismos Fabray? ¿Lucas es parte de esa familia tan famosa?" – volvió a preguntar Brittany con emoción contenida.

"No lo sé Britt, todo puede ser…"

"¿De que rayos hablan?" – mi subconsciente me traiciono, entré a la habitación con una cara de desconcierto total.

"No es nada San, son solo suposiciones mías" – aclaro Brittany rápidamente.

"Él no puede saber, es secreto familiar" – dijo Lindsay mirando severamente a Britt.

Esa chica no me gustaba para nada, pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para preguntarle yo sola a Britt acerca de lo que hablaban, después de todo tenía que ver con Quinn, y me interesaba, porque comenzaba a temer por el bienestar de mi amiga.

Lindsay al fin se despidió de Brittany y de mí. Al parecer tenía algo que hacer, creo que menciono algo acerca de un ensayo o algo así. Me acerque a la ventana para ver cómo se iba, un auto muy lujoso fue el que se encargó de recogerla. Mi familia podía estar muy bien acomodada, pero jamás tendría un chofer propio. Mire a Britt en la cama, ya se estaba preparando para dormir.

"¿Tu familia tiene mucho dinero?" – le pregunte, me acomode junto a ella en la cama y la mire a los ojos sonriéndole.

"Mi familia no, bueno no en si" – movió su cabeza de lado como pensando su respuesta –"nosotros solo somos Pierce, la familia original es Pierce-Evans. Mi padre fue desterrado de la familia por mi abuelo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi padre no hizo lo que mi abuelo pidió" – contesto ella con simpleza.

"¿Y que pidió?" – pregunte susurrando, como si temiera la respuesta.

"No lo sé…"

**POV Quinn**

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo del sofá y quedamos frente a frente a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Nuestra diferencia de altura hacia que mi mentón tocara levemente su nariz, ella me miro a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. Casi no podía respirar, hacía mucho que había deseado ese momento, y ahora no podía tenerlo, bueno si podía pero no debía. Ella acerco su rostro peligrosamente al mío, me sentí morir cuando sentí sus labios rozar los míos levemente.

"¿Me quieres?" – pregunto sobre mi boca.

"Más que a nadie" – conteste cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nuestras bocas.

La bese con desesperación, como aquel amante que espera toda una guerra para volver a los brazos de su amada. Extrañaba tanto ese contacto, y deseaba desde nuestra separación volver a besar sus labios tan perfectos para mí. Ella me tomo del cuello y profundizo el beso, yo pase mis manos por su cintura ciñéndola más a mi cuerpo, no la quería dejar ir.

"Me tengo que ir" – le dije separándome de ella con dificultad.

"Pero… está bien" – concedió ella soltándome.

"Rachel te juro que arreglare todo y estaremos juntos" – dije rápidamente sin pensarlo muy bien.

"¿Qué arreglaras?" – pregunto medio confusa.

"Algunos asuntos que tengo" – dije decidida caminando hacia la puerta pensando en ir directo a hablar con Máximo, tenía que detener aquella locura.

"¡Lucas!" – grito Rachel cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"Cuídate mucho por favor y llámame pronto, de verdad quiero esto."

"Yo también" – dije saliendo de la puerta.

Camine por el jardín de Rachel hacia la calle. Camine tan solo unos metros por la acera cuando un auto bastante lujoso se detuvo a mi altura, también me detuve por inercia, y vi como la puerta se abría.

"Sube" – dijo nada más y nada menos que Máximo Pierce-Evans, a su lado iba Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Deal

**Gracias por leer. Comenten que tal les parece la historia y como se esta desarrollando.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué quería Máximo de mí? ¿Qué querían mis padres de mí? ¿Por qué tanto revuelo? En mi cabeza resonaban solo aquellas preguntas, preguntas que moría por hacer pero cuya respuesta temía más que a nada.<p>

Y ahí estaba, frente a frente con el gran señor Pierce-Evans, me miraba fijamente, mientras que Lindsay solo podía mirar al tapete de la limosina. Pasamos como tres cuadras hasta que el señor por fin se atreviera a hablar.

"Es peligroso que camines solo de noche ¿Acaso no tienes guardias personales?" – Pregunto levantando una ceja, iba a responder pero el tipo siguió hablando – "Por ejemplo, esta tarde Lindsay salió sin escolta, pero obviamente ya recibirá su castigo por eso, no me gusta que se ponga en riesgo por nada, ¿No es así cariño?"

"Si abuelo, tienes razón" – contesto mi amiga entre dientes, conteniendo su temperamento.

"Señor, la razón de que…"

"No me gusta la indisciplina, creo que a cada acción estúpida de parte de alguien conlleva un merecido castigo" – el tipo seguía interrumpiéndome, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Usted no entiende, mire, creo que ha habido algún error" – intente explicarme, intente que él comprendiera que no podía casarme, que ni siquiera era un hombre.

"No puedes volver a ver a esa chica, ahora eres un Pierce, tienes un deber" – comencé a sudar frio cuando Máximo menciono a Rachel, no entendía porque la metía a colación – "todos tienen que hacer un esfuerzo para que esta familia funcione correctamente…"

"Incluso dejar a las personas que más amas de lado" – dijo Lindsay levantando la mirada llena de odio contra su abuelo.

"Eso era antinatural cariño y lo sabes" – dijo Máximo con la toda la calma del mundo intentando acariciar la mejilla de ella, pero Lindsay se apartó con enorme rencor – "dos mujeres no pueden estar juntas, dios así lo quiso. Además solo era una maldita zorra de bajo mundo."

"¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella!" – grito Lindsay con furia haciendo que me sobresaltara enormemente.

"¡No te atrevas tú a alzarme la voz jovencita!" – por fin el tipo parecía alterado, yo no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vi como Máximo le soltaba una bofetada a mi amiga, por instinto la abrace y la lleve conmigo hasta mi asiento lo más lejos del tipo – "suéltala, ya llegamos a tu casa" – me ordenó él – "prepárate, el próximo sábado tenemos una fiesta en honor a su compromiso" – baje del auto soltando suavemente a Lindsay – "y Lucas, no lo olvides, ahora eres un Pierce, y aquel que no esté de acuerdo se llevara su merecido castigo y no me importara quien sea."

Me quede un rato parada sobre la acera frente a mi casa, ese encuentro había sido terrorífico, ahora estaba preocupada por Lindsay, pero mucho más por Rachel, el tipo me había amenazado, y por su actitud sabía que cumpliría su amenaza.

**POV Santana**

Brittany se había dormido, era temprano, pero ella estaba muy cansada, supuse que por todas las emociones del día. Camine por la habitación intentando pensar claramente, pero no podía, yo estaba segura de que Quinn no sabía nada de aquel dichoso compromiso, ella me lo hubiera contado o incluso jamás se habría fijado en Rachel, nada encajaba claramente. Según entendía, los Pierce-Evans herederos (Samuel y Lindsay) estaban comprometidos cada uno con personas de familias claramente influyentes. Samuel con la única hija de los Poesy, Clemence, ellos eran una familia francesa de lo más famosa y poderosa en todos los ámbitos. Y luego Lindsay que estaba comprometida con Quinn Fabray, pero según Brittany, los Fabray eran una familia muy poderosa y rica; pero la familia de mi amiga estaba casi en la banca rota. Entonces no entendía el porqué del compromiso.

Intente de nuevo llamar a Quinn, pero nada. Parecía que su celular estaba muerto. Escribí una nota rápidamente para avisarle que saldría por un rato, la deje en la mesita de noche y me vestí apropiadamente. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y avise a mi padre que saldría, él asintió vagamente, estaba ocupado leyendo. Abrí la cochera y saque mi motocicleta, sería más rápido ir en ella.

Mientras conducía hacia la casa de Quinn, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente y casi pude visualizar la perspectiva, era horrible. Yo moriría si no me dejaran casarme con Britt, no me imaginaba lo que estaría pasando por la mente de mi amiga en esos momentos, pero sin duda que estaría mal, ella necesitaba mi apoyo más que nunca, Britt me había hablado un poco de su abuelo, al parecer era un hombre despiadado.

Me detuve en el primer semáforo y mire a mi derecha, otra moto se detuvo junto a mí, no supe si era un chico o una chica, pues estaba bastante oscuro y además llevaba casco. Esa persona también me miro y acelero a propósito, ella estaba pidiendo mudamente una carrera, y Santana López jamás rechaza un reto. Acelere también y el semáforo cambio de rojo a verde, la carrera había comenzado. Conduje a toda velocidad por dos o tres bloques, me rebaso por unos metros y freno precipitadamente, un camión se interpuso en su camino, salió volando de su motocicleta y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, creí que algo muy grave le habría ocurrido, pero no fue así, porque se levantó en cuando llegue a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" – le pregunte acercándome para ayudarle a levantar su motocicleta, llevaba ropa de hombre, pero parecía una chica, pero no pude saber, porque no contesto a mi pregunta, solo asintió con la cabeza, levantamos su moto entre ambas y me di cuenta de que su motocicleta era nada más y nada menos que una Ducati, quede asombrada con eso – "wow ¿Dónde conseguiste una de esas?" – ella siguió sin contestar, mire su brazo, tenía la chaqueta rota y sangraba al parecer.

No dijo nada más, encendió su moto y se fue a toda velocidad. Sin duda la persona más rara que hubiera conocido.

**POV Quinn**

Sabía que con solo entrar en casa, me esperaba una buena tunda por haberme escapado, porque seguro que ya habrían notado mi ausencia, pero no me importaba, solo tenía en mente el problema en el que había metido a Rachel.

Camine hasta mi puerta con cierto temor, odiaba los gritos de mi padre. Abrí la puerta y como había supuesto, mis padres me esperaban en la sala, tenían una mirada seria, pero al mismo tiempo parecían bastante serenos. Como si de pronto solo quisieran negociar algún buen trato, y es que mi vida ya parecía solamente un buen negocio de mi padre.

"Pasa cariño, siéntate" – dijo mi padre con parsimonia total, recordándome a Máximo. Mi madre parecía un poco pasada de copas.

"Te has portado muy mal últimamente Quinnie" – dijo mi madre con voz pastosa – "tu y Lindsay se han portado muy mal."

"Lo que tu madre quiere decir" – intervino mi padre mirándome duramente – "es que a partir del lunes estarás en una escuela publica, al menos hasta que corrijas tu conducta."

"¡¿QUE?" – grite sin poder comprender esa decisión, amaba Dalton – "¡No! ¡JAMAS!"

"¡Silencio! Siéntate ahora mismo" – grito mi padre y me tomo del brazo para obligarme a sentar bruscamente. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aun le temía a mi padre – "hasta que no mejoren su conducta, tu y Lindsay irán a una escuela publica sin ningún privilegio para cantar en sus estúpidos coros."

"No pueden hacerme esto" – dije intentando contener mi llanto de rabia, no sabia si estaba mas enojada que decepcionada o al revés. Odiaba a mis padres oficialmente.

Mi padre se levanto de su asiento para atender a alguien que llamaba a la puerta, contuve mis lagrimas lo máximo que pude, pues al parecer era a mi a quien buscaban, espere casi ilusamente que fuera Rachel, pero era Santana solamente. Intente sonreírle a mi amiga pero solo me salió una mueca, la invite a pasar a mi cuarto escaleras arriba, perfecta excusa para escapar de mis padres por un rato.

"¿Estas bien Quinnie?" – pregunto mi amiga en cuanto entramos a mi cuarto, me sentía abatida, solo me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos para no llorar – "Quinn ¿Qué sucede?" – la voz de mi amiga sonaba tranquilizadora, suave y tierna como solo a veces tenia el privilegio de escuchar.

"Solo quiero morir" – dije con total pena en la voz, no podía mas, demasiado por un solo día.

"No digas eso, ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿No pueden arreglarlo?" – pregunto San intentando levantarme el animo.

"Ellos no quieren hacer nada, están encantados en que nos casemos" – conteste y las lágrimas no pudieron retenerse más.

"Entonces escaparemos…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Que nos largamos de aquí, tu te vienes conmigo ahora" – dijo Santana totalmente decidida, se dirigió a mi closet y saco algo de ropa, la observe y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, al fin alguien que quería ayudarme, al fin pude ver algo de cordura en la total locura de aquel día – "Nadie obligara a mi mejor amiga a casarse, nadie."

En quince minutos teníamos un pequeño equipaje preparado, bajaríamos por la ventana, de igual manera en que yo lo había hecho unas horas atrás. Estaba muy contenta, no podía dejar de sonreír, haría lo que yo quisiera ahora, nada mas de padres, nadie que me dijera que hacer, era perfecto, era increíble que no lo hubiera pensado antes.

Con la ayuda de Santana no había vuelto a caer del árbol, bajamos mi equipaje con cuidado y nos montamos en su motocicleta. Escuche como la puerta principal de mi casa se abría, pero ya no importaba, porque Santana y yo ya estábamos en marcha, rumbo a su casa. Escuche un grito lejano de mi padre, pero ya no me importo mas.

Sentada detrás de Santana, sosteniéndola por la cintura para no caer, me sentía muy segura y aliviada, me di la libertad de cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa del viento soplar sobre mi cara, pensando solo en Rachel, Lindsay nunca paso por mi mente, ni siquiera porque sabia que ella también estaba sufriendo.

Tuve que abrir los ojos de golpe, Santana había frenado de una forma muy brusca, me asuste, creí que habíamos colisionado con algo, pero en realidad nos detuvimos para no colisionar con un auto que se detuvo justo frente nuestro. Fue algo rarísimo, dos autos nos tapaban el paso, y comenzamos a asustarnos, creímos que querían secuestrarnos o algo así. Pero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, pudimos ver como varios tipos de traje bajaban de aquellos autos, sentí pánico porque sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Tranquila Quinnie, saldremos de esta" – dijo Santana para intentar tranquilizarme, pero sabia que ella también tenia miedo.

"No queremos hacerles daño, solo venimos por Lucas, él señor Fabray nos pidió vigilarlo, tenemos que llevarlo a su casa, no queremos que nada malo le suceda" – dijo uno de esos hombres trajeados, levanto las manos como señal de estar diciendo la verdad.

"No volveré, solo díganle eso a mi padre" – dije levantando un poco la voz.

"Lo siento Lucas, son solo ordenes" – dijo aquel mismo tipo acercándose a nosotras, los otros también comenzaron a reunirse alrededor nuestro.

Les grite que se largaran, que no volvería jamás, que me dejaran en paz, pero nada de eso los detuvo para que nos obligaran a bajar bruscamente de la motocicleta, a la cual destrozaron y tiraron a un lado, Santana intento luchar pero ellos la sometieron, la tiraron al suelo y antes de que pudieran hacerle mayor daño, preferí rendirme e ir con ellos.

**POV Santana **

Mire como se llevaban a Quinn, me sentía impotente, obviamente su padre la estaba vigilando, era obvio que el tipo cuidaba sus intereses. Me levante del suelo he intente seguir luchando, pero ellos ya habían arrancado y se estaban alejando por la calle. Mi motocicleta estaba destrozada, no tenia forma de alcanzarlos. Patee un pedazo de metal que me quedaba cerca, estaba muy enojada. Que imbécil había sido, creí que todo seria fácil, obviamente no lo seria para nada, pero tenia que ayudar a mi amiga de alguna manera, ya descubriría como.

Camine de regreso a casa, no tenia ninguna otra forma de volver, solamente me quedaba caminar. Tarde media hora en llegar a casa, no tuve ningún percance para llegar, pero cuando me acerque a mi casa me pareció raro ver la luz de mi habitación encendida, suponía que Britt estaba dormida, por lo que no entendía porque estaba encendida aquella luz. Entre a la casa y corrí a mi cuarto para ver si algo malo pasaba, pero no era así, porque solo encontré a Britt hablando por teléfono, parecía divertida.

En cuanto Britt me vio su semblante cambio por completo, se dio cuenta de que tenía el labio partido, por lo que colgó de inmediato y se acercó a examinarme.

"¿Que paso cariño?" – pregunto sumamente preocupada, me llevo de la mano hasta la cama y saco el pequeño botiquín del baño.

"No fue nada, solo unos malditos guaruras de tu abuelo" – conteste aun enfadada.

"¿De que hablas? Creí que irías a ver a Quinn" – comenzó a desinfectar la herida.

"Intente sacarla de su casa, pero los guardaespaldas de tu abuelo nos detuvieron y destrozaron mi motocicleta" – dije recordando mi moto destrozada.

"Lo siento tanto amor" – me abrazo en señal de comprensión y siguió curándome.

"¿Con quien hablabas? ¿Paso algo?" – pregunte recordando que ella hablaba por teléfono.

"No, era solo Lindsay que me llamo para contarme horrorizada que a partir del lunes iríamos a la misma escuela" – Britt sonrió, al parecer creía que la situación era graciosa.

"Al parecer Quinn ira a la misma escuela… decreto de sus padres" – dije abatida acariciando el rostro de mi amada.

"Entonces a partir del lunes, WM será genial, con Quinn, Lindsay, Sam, Finn y Rachel ahí, será hermoso" – dijo sarcásticamente Brittany.

"Creí que no conocías el sarcasmo" – comencé a reír.

"¿Qué es sarcasmo?"

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: I'm so sorry

**Hola a todos. Disfruten del cap.**

**Cris L: **Sam no hizo nada, pero en este cap. Veras que fue su propia decisión ir también. :D

* * *

><p>¿Y ahora que demonios haría? Esa pregunta me daba tantas vueltas por la cabeza que ya empezaba a marearme de tanto pensarla. Ahora iría a la misma escuela que Rachel y por si fuera poco también Lindsay estaría ahí, no podría seguir ocultando mas el dichoso compromiso, se lo tenia que decir a Rachel, solo que aquel domingo no me atreví a decirle nada a mi preciosa morena, en parte porque ella estaba preocupada por su solicitud a NYADDA y en parte porque sabia que en el momento que ella lo supiera se acabaría todo entre ella y yo.<p>

"¿Qué pasara cuando Máximo se entere de que soy una chica?" – pregunte a mi padre mirándolo fijamente, comenzaba a odiarlo.

"Él no lo sabrá, cuando lo sepa será demasiado tarde" – dijo tranquilamente Russel bebiendo su jugo de naranja, estábamos desayunando, faltaba poco para que mi vida en WM comenzara oficialmente.

"¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Para que?" – sabia que mi padre no iba a contestar, pero valía la pena intentar.

"Se te hace tarde para la escuela cariño" – dijo mi madre sonriéndome con su facha falsa de todo estará bien, también odiaba eso – "Ya pasaron por ti."

"¿Quién?"

Salí de mi casa con la peor cara posible, no tenia cabeza para la escuela, solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y morir, si no fuera porque mi padre me tenia vigilada y Máximo amenazada habría escapado, pero no podía, todo dependía de mí.

El auto que me esperaba afuera hizo que me dieran calosfríos, era uno de los autos de Máximo y rogué que él no estuviera dentro, el tipo me asustaba a sobremanera. Por suerte las únicas personas en el auto eran Lindsay y su hermano Samuel. El chofer me abrió la puerta y me senté junto a Samuel y frente a Lindsay quien no se digno ni a mirarme.

"Esto será tan emocionante, nunca he ido a una escuela publica, esto será toda una experiencia" – exclamo Sam totalmente emocionado, me miro como esperando que compartiera su felicidad, pero solo pude medio sonreír.

Decidí mirar hacia la ventana, el único lugar donde mi mirada no estaba en una situación incomoda. Sam siguió hablando acerca de la gran experiencia que tendríamos al estar en una escuela publica, para él era emocionante porque fue educado en casa, pero para mi era prácticamente lo mismo, bueno no tanto así, pero al menos no estaba tan desfamiliarizado con mi nueva escuela.

En cuanto llegamos quedo claro que no pertenecíamos ahí, todo mundo enfoco sus miradas en nosotros, y es que llegar en una limusina y que el chofer habrá la puerta para dejarte bajar no es precisamente una manera de pasar desapercibido. Pude sentir la mirada de Finn Hudson a lo lejos, era obvio que ahora estaba en su territorio y seguro que querria vengarse de los golpes que le dio Santana.

"Hagan el favor de mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de mi" – dijo Lindsay adelantándose y poniéndose unos lentes oscuros.

"Parece que tu prometida esta enojada, tendrán que hacer las pases antes del sábado, recuérdalo Lucas" – dijo Samuel de repente poniéndose serio.

Samuel también se adelanto y me quede sola en medio del pasillo donde todo mundo me miraba raro. Estuve un momento sin moverme, pensando en que me había metido en un gran lio. Mientras sentí como unos brazos se enrollaban en mi cuello y me abrazaban efusivamente, obviamente era Brittany.

"Es increíble que estés aquí Qui… Lucas" – exclamo Britt casi llamándome por mi nombre real, a lo que solo pude sonreír, era bueno ver a alguien conocido en ese mar de desconocidos.

"¡Lo sabia! Nadie aquí tendría ese estilo de ropa, solo Lucas Fabray puede vestirse así y obtener mi aprobación" – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era Kurt, me voltee para saludarlo y también me abrazo, creo que ese muchacho tenia un crush conmigo.

"Te mostrare toda la escuela" – dijo Britt emocionada tomándome de la mano.

"Tranquila rubia" – la detuvo Kurt mirándome divertido – "¿Qué clase tienes primero?"

"Química" – conteste mirando mi horario.

"¡Bingo! Yo también tengo esa" – ahora fue Kurt quien me tomo por el brazo y me llevo consigo por los pasillos, Britt se quedo atrás hablando con otras porristas.

Mientras caminábamos, todo mundo nos miraba, y Kurt me hablaba de no sé que, no le estaba poniendo atención, solo quería encontrar con la mirada a Rachel, porque no tuve forma de comunicarme con ella todo el fin de semana, mi celular se había estropeado cuando caí del árbol y tampoco pude buscarla en su casa, porque yo no podía salir de casa y mi padre me vigilaba, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Rachel.

Por suerte o no, Rachel estaba en la misma clase que yo. Cuando entre todos los ojos se fijaron en mí, excepto los de ella, simplemente evitaba verme, me sentí fatal. Seguramente creería que no quería hablar con ella, pero en realidad moría por hacerlo, moría por decirle cuanto la quería y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, con nadie mas, pero sabia que era una locura.

**POV Santana**

"¿Qué haces aun aquí?" – me pregunto mi padre en la cocina mientras desayunábamos.

"No tengo clases, por lo exámenes y eso" – conteste rápidamente, seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

"¿A que hora llegaste anoche?" – volvió a preguntar mi viejo con esa mirada adquisitiva propia de un policía.

"No lo se, pero no muy tarde" – conteste, era verdad.

"¿Y tu motocicleta?..."

"¿A que vienen tantas preguntas padre?"

"En la mañana recibí una llamada de Russel Frabray, quiere que te alejes de su hija o te meterás en problemas" – confeso al fin mi padre mirándome compasivamente, sabia que amaba mucho a Quinn y que lo que menos quería era separarme de ella, no en estos momentos.

"¿Eso fue una amenaza?" – pregunte enojada.

"No se lo que fue, pero será mejor que lo tomemos enserio y con suma delicadeza, no sabemos de lo que los Fabray son capaces."

"¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Sabes algo padre?" – ahora era mi turno de hacer preguntas, por su semblante se veía nervioso.

"Solo digo que los Fabray tienen amistades no muy buenas" – era obvio que quería evadir el tema.

"¿Cómo quienes?"

"La familia Pierce Evans y los Poesy, escuche que son mafiosos, lavan dinero o algo así, no quiero que te metas con esa gente…"

"Basta, me largo a algún lugar donde si me den respuestas claras" – me había hartado de oír tonterías, parecía que todo mundo estaba ocultando un secreto nacional.

"¡Santana!"

Salí de mi casa totalmente furiosa, mi padre jamás se había andado con rodeos conmigo, siempre me decía las cosas como eran, porque sabía que yo soportaba cualquier cosa y porque sabía que me gustaba saber la verdad. Me fui a caminar un rato por la zona, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, era un bonito día, tal vez fuera a visitar a Britt mas tarde y de paso vería a Quinn, quería saber como estaba ya que en su celular era imposible de localizar y sus padres no le pasaban mis llamadas.

**POV Quinn**

Me salte la hora del almuerzo para poder buscar a Rachel, sin embargo la encontré en medio de su grupo de amigos, entre los que estaba Finn, la verdad me entraron los celos y me enoje un poco, no quise acercarme. Pero Brittany me había notado y me saludaba con la mano, más bien me estaba llamando para unirme a ellos. No tuve otra opción más que acercarme y saludar.

"Chicos, él es Lucas Fabray, es nuevo" – anuncio Kurt levantándose de su lugar y parándose a mi lado – "Canta fenomenal por cierto."

"Y ellos son, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Noah…" – iba diciendo Brittany señalándolos uno por uno, mientras que ellos saludaban con la mano o con la cabeza.

"¡Puck!" – interrumpió el chico del corte raro, Brittany ni siquiera lo miro, parecía enojada con él o distante.

"Como sea, ella es Sugar…" – siguió Britt.

"Ya nos conocemos" – dijo la chica, por supuesto que la conocía, era de los Motta, una familia rica de la zona. Me sonrió coquetamente lo que al chico que estaba a su lado no le gusto para nada.

"Soy Rory" – se presento el chico, me saludo de mano.

"Y finalmente Joe, Rachel y Finn" – termino al fin Brittany sonriéndome ampliamente. Rachel seguía sin mirarme.

Me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, acepte, y aunque me sentía incomoda intente contestar lo mas normal posible a todas su preguntas, que iban desde mi infancia hasta la actualidad. Me preguntaron de los Warblers y de mi vida en Dalton, les conté que amaba Dalton a lo que todos preguntaron porque me había ido entonces, no supe contestar a eso ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirles? Pero Brittany salió al rescate, dijo que era porque prefería estar en esa escuela porque quería estar mas cerca de una persona que yo quería mucho, Rachel por fin me miro y yo le sonreí asintiendo; lo que dijo Brittany no era cierto, pero si Rachel dejaba de estar enfadada conmigo de esa manera, no importaba que fuera una mentira.

"Rachel, ella es la persona de la que quiero estar cerca" – dije mirándola, todos pusieron caras graciosas, nadie esperaba que dijera eso, ella reprimió una sonrisa, era obvio que aun estaba enojada. Finn casi me asesina con la mirada, de hecho algunos parecían incomodos precisamente porque sabían que Finn era el exnovio de Rach.

"Wow, Rachel ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a eso?" – Kurt parecía emocionado con la noticia.

"Solo creo que cierta persona me debe algunas explicaciones…" – dijo Rachel pero la interrumpí rápidamente.

"Lo se, pero mira déjame explicarte…"

"Aquí no Lucas" – me detuvo Britt tapándome la boca.

Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Finn que seguro quería golpearme. Rachel me indico con la cabeza que la siguiera, y así lo hice, mientras todos sus amigos nos miraban divertidos. La seguí un poco avergonzada, llegamos hasta lo que parecía su locker, ella lo abrió y saco algo de él, era una pequeña caja, me la entrego sonriendo de medio lado.

"¿Eso significa que ya no estas enojada?" – pregunte intentando romper un poco el hielo.

"Eso solo significa que me entere que ganaste el solo de los Warbler y este es mi pequeño presente para ti" – aclaro ella cerrando su locker y esperando a que lo abriera, pero la expresión en mi cara era un poco triste – "Sé que ya no estas en los Warblers, y se que quizá estés muy triste por ello y por eso no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas y que tal vez ahora piensas diferente respecto a nosotros y que…"

"Espera, espera, espera; claro que no pienso diferente, te sigo queriendo y sigo pensando igual que el sábado" – le dije interrumpiendo su discurso medio paranoico, por supuesto que no pensaba diferente, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero jamás mis sentimientos por ella.

"¿Entonces porque no me llamaste o contestaste mis llamadas?"

"Porque mi celular se estropeo…"

"Oh" – parecía confundida – "Creí lo peor, sin duda soy una tonta, disculpa el drama…"

La tome por la cintura y la bese, no pude contenerme mas, era lo que estaba buscando desde la mañana que llegue ahí, amaba a esa chica, pero tenia miedo de decirlo en voz alta, porque en cuanto lo hiciera todo se volvería real y la realidad era que no podía estar con ella.

Nos separamos y le sonreí, ella al fin se veía contenta, la abrace y mi sonrisa se desvaneció, porque justo por el pasillo pasaba Lindsay y nos miraba de una forma extraña, seguro que le contaría a mi padre o a Máximo que me vio con Rachel y algo malo pasaría. Sentí mucho miedo por el bienestar de Rachel.

"Rach, te quiero mucho, te juro que lo que mas quiero es estar contigo ¿De acuerdo? Así que jamás vuelvas a dudarlo" – dije segura de mi misma, era cierto.

"Pareciera que el dramático eres tu Charlie" – Rachel sonrió burlonamente, obviamente a ella aun no le preocupaba nada – "Vamos a Clases."

"Espera, déjame ver" – la detuve y abrí su pequeño regalo, era un collar con un dije en forma de estrella.

"Se ve un poco femenino, pero es mi símbolo y quería que…"

"Me encanta"

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: You're wrong

**Hola. Espero que les guste este cap. Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tal tu primera semana en la escuela publica?" – me pregunto Kurt mientras almorzábamos en la cafetería. Rachel estaba a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano mientras comía su ensalada preparada en casa, la comida de la escuela era una porquería.<p>

"Decente, con Rachel aquí es todo mejor" – dije sonriéndole, ella me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Que bien…"

"¡Oigan!" – era Puck que llegaba para sentarse con nosotros – "Esta noche fiesta en mi casa, no lleguen tarde."

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Noah!" – grito Rachel mientras el chico salía corriendo para avisarles a mas miembros del Glee Club.

"Iras ¿Cierto?" – pregunto Rach mirando dulcemente, no podía resistirme a esa mirada.

"Bueno es que…"

"Anda, no hemos salido en toda la semana, ya es tiempo de que nos veamos en otro sitio que no sea la escuela" – dijo Rach y ninguna de mis excusas eran validas contra eso.

Mis padres aun no me dejaban salir de casa, un chofer me llevaba de mi casa a la escuela y de regreso, no podía llegar tarde. Por otra parte las cosas con los Pierce-Evans se habían calmado, no había visto a Máximo desde el sábado, sin embargo en tan solo un día se daría la fiesta de mi compromiso con Lindsay. En esos momentos yo me encontraba muy contenta con Rachel, nos besábamos en los pasillos y el miércoles nos saltamos el almuerzo para besarnos todo el tiempo que quisimos en el campo de Futbol. Ella estaba esperando a que le pidiera ser mi novia, era algo lógico, sin embargo no lo haría hasta de alguna manera milagrosa se arreglara todo el embrollo del compromiso ese. Mientras tanto tenía que ocultarle a Rachel muchas cosas.

"Iremos" – dije al fin. Ya se me ocurriría alguna forma de ir.

**POV Santana**

Mi padre estaba un poco distante, sabía que debía tener alguna información, sin embargo era obvio que no me quería decir nada.

"¿En que piensas amor?" – pregunto Britt mientras conducía hacia la fiesta de Noah Puckerman.

"¿Crees que esto es buena idea Britt?" – le pregunte sinceramente exasperada por toda la situación.

"Aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas entre Puck y yo, él sigue siendo una parte importante de mi vida…"

"Él es el padre ¿No es cierto?" – yo sabia que si, pero ella se negaba a confirmarlo. Britt me miro y luego siguió observando los autos pasar, ella evitaba a toda costa hablar del tema.

"Tú eres el padre" – dijo después de un rato, mi mirada seguía fija en la carretera, un nudo se formo en mi garganta – "O la madre, no importa, este bebé solo nos tiene a nosotras San."

"No puedo ser ni su padre ni su madre… porque no soy un varón y ciertamente no puedo ser Santana, soy solo una gran farsa, no existo realmente" – me detuve al lado de la carretera, mis lagrimas empañaban mi vista.

Había estado mucho tiempo conteniendo esas lágrimas, desde el principio todo fue bastante claro, yo no podía estar con Britt, solo me estaba engañando, porque realmente no podía vivir conmigo misma, aun no me había perdonado.

"Tienes que decirme San, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Cargar todo esto tu sola te esta matando, ahora yo puedo ayudarte con la carga, ahora me tienes a mi, no estas sola ¿Acaso no lo ves?" – Britt me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarla, sus ojos estaban llorosos también – "Te amo San, quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo demás."

"¿Qué pasara cuando el niño pregunte porque su madre se viste de hombre?" – tenia tanto miedo, pero me costaba tanto admitirlo, estaba paralizada de miedo, porque mi padre sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, y cosas del pasado estaban volviendo, tal como esa vez – "¿Y si me descubren? ¿Y si voy a la cárcel?"

"Jamás pasara eso, porque en cuanto alguien sospeche no iremos lejos, muy lejos de aquí" – me beso y le creí todo lo que dijo.

**POV Quinn**

Samuel conducía mientras yo iba de copiloto. Había convencido al rubio de asistir a aquella fiesta conmigo, le dije que seria bueno para hacer amigos normales. Mis padres me dejaron salir con la única condición de que Sam me acompañara, y el chico había aceptado de inmediato. Seguramente que en la fiesta habría alguna manera de escabullirme y buscar a Rach, tendría que hacer lo imposible, seguro encontraría alguna manera.

"¡Llegamos!" – exclamo el rubio, nos estacionamos donde pudimos, había demasiada gente, la música se escuchaba por toda la cuadra, sin duda que seria una buena fiesta.

Entramos, y el rubio rápidamente se puso a charlar con algunos jugadores de Futbol, y yo pude escabullirme de ahí. Busque a Rachel por toda la casa, pero claramente aun no había llegado. Él que si estaba era Finn que por cierto parecía un poco ebrio, intente que no me viera, no quería ningún altercado. Salí al patio y me encontré con Puck que también estaba ebrio. Se acercó a mi y me abrazo por los hombros hablándome de la fiesta, al parecer quería presentarme a algunas de sus amigas que eran porristas.

"No gracias, es que ya tengo a alguien" – dije y escape de su abrazo.

"Entiendo lo que dices, las porristas son así, primero te enamoran, se hacen tus novias y finalmente van a embarazarse de un completo desconocido" – el chico se tambaleo, lo sostuve rápidamente y me di cuenta de que estaba triste.

"Yo… mira Puck tal vez deberías dejar de beber" – dije y lo tome del brazo para llevarlo dentro de la casa, pero me empujo lejos de él.

Vi como se alejó de mi aun manteniendo el equilibrio a media, suspire, nada se podía hacer por ese muchacho, Brittany estaba perdidamente enamorada de Santana, no había nada que hacer ahí.

Precisamente vi como Santana aparecía por la puerta y Brittany a su lado con su singular aire distraído. Mire horrorizada con Puck se lanzaba contra mi amiga, pero él estaba ebrio, Santana lo esquivo y el chico fue a dar al suelo, Britt parecía asustada, me acerque a su lado para alejarla de aquel conflicto, porque Puck se levanto y de nuevo arremetió contra San que ya no fue tan rápida y fue derribada por él. El chico quería patearla en el suelo, pero me interpuse en su camino rápidamente.

"¡Por favor no!" – le grite, pareció salir de su aletargamiento, se veía mas dolido que enojado, Santana se levanto y estaba dispuesta a pelear con el chico, la gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor nuestro.

"Este no es tu asunto, ¡Fuera de aquí Lucas!" – el chico parecía volver al combate al ver que no le había hecho ningún daño a mi amiga que me empujo a un lado, pero no me quise mover, y el primer puñetazo que Puck dio fue a parar a mi cara, me tambalee y caí al suelo.

"¡Noah Basta!" – grito la voz de Rachel que llegaba corriendo con una chica pelirroja a su lado. Ella me tomo de la mano y me alejo de ahí, mientras algunos chicos se metían en la pelea para detenerla. Vi como se separaban y Santana y Britt salían de la casa rápidamente.

No sentí realmente como es que llegamos al jardín que ya casi estaba vacío, todo mundo había entrado a observar la pelea. Rachel miro mi rostro atentamente, no sentía dolor alguno.

"Creí que Puckerman lo golpearía más fuerte" – dijo la pelirroja burlonamente y se sentó frente a mí en el pasto.

"Marissa por favor, fue un buen golpe, ¿Estas bien Lucas?" – estaba un poco perturbada, porque me recién me había dado cuenta de que Puck era el padre del hijo de Brittany – "¿Lucas?"

"Estoy bien Rach, solo me duele un poco la mejilla" – dije acariciando mi rostro para ver si aun tenia sensibilidad.

"¿Acaso eres gay?" – pregunto la pelirroja alzando una ceja. La mire sorprendida, ¿Quién rayos era esa chica?

"Déjalo en paz Marissa" – dijo Rachel tomando mi mano. La chica me miro con cierto resentimiento o eso fue lo que sentí yo.

"Me largo" – dijo la chica levantándose y alejándose rápidamente hacia la casa.

"Marissa espera, tenemos que hablar…" – Rachel se interrumpió pues la pelirroja ya había salido del radio de alcance de la voz de Rach.

Mire como mi morena quedaba un poco triste al ver a aquella chica alejarse tan bruscamente. Por fin se sentó a mi lado y se abrazó a mí, la sentía deprimida.

"¿Quién es ella Rach?" – le pregunte, tal vez ella necesitara desahogarse.

"Una amiga…"

"¿Le sucede algo?"

"Tal vez…"

"¿Qué le sucede?"

"No lo se…"

"Si no quieres decirme, esta bien, lo entiendo" – dije un poco molesta por su actitud.

"No lo entenderías Lucas" – dijo Rachel apartándose de mi – "Es mejor que me vaya."

"Rach, no espera, no quise ser grosero" – dije rápidamente y la tome de la mano para que no se fuera.

"Me siento un poco cansada Lucas, nos vemos el lunes, te quiero mucho" – dijo y me abrazo fuerte, intente besarla pero se apartó.

Rachel también salió del jardín sin rumbo fijo. Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y fui detrás de ella, no sabia que le pasaba y necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente.

"¡Rachel!" – grite para que me escuchara, ella estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, se detuvo – "Por favor, dime que sucede."

"¿Me quieres?" – pregunto y pude ver lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"Si…"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me pides ser tu novia?" – dijo y supe que estaba molesta conmigo – "Solo juegas con mis sentimientos ¿No es cierto?, Marissa me hizo ver la verdad..."

"¡No! De verdad te quiero, pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"No quiero que…" – algo en mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente y me arrojo que de verdad estaba jugando con ella, era cierto. No podía estar con ella – "Te amo Rachel, eres a la única mujer que amo, y que quiero junto a mi, pero no puedo."

"Entonces yo tampoco puedo…"

**POV Santana**

Sentía un leve dolor y ardor en la espalda. Estaba sentada en el pórtico de mi casa y miraba hacia la calle oscura. Mas que cualquier dolor físico, me dolía el orgullo, porque sabia que yo jamás seria el padre de aquel bebé por nacer. Britt estaba adentro preparando un te, de regreso a casa no habíamos hablado nada. Creo que ella se sentía culpable por llevarme a aquella fiesta, yo simplemente no quería hablar con ella, estaba enojada conmigo misma.

Escuche el sonido de una motocicleta aproximándose, mire instintivamente hacia ese lado de la calle, reconocí de inmediato a aquella motocicleta, no podía haber dos iguales en Lima, paso a toda velocidad frente a mi casa, aquella persona si que llevaba prisa. ¿Quién diablos era esa persona? Otro misterio más que agregar a la lista.

"Sé que aplazar la boda te tiene un poco mal" – dijo Britt y se sentó a mi lado, me tomo de la mano.

"La boda no importa mas, si puedo estar contigo" – dije sinceramente – "Lo que realmente importa es que tengas a tu bebé junto a ti."

"Nuestro bebé" – corrigió ella poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre. Obviamente aun no se sentía nada, pero el saber que ahí había una vida era conmovedor.

"Nuestro…"

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Love is dead

**Hola. Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias xD**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn<strong>

Era el día. Era sábado. El día de mi tan esperado compromiso. No quería moverme de mi cama, esperaba solo morir entre mis sabanas. Escuche como alguien tocaba a mi puerta y mi reloj indico que eran casi las 8:00 de la mañana, lo que significaba que era hora de levantarse.

"Lucas, sal de la cama, te probaras algunos trajes" – dijo mi padre, sonaba emocionado.

Escuche como se alejaba de mi cuarto por el pasillo, en esos momentos lo que mas deseaba era tener un celular y poder hablar con Rachel. No sabia quien era esa tal Marissa pero lo que le había dicho a Rachel no era del todo mentira, sin embargo no podía evitar odiarla un poquito.

Baje a desayunar antes de empezar con la tediosa tarea de prepararme para la fiesta de compromiso. Mis padres no dijeron nada mientras comíamos, solo parecían felices, yo los miraba alternadamente como buscando un poco de compasión en sus ojos, algo que me dijera que ellos detendrían aquella locura, sin embargo en sus ojos no había nada mas que codicia.

Después de comer, mi padre me llevo arriba y me mostro uno por uno los nuevos trajes que me había comprado y uno mas regalo de Máximo con el escudo de la familia Pierce bordado y mis iniciales. Seguro que Lindsay estaba igual o peor que yo, mi amiga no me había dirigido la palabra en toda la semana, yo había intentado hablar con ella, pero ella parecía estar enojada conmigo, como si todo esto fuera mi culpa.

"Entonces ¿Cuál eliges?" – pregunto mi padre señalando con su mano a varios de los trajes.

"¿Ahora puedo elegir?" – dije sarcásticamente.

"Bueno en algo como esto, pues supongo que si" – dijo él sonriendo burlonamente, como si todo fuera un maldito juego – "Solo elige uno y pruébatelo."

Tome el que estaba más cerca de mi, era un traje color gris, camisa blanca y corbata plateada, me fui con él a mi habitación para ver si me quedaba correctamente. Cuando ya lo tenia puesto me di cuenta de que parecía un mafioso, me reí de mi misma y fue la risa la que desencadeno el llanto.

**POV Santana**

Britt seguía dormida, había sido una noche agotadora para ambas, habíamos hablado mucho acerca de nuestra relación y de lo casi imposible que se daría. Ella insistía en que yo ponía demasiados peros, pero ella no entendía aun la gravedad del asunto. La deje dormir por un rato mas y baje a hacer el desayuno para toda la familia, sin embargo mi madre ya se encontraba en esa tarea, mi padre había partido al trabajo desde hacia unas horas. Aunque fue un poco raro, le ayude a mi madre con la tarea de aquel desayuno, ella parecía alegre y se mostro encantada con mi compañía.

Cuando Britt se levanto y bajo a la cocina se sorprendió gratamente de verme con mi madre. Todas teníamos hambre por lo que comimos en un habitual silencio, pero Britt no dejaba de sonreír.

"¿Por qué estas tan contenta?" – le pregunte a mi amada después de un rato.

"Porque mi abuelo me hablo por teléfono y nos ha invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de Lindsay y Samuel, hace mucho que no teníamos contacto…" – casi me atraganto con la comida, no podía creer que Britt no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Tu abuelo va a destruir la vida de mi mejor amiga y es precisamente hoy" – dije mirando a mi amada rubia e intentando hacer que comprendiera que el tipo era un maldito.

"Santana, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu prometida" – dijo mi madre mirándome duramente.

"Lo siento San, es solo que nunca creí que mi abuelo alguna vez volviera a entablar lazos con mi familia" – dijo Britt y me avergoncé de inmediato por mi actitud.

"Lo siento Britt, es solo que todo esto es horrible" – dije y mi madre me sonrió comprensivamente – "Mejor iré al taller, veré que tal va mi motocicleta."

Me levante de la mesa rápidamente y salí de la casa con rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Mi motocicleta estaba en reparación en un taller bastante prestigiado, el único taller en que confiaba para tocar a mi querida compañera de aventuras. Estacione mi Jeep frente al taller y de inmediato note algo raro, estacionado ahí se encontraba un Mercedes Benz negro, me pareció un auto demasiado lujoso para cualquier habitante común de Lima.

Entre al lugar y me sorprendí enormemente cuando vi la Ducatti que tanta intriga me generaba. Parecía un poco magullada, quise acercarme para mirarla de cerca, pero me llamo mucho más la atención la chica que hablaba con el señor Hummel, una rubia preciosa, esbelta y con un leve acento francés. Sin querer me fui acercando y pude escuchar parte de su charla.

"¿Cuándo estará lista?" – preguntaba aquella rubia señalando la motocicleta.

"Bueno es difícil decirlo, sin las piezas que necesito… este tipo de piezas solo se consiguen en sitios privilegiados, ciertamente ninguno cerca de Lima" – dijo Burt un poco avergonzado – "Oh, buenos días Santiago ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¡Finn!"

"Gracias señor Hummel" – dije sonriente, la rubia parecía algo molesta. El chico bobo salió de algún lugar del taller y siguió atendiendo a la chica no sin antes dirigirme una mirada asesina – "¿Qué tal va el amor de mi vida?"

"Excelente, el motor ya esta trabajando correctamente, solo le falta un poco de manicura" – dijo Burt mientras me conducía a otra parte del taller donde tenia los vehículos en reparación – "En cambio por esta, no creo poder hacer mucho, siento que es demasiado fina y cualquiera de mis instrumentos la estropeara mas de lo que ya esta" – se lamento Burt mirando la Ducatti.

"Es hermosa ciertamente" – dije contemplándola maravillada, estaba bastante dañada pero aun se alcanzaba a ver su belleza – "Seria increíble tener una de estas."

"Son bastante delicadas, yo prefiero algo mas… varonil, como tu Jeep" – bromeo el señor Hummel – "Vuelve mañana y te tendré lista tu motocicleta."

Estreche la mano de Burt y me dispuse a salir de ahí, pero una duda me inquietaba desde que entre al taller. Algo en mi cabeza me decía que esa chica era la misma que me había retado a correr, seguro que era ella, no podía haber dos motos iguales en Lima. Así que mi curiosidad pudo más que otra cosa y me acerque a donde ella seguía hablando con Finn.

"¿Qué quieres?" – me espeto el chico rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos de mi.

"No es contigo Hudson" – le conteste y me dirigí a la chica esta vez – "Me agrada mucho tu moto, creo que tal vez nos hemos visto en alguna parte" – la chica al fin me miro y pude notar en sus ojos que ella también me recordaba, fue un encuentro breve pero intenso.

"No lo creo, no lo recuerdo para nada" – note que se puso nerviosa y sus mandíbula se tenso, creo que no quería ser descubierta o algo así.

"No hay dos Ducattis iguales, menos en esta ciudad" – dije, segura de mi misma.

"No es mía, es de un amigo, solo le hago el favor…."

"Pero…"

"Deja a la chica en paz López, obviamente no quiere hablarte" – se burlo Finn. La rubia simplemente bajo la mirada.

Me fui de ahí. ¿Por qué la rubia me ocultaba su identidad? Si tan solo pudiera ver sus brazos desnudos, podría ver la herida que se había hecho, seguro que aun quedaban secuelas de eso, pero en fin, supuse que tendría que olvidarlo, finalmente no me beneficiaba en nada saber o no la verdad. A veces me odiaba por ser tan curiosa, pero sentía muy en el fondo que tenía que saber la verdad, por alguna maldita y oculta razón.

**POV Quinn**

"¿Estás listo hijo?" – escuche la voz de mi madre, me llamaba escaleras abajo – "Es hora de irnos, los Pierce nos esperan."

"Estaré listo en un momento" – me mire al espejo y arregle mi cabello, me veía perfecto en aquel traje.

Era hora, había decidido afrontar todo con la mayor dignidad y disposición posible, Lindsay lo hacia para que no dañaran a su exnovia, yo lo hacia por Rachel. Era lo que tenia que hacer, no podía retractarme ahora.

"Showtime" – le dije a mi reflejo.

Cuando baje por las escaleras, mis padres me esperaban con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás había visto antes, como si estuvieran muy orgullosos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A mi pesar sonreí forzadamente, mi madre me tomo del brazo y mi padre abrió la puerta para mostrarme a una docena de hombres vestidos de traje blanco y corbata dorada, todos hicieron leves reverencias con la cabeza y nos abrieron las puertas de la limusina que nos esperaba en la calle. Ahora de verdad ya no había salida.

El recorrido de mi casa a la mansión Pierce fue especialmente largo, silencioso e incomodo. Todo estaba contribuyendo para convertirse en la peor noche de mi vida. Mire mi mano, la cicatriz seguía ahí y me hacia recordar a Rachel, me hacia recordar que la amaba con locura. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Tenía unas ganas casi incontenibles de gritar y salir corriendo. Sentí la mirada escrutadora de mi padre sobre mí. Y tuve que apretar los puños para no golpear a nadie.

Habíamos llegado, la mansión Pierce se levantaba sobre nosotros y me hacia sentirme mas insignificante de lo que ya era. Juro que sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo de punta a punta y desee morir en aquel momento, pero me dije que estaba siendo demasiado dramática.

Un hombre elegante abrió la puerta de la limo y ayudo a bajar a mi madre. Respire profundo y baje detrás de mi padre. Cuando entramos al salón, quede deslumbrada con tanta luz y gente agrupada en un solo sitio, el lugar era enorme. La mayor parte de aquella multitud era completamente desconocida para mí, y seguro que yo era desconocida para ellos, porque nadie siquiera noto nuestra presencia al entrar. Sin embargo los sirvientes de Pierce si nos conocían y de inmediato me hicieron pasar a un cuarto vacío al lado del salón.

En ese cuarto, estaba Samuel sentado en una silla, tenía su cara entre sus manos y parecía rezar en voz baja. Cuando el joven que me llevo ahí cerró la puerta Samuel despertó de su ensoñación y me noto ahí, su cara se ilumino al verme, rápidamente se levanto para saludarme, llevaba puesto su mejor traje en honor a aquella noche tan horrible para mi.

"Que bueno que llegaste, ¿Estás nervioso?" – él parecía mas nervioso que yo, su cabello rubio estaba recortado y su inminente bigote estaba perfectamente afeitado, él estaba listo, yo no.

"Me siento bien, ¿Y Lindsay?" – mire a mi alrededor, solo estábamos nosotros dos.

"Lindsay y mi prometida están escaleras arriba terminando de arreglarse… es la primera vez que la veré, solo la conozco por fotografías" – confeso el rubio y sus manos en los bolsillos me indicaron que me equivoque, él tampoco estaba listo.

Nos sentamos en sillas contiguas en completo silencio. Ambos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos y desee que no fuera así, porque entre mas pensaba mas feo me parecía todo y mi mente me llevaba una y otra vez al mismo abismo llamado Rachel Berry.

Después de un rato, un hombre de la servidumbre llamo a Samuel, le dijo que ya era hora de que salieran los Pierce-Evans, el asintió, respiro profundo y me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo vi marcharse y por primera vez en toda la noche, tuve un leve ataque de nervios. Pero escuche voces en el pasillo, se aproximaban a mi posición y fue por instinto que me escondí detrás de una cortina. Vi entrar a Lindsay junto con una rubia preciosa.

"…Olvídalo Clemence, entiende que se acabó, ya no hay salida" – iba diciendo Lindsay adelantándose a la otra chica que la tomo por el brazo y la obligo a mirarla, mi amiga parecía bastante nerviosa.

"No lo olvidare, no se ha acabado y claro que hay salida" – dijo la rubia con un claro acento francés – "Aun podemos escapar, solo tienes que pedirlo" – la rubia se acercó a centímetros de la boca de mi amiga, casi suelto un gritito de sorpresa, ¡era ella! Ella era la exnovia de Lindsay. Mi amiga casi parece ceder a la propuesta, pero de inmediato recupero su compostura habitual.

"No" – era una negación seca, tajante, casi pude escuchar un corazón rompiéndose en pedazos – "Amo a Lucas, quiero estar con él, lo conozco desde siempre y… es un hombre."

"No digas eso, di lo que sea, menos que me dejas solo porque él es hombre" – soltó la rubia, su voz temblaba, estaba a punto de llorar.

"Tu y mi hermano serán muy felices…"

"Señorita Pierce" – una señora asomo la cabeza por la puerta – "Ya es hora, todos la están esperando."

Pude ver claramente como la rubia articulaba en silencio un Te amo, Lindsay mantuvo su cara y su postura regia, dio media vuelta y se soltó violentamente del agarre de la otra chica. La puerta se cerró tras Lindsay y escuche los sollozos de la rubia que cayó rendida sobre una silla de ahí. Quería salir de mi escondite y decirle algo reconfortante, pero si lo hacia ella se daría cuenta de que había escuchado todo y no quería mas problemas.

No paso mucho cuando otra persona fue a buscar también a aquella rubia, ella intento recomponerse, tomo algunos minutos, se miro al espejo y fingió la mejor sonrisa que jamás había visto. Cuando ella dejo la habitación al fin pude salir de mi escondite. Me arregle el cabello y el traje, faltaba muy poco para que también me llamaran ahí.

No alcanzaba a procesar lo sucedido, recordaba que Máximo había insultado a aquella rubia tachándola de corriente, pero esa chica no parecía para nada corriente y no me parecía lógico que Máximo dejara que su nieto se casara con la exnovia de su nieta que al parecer repudiaba. Pero todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando al fin me llamaron para salir. Camine hasta la puerta y me dirigieron a una especie de escenario.

"Tengo el honor de presentarles al miembro final de esta magnifica alianza familiar… Lucas Fabray" – escuché que anunciaron, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y para cuando subí al escenario las luces de las cámaras me deslumbraron, pero tuve que sonreír y poner mi pose de modelo barato.

"Buenas noches" – fue lo único que dije al micrófono, Lindsay me llamo con la mirada, me acerque a ella.

"Felicidades a las dos parejas…" – siguió diciendo el presentador. Los cuatro estábamos de pie de frente a toda la gente reunida ahí, me sentía un perro en exhibición. Note como la rubia nos miraba de reojo, Lindsay parecía incomoda.

"¿Estás bien?" – le pregunte en voz baja acercándome a su oído.

"Bésame" – susurro también a mi oído y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

"No puedo…"

"Solo hazlo…"

"No…"

"Si"

Me tomo del cuello y me beso, no pude detenerla, se suponía que nos amábamos. Otra vez los aplausos se hicieron escuchar. Cuando nos separamos mi cara ardía, mire a mi alrededor, los ojos de la rubia estaban llorosos, y el presentador seguía diciendo algo, pero mis oídos y mi cerebro no conectaban, mire a la multitud y mi mundo se cayo a pedazos. Porque entre todo aquel mar de rostros desconocidos estaba el único rostro que me importaba en el mundo…

"Rachel…"

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Don't go breaking my heart

**Es un cap. corto, pero entenderan muchas cosas a partir de ahora. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana<strong>

Toda la tarde me estuve debatiendo entre ir o no a aquella sentencia de muerte para mi amiga, después de todo habíamos sido invitadas, pero después de todo solo era una fiesta frívola mas, sin embargo un impulso en mi me decía que tenia que estar ahí y con un poco de ayuda por parte de Brittany me decidí a ir.

Nos arreglamos de la manera más formal de lo que lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo. Y aun con objeciones subimos a mi jeep. En el fondo de mi corazón también estaba sufriendo por mi amiga. Quinn me conto como había discutido con Rachel y lo que la morena pensaba de su relación y creo que ella tenia razón en todo, Quinn no podía estar con ella y a pesar de ello estuvo un tiempo, lo que se puede calificar como jugar con los sentimientos de alguien. Pero sabía que Quinn la quería y que todo lo había hecho por vil impulso.

"Tengo miedo de que Quinn salga corriendo en medio del evento" – dijo Britt mientras nos dirigíamos a la fiesta – "Seria genial, ¿Te imaginas?"

"Seria lo mejor, pero no lo hará" – dije pensando de manera realista. Mi novia parecía preocupada y triste – "Tranquila Britt, todo saldrá bien."

"No mientas, es de mi abuelo del que hablamos" – repuso ella y por primera vez escuche que intentaba criticar a aquel hombre. Sonreí, todos odiábamos a Máximo – "¡Mira!"

"¿Qué pasa?" – mire hacia donde Brittany señalaba, era una especie de pintura, eran las alas de un ángel, pero lo curioso era que se repetía por todos lados – "Es algo totalmente raro, debe ser obra de alguna banda juvenil, no hay duda."

"O de un enamorado – sugirió mi rubia suspirando, le encantaban las historias románticas – "¿Te imaginas? Seria increíble."

"Tal vez…"

Deje de observar, enfoque mi mirada en el camino, era una bonita noche, lastima que fuera tan terrible para mi amiga. Brittany parecía entender ahora.

**POV Quinn**

Cada parte de mi la sentí arder, quise morir en aquel instante. Rachel estaba entre la multitud, ella estaba ahí, la ultima que quería que se enterara de aquel matrimonio y ahora se enteraba de la peor manera. Lindsay me tenía tomada de la mano, sabia que mi amiga sufría tanto como yo, pero no me importaba, solo pensaba en Rachel y lo mucho que todo eso la lastimaba.

Todo mundo tomo su mesa correspondiente, los cuatro tomamos un lugar en la mesa principal junto con nuestros padres. Todas las mesas estaban a la orilla, dejando un considerable lugar libre en el centro del salón, y en la tarima se comenzaron a colocar músicos; supuse que comenzaría la música típica para que las parejas bailaran y sinceramente estaba a punto de vomitar. Mi mirada se paseaba por todo el salón buscando a Rachel, no la veía por ningún lado.

"Bonito traje Lucas, aunque creí que elegirías el otro que te envié" – dijo Máximo mirándome de arriba abajo juzgando mi vestimenta – "Pero tus genes te salvan, todo queda bien en ti."

"No cabe duda de eso" – dijo un tipo con acento francés, supuse que era el padre de la rubia – "La señorita Pierce por otro lado se ve magnifica, perfecta."

"Gracias" – mi amiga puso sus sonrisa falsa – "Queda claro que Lucas y yo tendremos hermosos bebés, ¿No es así Lucas?" – casi me atraganto con la copa de vino que bebía.

"Por supuesto, como ya dijo Máximo, los Fabray tenemos buenos genes" – dijo mi padre con toda la calma del mundo. Todos en la mesa sonrieron hipócritamente.

"Bailemos" – me dijo Lindsay al oído, la música comenzó a tocar y me levante junto a ella.

Caminamos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar una pieza lenta. La tomé por la cintura mientras ella me tomaba del cuello, éramos la princesa y el príncipe perfectos, todos ahí lo sabían y esperaban que siguiéramos fingiendo. Pero entonces escuche las primera líneas de la canción y una lagrima casi escapa de mis ojos.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

Mire a Lindsay e intente mantener la calma, pero el baile nos llevo a quedar de frente a la persona que tan magnifico estaba interpretando aquel tema, que no era otra mas que Rachel. Muchas otras parejas se unieron al baile. No sabía si era mi imaginación o mi conciencia, pero sentía la mirada de Rachel sobre mí.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the eyes inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

Escuche la voz de Lindsay recitando algo a mi oído, pero no era para mi, era como si estuviera haciendo un voto, una promesa de jamás volver a amar, jamás si podía llegar a lastimar a aquella persona. Repetía un nombre una y otra vez, Clemence. Recordé que cuando éramos pequeñas y Lindsay tenia miedo, se sentaba en un rincón y repetía continuamente el nombre de su madre. Mire de nuevo al escenario, la canción casi terminaba y cuando el ultimo acorde sonó, Rachel salió rápidamente de ahí. Tome de la mano a Lindsay y caminamos a nuestra mesa.

Rachel debía estar en alguna parte, tenia que buscarla. Los adultos de mi mesa estaban enfrascados en una conversación y los otros cuatro de nosotros intentábamos mantener la compostura evitando mirarnos a los ojos a toda costa, me descubrí mirando una servilleta por más de diez minutos, no podía escapar de ahí. ¿Dónde estaba Rachel? ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? Estaría pensando lo peor de mí y yo ni siquiera podía desmentírselo, si iba a buscarla, seguro que alguien me seguiría y se armaría la grande. Todos mis intentos por pensar eran inútiles, lo único que me quedaba era volver a verla en la escuela y esperar que ella no me odiara tanto, para al menos poder ser amigas; aunque era estúpido pensar eso cuando recién le había roto el corazón.

"Buenas noches abuelo" – casi sonrió al escuchar la voz melodiosa de Britt y ver de quien venia acompañada, era Santana, mi mejor amiga estaba ahí para apoyarme.

**Pov Santana**

Britt me había convencido de bailar con la prometida de su primo, para que ella pudiera bailar con Sam, ella estaba ansiosa de ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de sus primos, le dije que no seria así, pero ella insistía, y yo no me podía negar. Además de todo, la chica rubia no dejaba de sorprenderme, y con rubia no me refería a Britt-Britt, sino a la francesa, la misma que había visto en el tallera Hummel, la misma que estaba segura había competido contra mi, la misma que ahora resultaba ser la prometida de Samuel. Por supuesto que quería bailar con ella y desvelar por fin el misterio.

Cuando nos acercamos a la mesa, tuve que saludar con cordialidad y olvidar que el señor Fabray casi había amenazado a mi familia para alejarme de Quinn. Britt saludo a su abuelo y el tipo pareció contento de ver a mi novia. Britt pidió bailar con su primo, el chico rubio acepto de buena gana, pero su prometida no pareció advertir lo que eso implicaba, hasta que la que supuse era su madre le dijo algo al oído. Le extendí la mano y la chica me miro, su cara fue un poema, no esperaba verme ahí. Aun así, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista.

"Ya no puedes negar que eras tu aquella noche" – le dije al oído mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de una canción lenta. Lleve mi mano desde su cintura hasta su brazo y toque su herida – "No hay dos heridas iguales, no hay dos Ducattis iguales…"

"Mucho menos en Lima, si, ya lo habías dicho" – termino de decir ella, su voz ahora era diferente, mas decidida, menos sumisa, y mucho menos educada – "¿Y cual es el punto de que lo sepas?"

"Ninguno, solo quería demostrar que tenia razón y que no eres la niña rica que aparentas ser" – dije jugando un poco con ella.

"No sabes nada de mi" – repuso la chica – "Sera mejor que te mantengas lejos de mis asuntos y que jamás menciones lo ocurrido."

"¿O que?" – le rete. De lejos parecería que estábamos coqueteando porque nos susurrábamos todo al oído.

"Déjalo así, solo déjame en paz" – dijo y el calor de su voz en mi oído hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

"Con una condición" – pedí por ultimo.

"¿Cuál?"

"Déjame correr en tu motocicleta…"

"Hecho."

La canción termino y los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos. Brittany se acercó a mi para caminar hasta nuestra mesa, me tomo de la mano y me apretó como nunca, creo que se había puesto celosa, seguro que me vio muy cerca de aquella chica, cuyo nombre aun se me dificultaba pronunciar. Cuando nos sentamos, Britt se acercó a mi oído y dijo decidida.

"Solo eres mía…"

"Sin lugar a duda amor…"

**POV Quinn**

Ver a mi amiga me había tranquilizado un poco. Me pareció totalmente raro ver a mi amiga coqueteando con la rubia esa. Por lo que Lindsay parecía mas tensa aun. No sabia que hacer en aquella mesa, solo jugaba con mis manos nerviosamente y miraba mis cubiertos. Creo que mi cerebro se había vaciado o dejado de funcionar, mis ideas no conectaban nada.

Mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil, cuando me di cuenta de que el padre de Clemence que estaba sentado a mi lado, tenia un arma, apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir entre su fino traje, pero estaba segura de que era un arma. Mire con más cuidado a mí alrededor, si aquel hombre traía un arma seguro que muchos mas debían traer igual. Sabia que Rachel ya no estaba ahí, y tampoco veía a ninguno de sus padres. Pero Santana, Brittany, Lindsay y otras personas que también me importaban seguían ahí ¿Qué tal si se armaba un tiroteo? Mire a Lindsay que estaba a mi lado también. Le informe con la mirada que algo malo sucedía, ella entendió.

"Lucas, no me siento muy bien, ¿Podrías acompañarme?" – dijo Lindsay actuando perfecto algún dolor inexistente. Mire a mi padre en busca de aprobación, no se veía muy contento pero asintió.

Fingí que la ayudaba a levantarse y a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Nadie se interpuso en nuestro camino, nos habían creído. Cuando estuvimos lejos de las miradas curiosas nos separamos abruptamente, gran parte de nosotros nos decía que no debíamos seguir tocándonos. Lindsay me llevo a través de los pasillos a lo que yo supuse era su cuarto.

"Poesy trae un arma" – dije rápidamente nada más entrar al cuarto.

"Es lógico, supuse que lo haría y si no me equivoco, muchas personas mas vienen armadas" – dijo Lindsay como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La mire sorprendida, no era la respuesta que quería.

"¿Me dirás lo que sucede?" – le pregunte tomándola por el brazo para que me hiciera caso.

"No…"

"Lindsay, hablo enserio…"

"Nuestras familias están en guerra, o lo estaban, hasta que pactaron nuestros compromisos" – la mire directamente a los ojos y esperaba que estuviera bromeando, pero no – "Ellos quieren una tregua pero no confían los unos en los otros, necesitan seguridad en su trato y es ahí donde entramos nosotros."

"Mientes…"

"Jamás con esto Lucas" – nuestras caras estaban a centímetros, sabia que ella no mentía, pero no podía ser cierto – "Me creas o no, es cierto y en el fondo me crees… mi abuelo mato a tu abuelo, y tu padre a mis padres. El señor Poesy a mi abuela y a tu tío."

"¡Déjame Lindsay! ¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza!" – le grite apartándome bruscamente de ella. No podían haberme ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

"Estamos juntos en esto Lucas, si no nos casamos… nos mataran, a cualquiera de los cuatro. A ellos no les importamos más que como importe de valor" – escupió mi amiga con rabia y cierto temor en la voz.

"Entonces nos casaremos…"

**POV Santana**

Vi como mi amiga salía del salón junto a Lindsay, sabia que estaban fingiendo, eran excelentes actrices, bueno al menos la morena lo era. Britt seguía enfrascada en una conversación con una amiga que se había encontrado ahí. Tal vez podría escaparme y seguir a la rubia que también se escabullía por el pasillo que Quinn había tomado. Le eche un último vistazo a Brittany e intente salir del salón desapercibida.

Entre al pasillo, y subí las escaleras. Llegue a lo que parecía ser el área de recamaras y sabia que una de todas ella pertenecía a Lindsay, y seguramente Quinn y ella debían estar ahí, y por supuesto que la rubia los había seguido. Algo en mi cabeza me decía que no era correcto mostrar tanto interés por aquella francesa, pero me dije que las rubias eran mi debilidad. Camine otro tramo y doble la esquina, en el pasillo que tenia delante estaba aquella rubia de pie frente a un cuadro colgado en la pared. Ni siquiera me noto cuando llegue a su lado o si…

"Es hermosa, ¿No crees?" – dijo sin mirarme. Mire el cuadro, era una fotografía de Lindsay sosteniendo su trofeo del primer premio en alguna de sus tantas competencias. Me asombro que dijera eso – "Es como un ángel."

"¿Un ángel?" – recordé los dibujos en las paredes de aquellas calles, pero no podía ser, sería mucha coincidencia – "¿Estas enamorada?"

"No tienes idea de cuanto" – ella seguía sin mirarme, su mirada estaba centrada en la fotografía. Entonces ella debía ser la gran enamorada de Lindsay – "No se porque te lo digo, supongo que ya no importa ¿No? Nada importa si no puedo estar con ella."

"Pues…" – detuve mi frase, escuche unas risas provenientes del pasillo, alguien se acercaba a nosotras y era…

"Basta Lucas, sabes que si" – dijo Lindsay riendo a carcajadas, detrás venia Quinn acomodándose la corbata. Eso debía verse muy mal desde la perspectiva de la rubia francesa y ellos se dieron cuenta, porque dejaron de reír inmediatamente.

"Lindsay…" – susurro ella y solo yo pude escucharlo.

"Fleur…"

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Alliance

**Hola. Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones. Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn<strong>

No podía acabar de procesar lo que Lindsay me decía. La verdad es que me parecía sacado de una película, mi vida jamás había sido tan emocionante. Me afloje la corbata, no podía respirar. Me senté en el suelo y recargue mi espalda en la pared, mire al techo. Lindsay se sentó junto a mí y tomo mi mano.

"No te odio Lucas" – dijo en voz baja y acaricio mi cara haciendo que mi vista se fijara en ella solamente – "Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir cierto rencor, pero no hacia ti, sino hacia todos, pero ¿De verdad no sabias nada?"

"Nada… absolutamente nada" – mis padres prácticamente me habían ocultado toda la verdad y ahora querían tirármela en la cara sin más.

"Estamos juntos en esto Luke, debemos apoyarnos… Clemence tiene que seguir creyendo que te amo, o ella hará cualquier estupidez con tal de seguir conmigo ¿Entiendes?" – eso ultimo sonó como una suplica, mi amiga parecía mas humana cuando hablaba de aquella rubia – "Y si algo le pasa a ella, entonces ya no… yo… no se lo que hare."

"Te entiendo" – me puse en su lugar e imagine a Rachel en peligro, como ahora, por supuesto que también debía defender a Rachel – "Hare lo que sea para ayudarte."

"Gracias" – me abrazo fuerte, luego me ayudo a levantar del suelo – "Tenemos que volver al espectáculo."

Salimos de su habitación y recordé algo gracioso que habíamos pasado juntas, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas y burlarme de mi amiga, que se ruborizo y comenzó a contratacar burlándose de mi también. Seguimos con nuestras bromas, hasta que doblamos el pasillo y vimos a Clemence junto a Santana, nuestras risas se paralizaron inmediatamente.

¿Qué demonios hacia Santana con Clemence? ¿Y que estaban haciendo ahí precisamente? Pude notar por su cara que Lindsay estaba sufriendo, no sabía nada de su historia con aquella rubia, pero debía ser una muy buena. No supe porque mi amiga llamo a aquella chica con un nombre diferente, pero fue raro.

"Vamos Lindsay… tenemos que… nos están esperando" – dije e intente que la tensión bajara, pero era imposible.

"Arrêter de faire semblant, Je t'aime, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela..." – dijo la rubia y trate de recordar mis clases de francés, pero estaba totalmente en blanco.

"Vamos Lucas" – dijo Lindsay como sin nada, me tomo de la mano y me obligo a caminar más rápido.

De nuevo en el gran salón. Nos dirigimos a la mesa, donde nos esperaban ansiosos por contarnos donde seria la boda y la luna de miel. Y no podía creer que estuvieran planeando luna de miel cuando sabían que ni siquiera estábamos de acuerdo con la boda. Estaba a punto de gritarles algo, lo que fuera, solo quería que quedaran enterados de mi desprecio por ellos.

"La fiesta esta a punto de terminar" – dijo Máximo levantándose de su lugar – "Por supuesto, Lucas es nuestro invitado esta noche."

"No te preocupes cariño, te traje todo lo indispensable" – susurro mi madre a mi oído.

El anfitrión de la fiesta (Máximo) despidió a todos los invitados, incluyendo a mis padres y a los señores Poesy. Samuel y Clemence se quedarían en una habitación, mientras que Lindsay y yo nos alojaríamos en el cuarto de ella.

Quería hablar con Santana, pero no tuve ninguna oportunidad, quería que ella se cerciorara de que Rachel estuviera bien y que la cuidara. Sabia que mi amiga me reprendería por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabia que también me apoyaría, ella era en la única persona en quien podía confiar, también confiaba en Lindsay, pero ella no sabia mi secreto. Puse la mejor cara que tenia para todo eso, y oculte lo mucho que quería tirar todo por la ventana.

**POV Santana**

La rubia había dicho algo en francés que no entendí, Lindsay si, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Pude notar como esa chica se estaba muriendo de amor por aquella morena, casi pude sentir lastima por ella. Quise abrazarla, pero apenas y la conocía. Además yo no era la persona de la que ella esperaba consuelo.

"No entiendo mucho de esto, pero… de verdad, si necesitas ayuda o algo, solo avísame" – dije y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

"He llorado suficiente, he llorado demasiado… pero ella nunca lo sabrá y jamás le importara" – dijo ella sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, como si hablara por inercia – "Lo hubiera dado todo por ella, y ahora… se acabó ¿No es así? Ellos están enamorados."

"Bueno en realidad…" – iba a decir que no lo estaban, pero no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, por lo que preferí callar. Si aquella rubia pensaba que esos dos estaban enamorados debía ser por alguna razón, pero no sabia cuan equivocada estaba – "Tranquila, todo suele pasar, ya veras."

"Hoy a media noche, autopista norte, no llegues tarde" – dicho esto, se dio vuelta y me dejo sola en aquel pasillo.

La vi caminar y hablar decidida, pero sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo. Sin embargo a algo dentro de mí le encantaba la idea de escabullirse con ella a media noche, y me ponía feliz. Y mi emoción se podía notar, pero no al darme cuenta de la mirada severa de Britt.

Cuando llegue a su lado supe que tendría serios problemas con mi prometida. Intente decirle algo, pero me corto indicándome silencio, al parecer el presentador estaba diciendo algo. Me cruce de brazos, el buen humor se había ido. No entendí muy bien lo que el tipo dijo, no le puse mucha atención, así que no entendí porque Quinn tenía una cara de susto que hasta nuestra mesa se podía notar.

"Quinn esta en problemas" – me susurro Britt, fruncí el seño, no tenia ni idea porque, mi rubia lo noto y rápidamente aclaro – "Podría ser descubierta por su prometida que dormirá con ella esta noche."

"¡¿Qué?" – mi reacción fue espontanea, no pude evitar sobresaltarme, Britt tenia razón, Quinn podría ser descubierta por Lindsay, y según mi lógica eso no podía ser nada bueno – "Tengo que pensar en algo, lo que sea, tengo que ayudarla."

"Tranquila, veamos… si Quinn nunca se quita su ropa interior especial, no pasara nada… no piensas que ellas tendrán… bueno ellas no harán nada mas ¿O si?" – los ojos de Britt se abrieron como platos imaginando la posibilidad.

"No lo creo, Quinn esta enamoradísima de Rachel, nada pasara" – dije intentando tranquilizarme con mis propias palabras.

**POV Quinn**

Lindsay se puso su piyama en su closet gigante. Mientras que yo rebuscaba entre todas las cosas que mi madre me había dejado, solo era un atuendo casual y ropa interior especial limpia, me tranquilice al ver que mi madre no había olvidado esto. Era importante para ellos que mantuviera mi secreto como un secreto, además también era importante para mi, porque por alguna razón me avergonzaba contarle mi verdad a Lindsay, porque ella preguntaría porque y en esos momentos ni siquiera yo lo sabia. Mi madre también empaco mis píldoras para dormir.

"Dormirás en el suelo si no te importa" – dijo Lindsay saliendo del closet – "¿De que te ríes?"

"Estas saliendo del closet" – dije entre risas.

"Ja Ja" – pronuncio sarcásticamente – "Toma una manta, no admito extraños en mi cama."

"Pero si… rubios" – seguí bromeando, una sonrisa escapo de ella, me recosté sobre su cama en posición juguetona – "Solo hermosos rubios, como yo."

"Soy gay" – dijo ella tirándose en la cama a mi lado y riendo – "Siempre quise decir eso en voz alta."

"Si que lo eres" – tenia ganas de decirle que yo también lo era.

"Al menos estaré con mi mejor amigo" – se acurruco en mi pecho y cerro los ojos.

"Y yo con mi mejor amiga" – calificando a Santana como mi mejor amigo por supuesto –"Podemos hacer esto, podemos fingir correctamente ¿Verdad?"

"Ni dudarlo, soy una excelente actriz, en cuanto a ti no lo se" – la voz de Lindsay se escuchaba distante en mi cabeza, el sueño comenzaba a inundarme.

Cerré los ojos y desee con todo mi corazón que cuando despertara me diera cuenta de que en realidad todo eso sólo era una pesadilla. Nada me costaba soñar.

Soñé que Rachel era una princesa secuestrada por un dragón, pero luego ya no era Rachel sino Clemence la hermosa princesa rubia y Santana era una especie de Mario Bross intentando salvarla, y yo tan solo era una espectadora que compartía las palomitas con mi esposa, Lindsay. Definitivamente yo debía ganar el premio por los sueños más extraños.

Cuando desperté, no tenia a nadie a mi lado, estaba sola en la inmensa cama y aun estaba vestida. Lindsay estaba parada frente a la ventana mirando a través de esta, tenia puesta su bata de baño, tenia el cabello mojado y una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro. Me incorpore de la cama y me acerque a ella para mirar lo que ella miraba y saber el porqué de su expresión.

El Jardín estaba destrozado, como si decenas de camiones hubieran paseado por ahí a toda velocidad. Máximo estaba dictando órdenes a algunos hombres que parecían jardineros, el señor Pierce-Evans no parecía nada contento.

"Duermes como tronco" – dijo Lindsay sonriéndome ampliamente. Era verdad, anoche había tomado píldoras para dormir, porque sabía que naturalmente no lo conseguiría.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" – pregunte sobándome los ojos para intentar despertar por completo.

"Te lo perdiste, lo siento" – se burlo mi amiga y corrió a su closet para cambiarse.

"¡Lindsay!"

Sabia que mi amiga no saldría en mucho tiempo de su guardarropa, tardaba bastante en cambiarse como cualquier chica; aun así no me dio mucha confianza cambiarme dentro de la habitación, así que baje las escaleras para bañarme lejos de cualquier persona. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo me encontré a un desvelado Sam, parecía como si no hubiera dormido nada.

"¿Estás bien rubio?" – le pregunte, el chico pareció sobresaltarse – "Te ves bastante cansado."

"Estoy bien" – contesto y se detuvo frente a mí, sabia que él no me tenía confianza, obviamente no me contaría nada.

"Bueno, me voy a bañar, nos vemos" – intente despedirme, pero el chico me detuvo.

"Lucas, hay desayuno familiar, no lo olvides; en el comedor principal, no llegues tarde" – me comunico en tono serio. Asentí cual niño regañado y seguí caminando.

**POV Santana**

Britt dormía plácidamente, eran las doce menos veinte. Me tomaría unos diez minutos llegar a la autopista norte, el problema radicaba en que no sabia si ir o no. Se suponía que la cita era para correr, y aun así no sabia porque se lo ocultaba a mi prometida, se suponía que no nos ocultábamos nada, y aun así, estaba a punto de escabullirme a mitad de la noche para encontrarme con otra mujer, eso sonaba como engaño, pero solo era con fines deportivos, entonces ¿Por qué se lo ocultaba?

A las doce menos cinco, salí de mi casa sobre mi motocicleta recién reparada. La autopista norte era la mejor carretera que comunicaba con Lima. Seguramente que la chica había pensado en ir ahí porque seria el mejor sitio para correr su Ducatti, claro que otra, porque si mal no estaba una de sus Ducattis estaba en el taller Hummel.

Mientras conducía a toda velocidad (porque se me hizo tarde), iba pensando las razones que esa chica tenia para querer correr al limite de la velocidad, tal vez le gustaba la adrenalina, tal vez le gustaba sentirse libre o tal vez quería morir; descarte la ultima posibilidad, atribuyéndola a mi propio animo cuando mi hermano recién había muerto. Recordé que después de su funeral secreto, tome mi motocicleta y conduje a toda velocidad por las calles de New York, hasta que me estampe con un anuncio de Refresco de cola.

Cuando llegue al lugar pactado, la chica rubia ya se encontraba ahí con su traje negro de cuero característico que me hacia confundirla con un varón, además de su casco negro con extraños diseños de alas en los costados.

"Llegas tarde como sea que te llames" – dijo ella despectivamente. Su motocicleta era otra, sin embargo parecía una común y corriente.

"Pues tú dijiste que me dejarías correr en tu Ducatti, ambos fallamos" – dije malhumorada al notar el detalle de la moto – "Y me llamo Santiago."

"Como sea, yo solo quiero correr si no te importa; ya les he ganado a todos los demás de por aquí, y tu eres el único con el que no he concluido mi carrera" – su voz sonaba altanera, yo iba a preguntar quienes eran los demás, pero mi respuesta llego antes de formular mi pregunta, pues de la oscuridad salieron decenas de motociclistas.

"¿Quién es él? ¿Otro niño rico idiota?" – dijo la voz de una chica no muy lejos de mi, no podía ver su cara, la luz de sus faros de estaban deslumbrando.

"No importa, Fleur le dará una paliza como a los otros… como a ti" – se burlo una voz masculina, todos comenzaron a reír.

"¡Basta!" – grito la rubia, todos callaron – "Ya es hora de correr."

Todas las motocicletas se encendieron. Escuche que varios le decían suerte a Clemence y le deban palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Todos tomaron la carretera rumbo a Lima, solo quedamos la rubia y yo. Ella me explico que correríamos desde ese punto hasta la calle Victoria en los suburbios de la ciudad.

"Pero no quiero correr, solo vine a…" – no sabia a que había ido a ahí, la excusa de la Ducatti era absurda hasta para mi.

"El premio es bueno" – dijo ella encendiendo su moto a la par de la mía.

"¿Cuál es?" – pregunte fingiendo interés, de verdad no quería correr, parecía peligroso y mis años suicidas ya habían pasado.

"Te podrás unir a nosotros…"

Quería preguntarle exactamente a que se refería con eso, pero la carrera había comenzado y ella llevaba la delantera. No quería correr, pero si no tenía otra opción, pues lo haría. Así que acelere todo lo que mis nervios podrían soportar, y esta vez su motocicleta no era tan potente como aquella vez, la estaba alcanzando. De hecho hasta podía ser que le ganara.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad todo se salió de control para mi, los coches se volvieron mas difíciles de rebasar, y los otros motoristas que nos adelantaron ahora me rodeaban e impedían que fuera mas rápido, esa chica estaba haciendo trampa. Pero si pensaba con lógica, yo conocía mucho mejor las calles de Lima que esa niña rubia mimada, por supuesto que podía ganar.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" – grite y me metí por una calle estrecha.

Perdí a los otros, sin ellos bloqueándome me moví más rápido. La calle Victoria no estaba lejos. Solamente al llegar a esa calle me di cuenta de que ahí estaba la casa de los Pierce-Evans. Me detuve en seco frente a las verjas de aquella casa, era el sitio de llegada según Clemence. Me di vuelta y note que la rubia por fin me había alcanzado, cuando llego a mi lado se quito el casco y bajo de su vehículo, no parecía molesta por haber perdido, mas bien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"Felicidades amigo, ya eres parte de los Arcanos" – me dijo, pero su mirada estaba sobre aquella casa. Los demás fueron llegando uno por uno y me fueron felicitando por mi logro, quería decirles que no deseaba nada de eso, pero mi espíritu curioso me lo impidió – Como dije chicos, ya es hora.

Eran unos veinte motoristas los que asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron ante Clemence que parecía ser su líder. Todos se pusieron sus cascos, por instinto también yo. Pude notar que todos los cascos eran iguales al de la rubia. Además el uniforme de cuero también era idéntico. Yo era la única que desentonaba con mi atuendo casual.

"¡LINDSAY!" – grito Clemence con todas sus fuerzas frente a la verja de metal – "Vamos chicos."

Las luces en la mansión se encendieron. La multitud de motoristas arremetieron contra la reja y derribaron sin mucho problema. Las motocicletas entraron al jardín y destrozaron todo a su paso, yo me quede en la entrada con la boca entreabierta; esa chica estaba completamente loca. Y me hubiera quedado ahí pasmada por otro rato mas, pero escuche las sirenas de patrullas; yo no necesitaba mas problemas, acelere mi motocicleta y me largue de ahí.

**POV Quinn**

"¡¿Cómo diablos llego aquí?" – grito Máximo molesto, pude escucharlo gracias a que iba de regreso a mi habitación y pasaba casualmente por su despacho. No sabia a quien se refería, pero sin duda tenia que ver con su precioso jardín – "¡Encuéntrala! No me importa lo que le tengas que hacer, no la quiero cerca de Lindsay, eso pone todos mis planes en peligro."

"Si abuelo, yo me encargo" – escuche decir a Sam.

"Encuéntrala y tráeme su cabello rosa como prueba…"

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Arcanos

**Hola. Bueno aquí otro cap, pero antes un resumen para que no se pierdan hehe**

_Quinn y Santana se visten de niños, Santana para huir de la prisión por un crimen que nadie conoce y Quinn desconoce las razones verdaderas de su disfraz de varón. Brittany esta embarazada. Lindsay esta comprometida con Quinn y Sam con Clemence (Francesa hermosa). Santana se unión a los Arcanos (organización de Clemence). Los planes de las familias para las bodas lo desvele en el cap anterior y ya. __**Disfruten. Y por supuesto que soy fanática de Harry Potter, haha ¿Quién no? xD **_

"¿Dónde estuviste?" – las luces de la sala de mi casa se encendieron, revelándome a Britt y a mis padres sentados ahí.

"Contéstale a tu prometida" – secundo mi madre con tono marcial.

Me quede pasmada, no esperaba encontrármelos ahí, mucho menos a los tres. Además parecían bastante disgustados. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, ellos deberían estar durmiendo en lugar de estar supervisándome.

"¿Qué tal si algo malo te hubiera pasado? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Llamamos a la policía?" – dijo mi padre, pocas veces lo había visto enojado como ahora – "Además andando con gente como aquella rubia."

"¿Qué?" – no entendía como es que sabían eso.

"Sospeche que te fuiste con ella, como en la fiesta se veían tan cercanas, como si se conocieron de toda la vida" – los celos en el tono de mi amada eran muy notables.

"Solo me largo a dormir…"

"¡Santana ven aquí!"

"¡Santana!"

Escuche los gritos de mis padres, pero los ignore, subí las escaleras con rumbo a mi habitación. Me puse la piyama rápidamente y me metí en la cama sin esperar a Britt. Intente conciliar el sueño, pero la adrenalina estaba demasiado fresca aún. Había olvidado esa sensación de satisfacción y poder cuando corría a toda velocidad por las calles. De pronto, escuche patrullas pasar por mi calle y la sangre se me helo, por suerte para mi, solo pasaron de largo.

Poco después sentí el peso de Britt sobre la cama, me hice la dormida. Escuche como susurraba mi nombre, luego un par de sollozos y sentí sus manos acariciando mi cara suavemente. Luego me abrazo por la espalda.

"Te amo Santana, tengo miedo de perderte" – susurro muy despacio a mi oído.

**POV Quinn**

Prácticamente corrí hacia la habitación de Lindsay. Ella ya me esperaba para bajar juntos a desayunar, se le veía de buen humor. Yo estaba un poco agitada por mi carrera y por lo que acaba de oír de labios de Máximo. Lindsay no lo noto, porque estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro.

"¿Quién es la chica de cabello rosa?" – pregunte intentando recuperar el aliento. Mi amiga pareció sorprendida al oír esto – "Porqué tu abuelo la quiere lejos de ti, de cualquier manera posible."

"Es… es Fleur" – su semblante cambio completamente, ahora parecía preocupada.

"Así que tienes mas de una enamorada" – concluí pensando con cierta lógica.

"Es Clemence… Fleur es Clemence" – aclaro con cierta exasperación mi amiga y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación.

"Clemence no tiene cabello rosa, y tu abuelo sabe donde esta" – no comprendía nada.

"Mi abuelo no sabe que Fleur es Clemence, ahora déjame pensar" – me calló y continuo caminando por toda la habitación.

Mientras mi cabeza intentaba hacer las conexiones correctas, note que el libro que Lindsay leía tenía una inscripción en el interior.

_Algún día seremos libres_

_Algún día escaparemos_

_Y finalmente seremos una_

_Serás mía y yo seré de ti_

_Mi ángel… Fleur_

"¿Qué haces?"

"¡Au!" – exclame de dolor, me había arrebatado el libro y me había golpeado con él en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué eres tan curioso?" – pregunto sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho como protegiéndolo.

"Tal vez dejaría de ser curioso si me dejaran de ocultar tanta cosas" – dije entre molesta y resentida. Ella pareció entender.

"Está bien" – se sentó a mi lado en la cama, parecía mas calmada, sin embargo su preocupación seguía ahí – "Cuando tenia 15, fuimos a Londres de vacaciones de verano; ahí conocí a una chica rebelde…"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con Clemence?" – interrumpí rápidamente, no quería que se fuera por la tangente.

"Espera, ya llegare ahí" – se acomodó mejor en la cama y miro con nostalgia el libro que tenia entre las manos – "Estaba enojada con mi abuelo, así que escape de casa para ir a una fiesta alocada en aquella ciudad que apenas conocía… cuando salí de la fiesta estaba bastante ebria y drogada, apenas y me mantenía en pie; y una chica se ofreció a llevarme a casa, era una motociclista vestida de negro, con piercings en la cara y el cabello pintado de rosa; ella también era adicta, pero lo contralaba mejor que yo[…] me llevo a su departamento para pasar la noche, pero no me quede por una noche; me quede dos semanas, cuando mi abuelo me encontró y me llevo a casa, era demasiado tarde, ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquella chica rebelde. Y aunque mi abuelo me mantuvo prácticamente en cautiverio, encontramos la manera de seguir viéndonos a escondidas, incluso cuando el verano termino, ella encontró la forma de seguirme hasta mi escuela y seguir en contacto… sin embargo casi un año después, ella desapareció… Fleur Delacour, mi gran amor…"

"¿Desapareció? Pero tu dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien."

"No quería decirte que estaba comprometida con un extraño, como sea… volviendo a Fleur, creí que mi abuelo le había hecho algo" – continuo contándome Lindsay – "Le escribí cartas y se las estuve mandando a su antiguo departamento en Paris con la esperanza de que algún día contestara, durante ocho meses… nunca contesto" – una lagrima amenazaba con salir, me acerque para abrazarla, pero me rechazo – "Hace dos meses nos enteramos del compromiso de mi hermano mellizo, Samuel, con una joven francesa de alta categoría. Cuando vi la fotografía de aquella chica, casi me desmayo dé la impresión… porque era Fleur, aunque mas tarde me entere que su nombre real era Clemence."

"Wow, eso es… horrible" – pronuncie lento aun intentando procesar la información.

"Amaba a Fleur, ella se fue… pero aun así, no quiero que nada le pase a Clemence. Aunque me hubiera abandonado sin más."

La abrace, esta vez si me dejo hacerlo. Lloro en mi hombro y odie a Clemence. Ella no tenía ningún derecho de pedir un poco de amor de parte de mi amiga, cuando ella la había abandonado así. Esa chica me escucharía.

**POV Santana**

En la mañana, no quería reñir con nadie, por lo que me levante muy temprano y salí de la casa rumbo a lo desconocido, la verdad no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir. Así que lo primero que se me antojo fue comprar un café en una cafetería cercana al centro. Estacione mi jeep sin mayor problema y entre al local, estaba haciendo un poco de frio. Pedí un café caliente y cuando me disponía a pagar, me di cuenta de que había salido tan rápido de casa que había olvidado mi cartera.

"Yo pago" – dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas – "Cualquier cosa por los hermanos."

"Claro…"

Mire al tipo, era un muchacho no mucho menor que yo, tenia una complexión delgada y vestía con un traje negro que reconocí de inmediato, era sin duda un miembro de aquella banda de Clemence, los Ar… arroba, no… los armados, no…

"Los Arcanos" – dijo aquel hombre sentándose en mi mesa – "Anoche no te dimos la bienvenida adecuada, estábamos de prisa."

"Gracias por el café" – le dije sin muchas ganas.

"Ya veo que no te agrada la compañía" – el tipo era bastante intuitivo ó yo era muy obvia en mi desagrado – "Me llamo Sebastián. Esta noche en el mismo lugar, misma hora, esta vez no llegues tarde; a Fleur no le gusta la impuntualidad."

"Ah…" – iba a decir algo, pero el muchacho ya caminaba hacia la salida.

Me recargue en la mesa, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con mis padres y con Britt. Pero no quería. Además primero tendría que hablar con Quinn para aclarar su situación, quería escuchar lo que mi amiga tenia que decir respecto a toda la locura que acontecía últimamente. Levante la cabeza y mire a la ventana de cristal, vi a alguien conocida correr por ahí. Salí del lugar y la seguí, me olvide completamente de mi café.

"¡Rachel!" – le grite, pero la chica llevaba puestos sus audífonos, no me escucho, así que la seguí corriendo, cuando estuve a su altura la tome del brazo para que me notara.

"¡Tengo gas…! Ah, solo eres tú" – se quito los audífonos, pero siguió corriendo, como si no me hubiera visto.

"Rachel, espera, quiero hablar contigo…"

"¡No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con Fabray!" – grito de lejos. Le seguí el paso y volví a quedar a su altura.

"Solo quería saber si estás bien" – le dije ya un poco agitada, por el esfuerzo – "Me preocupas. Si necesitas hablar o algo, estoy aquí para ti."

"Estoy bien, sobreviviré, dile eso al cretino de tu amigo" – apretó el paso y me dejo atrás. Si que tenia buena condición.

Aquella morena también estaba sufriendo, no te desenamoras de alguien de la noche a la mañana, menos literalmente.

**POV Quinn**

En el desayuno, la mesa parecía funeral. Todos se concentraban en sus platos, nadie se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que después de aquel tortuoso desayuno podría irme a casa y pensar.

"Lindsay, Samuel" – dijo Máximo hablando por vez primera en toda la mañana – "Preparen su equipaje para una semana, recuerden que serán los invitados de sus prometidos durante cinco días."

"Si abuelo" – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Casi me atraganto con lo que estaba comiendo, como siempre nadie me había avisado de eso.

"Señorita Poesy, Joven Fabray, espero que su noche no haya sido tan perturbarte, de verdad no me esperaba semejantes inconvenientes" – dijo Máximo ahora dirigiéndose a nosotros, yo simplemente asentí.

"Bueno, creo que algo se han de traer contra su familia" – dijo Clemence con calma y con un acento francés pronunciado. No había notado que cuando hablaba con Lindsay, su acento desaparecía por completo – "Sin embargo, cuando eso sucedía yo me encontraba en el baño, no podía dormir y baje a refrescarme ¿No es así Samuel?"

"Así es, solo que me preocupe por tu ausencia" – dijo el rubio sonriendo y tomo la mano de la chica.

Después del desayuno, subimos a las habitaciones de nuevo. Me senté en la cama y mire como Lindsay empacaba sus cosas. Como ya dije, su buen humor había desaparecido por completo.

"Mi hermano no esta enamorado de Clemence, pero lo finge bastante bien" – se quejo mi amiga mientras empacaba con algo de violencia.

"¿Te molesta?"

"No…"

"Yo diría que si" – asegure tomando en cuenta su actitud.

"Solo digo que, no tiene ninguna necesidad de fingir" – mi amiga comenzaba a molestarse – "Pero todo lo que tenemos aquí, son mentiras."

Una hora más tarde, estábamos saliendo de la casa Pierce-Evans. Un auto lujoso se encargo de llevarnos hasta mi casa. El recorrido se hizo en silencio, no quería que Lindsay se molestara mas de lo que ya estaba, además no tenia nada de lo que hablar con ella, sin contar que de mi mente no podía salir Rachel.

Mis padres y unos guardias nos esperaban en la puerta de mi casa. Uno de los guardias ayudo a bajar el equipaje y a subirlo a mi cuarto. Mis padres me abrazaron, tal cual padres amorosos que no eran. Entramos a la casa y Lindsay subió directo a la habitación, quería estar sola. Sin embargo me preocupe, porque todas mis cosas de niño falso se encontraban ahí. Pero mi madre me tranquilizo diciéndome que mis cosas habían sido removidas al cuarto de huéspedes. Solo mi ropa normal se podía hallar en el cuarto.

Mis padres me tenían un regalo por haberme portado tan bien los últimos días. Era un celular nuevo de ultima generación, claro que no me importaban ninguna de las características, solo quería tener un medio de comunicación con el mundo exterior. También me informaron que ya podía frecuentar de nuevo a Santana, que al parecer los señores Poesy y Pierce-Evans daban su aprobación a mi amigo.

"¿Lindsay?" – pregunte antes de abrir la puerta lentamente, pero no obtuve respuesta, mi amiga se hallaba plácidamente dormida, no quise despertarla. Solo tome su celular y busque a Britt entre sus contactos, lo anote en mi nuevo teléfono, necesitaba preguntarle a Britt por el nuevo numero de Santana.

**POV Santana**

No había ido en todo el día a mi casa, tenía decenas de llamadas y mensajes de Britt, y por supuesto también de mis padres. Sabía que tenía que volver, que ellos estarían preocupados, pero la verdad no quería enfrentar la reprimenda que me darían los tres.

Y sin comer un solo bocado en todo el día, me presente con mi jeep en la autopista norte a media noche. La mayoría ya estaban ahí, solo faltaba Clemence y todo mundo ahí se empecinaba por llamarla Fleur. Me mantuve lejos de los demás, no conocía a ninguno de ellos, solo Sebastián, bueno al menos sabía su nombre. Sin embargo hasta mis oídos llego una conversación que me pareció interesante, me acerque para escuchar mejor.

"…esa chica es un ángel o es muy tonta" – dijo Sebastián riendo con socarronería, la chica que estaba con él lo golpeo en el brazo.

"No le digas así, ni siquiera se porque te cuento mis cosas" – dijo enojada. Pude reconocer su voz como la chica que me dijo niño rico.

"Relájate pelirroja, solo digo que yo no te hubiera perdonado después de lo que le hiciste a ella" – el chico se encogió de hombros y siguió fumando.

"Ella es una persona única, creo que la amo" – exclamo la chica recostándose sobre la hierba.

"Pues no creo que ella te ame, no después de que la quisiste violar" – Sebastián dijo esto muy a la ligera, pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión de ella – "Digo, eso fue prácticamente lo que hiciste."

"Solo intente besarla" – se defendió la chica levantándose, parecía enojada.

"La embriagaste en al fiesta de su novio, la llevaste a la azotea, la intentaste besar, ella se negó, la golpeaste… creo que eso es peor de lo que suena" – el chico seguía tranquilo.

"Ya te dije, ese día no tome mis medicamentos, me sobrexcite" – la chica ya parecía exasperada – "¡Tu no sabes nada!"

"Relájate fenómeno" – dijo Sebastián con desprecio en la voz, no le gustaba que le gritaran sin duda.

"¡Me las pagaras!" – grito la chica abalanzándose sobre él, el chico intento defenderse, pero ella parecía fuera de si. Todos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos, una persona paso rápidamente a mi lado y se metió en la pelea, era Clemence.

"Tranquila, solo respira" – la francesa había tomado a aquella pelirroja por la cintura y le susurraba cosas al oído, la chica parecía comenzar a tranquilizarse.

"Esta loca" – me dijo Sebastián en voz baja acercándose a mí – "Siempre lo he dicho."

No le hice mucho caso a lo que el chico me dijo, me quede pasmada mirando la escena de Clemence tranquilizando a aquella chica. Y ahora todo parecía tener sentido, por fin después de todo este tiempo, había descubierto al agresor de Rachel. Era esa pelirroja que parecía tan inocente, pero ¿Quién era ella?

"Marissa…"

**Saludos. (.diannalopez)**


	20. Chapter 20: Colmena

**Hola. ¿Como están? ¿Yo? Decepcionada por el cap. de Glee, pero en fin. Espero les agrade este cap. **

**Y espero sus comentarios, por cierto antes no lo dije pero Gracias a Panquem por comentar casi siempre, y a Rose Weasleey por los halagos a la historia. Y a todos los demás que me han dejado comentarios positivos o negativos, y a los que solo leen desde las sombras, también gracias por leer.**

**Y la chica que no comenta aquí, pero se que me dejara un mensaje en Tumblr, espero tu mensaje con ansias ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn<strong>

Mire por la ventana, había dos guardias en el jardín trasero, mis padres decían que Máximo los había mandado por seguridad, pero yo y Lindsay sabíamos que era para vigilarnos. Ellos nos tenían bajo extremo control, temían que fuéramos a escapar. Y la verdad no estaban muy equivocados, claro que deseábamos escapar, pero también nos preocupaba el bienestar de nuestras amadas.

Ya era jueves, durante toda la semana no había visto mucho a Rachel, ella me evitaba y yo también a ella. Todas las personas que había conocido al principio, ahora me odiaban por lo que le había hecho a Rachel, y no los culpaba. Así que con todo eso encima, pasaba todo el tiempo junto a Lindsay; en la escuela, durante los ratos libres de esta, viajábamos juntas a la escuela y de regreso a casa y pasábamos las tardes planeando escapes posibles, pero sobre todo disparatados.

Sin embargo, escapar no era lo que ocupaba mi cabeza del todo, lo que realmente me preocupaba, era que Santana estaba desaparecida prácticamente. Mi amiga solo se aparecía en casa para tomar ropa y dinero cuando toda la familia se hallaba fuera, no había ido a dormir en las ultimas cuatro noches, al parecer estaba de vuelta en las drogas ó eso era lo que sus padres pensaban. Brittany estaba muy deprimida por todo esto.

Y toda esa situación me hacia recordar, el tiempo cuando Santana deseaba morir. Fue justo antes de que su hermano muriera, ella tenia ese espíritu autodestructivo; drogas, alcohol, sexo y la velocidad. Recuerdo que Santana amaba conducir a toda velocidad, fuera una motocicleta o el deportivo de su padre. Pero dejo esos días atrás después de que su hermano falleciera, recordaba perfecto que su última carrera con la muerte fue el día del funeral privado de su hermano; ese día, ella fue a parar al hospital y casi la atrapan, pero escapo.

Era cierto que Santana tenia mucha suerte, pero ahora lo estaba perdiendo todo de nuevo. Después de que había conseguido la aprobación de su madre, ahora que había conseguido a una bellísima mujer, ahora lo estaba tirando todo por la borda de nuevo. Yo era su mejor amiga, necesitaba sacarla del hoyo, pero no sabia como comunicarme con ella; la única forma era buscarla personalmente, pero era prisionera en mi propia casa.

De nuevo mi vista se poso sobre aquellos guardias. Si me atrevía a dar un paso fuera del perímetro, ellos me seguirían, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba. Luego mire a Lindsay que leía despreocupadamente, ella no había tenido noticias de Clemence, por lo que creyó que aquella rubia se había dado por vencida. Yo por otro lado, no creía que aquella chica se fuera a dar por vencida, y fue entonces que se me ocurrió un plan brillante para salir de ahí, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Britt.

**POV Santana**

Cuatro días ya eran desde que no había visto a nadie que conociera. Clemence me había ofrecido su apartamento para quedarme, y yo había aceptado. Por alguna razón, no deseaba volver a casa; tal vez fuera por la monotonía de mi vida y porque con los Arcanos me divertía como nunca, aunque toda la acción se desarrollaba en las noches, ya que la mayoría de los miembros asistían a la escuela y Clemence atendía los negocios de su padre.

Durante mucho tiempo me había prometido no volver a ser la chica con ideas suicidas que fui, pero ahora, ya no podía contenerme mas, y mucho menos cuando las drogas y el alcohol se me ofrecían en cantidades bárbaras. Porque el padre de Marissa era narcotraficante y ella nos conseguía todos los narcóticos que podíamos consumir.

Estuve a punto de llamar a la casa Fabray para informarle a Quinn las cosas que sabía sobre Marissa, pero ¿Para que? Todos tenían razón, Quinn era un cretino, había dañado a Rachel y era mejor que se alejara de ella completamente. Además esa rubia solo se preocupaba por si misma, no valía la pena; por mucho tiempo la considere mi mejor amiga, solo ahora me daba cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.

"Hola Santi, me dijeron que tuviste problemas con Marissa ¿Es cierto?" – era Clemence, se sentó a mi lado, estábamos solas en la azotea de su apartamento. La mire con una sonrisa de medio lado, era cierto, la pelirroja y yo habíamos discutido – "Sabes que no me gustan las riñas entre Arcanos."

"La chica no soporta la coca, se pone violenta, no fue mi culpa" – me excuse rápidamente. Clemence me había demostrado que no era una niña rica mimada, era una increíble persona, la amiga que todo mundo desearía tener – "Solo digo, que si no lo controla, será mejor que lo deje."

"Ella… mira, ella tiene problemas mas graves que las drogas" – la rubia quería hacerme entender algo sin palabras – "Ella padece una enfermedad, una especia de bipolaridad extrema, pero lo esta controlando… sólo que a veces olvida tomar sus medicamentos."

"No lo sabia, creo que tendré que pedirle disculpas" – dije convencida de ello, por eso había tratado tan mal a Rachel esa noche.

"Gracias por entender amigo" – me estrecho la mano.

No sé que paso por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos, no se fueron las drogas; pero mi mano tiro con fuerza de la chica, y con mi otra mano la tomé por la nuca para besarla apasionadamente. Sin embargo ella se apartó bruscamente, me miro por ultima vez y bajo por las escaleras rápidamente sin decir nada. Que imbécil había sido.

Cuando baje las escaleras en busca de Clemence, ella ya no estaba ahí, seguramente se había retirado a la cas que sus padres estaban rentando en Lima, donde vivía con Samuel. Me sentí culpable por lo que había sucedido, tome las llaves de mi jeep y salí del lugar, tal vez buscaría a los chicos para divertirnos un rato.

**POV Quinn**

"¿Segura que es buena idea?" – pregunto Britt desde el cuarto de huéspedes. Yo me encontraba en el baño de la misma habitación.

"¿Qué tal me veo?" – pedí su aprobación, ella parecía satisfecha con el resultado y se veía bastante graciosa con mis ropas masculinas.

"Solo un poco de maquillaje y listo."

Saco su bolso y me sentó en una silla, lista para comenzar con el proceso. Porque mi maravillosa idea fue vestirme de chica, y para eso necesitaba la ropa de Britt. Esos guardias esperaban que Lindsay o yo saliéramos para que nos siguieran, sin embargo no seguirían a nadie más. Por eso mi idea funcionaria perfecto.

Además mis padres no se encontraban en la casa, mi único obstáculo era Lindsay, pero ella poca atención me ponía, por lo que no notaria mi ausencia. Solo tenía que salir de la casa y caminar un par de calles hasta llegar al auto que Britt se había encargado de traer. Entonces podría buscar a Santana, tenia que encontrarla de alguna manera u otra.

Eran las siete de la noche, cuando salí de mi casa. Llevaba una falda larga medio rara, una blusa azul bastante bonita, zapatos deportivos y un sombrero para ocultar mi corte de pelo. Y con una suave capa de maquillaje, me veía bastante femenina, jamás me había visto de aquella manera, jamás espere hacerlo. Me mire en los retrovisores del auto varias veces, solo para cerciorarme de que era yo realmente.

Salir de casa no fue gran problema, los guardias apenas y me miraron. La parte difícil de mi misión seria comenzar con la búsqueda. Porque tenia ideas difusas de donde podría estar mi amiga y de los sitios que solía frecuentar, pero eran bastantes. Por suerte para mi, recordé que siempre que Santana estaba deprimida se encerraba de fiesta en el bar local mas concurrido y prestigioso. Así que ese fue el primer sitio que visite.

La Colmena, así se llamaba aquel sitio. Entre sin muchos ánimos, pude sentir a varios hombres mirándome disimuladamente y fue la primera vez que me sentí acosada por ese tipo de miradas lascivas, las chicas no eran tan obvias. Eche una rápida ojeada al lugar, no parecía haber señales de Santana, pero era temprano aun, tal vez aun faltaba que apareciera, decidí esperar. Me senté en la barra y pedí una cerveza.

Estuve un buen rato en la barra, y algo repentinamente llamo mi atención a sobremanera, era una chica entrando al lugar, una hermosa morena, que se notaba cohibida en aquel sitio, la vi caminar insegura hasta una mesa del fondo. Era Rachel, no había ninguna duda de eso. Otra vez los toques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar y un ardor en mis mejillas me hizo recordar cuanto amaba a esa chica.

Respire profundo y me dije que ya no tenia nada mas que perder. Me acerque a su mesa, ella parecía atenta a su teléfono.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" – le pregunte, ella pareció salir de su ensoñación, y por alguna razón se ruborizo levemente.

"Lo siento, estoy esperando a alguien…"

"Yo también" – la corte rápidamente, me dolió pensar que ella tuviera una cita tan pronto con alguien más, pero no dejaría pasar mi oportunidad de estar unos momentos cerca de ella – "Mejor esperamos juntas ¿Te parece?"

"De acuerdo" – accedió sonriendo tímidamente – "Soy Rachel Berry por cierto."

"Quinn" – extendí mi mano para estrechar la de ella, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, ella se estremeció – "¿Sucede algo?"

"No" – negó rápidamente, pero el rubor en su cara era más que obvio – "Es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien…"

"No te preocupes, entiendo" – no quería que me descubriera – "A veces me pasa lo mismo. Por ejemplo tú me recuerdas a Barbra Streisand, pero más joven, más bonita."

"¿Qué? ¡No! Imposible. Barbra es un icono, nada que ver conmigo, ella es una estrella consagrada" – se negó ella rotundamente, pero sabía que le había agradado mi comparación, sabia cuando amaba a Barbra. Estaba tomando mi ventaja de información.

"Bueno, algún día también podrás ser una estrella consagrada, si es lo que quieres claro" – le sonreí de una manera coqueta, era como si nos estuviéramos conociendo otra vez, pero en otra vida, otra oportunidad.

"Por supuesto que quiero, acaso ¿Lees la mente?" – ella parecía divertida, se la estaba pasando bien conmigo.

"Pues en realidad…" – iba a decir algo divertido, pero ver que una decena de motociclistas entran a un local no es algo que pase desapercibido, y mucho menos cuando entre ellos se encuentra tu mejor amiga que estabas buscando.

"Rachel, lamento la tardanza, pero tengo nuevos planes ¿Vienes?" – una chica de aquellos motoristas se había separado del grupo y se encontraba hablando con morena. Pude reconocerla como aquella odiosa pelirroja, Marissa.

"Si… nos vemos Quinn" – se despidió de mí escuetamente y la vi marchar fuera del lugar junto a la otra chica.

Por un momento olvide mi misión en aquel lugar, pero rápidamente lo retome al mirar a Santana beber una cerveza de un sorbo. Me acerque a ella rápidamente, mi amiga no esperaba verme ahí, lo pude notar en su cara de desconcierto, pero además note cierto desprecio en su expresión. Me dio la espalda y salió del lugar. La seguí afuera, su jeep estaba ahí, tenía la esperanza de que no me hubiera reconocido.

"¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Que quieres?" – me pregunto violentamente mirándome de arriba abajo – "Puedes largarte por donde viniste."

"Santana por favor, tus padres están muy preocupados, y Britt esta por morir si no regresas" – le dije, con la intención de remover algo en ella, algo que me dijera que aun no había perdido completamente la cabeza.

"¿Ahora les importo? ¿Ahora te importo?" – mi amiga sonaba dolida, su estado depresivo estaba de vuelta, las drogas provocaban ese efecto en ella.

"Siempre nos has importado, siempre" – me acerque a ella para abrazarla, pero no me dejo hacerlo.

"¡DEJAME EN PAZ!" – me empujo y caí al suelo, no me esperaba esa reacción. Me levante del suelo y la mire, ella estaba llorando, intente volver a acercarme, pero esta vez alguien tiro de mi brazo y volví a caer al suelo.

"Te dijo que lo dejaras en paz, y yo que tu, le haría caso, ¿Quieres que me encargue Santiago?" – era un chico castaño, mi amiga negó con la cabeza.

"San por favor" – le suplique, me acerque de nuevo, pero el chico me empujo de nuevo – "Fuera de mi camino imbécil."

"No te atrevas a tocarme" – dijo el chico cuando me lance sobre él, solo quería que se fuera para poder ayudar a mi amiga a volver en si. Olvide por completo que obviamente ese chico era mas fuerte que yo, mis clases de defensa personal no fueron suficientes, el muchacho me tiro al suelo y me pateo en el estomago – "Nadie me toca, no me importa si es hombre o mujer."

"¡Quinn!" – me retorcí de dolor en el suelo, mientras mi amiga parecía volver en si, porque grito mi nombre preocupada – "Nadie toca a mi amiga."

Desde el suelo, vi como Santana le daba una paliza a aquel chico. Siempre estaba ahí para defenderme, mi mejor amiga…

**POV Santana**

Que imbécil había sido. El efecto de cualquier narcótico se había esfumado en cuanto vi a Quinn en peligro, la amaba. No podía dejar que nada le pasara, incluso si eso me costaba salir de los Arcanos para siempre.

Quinn limpio mis heridas, y yo revise su moretón en la parte media del vientre, no se veía mal. Mi amiga se veía triste. Quería preguntarle porque, pero sabia que la respuesta era Rachel, seguramente mi amiga se había dado cuenta de que su morena había salido con la pelirroja voluble.

"Estoy segura que Marissa tomo sus medicamentos, no hay nada de que preocuparse hoy" – dije eso sin pensar, solo quería reconfortar a mi amiga, pero dio el resultado opuesto claramente.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" – su semblante se tenso.

"Bueno…"

"¡Santana!"

"Marissa fue la que hirió a Rachel en aquella fiesta" – lo dije todo de corrido, no se lo podía ocultar.

"Y ahora están solas…"

"¡Quinn! ¡Espera!"

Mi amiga corrió a su auto. Pero la convencí de que no era la mejor opción, además ella ni siquiera sabía donde se hallaban Rachel y Marissa. Mi amiga pareció entrar en razón, así que un poco mas calmadas subimos a mi jeep. En el camino le conté a Quinn acerca de la enfermedad de Marissa, le dije que tenia que darle una oportunidad a aquella chica, que no le pasaría nada a Rachel.

"Pero Rachel no es gay, ella no podría fijarse en una chica" – dijo mi amiga sin darse cuenta de lo que sus propias palabras significaban.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tú también eres una chica?" – señale a lo obvio, mi amiga no respondió – "Eres una chica Quinn y estas comprometida… tu relación con Rachel solo era una gran mentira, nunca fuiste sincera, solo pensaste en ti… Rachel se enamoro de ti, tu le rompiste en corazón…"

"Pero nunca la golpeé" – sabia que mi amiga no me estaba escuchando, Quinn tenía que dejar a Rachel ser feliz. Mi querida rubia tenia que aprender a perder – "La amo."

"Ojala todo fuera tan simple como eso…"

Supuse con cierta certeza que Marissa había llevado a Rachel al mirador que se hallaba en la autopista norte, ese sitio era hermoso y romántico. Conduje por quince minutos, luego detuve el auto a una distancia prudente para que no nos escucharan llegar. Caminamos hasta el mirador, nos detuvimos detrás de un árbol, porque no me había equivocado, Marissa y Rachel estaban ahí. Estaban haciendo una especie de picnic con velas, ambas se hallaban en silencio, solo miraban las luces de la ciudad.

Luego de un rato, Marissa intento besar a Rachel, pero la morena se negó.

"Espera" – detuve a Quinn que estaba por salir de nuestro escondite temiendo que la pelirroja se pusiera violenta de nuevo. Sin embargo nada paso, sus voces llegaron nítidas hasta donde nos hallábamos.

"_Lo siento" – _se disculpo Marissa – "_Se que no quieres volver a besarme jamás, no después de lo que paso… aquella vez."_

"_No es eso" – _Rachel acaricio el rostro de la otra chica – "_Es solo que ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde lo que Lu… él. Ahora lo único que necesito es una amiga."_

"Aún me ama" – dijo Quinn con ilusión en el rostro, rodé los ojos.

"_Pero… ¿Crees que alguna vez tenga una oportunidad?" –_ la voz de Marissa sonaba triste y suplicante al mismo tiempo – "_No te estoy presionando, solo es una pregunta…"_

"_Algún día, si. Si sigues tan cariñosa como hasta ahora, no creo que falte mucho tiempo" – _Marissa abrazo a Rachel, pero no pudimos notar la expresión en el rostro de la morena, estaba muy oscuro.

"Me ama, aun me ama" – mire a mi amiga, unas lagrimas surcaban su rostro y esas palabras eran de auto convencimiento, mas no de certeza.

**(.diannalopez)**


	21. Chapter 21: Home

**Disculpen la tardanza. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Desperté. Era lunes por la mañana. Había pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Rachel y Marissa juntas en aquella montaña. Las cosas en la escuela se volvieron espantosas para mí. Era una tortura ver a la pelirroja junto al amor de mi vida todos los días, no lo soportaba. Pero tenia que aguantarlo.<p>

Por otra parte, Santana había vuelto a su casa, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad con la familia López. Exceptuando el hecho de que Santana le mentía a su prometida, y se escapaba de clases para frecuentar a Clemence. Había hablado seriamente con mi amiga, le dije que si no se aplicaba en su relación todo se iría al demonio, pero ella me señalaba lo débil que yo era al alejarme de Rachel, y era verdad, no me quería alejar de mi morocha.

Por eso me vestía de chica un par de veces por semana para poder ver a Rachel al menos de lejos, y esperaba que ella me recordara del bar, y pudiéramos entablar una conversación, esperaba lo que fuera de ella. Pero en todo ese tiempo, no había podido hablar de nuevo con ella, ni siquiera un hola.

Esa mañana, parecía estar más nublada que nunca, de hecho mi padre se encargo de llevarme a la escuela, porque había amenaza de tormenta. Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue ir a mi locker, pude ver a Sam por el pasillo, el chico se veía preocupado, pero ni siquiera lo salude, estaba sumida en mis propios asuntos, porque una chica paso llorando a mi lado, y era nada mas y nada menos que Rachel; segundos mas tarde pasaron varias de sus compañeras de glee y también Marissa. Quise seguirlas, pero la campana sonó y Lindsay me obligo a caminar al aula de clases.

¿Ya les dije que odiaba las clases? ¿No? Pues así era. Los profesores me parecían unos retrasados, digo que el maestro de español no sepa una pizca de español es el colmo. Pero ese día las clases me podían más, estaba mucho más voluble y estuve a punto de gritarle a mi profesora de geografía que Roma estaba en Italia y no en Grecia, pero me contuve. Sabia que mi mal humor se debía a mi desconcierto por Rachel, estaba preocupada por ella, pero no podía correr a preguntarle que le pasaba.

Más tarde, después del almuerzo (en el cual por cierto no vi a Rachel ni a ninguno de sus amigos), me disponía a partir a mi clase de arte, de hecho estaba recogiendo algunas de mis cosas en mi locker cuando una Lindsay decidida paso a mi lado.

"Les demostrare de lo que soy capaz" – dijo sin mirarme – "Ven Lucas"

"¿A dónde?" – pregunte totalmente extrañada. Le seguí el paso, aunque aun no sabía muy bien de que iba todo eso.

"Al club glee" – mi cara debió demostrar toda mi sorpresa, porque ella se encargo de aclarar rápidamente – "Hoy les fue informado que su vocalista principal no podrá participar, así que tienen tan solo unas cuantas horas para preparar un solo y un dúo; eso significa que es nuestra oportunidad."

"¿Para que?"

"Para brillar tonto, nos uniremos a glee" – eso jamás, Rachel estaba en ese club, además yo le seguía siendo fiel a los Warblers – "Y no pongas esa cara, necesitamos quitarnos todo el estrés y para mi, la mejor forma es cantando. Además es hora de que tu le demuestres a Rachel cuan enamorado estas de mi."

"Pero…"

"Deja de discutir, lo tengo todo planeado" – me tomo de la mano para que caminara mas rápido, ya estábamos cerca – "Cantaremos una canción romántica que demuestre cuanto nos amamos y será perfecto."

"No hemos practicado ninguna" – le seguía poniendo peros para ver si desistía de su idea.

"Por favor Lucas, tu cantas esta canción veinte veces al día y lo demás solo será improvisación" – habíamos llegado a la puerta, no quería entrar – "Solo respira amigo, lo demás será suerte."

En cuanto entramos, sentí que el aire se volvía mil veces más pesado; las caras amigables no existían ahí, ni siquiera de parte del profesor. Sin embargo Lindsay me tomo de la mano y me obligo a caminar hasta el Sr. Schue. Ella hablo con él, mis oídos no podían escuchar nada, me concentraba en no mirar a Rachel. Luego sentí como Lindsay tiraba de mi brazo para que le pusiera atención.

"Chicos atención, ellos vinieron a ayudarnos, están ofreciendo un dueto y un solo" – dijo el profesor no muy convencido.

"¡No!" "¡De ninguna manera!" "¡Que se larguen!" – se escucharon quejas por todo el salón. Pero Lindsay no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

"Escuchen por favor" – mi amiga puso su tono amable falso, con ese tono era capaz de engatusar a quien fuera – "Lucas y yo éramos parte, bueno no solo parte, sino estrellas de nuestros respectivos coros. Ambos estábamos preparándonos para un gran espectáculo, sin embargo nuestra anticipada llegada a esta escuela nos impidió seguir allá, pero seguimos teniendo nuestros conocimientos intactos; por lo cual podemos y queremos apoyarlos, ¿No es así Lucas?"

"S... si" – balbucee, no esperaba intervenir en aquella charla inusual. Algunos de los chicos ahí presentes parecían comenzar a ceder, pero los más allegados a Rachel ni siquiera lo consideraban.

"Al menos déjenme cantar… bueno a ambos, ya verán que damos la talla perfecta para sustituir por una sola vez a Rachel" – mi amiga le sonrió a mi morena.

"Bueno, adelante" – dijo el profesor antes de que se opusieran los demás.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Comenzó a cantar Lindsay, teníamos las miradas atentas de todos. Mi amiga cantaba estupendamente, de hecho era una de las mejores cantantes de nuestra edad que hubiera conocido. Yo por mi parte solo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, sin embargo ella intentaba profundizar en el significado de la canción y se acercaba a mí peligrosamente dejándome sin aliento.

_I never open up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

Luego fue mi turno de cantar, y juro que mi vista estuvo a punto de ir a parar junto a Rachel, pero me contuve, mire a Lindsay con todo el amor falso que podía dar.

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

Cantamos juntas el estribillo, y terminamos abrazándonos amigablemente. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y por fin pude volver a respirar normalmente. Lindsay agradeció los aplausos y me susurro un lo logramos al oído.

"Yo digo que no, Sr. Schue esto es estúpido, podemos arreglárnoslas solos" – dijo Finn poniéndose de pie – "Como capitán del equipo, yo digo que no."

"Como CO-Capitán de este equipo" – Se levanto Rachel mirando a sus compañeros y recalcando su puesto – "Creo que ellos son nuestra mejor oportunidad de ganar. Creo que debemos darles una oportunidad… los Warbles casi nos ganan el año pasado, no creo que este año sea diferente."

"Rachel tiene razón, hay que dejar el orgullo de lado por un momento" – dijo Mike.

**POV Santana**

Britt yacía a mi lado dormida. Mire su vientre, aun no se alcanzaba a ver nada en él, pero sabia que dentro había una vida. Y sinceramente me estaba empezando a dar miedo el hecho de que de mí dependiera el futuro de aquella criatura tan frágil en estos momentos.

"Te protegeré, a ti y a tu madre" – susurre cerca del ombligo de mi amada Britt.

Me mantuve despierta durante varias horas, era muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando mi noche pensando en tonterías. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando mi celular recibió un mensaje. No quería ver de quien era, pero sabia que tenia que ser algo importante por la hora, así que sin muchas ganas, me levante y mire de quien era.

_Ven a mi casa – _**Clemence**

El mensaje era corto y preciso. Después del beso, Clemence y yo habíamos evitado hablar de lo sucedido, yo deje de frecuentar a los demás miembros de la banda, pero a la rubia no la podía dejar de ver, me encantaba estar con ella. Por alguna razón me recordaba a todos esos años de rebeldía que tuve alguna vez. Así que en ese momento, al recibir ese mensaje me debatía entre ir o no a su encuentro, prácticamente estaba engañando a mi prometida, bueno… quiero decir no físicamente sino espiritualmente, pero eso suena muy cursi, el punto es que la estaba engañando de alguna manera.

Me escurrí de la cama, baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado e intente abrir la puerta del frente, pero no pude; estaba cerrada completamente, entonces me di cuenta de algo que no había notado en todo el tiempo que volví a casa, resulta que la puerta tenia nueva cerradura y solo se podía abrir con un código numérico.

"Tu padre la puso, supuso que intentarías irte de nuevo" – gire rápidamente asustada solo para mirar a mi madre que me hablaba desde las escaleras – "Ni siquiera intentes con las demás puertas, todas están cerradas para ti."

"Estas puertas no me detienen" – dije sacando mi lado mas inmaduro.

"Entonces tal vez tu prometida embarazada si te detenga" – era la voz de Britt que en esos momentos también bajaba de las escaleras – "Si te vas de nuevo, sabré que no te importo y que no me amas más y… entonces volveré a casa."

No pude decir nada, solo me quede parada ahí mismo, mientras Brittany y mi madre subían las escaleras con rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. No sabia que era lo que Clemence quería, pero lo que fuera, tendría que esperar, Britt era lo mas importante.

**POV Quinn**

No tomamos el autobús del club glee; Lindsay, Sam y yo, viajamos en el auto del rubio hasta Dalton, mi antigua escuela, la cual seria sede del enfrentamiento de coros de la zona. A pesar de todos mis peros, ahí estaba, viajando a un evento que seguro repudiaría por el resto de mi vida. Me encantaba cantar, pero no así, no en otro coro diferente, no solo porque Rachel no pudiera cantar, no cuando ella me odiaba.

El rubio tarareaba una melodía lenta, Lindsay vocalizaba y me daba direcciones de ciertas cosas que debíamos hacer. Porque era cierto que Lindsay y yo cantábamos todo el tiempo juntas, sin embargo jamás nos habíamos preparado para un evento similar, mi amiga mintió para que nos aceptaran en New Directions.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, pude sentirme nostálgica, Dalton había sido mi hogar por casi tres años, ahora volvía como competidora. Pude reconocer a varios de mis excompañeros, ningún amigo, mis únicos amigos eran los Warblers, pero ellos no se veían por ningún lado, seguramente se estaría preparando en algún lugar privado de la academia como ya era su costumbre. Los extrañaba tanto y apenas llevaba unas semanas sin verlos.

"¡Lucas!" – gritaron Wes y Jeff al mismo tiempo, se notaban contentos. Todos los Warblers se hallaban reunidos en el teatro de la academia, que serviría como escenario. La mayor parte del público ya se encontraba ahí también.

"Viniste a vernos, no creímos que fueras a venir" – Jeff me abrazo rápidamente, solo asentí, aun no les podía decir que venia en plan de competencia – "Pero siéntete orgulloso, a pesar de que tu ya no estas, alguien mas le gano el solo a Blaine."

"¿Enserio? ¿Quién?" – me sorprendía que alguien mas pudiera quitarle el puesto al Hobbit, después de todo, él era la estrella.

"Es un nuevo integrante, un chico de tercer año" – aclaro Wes señalando a un castaño delgado que reía junto con otros miembros del coro – "Es bastante bueno y Blaine… pues esta aprendiendo el significado de humildad."

"Que bien, me alegra que hayan podido sustituirme pronto, después de todo los abandone en el momento menos adecuado" – sonreí de medio lado.

"Tú no eres sustituible Lucke, además no nos abandonaste, simplemente nos dejaste por un rato" – ese era Wes y sus palabrerías que siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

"Hola" – el castaño se había acercado a nosotros – "Wow, no puedo creer que el gran Lucas Fabray este aquí, eres muy querido por todos tus compañeros ¿Sabes?"

"Bueno, cuando convives con alguien las 24 horas del día pues aprendes a apreciarle" – intente ser amena, no sabia porque pero el chico no me agradaba nada, tal vez fuera porque tomo mi puesto o tal vez…

"Soy Sebastián, mucho gusto" – el chico estrecho mi mano y solo entonces me di cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que el tipo que me había golpeado cuando fui a buscar a Santana, no lo reconocí de inmediato, pero seguro que él tampoco me reconocería.

"Un placer" – tenia que fingir mi mejor sonrisa – "Así que… ¿Serás la voz principal?"

"Si, por esta noche. Ganaremos, no te preocupes" – el chico hablaba altaneramente, demasiado seguro de si mismo.

A pesar de todo, les desee suerte y me largue de ahí. Fui tras el escenario y entre al cuarto donde estaban los demás del Glee club. Lindsay aun no estaba ahí y maldije mi suerte, todas las miradas estaban en mí e insisto en que ninguna era amigable. Sin embargo Rachel también se encontraba ahí y yo moría de ganas por saber como se sentía y porque había sido destituida del club.

Mi salvación llego un poco después, porque Britt entro sonriente al lugar y me saludo efusivamente como siempre.

"¿Y Santana?" – pregunte al no mirar a mi amiga junto a su rubia. Brittany pareció entristecerse un poco.

"Ella… probablemente no vendrá, ni siquiera sabe que la competencia es hoy" – la rubia se dejo caer sobre un asiento de ahí cerca, me senté a su lado.

"Lo siento tanto" – dije sinceramente y la abrace, sabia que la chica quería llorar – "Todo se pondrá bien, ya lo veras."

"No mientras ella siga aquí" – susurro a mi oído, como si temiera decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Quién?"

"Clemence…"

"¿Disculpen?" – escuche claramente la voz de la rubia francesa, mi mirada y la de todos se poso sobre ella que estaba en la puerta de aquel lugar – "Estoy buscando a mi prometido, Samuel Pierce ¿Alguien sabe donde esta?"

"Sam" – dije sin soltar a Britt que se acurruco en mi pecho – "Está en algún lugar del teatro principal, este sitio es solo para competidores."

"Y usted joven Fabray ¿Seria tan amable de conducirme allá?" – pudo pedírselo a cualquiera de los chicos, pero fue precisamente a mí.

"Lo siento, no puedo, estoy un poco ocupado" – dije fingiendo amabilidad.

"Oh bueno, supongo que tendré que llamar al señor Pierce y preguntarle a él por mi prometido" – la chica me miro de una forma amenazadora, creo que estaba intentando intimidarme para que fuera con ella a como de lugar.

"No creo que sea necesario" – dije entre dientes, solté a Britt lentamente y le sonreí de medio lado a forma de despedida – "Yo puedo llevarla después de todo."

La chica me sonrió altivamente y todos en la habitación pudieron sentir la tención entre nosotras dos. Tenia que ir con ella. Me levante sin muchas ganas y salimos del lugar hacia los pasillos. Ese día en definitivo no era mi día, los pasillos estaban vacíos. La rubia me tomo por la muñeca y me obligo a detenerme.

"Solo quiero saber si es verdad, ¿La amas?" – me miraba directo a los ojos como si intentara leerme – "Voy a casarme con Sam, pero eso no significa que lo ame, solo es por el pacto."

"Clemence yo…" – No sabia que decir, no podía traicionar el trato con mi amiga, se suponía que debía fingir – "Si. La conozco desde que éramos niños, estamos muy enamorados."

"Entonces ¿Por qué iniciaste algo con aquella otra chica?" – apretaba con fuerza mi mano y en sus ojos podía ver enojo contenido. No sabia como es que ella se había enterado de Rachel, pero ahora tendría que aparentar indiferencia.

"Solo estaba divirtiéndome, antes de la boda en la que voy a quedar atado para siempre" – puse una sonrisa falsa y mi tono cruel termino por convencerla.

"No cabe duda, eres todo un Fabray…"

"No tienes ni idea" – intente sonar como un gánster.

"Lucas, el profesor te esta buscando" – era Rachel que caminaba por el pasillo donde estaba con Clemence. Llego hasta mi altura y sin que lo esperara, recibí un golpe en lo que debían ser mis genitales masculinos; Rachel me había golpeado con su rodilla, no me había dolido nada, sin embargo fingí que si y me torcí de dolor en el suelo.

"Suerte con Lindsay y tu descendencia" – se burlo la rubia pasando sobre mí. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, el dolor físico no era nada, pero el desprecio del golpe dolía mas que ningún otra cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>(.diannalopez)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Creep

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, ahora subire todos los capitulos que faltan y se que no me perdonaran, pero espero que les guste el nuevo rumbo de la historia.**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces ahí? Casi es nuestro turno" – dijo Lindsay tirando de mi brazo para levantarme del suelo donde Rachel me había dejado.<p>

No quería volver a entrar donde los demás de glee estaban, solo quería salir corriendo, pero Lindsay no lo permitiría. Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar, no por los nervios, pero si por estar frente a Rachel de nuevo, ahora ella pensaba que solo había jugado con ella. Pero ella no estaba en aquella sala, solo estaba el señor Schuester dando las ultima indicaciones. Al parecer, Lindsay saldría primero con su solo, luego New Directions con una canción grupal y finalmente el dueto.

No vimos la actuación de los otros equipos, ya que no queríamos ponernos nerviosos o presionarnos por lo que viéramos, nos sentamos en silencio, mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y Brittany me tenía tomada por el brazo. Sabia que Lindsay me estaba observando atentamente, y que alguien me estaba intentado asesinar con la mirada, seguro era Finn o cualquiera en la sala.

Después de un rato de inquietante y tormentoso silencio, nos avisaron que era nuestro turno. Entre ellos se dieron ánimos y se abrazaron deseándose suerte, pero a mí y a Lindsay nos ignoraron olímpicamente. Camine al lado de Lindsay hasta el escenario, ella sonreía ampliamente, estaba esperando mucho por volver a escena, para volver a cantar. Esa noche en especial sacaría una de las mejores canciones de su repertorio, "Theonethatgoaway" de Katy Perry que en voz de Lindsay era una joya. Mientras New Directions cantaría un Mash-up de Michael Jackson.

La voz y la interpretación de mi amiga hicieron que el publico aplaudiera de pie, ella sonreía como nunca desde hacia un tiempo, bajo del escenario y me abrazo fuerte detrás del telón, ahora era el turno de ND.

"Fue increíble, como siempre" – le dije.

"Gracias, hace mucho que no me sentía tan viva" – ella miraba la actuación de los chicos, estaba segura que empezaría a criticarlos, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo mirando y note unas lagrimas corriendo de sus mejillas, aun sonreía, pero lloraba, fue raro para mí.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mi canción me recordó a alguien… se la cante a ese alguien y creo que esta en la audiencia de la mano de mi hermano" – se quedo mirando al suelo y luego levanto la mirada decidida, se limpio las lagrimas y se arregló el maquillaje rápidamente – "Vamos Lucas, ya es nuestro turno, que vean cuanto nos amamos"

"Segura ¿Qué estás bien?" – parecía un poco loca, pero la deje en paz.

Ya era nuestro turno y no quería arruinarlo. El sueño de Rachel era convertirse en una gran actriz de Broadway y para eso debía entrar en una escuela bastante selectiva en New York, NYADA. Y para tener créditos extra para su ingreso era importante ganar las nacionales de coros, y eso ahora dependía de mí. Estaba más que nerviosa.

Lindsay se paro frente a mi y me tomo del cuello para besarme, fue muy rápido, no lo pude evitar y la verdad, mi cuerpo respondió automáticamente a su contacto, la tome por la cintura y le devolví ese beso medio extraño cuyo significado desconocía, pero al parecer me estaba agradando. Mis labios se movían al ritmo de los suyos y sus manos acariciaban mi nuca, haciendo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Nos separamos porque nos faltaba aire, pero sus brazos seguían aferrados a mi cuello, yo tampoco la soltaba, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

"Es una tradición mía… besar a mi compañero de dueto antes de la actuación" – me soltó lentamente negándose a mirarme a los ojos, yo no supe que decir.

No dije nada, solo nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia el aterrador escenario. Ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Alguien ahí estaba enviando señales confusas.

Nos plantamos frente unas decenas de personas que cabían en aquel recinto, el lugar estaba lleno. Y todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotras. Pero definitivamente no fue tan terrorífico como el día de la fiesta de mi compromiso.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

La cancióncomenzó, mi voz sonaba un poco quebrada, Lindsay lo noto y me reprendió con su mirada, debíamos llevar una coreografía, pero la olvide de pronto. Me quede estática en medio del escenario con la cabeza en blanco, la siguiente estrofa era mía, pero Lindsay tuvo que cantarla improvisadamente.

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Yourimpossibletofind_

Mi amiga me tomo de las manos y fue entonces cuando reaccione al fin, estaba ahí por Rachel. Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la coreografía. Los pasos de baile eran bastante simples, prácticamente no hacia nada, Lindsay me guiaba por el escenario.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

Nos acercamos para cantar juntas, de una forma romántica por así decirlo, el beso aun me tenia confundida, un poco atosigada, no entendía nada, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio y tener a Lindsay tan cerca no me estaba ayudando en nada.

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

Era parte del número que ella me tomara de la cara y que yo la tomara por la cintura, sin embargo no lo hicimos, creo que nos sentimos cohibidas por el contacto.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Yourimpossibletofind_

Terminamos cantando la ultima palabra muy cerca la una de la otra, creí que me volvería a besar, pero eso no paso, en cambio terminamos mirando al publico que se puso de pie para aplaudir. Ella se rehusaba a mirarme a la cara, mientras todos los chicos de New Directions se acercaban hacia nosotras para felicitarnos y conocer el dictamen de los jueces.

Los Warblers también entraron al escenario y pude verlos sorprendidos por mi actuación, pero sobre todo decepcionados, sentían que los estaba traicionando de alguna manera. No me atreví a mirarlos mas, ellos fueron mis amigos durante tres años o al menos mis compañeros. Pero preferí dejar de pensar por un rato, ya era demasiado.

**POV Santana**

Clemence y Sam estaban entre el publico, tomados de la mano y mirando atentos al escenario, su relación era tan fingida que daba asco, hasta la relación entre Quinn y Lindsay parecía mas real, pero bueno, ese no era mi problema al fin de cuentas.

Britt creyó que no iría a su presentación, que ni siquiera sabía donde y cuando era, pero por supuesto que lo sabía, Brittany era lo más importante para mí y sabía cuan importante era para ella todo eso de los coros y bailar, no podía faltar a su presentación. A pesar de todo lo que estábamos pasando, ella seguía siendo mi único constante en el mundo, lo único.

Mire con orgullo su presentación, y aplaudí de pie como todos. Luego les toco el turno a Lindsay y Quinn como dueto, la verdad que lo estaban haciendo muy bien, parecían bastante compenetrados, perfectos juntos. Como a la mitad de la canción, note que Clemence se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba rápidamente hacia afuera. De nuevo no me pude contener y la seguí.

"Oye ¿A dónde vas?" – la alcance hasta que salimos al estacionamiento, ya estaba bastante oscuro – "Estas escapando de nuevo ¿No?"

"¿Qué?" – ella me miro con enojo y se acercó decidida hacia donde estaba – "Déjame en paz López"

"Lucas dice que la dejaste" – dije recordando las palabras de mi amiga – "Que te fuiste sin decir una palabra y le rompiste el corazón, no finjas que ahora te importa"

"¡Tú no sabes nada!" – me grito, se notaba que no quería discutir conmigo, pero por alguna razón yo si quería pelear, quería sacar todo mi enojo y frustraciones con ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas – "Solo déjame en paz Santiago"

"No quiero" – le dije y la tome por la nuca, la bese, pero esta vez ella no me rechazo.

Y seguramente la mitad de las personas no comprenden mi atracción por Clemence, de hecho ni siquiera yo lo entendía con claridad, tal vez fuera porque me recordaba tanto a mis años de rebeldía incomprendida o quizá simplemente porque sabía que estaba mal y eso era lo que necesitaba en mi vida justamente, algo que estuviera mal, lo que fuera que me dijera que aun seguía siendo yo y no un remedo de buen esposo y padre.

Ella me empujo contra la pared y me beso con más pasión de la que esperaba. Correspondí a su beso casi salvaje, pero repentinamente recordé algo interesante acerca de mi condición y que ella estuviera desabotonándome la camisa me hizo volver en si completamente. Me separe de ella bruscamente y me aleje unos pasos.

"¿Santiago?" – pregunto ella contrariada – "Creí que era lo que querías"

"No… No es lo que quiero" – que estúpida había sido todo ese tiempo.

"Yo no la deje" – ella también retrocedió unos pasos – "Mis padres descubrieron que estaba en las drogas, y me encerraron en un centro de rehabilitación, no pude despedirme de ella, ni de nadie, solo me arrebataron mi vida de la noche a la mañana, no pude hacer nada… y ahora estoy comprometida con su hermano y estoy muriendo por dentro"

"No lo sabia" – balbucee totalmente apenada.

"Lo único que tú sabías es lo que Lindsay cree que paso, lo que no me deja explicar" – se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la salida.

No tuve el valor para seguirla mas, creo que habíamos llegado al punto sin retorno donde nuestra amistad no podía existir más.

**PovQuinn**

El tercer lugar era para el coro de una penitenciaria. El primer y segundo lugar se lo estaban disputando New Directions y los Warblers. El suelo era el único sitio a donde podía mirar, porque no quería ver a mis excompañeros, ni tampoco quería enfrentarme a la mirada de Lindsay, y mucho menos quería saber si Rachel también se encontraba ahí. No sabia cuantas veces me había maldecido ese día, pero de verdad que lo merecía.

"Y el primer puesto es para…" – el presentador hizo una pausa dramática, pero Lindsay se veía tan confiada que supe de inmediato cual seria el resultado – "¡New Directions!"

Todos a mi alrededor comenzaron a celebrar, mis oídos estaban sordos, solo quería salir de ahí. Vi a Rachel subir al escenario y felicitar a sus compañeros y sorpresivamente también a Lindsay, a mí ni me miro siquiera. Mi amiga puso su sonrisa hipócrita y felicito a los demás.

Mis antiguos compañeros me miraron con cierta tristeza, los había traicionado. Camine hasta ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, Blaine no se veía mal, de hecho parecía contento. Sebastian estaba furioso, Wes y Jeff se veían neutrales.

"Al menos mi hermana gano" – dijo Jeff encogiéndose de hombros – "Y por cierto ¿Dónde esta ella?"

"Pues con los demás" – conteste, pero eche una ojeada rápida al escenario y la rubia no se veía por ningún lado – "Tal vez se fue a cambiar"

"Increíble actuación, tengo que aceptar que esta vez fueron mejores" – Wes hablaba cordialmente, no parecía enojado, pero yo sabia que se encontraba triste – "Mucha suerte en las regionales."

"Los extraño mucho chicos, extraño Dalton" – dije sin poder contener la nostalgia, y tal vez no fuera tanto por la escuela, sino recordar que entonces todo era más fácil.

"Y Dalton te extraña a ti" – Wes me abrazo, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía ahí mismo.

**POV Santana**

Ni siquiera fui capaz de volver a la presentación, me quede un rato en el estacionamiento fumando en mi jeep, luego me marche antes de que todos comenzaran a salir del auditorio. No quería ver a Brittany en esos momentos, me sentía más culpable de lo normal. Así que no regrese a mi casa hasta pasada la cena.

Mi madre me abrió la puerta de la casa, no me saludo, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo me dejo entrar y se fue a la cocina donde también estaba mi padre, él tampoco dijo nada. Supuse que su silencio se debía al sopor de la tarde, por eso no les hice mucho caso. Subí a mi cuarto, esperaba encontrarme con una sonriente rubia, pero ella no estaba ahí. De nuevo supuse que ella estaría con sus compañeros.

Me quería dar una ducha, por lo que camine a mi armario para buscar mi pijama. En cuanto lo abrí sentí algo horrible en el pecho. La mitad de mi armario estaba vacío, mire alrededor del cuarto, ninguna de sus cosas estaban ahí. Baje corriendo las escaleras.

"¡¿Dónde esta Britt?!" – grite en cuanto entre a la cocina, ninguno de mis padres se sobresalto, parecían tan tranquilos como siempre.

"Ella se fue esta tarde" – dijo mi madre y siguió lavando los platos.

"¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué?" – quería una explicación ya mismo.

"No sabemos las respuestas a tus preguntas, pero seguro que tu conciencia si" – mi padre sonaba decepcionado, cansado – "Los Poesy, las peores amistades que elegiste tener"

"Tengo que encontrarla, voy a buscarla" – dije y salí atropelladamente por la puerta.

El aire fresco de la noche me golpeo en la cara. No podía creer que Brittany me hubiera abandonado, y de todas formas ¿A dónde iría? Sus padres no la aceptarían, tal vez con alguno de sus amigos del coro, pero ¿Con quien?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro, que idiota había sido, había destruido lo único estable en mi vida.

"¡Santana!" – era mi padre, aun me encontraba en medio del jardín sin saber que hacer.

"No puedo dejarla ir" – dije entre lágrimas inútiles.

"Descubrí quien fue el que realmente mato a tu hermano…"

* * *

><p><strong>(odestafaberry)**


	23. Chapter 23: Contusión

**Hola gente, enjoy! …y no me odien.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana<strong>

Cuando mi hermano murió, mi padre y yo estábamos llenos de ira y dolor. De alguna manera u otra lo único que buscábamos era justicia, pero sabíamos también que la autoridad jamás nos la daría. Mi hermano solo era un chico que estuvo en un sitio equivocado a una hora equivocada. Él se dedicaba a tomar fotografías como hobby, una de aquellas tantas fotos exhibía un asesinato, o las pruebas de este. Un periódico local acepto publicar sus fotos, días después; el editor, el escritor del artículo, el director del periódico y mi hermano desaparecieron sin explicación alguna.

Y a ningún medio le parecía extraña su desaparición, ningún medio nos hizo el más mínimo caso, ni las autoridades locales, incluso las federales nos ignoraron. A un mes de su muerte y después de salir del hospital, sabía exactamente donde estaba el cuerpo de mi hermano y quien lo había asesinado.

Eran una banda de narcotráfico extrajera, no supe exactamente de donde, tal vez Francia o Canadá, no lo se. Entré a su cuartel e intente asesinar a su líder, no pude, casi muero yo. Mas tarde entré a su casa y lo herí gravemente, por desgracia también herí a su esposa y a su bebé, la policía me encontró, me llevaron a juicio y me condenaron a muerte gracias a influencias de no se quien.

Pero con ayuda de Russel Fabray y sus contactos, pude escapar de la cárcel y huir fácilmente ocultándome bajo la identidad de mi hermano gemelo. Sin embargo aun ahora sabia que aquel tipo al que intente matar no era en si el culpable de la muerte de Santiago, sabía que alguien estaba detrás, y ahora mi padre me decía que al fin había dado con el verdadero asesino. Por un momento no supe como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabia porque mi padre me lo decía justo ahora, cuando acababa de perder a Brittany, quizá para siempre.

"No lo entiendo ¿Cómo lo descubriste?" –mi mente intentaba atar cabos, pero no había nada ahí – "Papá ¿Por qué justo ahora?"

"Estuve recabando datos, y todo comenzó a tener sentido, todo, incluso la ayuda de Russel Fabray, ahora todo concuerda" – mi padre estuvo investigando sin decirme nada, eso hablaba de cuanto confiaba en mi ahora – "Fue algo que no pudimos prever, pero escucha, no te lo quise decir por tu reacción. La ultima vez, todo se salió de control y…"

"¡Dime quien fue! ¡Te lo exijo!" – comencé a llorar incontroladamente, algo tenia que tener sentido en mi vida, lo que fuera.

"Fue Poesy…"

"No, no puede ser" – me aparte de mi padre unos pasos – "No es verdad."

"Lo siento tanto Sanny, pero eso significa que debes retroceder en tu amistad con Clemence, eso podría ponerte en peligro y…"

"No era solo una amistad…"

"Lo que fuera, tiene que terminar ahora"

**POV Quinn**

Los chicos invitaron a Lindsay a celebrar la victoria, a mi no me apetecía ir, además de que tampoco me invitaron, la deje ir sola. Mis padres pensarían que seguía con ella, así que tenía otro rato para mí sola. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Me encerré en el baño a llorar, hasta que escuche unas voces. Estaba tan triste que ni siquiera note mi error al entrar al baño de mujeres vestida de hombre. Solo me di cuenta hasta que esas voces eran femeninas, y creo que me causo un enorme sobresalto saber que una de aquellas voces pertenecía a Rachel. Me enjugue las lagrimas e intente mantenerme callada, por ningún motivo podían descubrirme ahí.

"¿Estas bien Rach?" – era la voz de Tina.

"Si, no te preocupes, ve con los demás; los alcanzo luego" – contesto Rachel. La asiática lo dudo un momento y luego se fue.

Me asome debajo de la puerta, mi morena estaba de pie frente al espejo, tenia las manos fuertemente agarradas al lavabo y la mirada perdida en algún punto al frente. Comenzó a llorar lentamente, y yo quise morir en aquel instante. Un impulso en lo más profundo de mi ser me hizo hablar, pero no con mi voz masculina, sino con la más femenina que jamás se me pudo ocurrir.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" – dije y su llanto paro inmediatamente.

"No sabia que hubiera nadie aquíW – su voz sonaba quebrada – WDe cualquier forma, nadie puede ayudarme, es solo una tontería."

"No lo creo, si estas llorando por ello, debe ser algo que te importe" – quería averiguar la razón de su llanto, tal vez fuera porque no pudo participar, o tal vez…

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿Enamorado de verdad?" – O tal vez estuviera llorando por mí.

"Si, tanto que pensaba que mi mundo dejaría de girar si esa persona no me volvía a mirar" – no se porque dije eso, pero lo hice, eso era lo que realmente sentía.

"¡Exacto!" – exclamo ella, se acercó mas a mi cubículo, pude escuchar sus pasos cerca de mí – "Pero que te ha hecho tanto daño que prefieres ocultarte en un baño a llorar y no mostrarle jamás tus lagrimas"

"Esa persona no me hizo daño, yo se lo hice a ella; por eso me siento en un baño a llorar, para que esa persona no sepa cuanto daño me hace nuestra separación" – mi voz casi sale normal, pero me recompuse, tenia que fingir bien.

"Oh" – dejo escapar ella, como asombrada – "¿Por qué le harías daño si la amabas? Eso no tiene sentido"

"A veces es inevitable… ¿Te gusta Romeo y Julieta?" – le pregunte antes de cualquier cosa.

"Me encanta" – contestó rápidamente – "Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

"Que ellos prefirieron morir antes de alejarse y que yo creo que eso esta mal, uno de los dos debió alejarse a tiempo, para que al menos pudieran vivir y cierto día volverían a amar a otras personas, todo consiste en esperar el momento adecuado…"

"¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona es el amor de tu vida?" – me interrumpe ella, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera estas a la mitad de tu vida? Conocerás mas personas y eventualmente olvidaras al supuesto amor de tu vida que se convertirá en tu amor de secundaria y ya" – intentaba que entendiera, que no me diera motivos para salir de mi cubículo y besarla, y por supuesto estropear todo.

"¿Lucas?"

De acuerdo, creo que ahora si era una imbécil. Me había descubierto, y ahora tenía que justificar un par de cosas. Tome aire y abrí la puerta del cubículo, esperando que no me golpeara otra vez.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" – no sonaba enojada, sino mas bien triste – "Amor de secundaria, cuanta razón tienes"

"Es cierto, mírame ¿De verdad estabas llorando por mí? ¿Después de todo el daño que te hice? ¿No te das cuenta?" – espere un golpe que nunca llego, y luego sus labios fríos sobre los míos.

De acuerdo, me esperaba de todo, menos que me besara. No pude reaccionar, tan solo no entendía porque, la tome por la cintura. Fue automático, no me pueden culpar, llevaba semanas sin probar sus labios y la extrañaba tanto que creía que iba a enloquecer.

"¿Entonces? ¿Un amor de secundaria?"

"Si" – dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Ella solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. ¿Qué más podía decir? No podía decirle cuanto la amaba y que me estaba muriendo por estar a su lado. Ahora me sentía impotente, no podía enfrentar a Máximo o tal vez…

**POV Santana**

Mi padre no me pudo detener, nadie me podía detener en camino al departamento de Clemence, tan solo, nadie lo entendía ni lo entendería. No sabia que me pasaba por la cabeza, solo estaba ahí conduciendo.

Cuando entre a su apartamento con la llave que aun conservaba, ella se encontraba sentada sobre el enorme sillón de la sala mirando la televisión, estaba vestida con su traje de Arcano, seguramente tenia planeado salir pronto. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme, estaba concentrada en el televisor, me acerque al sillón y me coloque justo detrás de ella.

"…_las investigaciones continúan en la frontera norte de Francia…" – _en el televisor se podían ver decenas de periodistas junto con policías armados hasta los dientes.

"Creí que jamás volverías aquí" – dijo aun sin mirarme, era obvio que había notado mi presencia desde el principio, solo que no le había tomado importancia.

"Tu padre mato a mi hermano…"

"Lo se" – su voz me sonó distante, como venida de otro mundo y resignada.

Saque el arma que llevaba conmigo, seguía sin mirarme, pero sabía que podía sentir el arma en su cabeza. Todo lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotras no importaba, esta era la resolución final. Aquí estábamos, no había marcha atrás, debía disparar para por fin poder tomar mi venganza. Pero tenía tantas dudas flotando mi cabeza, que no dejaría que se fuera hasta que respondiera todas mis preguntas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tu hermano era mi amigo, un gran fotógrafo, tenia mucho talento, siempre le decía que llegaría muy lejos" – seguía mirando la televisión como si yo no estuviera ahí – "Yo le pedí que tomara esas fotos, yo le pedí que las publicara, fui yo… así que creo que yo cargo con mas culpa que mi propio padre"

"¿Por qué querrías traicionar a tu propio padre?"

"Porque sé lo que hace, y sé que esta mal" – señalo hacia la televisión, mire que enfocaban unos cadáveres y algunas casas consumidas por las llamas – "Y quería que todo eso parara de una vez, yo era más joven, yo no sabia cuanto poder tenía mi padre y que con un periódico no basta. Yo mate a tu hermano" – por fin se levanto y me miro de frente, sus ojos estaban inexpresivos – "Mátame Santana, ojo por ojo ¿No? Anda, de todas formas no hay mas nada aquí para mí"

"Tienes razón, es ojo por ojo" – le quite el seguro al arma provocando un sonido metálico que me dio miedo.

"¡No! Por favor, no dispares" – eso me recordó que deje la puerta abierta y que fue un grave error, la que gritaba era Lindsay.

"San, baja el arma" – Quinn estaba con ella – "Ella no mato a Santiago"

"Pero su padre si, es la venganza que he estado buscando" – mire a mi amiga y le apunte por un momento a ella, de inmediato regrese el cañón hacia Clemence, pero Lindsay se había puesto frente a ella como escudo.

"Si la quieres matar a ella, tendrás que matarme a mí primero" – la rubia parecía tan desconcertada como yo.

"Pues las matare a ambas" – dije con completa seguridad.

"No, no lo harás" – sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era Quinn – "Dame el arma San, ya se acabó, vamos a casa"

"¡Suéltame!" – gire rápidamente y le apunte a mi amiga en la cabeza, ella no tenia miedo, sabía mejor que yo que no era capaz de disparar.

Unas manos detrás de mi me intentaron obligar a soltar el arma, pero no cedi. Gire de nuevo hacia Lindsay que intentaba quitarme el arma, forcejeamos por un momento y caímos al suelo. Escuche el grito agudo de Clemence y luego un disparo, la morena se encontraba sobre mí, pude ver como en su rostro se reflejaban innumerables emociones antes de que cayera al suelo en un charco de sangre. Me levante rápidamente y de inmediato el arrepentimiento me invadió por completo, quise gritar, esa no era la forma en la que planeaba mi venganza.

**POV Quinn**

Por un instante que me pareció eterno no me pude mover, todo paso tan rápido, no era real, una parte de mi cabeza me decía que no era real, nada de eso era real. Ninguna de las otras dos hacia nada tampoco y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que debía ser yo la que tenia que reaccionar. Saque mi teléfono y marque al 911 para pedir una ambulancia, para entonces Clemence ya se encontraba tratando de controlar la hemorragia del abdomen de Lindsay y le decía una y otra vez que no debía hacer eso, que no por ella.

El arma aun estaba en el suelo, inofensiva. La tome y la envolví en mi chaqueta, se la di a Santana que aun no se movía de su sitio.

"Vete, vete lejos, si la policía te encuentra será tu fin" – ella no parecía escucharme, solo negaba con la cabeza – "¡Vete!"

"Pero… yo no quería…"

"Tan solo déjalo Santana, tienes que irte ya" – nos miramos un momento a los ojos, y vi una señal de entendimiento.

Tomo el arma y salió corriendo de aquel apartamento, escuche como encendía su jeep y como se alejaba por la calle.

"Estaré bien… no es una herida muy grave" – decía Lindsay entre frases débiles y entrecortadas.

"Te amo mi ángel, tan solo…" – Clemence no podía hablar, intentaba contener el llanto e intentaba ser fuerte, pero no podía.

"También te amo Fleur" – mi amiga acaricio el rostro de la rubia y la mancho de sangre – "Clemence…"

"Despierta, no te duermas Lindsay" – mi amiga comenzó a cerrar los ojos, estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente – "Se fuerte mi ángel, quédate conmigo por favor"

Los ojos de Lindsay se cerraron por completo y escuche una sirena a lo lejos, la ambulancia estaba llegando. Me incline a su altura, mi amiga aun tenia pulso, pero demasiado débil. Me quede así por un momento, ni siquiera sentí cuando los paramédicos llegaron y me obligaron a quitarme. No recuerdo como es que salí del apartamento, ni como llegue al hospital. Pero diez horas después, cuando estaba a punto de salir el sol, ahí estaba, con un café en la mano que alguien me había llevado y con los huesos entumidos de dormir en una sola posición.

Clemence no estaba conmigo, sin contar a una enfermera de turno, estaba completamente sola en la sala de espera. Tome un sorbo del café, pero estaba mas que frio, me levante de mi lugar y lo tire en la basura, luego me dirigí con la enfermera que estaba ahí, ella estaba dormitando también.

"¿Disculpe?" – ella pareció salir de su estupor al verme – "¿Podría darme alguna noticia de mi amiga? Lindsay Pierce"

"¿Lindsay Pierce?" – me miro señuda, como si yo fuera estúpida o algo así – "La trasladaron a un mejor hospital"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde?" – no entendía nada, alguien debía avisarme.

"Lo siento, esa información es clasificada"

"Pero…"

"Buenos días joven"

Después de eso, me dio la espalda y continúo en lo suyo. Quise gritarle un par de cosas, pero me contuve. Salí del hospital y me encamine a casa, el auto seguía en el apartamento de Clemence, pero no me sentía con los ánimos para volver por él. Mientras caminaba intente comunicarme con Britt, pero no me contesto, supuse que aun seguía dormida, creí que ella sabría algo de Lindsay. Hice varios intentos en llamar a Brittany y a Jeff también, pero ninguno de los dos me contesto. Y llegue a casa cuando el sol ya había salido por completo.

En mi calle y frente a mi casa se encontraban estacionadas tres patrullas, temí que algo les hubiera sucedido a mis padres, así que apreté el paso. Cuando llegue al jardín, dos policías se acercaron a mí y otros mas comenzaron a rodearme, no tuve ni tiempo de reaccionar.

"Lucas Quentin Fabray, esta arrestado por el delito de intento de homicidio" – recito el tipo que se encontraba mas cerca. Sentí las esposas frías sobre mis muñecas y como me empujaban para entrar a la patrulla.

"Tiene derecho a un abogado, sino puede pagarlo, el estado le proporcionara uno"

Estaba totalmente aturdida, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba en una patrulla y mis padres veían todo desde la puerta sin hacer nada. ¿Intento de homicidio?

* * *

><p><strong>(faberryodesta)**


	24. Chapter 24: Runaway

**No me volveré a ir people, ya estoy de vuelta y seguiré publicando hasta el final de esta historia. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana<strong>

La pelirroja estaba en la puerta sin decir nada, me estaba desesperando su silencio, pero de alguna manera me reconfortaba que no dijera nada. Ella no hizo preguntas, ni una sola cuando le pedí su ayuda. Tuve que dejar mi jeep abandonado en un taller mecánico cualquiera. Marissa me presto transporte y dinero, con la promesa de que le pagaría todo.

Estábamos en una casa de campo que su familia tenia, estaba en pésimas condiciones, pero era un sitio en el que nadie me buscaría. Estábamos a kilómetros de cualquier indicio de civilización, ni siquiera tenia recepción telefónica, y mi único contacto con el mundo era un pequeño radio con muchaestática. Mire a la chica mientras ella le sacaba filo a su cuchillo, parecía muy concentrada en eso.

"¿Vas a cazar un jabalí o algo?" – bromee, ella no sonrió para nada.

"Es para tu protección" – me arrojo el cuchillo a los pies – "Cuando me valla, no quiero que dispares el arma que traes, podrías alertar a alguien de tu presencia y creo que eso es lo que menos quieres por ahora"

"¿Te irás? ¿Creí que te quedarías un poco más?" – de repente la perspectiva de quedarme sola en medio de la nada no me gustaba nada.

"¿Tiene miedo el niño mimado?" – ahora si le parecía divertido – "Te he dejado provisiones y mantas limpias para la cama, estarás bien. Yo tengo que volver con mi novia"

"¿Novia? ¿Te refieres a Rachel?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, ¿Acaso yo te pregunte de que te escondes?" – como siempre parecía tan hosca. Habíamos convivido por más de una semana, y no parecía que yo le cayera mejor al paso de los días.

"De acuerdo, y ten bien presente que solo te pagare si puedes mantener esto en secreto" – la amenace medio en broma medio enserio.

"Creo que eso es más que obvio" – contesto ella, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La vi tomar su motocicleta y largarse del lugar. En cuanto se fue, asegure la puerta, corrí las cortinas de todas las ventanas y me arroje en la cama dispuesta a no moverme jamás de ahí.

Habían pasado diez días, diez días en los que no supe nada de nadie; ni de Britt, Quinn o Lindsay. Todavía tenia pesadillas con lo que había pasado aquella noche, y lo peor es que ya había sucedido dos veces. Por intentar cumplir mi venganza siempre salía lastimando a otras personas, esa vez fue aquella mujer que no conocía y su bebé, y ahora Lindsay.

Me hice un ovillo en la cama e intente no pensar en Britt, que era la cosa mas constante en mi mente, dentro de mis remordimientos ella era uno de los peores. Estaba segura que mi rubia había visto como Clemence y yo nos besábamos en el estacionamiento. Por eso se había marchado, no había ninguna otra explicación. Mordí mi almohada para no gritar, si tan solo hubiera ido a buscar a mi Britt en lugar de haber corrido a la casa de Clemence. Tal vez en este mismo instante estaría disfrutando de la compañía de mi rubia favorita y no encerrada en una choza miserable con el temor de que la policía me encontrara tarde o temprano.

**POV Marissa**

Cuando llegue a casa, para no perder la costumbre no había nadie que me recibiera. Seguramente mi madre estaría trabajando o tal vez se había vuelto a largar con uno de sus clientes, si era así, era seguro que no la vería por un par de meses. Y mi padre quizás se había embriagado en alguna cantina barata de la ciudad, no importaba, siempre y cuando no preguntaran por mi ausencia. Suspire cansada, subí a mi cuarto y me duche.

Cuando salí del baño, tome mi celular y marque el único numero que me aprendí de memoria, el único que vale la pena. Seguramente que ella haría muchas preguntas de mi paradero, pero ya me inventaría algo. Lo importante era reportarme con mi futura novia.

"Hola hermosa" – dije en cuanto me contesto – "Te preguntaras donde he estado, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que estoy de vuelta y muero por verte"

"_¿Marissa?" – _su voz sonaba rara desde el otro lado, sonaba cansada – "_Yo también quería verte, he estado muy sola"_

"Bueno ya no te preocupes, voy a tu casa ya mismo Rach" – quería animarla y cuanto antes mejor – "Llegare en un momento, te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero"

Clemence siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, cuando todos los demás tenían miedo de acercarse por mi enfermedad, a ella no le importo y me ayudo a encontrar una forma de contrarrestarla. Aun ahora seguía tomando esos medicamentos que nunca me habían fallado, solo aquella vez en esa fiesta, pero esa era otra historia. Sabía que Clemence le tenía mucho aprecio al chico López, no sabia porque, pero cuando él me pidió ayuda, no lo dude ni por un momento, y lo hice por la rubia, no por el tonto niño mimado amigo de Fabray.

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa de Rach. No es que viviéramos cerca ni nada, pero mi emoción por verla era tal, que conduje lo más rápido posible. Realmente no sabía como iba a reaccionar mi querida morena después de que la dejara por casi dos semanas, ella era tan susceptible y dramática, que seguro que me armaría un lio. Pero no importaba, nada importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera estar junto a ella.

Cuando llegue a su casa, me acomode el cabello y me mire una y otra vez en el espejo de mi motocicleta. Luego me puse un poco nerviosa, pero camine hasta su puerta para tocar suavemente el timbre. Me mecí sobre las puntas de mis pies, mientras esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta, mi mano se dirigió instintivamente al bolsillo donde tenia un par de píldoras, no las necesitaría hasta dentro de otro par de horas, pero siempre llevaba unas cuantas conmigo.

Fue uno de los padres de Rachel quien me recibió sonriente. Ese era al que yo llamaba el buen papá, el otro era el malo, ya que uno siempre estaba sonriendo, mientras que el otro me dedicaba miradas asesinas, como si me quisiera sobrepasar con Rach o algo así. De todas formas, los dos hombres me caían muy bien.

"Hola Marissa, hace un buen tiempo que no te veía por aquí" – dijo el buen señor Berry – "Pasa por favor, Rachel te está esperando arriba"

"Hola señor Berry, bueno ya vendré más seguido" – conteste un poco cohibida.

Entre rápidamente y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, toque a la puerta de su recamara, pero nadie contesto. Toque un par de veces mas, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Decidí abrir la puerta, esperaba que no hubiera nadie ahí. Pero la razón de que no me contestara, era que se encontraba completamente dormida sobre su cama, se veía hermosa e inocente a partes iguales. No quise despertarla, me senté junto a ella y aparte un mechón de pelo que le cubría parte del rostro. Más de cerca pude percatarme de que se veía un poco demacrada, con ojeras, tal vez no hubiera dormido en unos días, pero ¿Por qué?

"¿Marissa?" – estaba despertando, me miro extrañada – "Creí que te habías ido para siempre, ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Jamás me iría sin ti, no importa donde haya estado, lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo" – acaricie su rostro, mientras ella se sentaba e intentaba acomodarse el pelo – "Rach, disculpa si te incomodo, pero ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada" – volteo el rostro, creo que quería llorar – "No tenía a nadie con quien conversar últimamente, me sentía muy sola, solo eso"

"¿Por qué? ¿Y tus amigos?"

"Ellos no lo entienden" – seguía sin mirarme – "La única que me entendía era Britt, pero ella está muy deprimida ahora y tu estabas fuera, tan solo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que está pasando"

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Rach me miro extrañada, como si yo estuviera bromeando – "De verdad, no sé que esta pasando, acabo de volver"

"¿Enserio?"

"Te lo juro" – ella pareció creerme, busco el control de su televisor y lo encendió. Cambio varios canales hasta que lo dejo en uno donde un noticiario mostraba la cara de una chica rubia y decían cosas, pero no puse atención, solo fruncí el seño– "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es Lucas"

"Es una chica…"

"No, es Lucas, mira bien" – señalo una vez más a la pantalla. Llevaban a la chica con esposas y otras dos personas iban con ella, eran los padres de Lucas, y la chica era… sin duda era Lucas, pero en chica.

"¡La chica del bar!" – exclame recordando la colmena, Rachel asintió – "No puede ser, no pudo engañarnos a todos"

"Su disfraz era muy bueno" – mi morena comenzó a reírse histéricamente para luego romper a llorar.

La abrace. No pude apartar mi vista del televisor, ni siquiera cuando cambiaron a otras noticias. Quería reírme, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, de hecho hasta pensé que bien podía escribir la historia y venderla para que la hicieran telenovela mexicana. Pero contuve mi carcajada, porque sabia que ella estaba sufriendo, no podía decirle cuan feliz me hacia que por fin Lucas Fabray estuviera fuera del juego.

**POV La compañera de celda**

La chica rubia con el cabello corto, era muy bella, lastima que se pasara la mitad del tiempo llorando y la otra mitad hablando de una tal Rachel. La escuchaba atentamente, aunque pocas veces me importaba lo que decía, creo que la chica estaba un poco loca.

"Sé que mi padre me sacara de aquí" – dijo la rubia poco después de que apagaran las luces, ella dormía en la parte de arriba de la litera.

"Tu padre está en prisión igual que tu, me lo dijiste ayer ¿Recuerdas?" – no tenia ganas de comenzar a escuchar sus delirios.

"Lo sé, pero encontrara la manera, lo sé" – note como se movía nerviosa y el colchón hacia ruiditos – "En cuanto Lindsay despierte, ella dirá la verdad y todos sabrán que solo fue un accidente"

"Tan solo llevas unos días aquí niña, ¿Tan horrible te parece? ¿Tan rápido te quieres ir?" – bromee, ella sonaba desesperada, yo solo quería dormir.

Al siguiente día, ella se quedo dormida hasta que abrieron las puertas de nuestra celda para que pudiéramos salir a desayunar. Ella era una de las chicas más jóvenes de la penitenciaria, además muy bonita y para rematar, su caso estaba causando polémica por todos lados. Por eso cuando salíamos al patio o a otras áreas comunes, todas las miradas y las pullas eran dirigidas hacia ella. Y yo prefería adelantarme para no tener que sufrir a su lado rondas de burlas. Tal vez también fuera por eso, que la rubia prefería pasarhoras y horas en la biblioteca.

"Lena" – me llamó ella esa mañana, me senté en su mesa, justo frente a ella – "Odio los espárragos, a Rachel tal vez le gusten"

"A veces, deberías dejar de hablar de Rachel" – le dije, de nuevo todas las miradas del comedor estaban sobre ella – "Mejor deberías pensar en lo mucho que necesitas a un gran abogado"

"Tengo un gran abogado" – se defendió ella – "Mi padre tiene una firma de abogados trabajando para él"

"¿Enserio? ¿Y donde esta esa firma?" – ella no contesto, miro su plato como si fuera vomito y vi como estrujaba su tenedor con tanta fuerza que creí que se haría daño – "No me hagas caso, solo bromeo. Ya estuve muchos años aquí"

"Lo lamento…"

"Déjalo niña bonita, pronto saldré de este infierno" – comencé a comer lentamente y ella removió un poco la porquería que nos habían servido esa mañana – "Esta delicioso"

Pasaron días, y los abogados de su padre no aparecieron. Pasaron semanas, y la tal Lindsay no despertaba. Pasaron meses y su caso dejo de ser noticia, mientras ella se hacia mas pequeña cada día, casi no comía y se pasaba las noches leyendo libros de leyes, supuse que pensaba defenderse sola en su juicio, un juicio que tan poco llegaba. A veces creía que la chica que estaba frente a mi no era sino un fantasma de otra chica que ya no existía mas. Poco a poco dejo de hablar de Rachel, y el día que vio en la televisión que sus padres fueron absueltos de todo cargo y que estaban libres, se derrumbo. Ya ni siquiera leía libros, ya ni siquiera fingía que algo le importaba, se fue.

"Lena, ¿Qué día es hoy?" – pregunto una noche, justo cuando cerraban nuestra celda.

"Martes" – conteste extrañada por su repentino interés.

"Quiero decir, dime la fecha exacta" – su voz estaba exenta de sentimientos.

"Martes 3 de julio del 2012" – mire mi reloj para asegurarme – "¿Por qué?"

"Hoy debía haberme graduado" – rio amargamente – "Wes me dijo que me graduaría con honores y que seria la envidia de todos mis amigos" – escuche como se incorporaba en la cama y sacaba algo debajo de su colchón – "Fue mentira, no me gradué y claramente no tengo amigos"

"¿Qué es eso Quinn?" – intente desviar el tema para no entrar en un tema escabroso.

"Cartas, solo cartas" – se bajo de la litera y se sentó conmigo en mi cama. Encendí mi lámpara, para mirar decenas de hojas dispares – "Algunas son para Lindsay, otras para Santana y hasta para Clemence, pero la mayoría son para…"

"Rachel" – termine por ella, ya que al parecer le costaba pronunciar ese nombre – "¿Por qué no las enviaste?"

"Lo hice" – me mostro los sobres rotos – "Cuando me di cuenta de que no me dejarían hablar por teléfono, empecé a escribir cartas, pero tampoco las querían enviar. Le pague a un guardia que dijo que podía entregarlas, le di todo el dinero que mi padre me dejo el primer día" – mire todos los sobres rotos, eran demasiados – "Hace unos días, el guardia fue despedido y otro guardia me devolvió las cartas, solo para burlarse de mi ingenuidad"

"Lo lamento Quinn, los guardias son lo peor de aquí" – apague mi lámpara por si algún guardia se acercaba a inspeccionar.

"Quiero que me hagas un favor" – sentí su mano sobre mi mano, estaba muy delgada y su tacto se sentía débil, ya no le quedaban fuerzas – "Quiero que le entregues las cartas a Rachel, sé que saldrás en unos días. En cambio yo seré trasladada a otro sitio, pero tú puedes dárselas"

"Quinn…"

"No, por favor. Escucha, al menos alguien tiene que creerme y ella tiene que saber que la amo más que a nadie, que nunca quise hacerle daño y que soy inocente" – la rubia estaba temblando.

"Lo hare…"

Esa noche me di cuenta de que ya no tenia ninguna esperanza de salir, si era traslada solo significaba que la habían encontrado culpable y que se iría a una prisión de máxima seguridad. Y esa chica inocente y frágil que había llegado a mi celda no tenia forma de sobrevivir en una prisión así, y ella lo sabía. Solo me preguntaba si ella misma pensaba acabar con su miseria, me pregunte si estaba pesando en… suicidio.

En la mañana, yo fui a desayunar, mientras que ella se quedo arreglando un pequeño equipaje. Cuando volví a la celda mas tarde, ella ya no estaba. Debajo de mi colchón estaban las cartas que tenia que entregar, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y las saqué, leí unas cuantas.

_No espero que respondas, no es esa mi intención, solo quiero que sepas y que leas cuanto me importas…_

_El bebé de Britt debe ser hermoso, dile cuanto me alegro por ella…_

_Te vi en las nacionales, estuviste increíble. Me alegro muchísimo por su primer lugar…_

_Finalmente nada importa, solo tu Rachel. Te juro que no pienso en nada mas, tú eres la única razón de que siga en pie…_

_Me encantaría volver a escuchar tu voz, no sueño con otra cosa…_

_Me dejaron quedarme con la estrellita que me regalaste, siempre la tengo conmigo, igual que a ti, siempre contigo Rach…_

Mire las cartas otro par de veces mas y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Sentía lastima por esta niña, porque eso era, solo una niña. Una niña que ahora estaba perdida, y aunque entregara las cartas, ella ya no tenia ninguna salvación, sabia que por su estado últimamente, lo único que ella estaba deseando, era morir. Y no la culpaba. Acusada de intentar asesinar a su prometida y además un sinfín de fraudes por lo de su identidad de chico/chica. Sus padres fueron acusados de eso, pero ellos ya estaban libres, ella no. Nadie se había molestado en visitarla, ni en escribirle o llamarle, estaba sola, sola…

* * *

><p><strong>(faberryodesta)**


	25. Chapter 25: Prision Break

**Igual como que siento que esto está avanzando muy rápido, ya lo sé, pero no me lo recriminen u.u (Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, abajo) xD**

**Hacerlas llorar era mi objetivo! Muajaja Ok no, lo siento, es la forma en la que tiene que avanzar**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Marissa<strong>

Se veía completamente perfecta esa noche. Ella no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, tan solo cubría su desnudez con las sabanas y miraba hacia la ventana, no decía nada. De hecho al contrario de lo que esperaba, mientras lo hacíamos, no emitió sonido alguno.

Y me esforcé, de veras que lo hice. Alquile una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad y pague una fortuna para que arreglaran el cuarto románticamente. Había velas con aroma, pétalos de flores y demás tonterías que harían que cualquier chica se derritiera en su primera vez, pero ella no.

La graduación había sido nostálgica, todos se abrazaban y lloraban; algunos porque se irían de Lima, otros porque no consiguieron entrar a una buena universidad (Hummel), otros porque no consiguieron graduarse (Puckerman). Claro que yo tampoco conseguí graduarme, pero no iba a llorar como una niñita por eso.

Después de salir de la ceremonia aburrida, ella se fue con los de Glee para celebrar y yo tuve que acompañarla por supuesto. La fiestecita estuvo divertida, dejando de lado que casi me agarro a golpes con Finn (otra vez). Luego de eso, tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a nuestro hotel, tomamos champagne y demás licores finos. Pero era como si estuviéramos comiendo hotdogs en la esquina, ella estaba indiferente a cualquier cosa.

Tome una de mis píldoras que estaban sobre el buro, luego me recargue sobre mi codo para poder mirarla mejor; definitivamente se veía hermosa, pero no radiante, no tenia esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

"¿Cuándo te vas a New York?" – le pregunte, ella pareció salir de su letargo.

"No lo sé, supongo que en unos días, tengo que buscar un apartamento" – por fin me miro y trato de sonreír.

"¿Has considerado mi propuesta?" – quería una respuesta, era lo que estaba esperando desde hacia dos semanas – "Todo podría cambiar, podríamos vivir juntas. Yo podría trabajar mientras tú estudias y con el apoyo de tus padres, tendríamos más que suficiente"

"Marissa, yo…"

"No digas nada, solo mira esto" – tome mi cartera y saque un anillo, era muy bonito, de oro blanco y una piedra azul muy bonita – "Ese día que te lo propuse, no lo tenia porque fue algo espontaneo, pero ahora… Rachel Berry ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Es muy bonito" – me miro totalmente sorprendida – "Pero no tenias que comprar algo tan costoso"

"Oh no te preocupes, era de mi abuela" – me justifique rápidamente – "Es una reliquia familiar, y ahora quiero que sea tuya, como yo lo soy"

"Marissa" – se incorporo en la cama y las sabanas resbalaron de su pecho, no pude evitar mirar, pero ella las coloco en su sitio rápidamente – "Si…"

Con eso bastaba, le puse el anillo en la mano izquierda y la bese tiernamente. Esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces más. Y supe que seria mía para siempre y ni siquiera el fantasma de Lucas podría arruinarlo más.

En la mañana fuimos a su casa, para darles la noticia a sus padres. Ambos nos felicitaron, pero supe que ambos estaban en desacuerdo, de todas maneras no importaba, ellos amaban a Rachel y la apoyarían en cualquier decisión. Desayunamos con ellos, mientras uno me interrogabasobre mis planes en New York y el otro admiraba el anillo de compromiso.

Desde que Clemence nos dejo, los arcanos nos vimos en la necesidad de hacer algo para poder subsistir sin el dinero de la francesa. Mis píldoras por ejemplo eran costosas, y mantener a una familia era más costoso aun. Y el nivel de vida que Sebastian tenia acostumbrado también se vio afectado, por lo cual, él fue el primero en proponer que hiciéramos algo al respecto. Y lo único que la mayoría sabia hacer era vender drogas o robar. No me quedo otra opción mas que seguirlos mientras asaltaban camiones en la autopista donde antes solo corríamos, o a robar establecimientos a las afueras de Lima donde ningún policía hacia acto de presencia. Lo ultimo mas intrépido que hicimos fue asaltar una joyería, ganamos mucho con eso y yo me quede con el anillo que dije que era reliquia familiar. Mi familia era demasiado pobre, si tuvieran un anillo así, seguro que lo habrían vendido mucho tiempo atrás. Después de lo de la joyería decidí dejar de frecuentar a los Arcanos, al menos como banda, pero me mantuve en contacto con Sebastián.

"Bueno, mi padre tenía un taller mecánico, se hacer eso" – le conteste al señor Berry – "También puedo trabajar en cualquier cosa que requiera conducir cualquier vehículo, desde una motocicleta hasta un camión"

"Ya veo, sin duda no te costara encontrar empleo" – note su sarcasmo, pero lo deje pasar.

"Creo que si me esfuerzo, encontrare un buen empleo señor" – me miro y pude ver su desaprobación a mis palabras – "Lo más importante es estar cerca de Rachel"

"Sin duda, eso es lo más importante" – intervino el otro señor Berry – "Y ¿Para cuándo planean la boda?"

"Cuando estemos en New York, ahí es legal" – dijo Rachel sonriente – "Pero invitaremos a nuestros amigos de Lima"

El almuerzo transcurrió sin más percances, con el buen señor Berry y mi prometida planeando la boda y el otro señor Berry hablándome de la bolsa de trabajo actual.

Mas tarde, Rach quiso visitar a Brittany. Así que fuimos para allá en mi motocicleta. La casa Pierce-Evans estaba casi abandonada, con tan solo un par de criados que se encargaban de las necesidades de la rubia y su bebé. Por lo demás la casa estaba mas que descuidada, lo pude notar en los jardines secos y las paredes cuarteadas. Esa casa no tenia ni la mitad del esplendor que tuvo cuando el señor Máximo y toda su familia vivían ahí.

En el jardín trasero, lo que antes había sido una piscina, se había convertido en un estanque para patos y la rubia estaba ahí con su bebé, mirado a los patitos nadar y arrojándoles pan. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio a Rachel.

"Noah se acaba de ir, si hubieras avisado que venias, seguro que se queda otro rato" – ese chico era el padre de la niña. Nos sentamos junto a la rubia – "Definitivamente es mi hija, le encantan los patos tanto como a mí"

"¿Cómo has estado?" – Rach acaricio a la bebé.

"Bien, excelente. Mi abuelo llamo para decirme que pronto estarán de vuelta" – error, la rubia no debió tocar ese tema, pude notarlo en el rostro de mi morena – "Al parecer podrán trasladar a Lindsay para que pueda estar aquí"

"Que bien" – la voz de Rach sonaba tranquila, pero sabia que no era así – "¿Y Noah se irá a los Angeles?"

"No, quiere pasar mayor tiempo con Beth" – contesto la rubia sin percatarse de nada.

"Rach y yo tenemos una noticia" – la tome de la mano, seria mejor cambiar de tema drásticamente.

"Si, así es" – mi morena sonrió – "Vamos a casarnos"

Cargue a Beth y camine con ella alrededor del estanque, mientras ellas se contaban los últimos cotilleos. A la niña le encantaban los patos, pero ciertos rasgos de ella me recordaban mas a Santiago López que a Noah Puckerman, si no supiera que Santiago era chica hasta podría decir que Beth era su hija.

Después de que supe lo de Lucas por la televisión y diversos medios mas, regrese a mi casa de campo (que en realidad pertenecía a Clemence) y le conté todo lo que sabia sobre el caso de Fabray a Lopez. Y ahí mismo, frente a mis ojos Santiago Lopez se convirtió en Santana, y me pidió que la ayudara en no sé que, pero me negué. Jamás ayudaría a Fabray. De eso hacia meses, no había vuelto a ver o a escuchar de Santana desde entonces.

En cambio el caso de Fabray estuvo en todos los medios de comunicación por un buen rato, tanto que Rachel y yo dejamos de ver televisión durante meses. Luego hace una semana anunciaron sin mucho glamour que la habían sentenciado a 50 años de prisión, pero fue una noticia por demás escueta, como si apenas quisieran hablar de eso. De hecho por la forma en que se había manejador el caso, a veces hasta pensaba que Fabray era inocente, pero todas esas pruebas que presentaron en su contra no podían mentir, ella era culpable.

Pero debo dejar de pensar en Fabray, ella se podrirá en prisión y yo me casare con Rachel, finalmente yo ganaba, después de todo yo gano.

**POV Guardia de seguridad**

Caras bonitas, para una penitenciaria horrible. Esas chicas no sabían ni la mitad de lo que les esperaba. Porque en la prisión de máxima seguridad Santa Rosa, hasta las mas rudas se quebraban, ese lugar era el mismísimo infierno, una de las prisiones con peor reputación del país; cada cuando las reclusas se amotinaban o se asesinaban entre ellas.

Daba gracias al cielo por no trabajar ahí. Mi única labor era transportar a las reclusas nuevas. Y esa mañana llevábamos a cinco chicas, la más bonita de todas era la que llamaba mi atención y no precisamente por su belleza, sino por el aura de tristeza que la acompañaba, no se veía nerviosa, más bien indiferente a todo, hasta daban ganas de abrazarla.

Viajábamos en un autobús para 30 personas, cada reclusa iba separada de la otra por más de cinco asientos y llevaban grilletes en los tobillos y las muñecas. Aparte del conductor solo estábamos otros dos guardias, claro que no me preocupaba mucho, viajaríamos a través de la ciudad y solo tomarías un tramo de autopista, pero estábamos relativamente a salvo, o eso pensé.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué nos detenemos?" – pregunte al conductor, estábamos en la autopista, no teníamos por qué detenernos.

"Creo que atropelle a un motociclista" – contesto el tipo con toda la indiferencia posible, mire hacia la carretera y vi a una docena de motoristas, todos vestían de negro y tenían cascos.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta el conductor estaba abriendo las puertas, intente sacar mi intercomunicador para avisar a alguien, pero me dispararon en la pierna y caí al suelo, los enmascarados de negro golpearon al otro guardia y lo dejaron inconsciente, otro me apunto a la cabeza y temí lo peor.

"No por favor, hagan lo que quieran pero no me maten" – dije desesperadamente.

Uno de ellos se rio de mi suplica pero no me dispararon. Solo se dedicaron a liberar a las chicas, luego sentí un dolor tremendo en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

**POV Santana**

Golpee al guardia de seguridad cobarde que aun seguía consiente. Busque entre las reclusas, ella estaba hasta el fondo del camión hecha un ovillo, se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil. Tuve ganas de llorar, pero me contuve.

La tomé entre mis brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, había bajado mucho de peso, pero más tarde me preocuparía por eso. Bajamos del camión y la acomode en el sidecar de mi motocicleta. Lo que me pareció raro es que no se resistiera nada, no es como si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo, pero al menos esperaba que me gritara o algo. Escuchamos sirenas a lo lejos, subí a mi motocicleta y condujimos al límite de la velocidad, lo último que deseaba era ser recapturada. Una vez que entráramos a la ciudad seria más sencillo, ahí teníamos un sitio para escondernos.

Por suerte, llegamos a tiempo al refugio, lo suficiente para despistar a las patrullas que nos seguían. Dentro de nuestro escondite, que no era otra cosa sino una bodega enorme, todos comenzaron a quitarse los cascos, estaban sonrientes, ¡Misión cumplida! Gritaron algunos, a mí también me hubiera gustado gritar eso, pero estaba muy lejos aun de terminar mi misión.

La ayude a bajarse del sidecar, y hasta entonces me quite el casco, ella me miro con incredulidad, creí que se iba a echar a llorar, pero lo que hizo fue abofetearme como pudo con las manos aun esposadas.

"Imbécil" – dijo, iba a contestarle, pero mi voz se quebró – "Creí que, que…"

No supe que creyó, porque en ese instante se desmayo en mis brazos. La llevamos a un sitio para que pudiera descansar. Me quede junto a ella en su cama improvisada, se veía mucho peor de cerca; con las ojeras marcadas, la piel reseca y el cabello quebradizo, esa no era la Quinn que conocía físicamente, pero sin duda seria la misma amiga que tanto amaba.

"Me han dicho que la prisión es un infierno" – dijo Clemence, se sentó junto a mí.

"Ella es mucho más fuerte que eso" – dije mientras sostenía la mano de mi amiga.

"Lo sé, pero ellos querían destruirla, le hicieron creer que estaba sola" – la francesa también tenia severas ojeras, de eso yo misma tenia constancia, la rubia se había pasado noches en vela leyendo reportes, memos y demás documentos que incriminaban a Máximo en un sinnúmero de fraudes y demás delitos.

"Pero ahora está conmigo" – sonreí levemente – "¿Seguro que ninguno hablara?"

"Confió plenamente en mis arcanos" – dijo Clemence orgullosa – "La única que pudo hablar o poner objeciones quizá fuera Marissa, por eso la saque del plan"

"Cuando Quinn despierte y sepa lo de Rachel con la pelirroja esa" – me estremecí, no quería ni pensar la reacción de mi amiga.

"Y peor ahora que se van a casar…"

"¡¿Qué?!" – fue Sebastian el que dijo eso – "No digas tonterías"

"Míralo por ti misma" – el castaño se acercó y me mostro el mensaje de Marissa en su celular.

"¿Qué acaso todos se volvieron locos?" – no podía ser, Quinn querría morirse con esa noticia.

"Mira, también me mando una foto"

La fotografía mostraba a una Rachel y Marissa muy sonrientes, con un estanque de patos al fondo, pero algo mas, Marissa tenía entre sus brazos a un bebé, a una bebé que pudo ser mía, pero no. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Se llama Beth" – dijo Clemence dándose cuenta de mi reacción.

"Beth…"

* * *

><p><strong>(faberryodesta)**


	26. Chapter 26: Notes

**Hola. Bueno en realidad si sienten que la historia pierde su rumbo, lo siento. Por el momento es lo que hay :/ Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn<strong>

"No te muevas" – me dijo Santana – "Aun estás débil"

"Pero al menos puedo alimentarme sola" – le arrebate la cuchara de las manos.

Mi amiga me conto que había dormido por cuatro días. Dos días nos mantuvimos escondidos en una ciudad cercana de mi prisión, pero ahora estábamos en New York. Clemence tenía contactos en esa ciudad, ellos nos consiguieron acomodar en la última planta de un edificio de oficinas, teníamos una vista increíble y era muy seguro, pero solo podíamos salir de noche.

Clemence y Santana se reunirían esa noche con informantes, gente que decía podía ayudarnos, que podía darnos unas cuantas pruebas en contra de Máximo. Yo no podía ir, tenia que quedarme para reposar.

"Puedo serles útil, puedo quedarme en el auto y todo" – le dije a Santana mientras comía a fuerzas la sopa – "No quiero quedarme mientras ustedes tienen toda la acción"

"Nadie puede verte o nos meteremos en más problemas de los que ya tenemos" – tercio Clemence totalmente seria.

Mi amiga y la rubia me explicaron que Máximo había hecho hasta lo imposible para retrasar mi juicio, y que me llevaría a la nueva prisión para asesinarme, así jamás podría probar mi inocencia. Pero lo del traslado también les dio a ellas una oportunidad para poder liberarme.

"Ahí tienes una televisión y por favor, aliméntate, lo necesitas" – finiquito Santana saliendo por la puerta.

"Volveremos pronto" – se despidió la rubia.

Las mire marcharse. Después de toda la información que me habían dado, lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero al mismo tiempo esa estúpida información me quitaba el sueño y el apetito. Según Clemence, cuando la policía me aprehendió a ella también la detuvieron, pero los guardias de Máximo. Ella logro escapar y pudo pedirles ayuda a sus padres, pero estos al igual que los míos, se negaron. También intento contactar a Samuel, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Todo eso solo podía significar una cosa: nuestras familias habían iniciado su guerra y nuestros matrimonios ya no les servían de nada, por tanto nosotros nos volvíamos inservibles a los ojos de nuestros padres. Al parecer solo a Máximo le importaban sus nietos (Lindsay y Sam), pero Clemence y yo éramos solo un estorbo para nuestros progenitores.

Reí amargamente cuando Santana me dijo toda la verdad acerca de mi identidad, que no había peligro con que yo fuera chica, que mis padres me habían mentido para que vistiera como varón, solo para que pudiera casarme con Lindsay o en su defecto con Clemence.

Por otro lado, Lindsay había entrado en coma y aun después de todos estos meses, no había despertado o eso fue lo que le dijo Britt a Marissa quien le dijo a Sebastian que a su vez se lo comunico a Clemence, y esa era la única cadena de información que teníamos para con la familia Pierce-Evans. Claro que cuando pregunte la relación entre Britt y Marissa, ninguna de las dos quiso contestarme.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté, la luz ya se estaba colando por la ventana. En el piso donde estábamos solo constaba de un cuarto cuadrado con un baño pequeñísimo con una puerta enorme, luego en una esquina había una cocina improvisada y una pequeña nevera, teníamos dos sillas y un escritorio gigante donde Clemence tenía innumerables documentos, y finalmente dos camas individuales con sabanas insuficientes. Ah si y unas cajas que servían de guardarropa, todas compartíamos la ropa de Clemence ya que era lo único que teníamos, Santana y yo habíamos decidido vestir normalmente, ya no como varones, de todas formas nos encontrarían vistiéramos como vistiéramos.

Yo estaba durmiendo sola, por lo que mire hacia la otra donde la rubia y mi amiga compartían, de hecho hasta se veían tiernas con Santana abrazando a Clemence, casi estuve a punto de recordarles que la una quería matar a la otra, pero no dije nada, las deje dormir en paz.

Mas tarde, la primera en despertar fue Santana, que al notar que ya estaba despierta y mirándola, se sintió un poco apenada.

"¿Qué?" – dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

"Nada" – sonreí, mi amiga se levanto de su cama y se sentó en la mía.

"Perdóname Quinn" – dijo ella en un hilo de voz, no me miraba, pero sabía que quería llorar – "Le dispare a tu mejor amiga e hice que te metieran a la cárcel, todo es mi culpa"

"Soy más fuerte que eso" – tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Todo ese tiempo que pase en la celda, las horas en que no pensaba en Rachel, me pasaba maldiciendo aquel día en el que todo salió mal. Y no lo niego, hubo días en los que culpe a Santana más que a nadie, pero ella no tenia la culpa, ahora lo sabia. Los únicos culpables eran Máximo Pierce, Jean Poesy y Russel Fabray.

"¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pasando?" – pregunto Clemence desde su cama, no me di cuenta en que momento se despertó.

"El padre de Santana me llamó" – conteste acordándome de aquel día – "Dijo que intentarías hacer algo en contra de los Poesy" – mire a Santana – "Pero sabía que irías en contra de Clemence primero, así que le pedí ayuda a Lindsay…"

"Ella… ¿Ella sabía donde vivía?" – la francesa parecía contrariada.

"Sabia muchas más cosas de ti de las que crees, fue su idea que te buscáramos en tu departamento" – la rubia se sentó a los pies de mi cama y me miro maravillada – "Ella te quería Clemence"

"Me quiere" – corrigió ella.

No dijimos nada mas, yo misma me sentía culpable. La perspectiva de casarme con Lindsay para evitar todos estos problemas hasta parecía sensata y linda.

"Ese día, Lindsay me beso" – le confesé a Clemence mientras desayunábamos, sentía que tenia que decirlo para sacarlo de mi sistema.

"Yo bese a Santana" – dijo Clemence encogiéndose de hombros – "No hay rencores"

"Pero yo soy sexy, Lucas es un enclenque" – bromeo Santana.

**POV Marissa**

Lo admito, esa mujer era sexy, un poco madura para mi gusto, pero bastante agradable por así decirlo, pero desde su llegada, mi Rachel se había comportado de una manera extraña; evitaba hablar de la boda, no quería que nos quedáramos a solas y apenas dejaba que la tocara. Por eso el día que me quede a solas con la tipa, me propuse sacarle algo de información acerca de su identidad.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" – pregunte primero, ella tenia una cerveza en la mano y el control remoto en la otra. Los padres de Rachel y ella estaban cocinando.

"Me gusta Lima" – contesto ella con su acento ingles, no despego la mirada del televisor – "Además los señores Berry me contrataron como jardinero, supongo que me quedare una buena temporada"

"Que amable de parte de los Berry" – dije entre dientes, ocultando la ira que crecía en mí.

"Si, no es fácil conseguir empleo cuando acabas de salir de prisión" – se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

"¿Estuviste en prisión?" – mi ira se convirtió en sorpresa.

"Si, diez años" – me miro de forma burlona, no entendía nada, a menos que…

"¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?" – me pidió Rachel asomándose de la cocina.

No me gustaba en la forma que la tipa me miraba, como si supiera algo que yo no, como si me subestimara, como si estuviera a punto de ganarme en algo.

"No me agrada esa mujer" – le dije a Rachel entre susurros mientras poníamos la mesa.

"¿Lena? Es agradable" – dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto.

"Acaba de salir de prisión ¿Por qué la ayudas?"

¿Por qué no?

La pregunta es ¿Por qué si? – nos miramos a los ojos un momento y sentí la tensión.

Creí que comenzaríamos a pelear, pero en ese instante entraron sus padres y llamaron a Lena para que pudieran iniciar con la comida, pero ya no tenia apetito. Me disculpe con los señores Berry y me largue de ahí. Tenía que buscar a Sebastian.

El chico tenía un departamento en el centro. Su edificio era de los de alta categoría de Lima si es que a eso se le podía llamar categoría. Guarde mi moto en el estacionamiento del edificio, me pareció raro no ver su motocicleta, tal vez no estuviera en casa. Cuando me abrió la puerta fue lo primero que pregunte.

"La vendí" – contesto mientras me invitaba a pasar – "Necesitaba dinero"

"¿Enserio?" – no me creía eso, jamás vendería su motocicleta por dinero – "¿No han hecho nada últimamente?" – y con nada me refería a algún robo – "Me preguntaba si…"

"No ya no hacemos eso" – me corto en tono seco – "¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito dinero" – confesé sin rodeos.

"Pues busca un empleo, porque si quieres mantener a esa puta que tienes…"

Lo golpee en el rostro, se tambaleo y cayo de bruces al suelo. No permitiría que nadie insultara a Rachel, en especial ese idiota que decía ser mi amigo.

"Lárgate de mi casa" – intento levantarse, pero le apunte a la cabeza con el arma que llevaba.

"¿Dónde?" – le pregunte lentamente, me miro con odio pero señalo una gaveta.

No deje de apuntarle mientras sacaba los billetes del cajón.

**POV Lena**

La pelirroja le dio un beso suave de despedida, la morena se bajo de la motocicleta y le dijo adiós con la mano, mientras la otra se alejaba por la calle. Luego la pequeña morena camino hacia su casa, fingí que no estaba mirando y me puse a mirar las rosas. Cuando paso a mi lado me sonrió tímidamente. Seguí trabajando otro rato mas, luego Rachel me llamo para cenar.

"Todo está delicioso" – dije mientras comíamos, estábamos solas.

"Siempre dices que esta delicioso" – me reprocho.

"Bueno, es que después de diez años de comida de prisión hasta tu arroz quemado es delicioso" – bromee.

"No está quemado" – se defendió. Entonces note un bonito collar de perlas que tenia puesto.

"Tu collar es muy lindo" – lo señale con mi tenedor.

"Marissa me lo regalo…"

"Se ve costoso" – dije mirándolo fijamente.

"Ha conseguido un empleo"

"Me alegro por ella"

No dije nada mas, era obvio que no me creería si le decía que quizá ese collar fuera robado. Llevaba dos semanas fuera de prisión y ya tenia una semana en Lima, por lo que sabía, Marissa era de ascendencia humilde, no creo que tuviera dinero para comprar un collar así y dudaba seriamente también del anillo de compromiso. Pero no le diría nada a Rachel, seguramente creería que estaba en contra de la pelirroja para poder apoyar a Quinn.

"Dime una cosa Rach" – le dije mas tarde mientras mirábamos la televisión – "Hace mucho visite Lima con mi padre, tenia como once años; conocí a una chica entonces, se llamaba Eva o Gena, o algo así, recuerdo que era pelirroja y odiaba la suciedad…"

"Emma Pillsbury" – dijo segura de si – "Ella tiene OCD y es pelirroja"

"Emma, si, ahora lo recuerdo" – sonreí recordando a aquella chiquilla – "¿Vive aquí aun?"

"Si, trabaja en WM como consejera escolar" – dijo extrañada por mi declaración – "¿Por qué?"

"Mi primer amor, ella fue mi primer amor" – dije soñadoramente.

"Vaya, coincidimos en las pelirrojas" – bromeo la morena.

"Bueno eso en realidad es mentira" – dije mirándola fijamente, ella borro su sonrisa – "Creo que a ti mas bien te van las rubias"

"No" – no pudo sostenerme la mirada, prefirió volver a la televisión – "Emma está casada por cierto. Ahora es Emma Schuester"

"Oh" – la morena quería romperme el corazón como ella lo tenía ¿No? – "Quinn…"

"No" – me corto ella – "Me enamore de Lucas Fabray, y Lucas no existe, eso es todo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" – le pregunte, ella se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras – "Rachel, no te cases. Si no quisieras a Quinn, me hubieras echado de tu casa con todo y cartas, pero aquí estoy"

No supe si me escucho o no, solo escuche el sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio cerrándose estrepitosamente. Bueno al menos había entregado las cartas, eso fue lo que le prometí a la rubia, había cumplido, no era mi culpa si la morena no creía nada de lo que estaba escrito en ellas.

Volví a mirar la televisión, seguían con la noticia de las cuatro prófugas, al parecer habían recapturado a una de ellas, mostraron su cara y se me helo la sangre, esa chica era Grecia Hoster, una de las chicas con la que trasladaron a Quinnhacia Santa Rosa. Pero no podía ser, porque en las noticias hablaban de otras prisiones y además mencionaban que solo eran cuatro chicas las reclusas que viajaban en el camión, mientras que con Quinn viajaban cinco en total. A menos que estuvieran ocultando cosas, eso significaba que Quinn estaba libre.

**POV Santana**

Un informante, otro informante. Llevábamos tres semanas en New York y no teníamos nada. Clemence estaba segura que esa ciudad encontraríamos las pruebas para derrocar a Máximo, ya que después de todo ese era el lugar donde se habían cometido todos los fraudes, pero aun no teníamos nada y me estaba desesperando.

"Me quiero largar de aquí" – le dije un día a Quinn mientras afuera llovía a cantaros.

"¿Por qué?" – pregunto ella medio aletargada por el sopor de la tarde.

"Esta ciudad solo me trae malos recuerdos, aquí murió mi hermano…"

"Y aquí conociste a Britt" – me interrumpió mi amiga.

"Eso también, lo mío con ella se acabó y estar aquí me hace pensar en ella cada minuto de cada día" – confesé dolida.

"Bueno la razón de que pienses en ella cada minuto no es New York, en realidad creo que se llama amor" – mi amiga me sonrió como descubriendo el punto – "Esa es la misma razón de que no deje de pensar en Rachel ¿Crees que ella aun me ame?"

"No… bueno es decir, no lo sé" – balbucee intentando no meter la pata, aun no le decía acerca de la boda de la morena con Marissa.

"Espero que le hayan llegado mis cartas" – mi amiga miro al techo soñadoramente – "Si las lee se dará cuenta de todo, ahí le explico de mi inocencia y de cuanto la amo. Ya verás que Britt también entiende"

"Solo le hecho daño a esa rubia" – suspire cansadamente – "Creo que ella preferiría jamás haberme conocido"

Ahora estábamos en una banca a la intemperie, hacia frio y sentía cierto nerviosismo por ver que sucedería en tan solo unos momentos. El informante dijo a las tres de la mañana al norte de central park, faltaban diez minutos para la a mi lado derecho parecía imperturbable mientras Clemence a mi izquierda se removía nerviosa. Era la primera vez que mi amiga nos acompañaba pero aparentaba más experiencia que la francesa y yo juntas.

"Creo que es ese" – dijo Clemence señalando a un bulto gris a unos veinte metros de nosotras.

Nos levantamos las tres al mismo tiempo y caminamos la distancia que nos separaba de la figura negra más allá. Él o ella no se movió, cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente note que el tipo o la tipa llevaba una mascara negra.

"Máximo recibirá un gran envió el próximo martes a la una de la mañana en los muelles de siempre" – dijo el tipo, su voz me decía que era hombre, aunque la hacia sonar mas grave de lo que en realidad era.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio de la información?" – pregunto Clemence, todos querían algo.

"Solo que me dejen asesinar al tipo cuando llegue el momento" – dijo con cierto resentimiento, pero su voz flaqueo.

"Tendrás que hacer fila, todos tenemos cuentas pendientes con Máximo" – dije amargamente.

"No creo que tus cuentas se remonten a mas de 17 años ¿O si?" – su voz, yo conocía esa voz.

"Tendrás el honor de asesinarlo, cuando llegue la hora" – aseguró Quinn.

El tipo asintió y se fue por donde vino. Mire a mi amiga con el seño fruncido esperando una respuesta para lo que dijo, Clemence parecía tan confundida como yo, Quinn se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar rumbo a nuestro auto. Una vez dentro del auto, la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

"¿Qué demonios Fabray?"

"Si él quiere hacerlo, que lo haga San" – contesto mi amiga.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" – ahora era Clemence la que preguntaba.

"Porque Máximo ha lastimado a Sam mucho mas que a todas nosotras juntas…"

"¿Sam?"

"¿Ese era Samuel Pierce?"

"Pierce-Evans" – corrigió Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>(faberryodesta)**


	27. Chapter 27: 4 días

**How are you people? ... La forma de este capitulo es diferente, espero que lo entiendan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado<strong>

El cielo estaba despejado, la ciudad parecía un poco menos ajetreada ese día y en la radio decían que era un día perfecto para salir a la playa. Rachel deseo poder salir un rato, pero se había auto-impuesto no salir de aquella habitación hasta que todas sus cosas estuvieran ordenadas correctamente. Marissa había prometido que le ayudaría a ponerse cómoda en su nuevo departamento, pero la pelirroja siempre encontraba una excusa para escabullirse del trabajo. Esa mañana por ejemplo, Marissa puso la excusa de salir a buscar empleo y estaría bien, pero Rachel le había suplicado tomar el empleo que ya le ofrecía un amigo de la familia Berry, pero la pelirroja era demasiado obstinada, y Rachel se pregunto si era eso lo que le esperaba en su vida de casada.

"Marissa es perfecta" – le había dicho a Lena la mañana que se despidieron en Lima.

Lena seguía en el plan de odiar a Marissa, cosa a Rachel no le parecía nada, después de todo amaba a esa chica y no dejaría que nadie le bajara los ánimos con ella. Pero a veces cuando pensaba en Marissa y la maravillosa vida que tendrían, su cabellera roja se transformaba en rubia y sus ojos azules se volvían verdes; y aunque Rachel se obligaba a no pensar en Quinn al punto de querer volver a escuchar su nombre y quemar sus cartas, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, se había pasado semanas leyendo una y otra vez cada carta de la rubia.

Fue hasta muy tarde cuando Marissa llego al apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rachel la recibió con un beso suave y comieron sobre la alfombra del apartamento, aun no tenían muebles aparte de la cama.

"Por esa sonrisa deduzco que te fue bien" – dijo Rachel sonriente.

"Así es, son pocas horas y la paga es muy buena" – le conto Marissa muy animada.

"¿Enserio?" – la morena estaba orgullosa de su prometida – "¿Y cuando comienzas?"

"Esta misma noche…"

"¿Dónde es ese trabajo exactamente?"

"En un bar…"

"¿Cómo mesera?"

"No, como bailarina" – dijo Marissa como si no tuviera importancia, Rachel casi se atraganta.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Santana se preguntaba si la pizza aun era comestible o tendría que arriesgarse con la sopa del Deli que parecía aun más sospechosa. Miro a sus compañeras y ellas parecían sumergidas en sus respectivas lecturas, al parecer ella era la única en ese cuarto que se preocupaba por alimentarse, las otras dos al parecer habían perdido el apetito. Suspiro cansadamente y tomo un trozo de pizza.

"¿Cuándo saldremos a comprar comida decente?" – pregunto mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a salir de día" – contesto Clemence sin apartar la vista de su escritorio.

"Me siento como vampiro, justo en este momento creo que su sangre es más apetitosa que esta porquería" – se quejo la latina masticando trabajosamente.

"Este tipo puede ayudarnos" – dijo Quinn señalando su libro sin hacerle caso a Santana – "Su padre fue asesinado por Máximo y ahora él es policía"

"Ya lo contacte, no nos puede ayudar" – negó Clemence – "Necesitamos a alguien con mas poder"

"Entonces tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar a Emma…" – intento decir Quinn.

"No" – la corto la francesa – "Ya lo decidimos…"

"Tú lo decidiste" – tercio Santana acordándose del tema.

Emma Gray era una chica no muy mayor que ellas, pero heredera de una dinastía de estafadores, traficantes y casas de juego, así como bares y cadenas hoteleras a lo largo de todo el continente y algunas partes de Europa, la chica era inglesa y había mantenido una relación con Clemence, al parecer habían terminado mal por eso la francesa no quería nada con ella, a pesar de que Emma Gray podía serles de mucha ayuda.

"Dijiste que los hombres de Máximo asesinaron a su hermano, me imagino que no le tiene precisamente cariño al tipo" – objetó Quinn, luego saco varios documentos – "Su dinastía de delincuentes es inmensa, ella puede ser la clave"

"Pero fue la muerte de su hermano lo que la hizo ser la única heredera de su padre, que sospechosamente murió hace dos años" – dijo Clemence moviendo la cabeza negativamente – "Emma no es la misma niña que conocí hace años, ahora es una reina criminal"

"No esta de más intentar" – continúo Quinn testaruda – "Algo de la niña que conociste debe quedar ahí"

Las oficinas se vaciaban a las 7:00 pm, los conserjes limpiaban hasta las 9:00 pm, y después de esa hora las chicas podían salir de su escondite, bajar por las escaleras de servicio y colarse para salir por el estacionamiento donde tenían un auto diferente cada noche (cortesía de los amigos de Clemence). Esa noche tomaron su auto a las 11:00 pm con rumbo desconocido, porque irían a buscar a Emma y no tenían ni idea por donde iniciar.

**Domingo **

Fue hasta la 1:00 am cuando dieron con Emma Gray en uno de sus tantos bares, al principio no los dejaron pasar, luego Santana comenzó a discutir con el guardia, luego estuvieron a punto de echarse a correr cuando las amenazaron con llamar a la policía, pero finalmente otro de los guardias reconoció a Clemence y al fin las dejaron entrar. Ese mismo guardia las condujo a una mesa especial desde donde se veía todo el escenario en el que varias chicas bailaban de forma erótica.

Se les acercaron algunas chicas ofreciéndonos bailes privados, Quinn solo se ruborizaba mientras Santana se veía a punto de aceptar, pero era Clemence la que las rechazaba a todas recordándoles para que estaban ahí. Y la razón de que estuvieran ahí se presento hasta cerca de las 2:00 am, Emma Gray llego hasta su mesa con un aire de superioridad que Santana desaprobó al instante y que a Quinn puso nerviosa, mientras Clemence le dedico una mirada curiosa.

"No esperaba volverte a ver rubia" – dijo Emma, era una mujer muy bonita con un corte de pelo demasiado corto y una mirada demasiado atrevida – "Pero que desperdicio ¿Dónde esta tu cabello rosa?" – a Rachel le encantaba el rosa, eso pensó Quinn.

"Emma, necesitamos tu ayuda…" – comenzó Clemence.

"Muchos necesitan mi ayuda, ¿Por qué debería dártela ti?" – la chica se sentó frente a Clemence y se olvido de las otras dos.

"Venganza" – dijo Santana, ni siquiera la miro, su mirada seguía clavada en la de Clemence.

"Justicia" – contesto la francesa – "Evan creía en la justicia y…"

"Y esta muerto" – terminó Emma – "Mi hermano era un estúpido, un delincuente que se sentía héroe, ¿Sabes que hacia en sus ratos libres?" – la rubia negó con la cabeza – "Repartía comida y ropa en los barrios pobres de la ciudad, como si eso los fuera a sacar de su miseria"

"Les daba esperanza" – tercio Quinn, la otra chica al fin pareció notar su presencia.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Una amiga" – contesto rápidamente Clemence, no quería que se revelara la identidad de Quinn – "Emma por favor, ni siquiera tienes que actuar personalmente"

"Mira Fleur, toma todo el dinero que te quede, búscate un país muy lejos de aquí y vive una vida feliz, si quieres también llévate a tus amigas y deja a los señores seguir con su guerrita" – luego llamo a una camarera para que les trajera algo para beber – "Disfruta la vida como yo lo hago" – le dio un trago a su bebida y señalo al escenario – "Mira, es chica es nueva y ya esta causando sensación ¿Quieres una sesión privada con ella?, vamos, a mi cuenta"

"Tú no entiendes nada" – dijo Clemence enojada. Santana tenía los ojos como platos al reconocer a esa chica nueva, era Marissa. Quinn por su parte tenia la vista clavada en su bebida, no se había dado cuenta de nada y Clemence estaba muy enojada para reconocerla – "Quiero recuperar mi vida, y ellas también"

"Pues suerte con eso" – Emma se encogió de hombros – "Yo no puedo…"

Escucharon un estruendo que interrumpió su conversación de golpe. La francesa creyó que era un petardo, la chica inglesa estaba segura que eran disparos. Quinn y Santana se levantaron para obtener una mejor visión del sitio donde provino el sonido y todas las personas en el bar incluyendo a las bailarinas miraban hacia la puerta donde una docena de hombres armados hacían su aparición. Emma hizo una señal con la mano y otra decena de hombres armados salieron de atrás de la barra para hacerles frente a los extraños.

"¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Fuego con fuego?" – Clemence seguía sentada.

"Fuego y dialogo" – contesto Emma.

La inglesa camino hasta donde estaba la acción. Un hombre de los extraños se adelanto y le apunto a la cabeza, todo se puso tenso entonces, se apuntaron los unos a los otros, pero nadie disparaba aun, en cuanto alguien lo hiciera se armaría el se puso los lentes oscuros que llevaba y el gorro de tela que le cubría hasta las orejas, se acercó lentamente para poder escuchar.

"…es lo que quiere" – iba diciendo el hombre.

"Que se pudra, ya teníamos un trato" – dijo Emma que ahora también tenia un arma.

"Pues ya no es suficiente" – dijo el tipo – "Quiere más dinero."

"No…"

Mas tarde nadie sabría decir que bando había disparado primero, pero cuando comenzó ya nada pudo pararlos. Santana y Clemence se sorprendieron refugiándose debajo de las mesas, mientras Quinn tuvo que saltar precipitadamente detrás de la barra entre vidrios rotos y el sonido ensordecedor de las balas. Escucho gritos de mujeres y un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

Emma tiro una mesa y se refugio detrás, una bala le rozo el hombro y profirió una maldición, se movió de lugar para quedar detrás de la barra, miro a Quinn mas allá que luchaba con la sangre que le emanaba de la frente. Volvió a cargar su arma y le tiro la que traía de repuesto a la rubia, la chica se lo agradeció con un asentimiento mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros. De pronto había silencio, la inglesa se levanto solo lo suficiente para notar que había perdido. Todos sus hombres habían caído y aun quedaban cuatro enemigos en pie.

Se levanto, arrojo su arma y levanto las manos.

"Me rindo" – dijo con voz apagada – "Tengo el dinero en mi despacho…"

Los hombres se distrajeron mirando a Emma lo suficiente para que Quinn pudiera dispararle a uno de ellos y Santana a otro, los otros dos que quedaron se vieron confundidos y una bailarina que estaba detrás de ellos los apuñalo al mismo tiempo. Emma quiso gritar pero ya todo estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

"Tienen a mi hermana" – dijo a nadie en particular – "Y ahora seguro que la van a matar, teníamos un trato, treinta millones y me la entregarían el martes… el martes"

"Lo siento, no sabíamos" – balbuceo Clemence mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Dijeron que el martes… martes" – se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar.

**Lunes**

Rachel se porto comprensiva con lo del empleo, estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus típicos dramas, pero no dijo nada, quiso apoyar a su prometida lo mas que pudiera, pero el domingo en la mañana cuando Marissa llego con cortes de vidrio en la cara y en los brazos, la morena le suplico que dejara el empleo, la pelirroja se negó y alego que ahora le pagarían el doble por haberle salvado la vida a la dueña.

"Ya tenemos dinero para ir a la playa" – había dicho animadamente la pelirroja.

El lunes en la madrugada se presento sin ninguna herida nueva, más bien con un cheque de mil de dólares regalo de la dueña por su valentía y la noticia de que la había ascendido a asistente personal. Rachel se alegró por un momento ya que al menos su novia ya no se desnudaría para los extraños, pero seguía teniendo serias dudas acerca de la seguridad de ese empleo.

"Te lo dije, eso del tiroteo fue un evento fortuito y aislado, no volverá a pasar" – aseguro Marissa mientras desayunaban.

"¿Podremos ir hoy a la playa?" – pregunto Rachel ilusionada, al fin había terminado de acomodar todo el departamento y se merecía un día lindo como recompensa.

"Mañana, es que anoche trabajé hasta tarde y me siento cansada" – se excuso la pelirroja – "Y hoy no trabajare, Emma me dio la noche libre, mañana estaré mejor"

"De acuerdo, mañana será" – dijo Rachel que también se sentía un poco cansada.

Después de desayunar volvieron a la cama.

Emma las cito muy temprano ese día, por lo que tuvieron que salir de su refugio mucho mas temprano aun, antes de que alguien llegara al edificio. Santana se quejo de eso por todo el camino rumbo a la casa de la inglesa. Quinntenía un parche en la cabeza que ocultaba la herida provocada el domingo por un vaso roto, Clemence conducía y no dejaba de repetirles que esa podría ser su gran oportunidad.

Emma las recibió aun medio dormida en el comedor de su casa, las invito a desayunar fruta, café y pan recién horneado. Tenían meses sin comer decentemente, Santana comió todo con avidez, la francesa mantuvo la compostura pero no podía negar que todo estaba delicioso, Quinn solo esperaba jamás volver a probar la comida de prisión.

"Según lo que me dijo Rachel" – Rachel fue el primer nombre falso que se le ocurrió a Quinn – "Su informante dice que un gran cargamento le llegara a Máximo en la madrugada del día martes. Estoy segura de que mi hermana viene en ese cargamento"

"Afíef" – corroboro Santana con la boca llena – "Así es, ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Entrar, sacar a mi hermana y matar a quien sea que me lo impida" – dijo la inglesa rápidamente.

"Fácil de recordar sin duda" – reconoció la latina – "Pero ¿Qué hay de nosotras?"

"Una vez que Elena este segura, atrapare a Máximo; le sacaremos la verdad acerca del paradero de tu amada Lindsay" – señalo a Clemence con su tenedor – "Luego hare que ordene limpiar el registro criminal de tus amigas y finalmente lo matare, nombraremos herederos a Samuel y Lindsay de toda su dinastía…"

"Y todos vivieron felices para siempre" – dijo Clemence irónicamente.

"Suena fácil si" – admitió Emma – "Porque la parte difícil será atraparlo"

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" – Quinn estaba más que dispuesta a arriesgar lo que fuera.

"Ayudarme a liberar a mi hermana mañana" – la inglesa miro hacia la pared que tenia a su izquierda – "Ella es la única familia que me queda, Elena es mejor que esta vida, tengo planeado mandarla de vuelta a Londres para que tenga una vida normal, mi hermana se merece eso y mas" – suspiro y miro a sus interlocutoras una por una – "Ustedes son las únicas en las que confió para que me ayuden a liberar a mi hermana, sé que a ustedes no las pueden comprar, ni mucho menos me traicionarían"

"Lo haremos" – dijo Santana dejando de comer por un momento, se puso seria – "Cuenta con nosotras"

"Definitivamente" – apoyo Quinn.

"No te fallaremos Emma" – aseguro Clemence.

**Martes **

Por fin podía visitar las playas legendarias de New York, no era un día tan soleado como hubiera querido, pero algo era algo, además Marissa iba a su lado muy contenta. Caminaron por la playa tomadas de la mano sin prisas, tendieron sus toallas a unos diez metros de la orilla.

"¿Trajiste el bronceador?" – pregunto Rachel rebuscando en su bolso.

"No, no creí que fuera necesario ¿Con que te vas a broncear? ¿Con las nubes?" – dijo la pelirroja despreocupada. Entonces por arte de magia el sol comenzó a colarse por las nubes.

"¡Marissa!"

"Está bien, iré a comprar uno" – dijo ella de mala gana.

Rachel se dedico a observar las idas y venidas de las olas mientras esperaba a su prometida que iba refunfuñando en su camino hacia la tienda, a veces la pelirroja era demasiado despreocupada, en eso pensaba la morena cuando de la orilla le llego un resplandor dorado.

La curiosidad pudo con ella, se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia ahí, había pedazos de madera chamuscados que eran remolcados por las olas hasta la orilla, y un poco enterradas en la arena había unasgafas negras y enredado a ellas un collar que era el que desprendía el brillo dorado, era de oro y estaba todo enredado, eso fue lo que le ayudo a conservar el dije en forma de corona que tenia.

Rachel lo levanto y lo libero de las gafas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el colgante no era una corona, era una estrella de cinco picos, sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies cuando al mirar al reverso el grabado era _L.Q.F.. _Ese collar era el que ella le había dado a Lucas hace ya casi diez meses, pero ¿Qué hacia ahí? Su única pista eran trozos madera quemada.

"Lo tengo" – ni siquiera noto cuando Marissa llego a su lado – "Oh genial, hasta aquí llegaron los guijarros"

"¿De qué hablas?" – trato de sonar indiferente mientras en su pecho su corazón estaba a punto de salirse.

"Vi las noticias esta mañana, al parecer hubo una explosión en los muelles de _Longsword" _– señalo hacia un punto invisible en el mar – "Creo que es por allá, pero no estoy segura… ¿Por qué lloras Rach?"

"Recordé cuanto amo el mar" – mintió mientras apretaba contra su pecho el collar dorado.

* * *

><p><strong>(faberryodesta)**


	28. Chapter 28: Jueves

**No sé qué decir. Tan solo que ya tengo todos los capítulos terminados y que lamento muchísimo el abandono de este Fic. Espero que les gusten los siguientes capítulos, ya tan solo faltan 5.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**POV Quinn**

Armas cargadas, cuchillos afilados y ropa negra ajustada, yo ya estaba lista. Mis compañeras de cuarto aun se estaban poniendo los zapatos o ajustándose el aparatoso cinturón que Emma nos había proporcionado, un utensilio impresionante con compartimentos múltiples; para guardar balas de distintos tipos, esconder cuchillos, resistente al agua y a disparos. La verdad estaba impresionada con todo lo que la inglesa nos había dado en equipo, la ropa era perfecta para el camuflaje en la noche y el agua, los zapatos eran resistentes y flexibles por si se mojaban, las armas eran pequeñas y con silenciadores, y los cuchillos eran tan afilados que estaba segura que me podía depilar las piernas con ellos. Y finalmente los intercomunicadores resistentes al agua.

"Lista" – dijo Santana mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana – "Me veo más sexy de lo usual"

"Sin duda, pero sigues teniendo algo raro" – le seguí la broma.

Nuestra amiga francesa se veía muy tranquila, mientras yo era un manojo de nervios. Cuando subimos al auto negro de Emma, sentía que el corazón se me salía por la boca, toque mi pecho para calmarme, el traje tenía un bolsillo exterior y ahí había guardado mis gafas negras y el collar que Rachel me había dado hacia ya una eternidad; tenerlo cerca me ayudaba a calmarme, me hacia pensar que estaba con Rachel, siempre con ella.

Emma detuvo el auto a unas cuadras de los muelles _Longsword _que era donde Sam nos dijo era el gran desembarco, caminaríamos desde ahí. Bajamos del auto cuando faltaban veinte minutos para la una de la mañana. Caminamos nerviosas una detrás de la otra, la inglesa conocía el muelle mejor que nosotras por lo que ella nos guiaba, la noche nos ocultaba bien en las calles, pero en el muelle todas las luces estaban encendidas. Nos detuvimos un momento para analizar la situación, desde nuestra posición podíamos ver a hombres armados patrullando a lo largo del muelle, detrás teníamos el mar abierto, pero aun no había ningún barco en el agua, solo lanchas.

Clemence señalo el agua con la cabeza, Santana negó rápidamente; la perspectiva de entrar al agua helada en la madrugada no era alentadora, pero era única opción que nos quedaba. La francesa fue la primera en sumergirse, Emma la siguió, luego fue mi turno. Sentí que se me congelaban hasta las ideas cuando me sumergí completamente, luego nadé lo mas en silencio posible y seguí la figura difusa de Emma.

Nadamos hasta quedar debajo de los tablones del muelle, escuchamos las pisadas de los guardias sobre nuestras cabezas, temí que nos pudieran ver por los resquicios de las tablas, pero solo miraban al frente. Emma señalo al mar, observe como un barco enorme se aproximaba no muy lejos de ahí, tardaría una media hora en llegar, tal vez un poco mas.

"¿Ya avisaron a la central?" – dijo una voz de hombre.

"Si señor, todo está listo" – contesto otra voz.

No se escucho nada más en los siguientes minutos. Creí que iba a morir de hipotermia si seguía más tiempo en esas aguas heladas, pero para mi sorpresa el barco se detuvo a una distancia considerable del muelle, comenzó el movimiento caótico sobre nuestras cabezas. Tomaron las lanchas de motor que había ahí y se dirigieron al barco, luego silencio. Mire hacia arriba, no parecía quedar nadie en tierra firme. Clemence nos hizo señas con las manos y luego subió al muelle.

"Está despejado" – dijo cinco minutos más tarde desde arriba.

Al fin salimos del agua, sentía todo el cuerpo entumido. De acuerdo al menos ya no me moría de frio, pero ahora como demonios llegaríamos hasta el barco. No tuvimos que averiguarlo, porque por obra divina el barco estaba viniendo hacia nosotras y de nuevo volvimos al agua.

**POV Santana**

Me estaba congelando en el agua. Cuando el barco atracó, tardamos más de quince minutos en rodearlo para buscar un sitio para poder escalarlo, luego nos tomo tan solo diez minutos subir por una cadena enorme que pendía a tan solo medio metro del agua. Entramos a lo que parecían las cocinas, nos miramos confundidas, se suponía que esa entrada nos llevaría a las bodegas o eso es lo que estaba trazado en el pequeño plano que nos había dado Emma. Nuestra confusión solo duro poco, porque escuchamos pasos aproximándose, nos escondimos en la oscuridad que nos proporcionaba el lugar.

Cuando el tipo pasó junto a Clemence, ella lo tomo por el cuello y antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar ya le había rebanado la garganta de un tajo, hice una nota mental de nunca meterme otra vez con la francesa.

"Recuerden, Elena" – susurro Emma – "Nos separaremos, la primera que la encuentre nos avisa a las demás"

Asentimos silenciosamente, apreté el hombro de Quinn en señal de despedida y me encamine por la primera puerta que encontré. Eran escaleras ¡bingo!, baje cuidadosamente peldaño a peldaño, saque mi arma y le coloque el silenciador por si las dudas. Baje hasta lo que parecía ser la zona de calderas, hacia mucho calor y al fondo había unos hombres trabajando, no había nada que hacer ahí, era obvio que Elena no estaba en ese sitio.

Volví a subiral punto de partida, tome otra puerta, otra vez escaleras, pero esta vez hacia arriba, subí de mala gana maldiciendo mi mala suerte. Fui a dar a la cubierta, había muchas personas ahí, la mayoría estaban armados, no me convenía enfrentarlos, regrese al punto de partida una vez más. Esperaba que las demás tuvieran mejor suerte que yo. Entonces recordéalgo que me hizo sonreír.

"_Santiago, cariño ven" – dijo una Gloria diez años más joven._

"_Soy Santana mamá" – dijo con un puchero._

"_Te dije que no les cortaras el cabello igual" – tercio su padre riéndose de la situación._

"_Solo bromeo, si soy Santiago" – volvió a decir el niño riéndose de su madre – "Santana esta jugando con la vecina otra vez"_

"_Pero si estoy aquí" – dijo una niña flacucha con un corte extraño para su sexo – "¡Y no soy como Santiago!"_

Esta vez tome directamente las escaleras que me guiaron a la cabina del timón, no había nadie ahí, la vista era buena, pude ver a varios hombres descargando cajas y demás cosas, supuestamente era un cargamento de armas, bueno de algo tenia que servir que estuviera en esa cabina, rebusque un poco entre los papeles que había regados por un escritorio; esperaba encontrar cartas de navegación, pero no había nada de eso, solo periódicos y documentos de antiguos desembarcos en el mismo muelle.

**POV Clemence**

La bodega era inmensa y se veía aun más grande cuando solo había un par de cajas por ahí, supuse que ya las habían descargado todas en algún otro puerto, solo quedaban un par de hombres hablando en susurros, no escuchaba nada. Me moví en la oscuridadentre algunos estantes, sentía las manos pegajosas por la sangre del tipo que acababa de asesinar. Los tipos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, me acurruque en el suelo para que no me vieran, y mientras estaba hecha un ovillo recordé a Lindsay.

"_Se equivoca señorita Pierce, soy mejor que eso" – le dije mientras caminábamos tomadas de la mano por uno de los barrios pobres de Londres, donde nadie nos conocía, donde el mundo solo era nuestro._

"_Entonces ¿Qué harás cuando termine el verano?" – sonrió burlonamente, ella creía que era una chica perdida y pobre, claro._

"_New York, iré a la ciudad donde los sueños se hacen realidad" – dije sonriéndole, ella también sonrió dulcemente._

"_¿Y cual es tu sueño?"_

"_Pasar mi vida junto a usted señorita Pierce…"_

"_¿Cómo casarnos?"_

"_Nos casaremos" – aseguré con toda la seguridad que una chica de mi edad podía tener._

"_Creo que no es legal"_

"_Aun…"_

Los tipos pasaron de largo junto a mí, me levante. Fui a donde aun quedaban cajas, estaban hechas de madera y parecían bastante solidas, no creía poder abrirlas con mis manos, mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me ayudara a abrirlas, supuse que cualquier cosa seria una pista mas en contra de Máximo.

Por fin encontré un pedazo de fierro oxidado lo suficiente largo para hacer una palanca, levante la tapa un poco, hacia demasiado ruido; creí que atraería a alguien, pero no. Seguí con mi labor, después de varios intentos la tapa cedió. Mire el contenido, era solo aserrín en la superficie, metí la mano para tantearel fondo, toque algo solido e intente sacarlo, pero estaba demasiado pesado. Aparte el aserrín para mirar mejor, era tan solo una caja negra, estaba hecha de plástico o de metal negro, no lo podía decir con seguridad. Abrí otras dos cajas de madera que contenían esa misma caja negra, pero al abrir la tercera escuche un leve sonido; aparte el aserrín rápidamente y esta vez era algo distinto, era una misma caja negra si, pero con un reloj adherido de a ella.

"Bomba" – dije a mi intercomunicador – "Tenemos que salir de aquí, hay una bomba aquí"

"Ya salgo" – me contesto Santana, pero de las demás no obtuve respuesta.

**POV Quinn**

Subí escaleras, revise cuarto por cuarto; no había rastro de Elena, pero tampoco de ningún guardia, eso me pareció extraño. De todas formas seguí buscando, hasta que di con una puerta cerrada, intente abrirla forzando la cerradura, pero no cedió. Luego escuche que alguien se acercaba, no tenia donde esconderme a menos que…

Me arroje por la borda, me sostuve solamente con mi cinturón y espere a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

"_¿Escuela de leyes de Yale?" – preguntó Rachel con el seño fruncido – "¿Por qué no Columbia? He escuchado que es mucho mejor y está en New York"_

"_Me gusta Yale, su programa es de los mejores de país y del mundo" – conteste, fue uno de esos días cuando vocalizamos juntas._

"_Pero New York…"_

"_Lo sé, Rach lo sé" – dije cansadamente – "Pero no podemos estar siempre juntos"_

"_Tienes razón" – su voz sonaba triste – "Siempre, es demasiado tiempo"_

"_Si…"_

Escuche como se detenían cerca de mí y abrían la puerta de la cerradura o eso quise pensar.

"Te dije que seguían aquí" – dijo una voz femenina.

"Solo quería asegurarme" – dijo otra voz masculina.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Escuche los pasos aproximándose a donde estaba, saque mi arma y me prepare para lo peor. Una chica se asomo por la borda y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento… dispare. Subí lo mas rápido que pude para quedar frente a un hombre que me apuntaba con su arma, el tipo disparo pero fallo por poco, me arroje al suelo y desde ahí dispare cuatro veces, acerté en la pierna y el dorso del tipo.

"Me rindo" – dijo cuando me acerque para apuntarle de cerca. Recordé el plan, Sacar a Elena y matar a quien sea que se interponga, le apunte a la cabeza y dispare.

Nada paso, no tenia mas balas. El tipo comenzó a reír histéricamente, lo golpee con el mango de mi pistola y lo deje inconsciente. La puerta del cerrojo estaba abierta, estaba oscuro adentro. Escuche un leve forcejeo, busque a tientas algo que me permitiera ver, había un interruptor mas allá. Cuando encendí la luz me quede sin palabras, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, escuche la voz de Emma en mi intercomunicador.

"Tengo a Elena, hay que salir de aquí" – dijo.

Me acerque a donde estaban las dos figuras encadenadas, les quite la mordaza y los ojos azules de ella se llenaron de lagrimas.

"Clemence…" – dijo Lindsay en un hilo de voz.

"Es una trampa" – dijo Sam respirando trabajosamente – "Hay una bomba"

"Los sacare de aquí" – dije examinando las cadenas que los tenían prisioneros.

Eran grilletes, los sostenían en los tobillos y en las muñecas, y a su vez a la pared. Una llave, necesitaba una llave. Salí corriendo del cuarto, rebusque entre las ropas de la chica y el tipo inconsciente. No tenían nada. Tome mi intercomunicador y les pedí ayuda a las demás, Emma me contesto que ya estaba fuera del barco, las otras no contestaron. La chica no llevaba arma, por lo que tome el arma del tipo y volví a la habitación, les dispare a las cadenas que se unían con la pared, las cadenas que apresaban a Lindsay se rompieron, pero me quede sin balas.

"¿Puedes caminar?" – le pregunte a mi amiga, ella asintió – "Bien, baja las escaleras hasta la cubierta, Emma se encargo de los guardias del muelle, no tendrás problemas en bajar"

"Pero Sam…"

"Lo ayudare a liberarse" – le dije tranquilizadoramente – "Clemence te estará esperando abajo"

"De acuerdo, pero apresúrense, los estaré esperando abajo" – dijo ella, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente.

"No saldremos de aquí ¿Verdad?" – dijo Sam.

"No" – conteste, me senté junto a él – "No sé que hacer"

"Es fácil" – dijo él – "Vete"

"No me iré, no te dejare" – me levante y mire los grilletes una vez mas, si tan solo no hubiera perdido mi cinturón.

"Mira en mi bolsillo" – saqué un pequeño disco – "Son pruebas que necesitan, vete Quinn y detén a mi abuelo"

"No, saldremos juntos de aquí o no saldremos…"

**POV Santana**

"Bomba" – dijo Clemence por el intercomunicador – "Tenemos que salir de aquí, hay una bomba aquí"

"Ya salgo" – conteste rápidamente.

Cuando al fin había encontrado algo interesante, resultaba que tenia que irme. Tome todos los papeles que mis manos me permitieron, mire hacia la cubierta, no había nadie ahí y en el muelle tampoco, se había despejado la zona, era un trampa, todo el tiempo fue una trampa, que imbéciles fuimos. Corrí hasta la cubierta, escuche el sonido de cadenas, observe anonadada como alguien caminaba hacia a mí.

"¡Lindsay!" – corrí a ayudarla, apenas y podía caminar con los grilletes que sostenían sus tobillos.

"¿Tú eres Emma?" – preguntó algo asustada.

"No, soy Santiago…" – intente explicarle, pero escuche un sonido que se extendía desde lo más profundo del barco.

No había tiempo, tome a Lindsay en mis brazos y saltamos por la borda, el agua amortiguo el sonido de todo, ella no podía nadar, hice que pasara los brazos sobre mi cabeza y se sostuviera con sus mismas cadenas a mi cuello. Cuando salimos a la superficie, el barco estaba en llamas y hundiéndose, nade trabajosamente hacia la orilla; Clemence, Emma y Elena estaban ahí mirando el espectáculo de llamas en el muelle y el agua. La francesa me ayudo con Lindsay, las deje para que pudieran decirse todo lo que no pudieron en tanto tiempo.

"¿Dónde está Quinn?" – le pregunte a Emma, ella negó con la cabeza – "No, ¡No!"

Volví al agua, no podía ser, mi amiga estaba bien, tenía que estar bien. Nade hasta muy cerca de las llamas del barco, ya casi no quedaba nada de él, se estaba perdiendo todo en el agua y la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡QUINN!"

**(/odestafaberry)**


	29. Chapter 29: Annie are you ok?

**Hola. Como dije ahora subiré más seguido para terminar la historia que ya falta poco :D Espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado y como podrán ver he cambiado el titulo de los capítulos para que los identifiquen mejor y porque lo tenía planeado desde el principio, pero no lo había hecho.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana<strong>

"Estás bien, bien" – dije tirándome en la arena junto a ella.

"S… Sam" – tosió más agua e intento incorporarse, volvió a caer en la arena escupiendo más agua.

La encontré flotando sobre un enorme trozo de madera, estaba casi inconsciente. Clemence y yo tardamos más de una hora para encontrarla, pero no encontramos a nadie más, había otro par de cuerpos flotantes, pero muertos y ninguno de ellos era Sam. Si el rubio también tenía los grilletes con su hermana, dudaba mucho que hubiera sobrevivido.

"Estas herida Quinn, ya basta" – Lindsay estaba llorando, abrazó a mi rubia amiga mientras esta se volvía a levantar sin poder sostenerse.

Llevamos a Quinn a un hotel de Emma, mi amiga tenía algunas quemaduras, pero la verdadera herida preocupante era en el abdomen. Un doctor la reviso e hizo lo que pudo para que sanara, de todas formas mi amiga no despertó entonces, el doctor dijo que lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

Tardamos unas cuantas horas en quitar los grilletes de las manos de Lindsay, las cadenas las habíamos roto desde el puerto, pero los grilletes no se podían romper así como así. Las muñecas de la morena estaban sangrando cuando al fin logramos quitarle esas porquerías, luego ella también se fue a dormir.

"Ya se durmió" – nos dijo Clemence cuando bajo al bar, Emma y yo estábamos tomando café, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana.

"Elena también" – dijo Emma, le sirvió una taza a la francesa.

"Los intercomunicadores no servían" – dije recordando todo.

"Fue un error de sintonía" – aclaro la inglesa – "Quinn y yo teníamos la misma sintonía, tú y Clemence tenían otra"

"Pude ayudarle a liberar a Sam" – recordé que no estaba haciendo nada en ese momento. Reí amargamente – "¿Cómo esta Lindsay?"

"No lo sé" – contesto la rubia – "No quiere hablarme, quería dormir al lado de Luca… digo Quinn. La convencí que de la dejara descansar, pero no me dijo nada en si"

"Máximo quería que todos muriéramos ahí" – la inglesa estaba temblando – "Todos, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué también sus nietos?"

"Sam lo traicionó" – dije – "En la cabina del timón encontré algunos documentos interesantes, como que el barco se detuvo primero en otro muelle antes de llegar a _Longsword, _ahí debieron de bajar lo que tenían que bajar y nos enviaron la bomba solamente"

"¿Qué más?"

"Bueno no lo recuerdo, perdí todos los documentos cuando me tire al agua" – admití a mi pesar.

**POV Marissa**

"¡¿Qué?!" – no podía creerlo.

"Solo digo que lo pospongamos un poco" – me dijo Rachel.

Era tarde ese martes mientras mi prometida me decía que quería posponer nuestra boda, no sabía qué demonios se le había metido a esta chica, desde que habíamos llegado de la playa tenía ese semblante extraño. Pero no quería discutir, no había tomado mi medicamento en dos días y no sabía cuánto me podía salir de control.

"De acuerdo, como desees" – dije con todo el autocontrol que conocía – "Tengo que ir a trabajar, te veré… luego"

Ni siquiera me dio el beso habitual de despedida. El recorrido de la puerta del apartamento al ascensor jamás me pareció tan largo. Quería gritar, quería golpear cosas, pero me contuve con tan solo una patada al basurero del estacionamiento. Me subí a mi motocicleta y maneje hacia la noche que se cernía sobre mí. Emma había dicho a las 8:00 pm en el bar _Cattown._

Pregunte por ella en la recepción, la chica me dio otras instrucciones que mi jefa le había dejado. Al parecer tenía que recoger a alguien antes de reunirme con ella en el hotel _Marriage, _el estúpido nombre del hotel me volvió hacer enojar_. _Deje mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento del bar y tome el auto que dejaron para mí, un hermoso Mercedes Benz negro. Esperaba que asistente personal no significara chofer.

Si la dirección era correcta, había llegado. Baje la ventanilla del auto y hable con el guardia para que me dejara pasar solo después de que checara mi identificación dos veces. Detuve el auto en la entrada de la casa, baje de él y toque la aldaba de la puerta. Una mujer rechoncha muy amable fue quien me invito a pasar y esperar mientras la persona que tenía que llevar bajaba a la estancia.

No fue una muy larga espera, la chica bajo las escaleras de dos en dos e incluso me adelanto en salir al exterior, la seguí de mala gana, le abrí la puerta para que pudiera sentarse atrás como buen pasajero, pero ella tomo el asiento de copiloto. En todo momento no la mire en realidad, solo me dedique a moverme automáticamente, ella tampoco me miraba, parecía sumida en su mundo. Conduje un par de cuadras en un silencio cómodo, aun seguía enojada y no quería que mi pasajera lo supiera, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo que yo.

"¿Eres de New York?" – me pregunto con un toque de inocencia que me hizo recordar a alguien.

"No" – conteste secamente, quería que entendiera que no quería hablar.

"Oh bueno, quería que alguien me llevara a recorrer la ciudad, la única gran ciudad que conozco es Londres" – suspiró. En ese momento sentí como algo frio recorrerme lentamente, intente mantener la vista en la carretera – "¿Conoces Londres?"

"N-No, n-nunca he… estado ahí" – balbucee a la desesperada, si ella lo notaba, y si su hermana lo sabia ¡Demonios! Debí haber hecho algunas relaciones lógicas y ahora lo pagaría caro.

"Ya veo" – ella seguía sin mirarme, estaba maravillada con las calles de New York. Quería decirle tantas cosas, sin tan solo no fuera lo que es – "Que lastima, Londres es una ciudad maravillosa"

No dijo nada más por un rato, luego se canso de mirar por la ventana. Después se dedico a mirarme detenidamente, no le hice mucho caso hasta que intento tocar mi rostro, le aparte la mano suavemente. Ella soltó un suspiro ahogado y supe que todo se había acabado.

"Marissa…" – dijo lentamente, sentía que ella quería llorar o tal vez fuera yo la que tenía un nudo en la garganta – "Te fuiste, tú me dejaste ¿Verdad?"

"Elena" – detuve el auto, el semáforo estaba en rojo – "Si, te dejé"

"No, no es verdad" – ella se inclino y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – "Aun no sabes mentir"

"He mentido tanto que ya ni siquiera sé que es real y que no…" – mis palabras se vieron ahogadas por un beso demasiado inocente para interrumpirse.

Elena Gray, ¿Qué podía decir de ella? Yo tenía 16 cuando la conocí y ella tan solo 14, hace ya cuatro largos años. En esa época yo tenía el cabello corto y algunas personas me tomaban por varón. Mi madre había viajado a Inglaterra con su jefe y me había llevado con ella, nunca había salido de Lima, mucho menos del país. El jefe del jefe de mi madre era el señor Jean Poesy, fue entonces cuando conocí a Clemence, teníamos la misma edad y los mismos vicios. Elena en cambio era la vecina rara que nunca salía de casa, al parecer era una niña genio educada en casa y que a su corta edad ya estaba estudiando una carrera universitaria.

Yo no tenia nada que ver con ella, su casa era una de las mas lujosas de la zona y yo solo era la hija de la criada de la casa de enfrente, ella era un geniecito y yo estaba atrasada dos años en la escuela por mal comportamiento, terminaría la secundaria a los 20, mientras que ella ya era toda una Física a los 14. No teníamos nada que ver, pero eso no impidió que nos enamoráramos de ventana a ventana, de jardín a jardín y finalmente planeáramos escapar juntas, toda una historia romántica, supongo que igual y a Shakespeare le hubiéramos conmovido, pero a su hermano no.

Evan Gray tenía 20 años entonces; primero me intento hacer entender que Elena tenía que estudiar, que tenia un gran futuro por delante y una relación conmigo solo truncaría su camino. Cuando entendió que no desistiría de mi intento, hablo con el jefe de mi madre y nos mandaron de regreso a Lima, no pude despedirme y nunca encontré una forma de comunicarme, hubiera intentado volver a la isla, pero Evan me prometió que algo malo me pasaría si volvía. Mas tarde me resigne, pensé en las palabras de Evan y en que no seria buena para su hermana, creí esas palabras para no admitir mi derrota.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto fue lo que me saco de mi ensoñación, la aparte suavemente de mí y nos puse en marcha de nuevo. Elena se dedico a mirar por la ventana, pero no con la emoción del principio, sino con tristeza o eso sentí.

"Si tu hermana sabe que…" – intente decir.

"Lo sé"

**POV Clemence**

"No sabía sin confiar en ti o no" – le dije sinceramente.

"Acepte ayudarlas, creo que eso era una muestra clara de mi confianza" – dijo Emma notablemente molesta.

"Bueno si, pero aun así…"

"Nada, dime que mas me han estado ocultando" – me exigió mirándome directo a los ojos. Estábamos en el despacho de uno de sus hoteles.

"Nada mas, lo juro" – tercio Santana.

"¿Se dan cuenta de que tenemos a todos los herederos de las familias Pierce, Poesy y Fabray?" – su cara parecía contenta pero en sus ojos notaba miedo – "Podemos terminar su guerrita pacíficamente"

"Después de matar a nuestros padres claro" – dije incomoda, no quería pensar en eso, era cierto que me habían prácticamente abandonado, pero seguían siendo mis padres.

"Es el requisito básico si" – señaló Emma sin siquiera inmutarse.

Ahora a pensar como asesinar a mis padres, una cosa más en la lista de cosas preocupantes que tenía que tener en mi cabeza. Porque justo ahora tenía ese presentimiento de que Lindsay estaba enamorada de Quinn, tal vez solo fuera mi paranoia, pero la forma en que mi amado ángel miraba a aquella rubia me hacía dudar, además se pasaba todo el tiempo junto a su cama, mientras que conmigo apenas y hablaba. No sabía bien que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lindsay, pero le daría tiempo.

"Emma, buenas noches" – dijo Elena entrando por la puerta con otra mujer, casi me atraganto con mi bebida cuando note que era Marissa.

"¿Qué tal mi nueva asistente personal?" – pregunto Emma saludando a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla.

"Bien, muy amable" – contesto la chica. La pelirroja y yo cruzamos las miradas por un segundo e hicimos un pacto de silencio. Mi querida Marissa estaba loca si creía que podía salirse con la suya, seguro que iba a terminar muerta.

"Perfecto, gracias por traer a mi hermana" – le dijo la inglesa mayor a Marissa quien solo asintió – "Supongo que podemos seguir con esta plática luego, quiero hablar con mi hermana a solas, si no les importa"

"Para nada" – dijo Santana tan inexpresiva como un hielo.

Las tres salimos del despacho dejando a las inglesas en su conversación, subimos al ascensor para bajar a la recepción. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron empuje a Marissa contra la pared del elevador.

"¡¿Estás Locas?! Te metiste en la boca del lobo" – le dije casi gritando.

"No me di cuenta, no hice las relaciones adecuadas, no lo pensé…"

"¡Es que tú nunca piensas!"

"¿Y ahora que hiciste pelirroja?" – pregunto Santana medio confundida.

"Enamorarme…"

"Corrección, enamorarte de la hija de un multimillonario narcotraficante" – dije, ya fastidiada de todo, iba a agregar algo mas, pero el ascensor abrió sus puertas y entro una mujer que bajo en el siguiente piso.

"Entonces ¿Rachel es la hija de un narcotraficante?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!, Elena, me enamore de Elena" – contesto la pelirroja, me quede callada.

"Pero… vas a casarte con Rachel ¿No?" – Santana comenzaba a enojarse o alegrarse, no sabría qué.

"Si, amo a Rachel…"

"¿También amas a Rachel? Deberías dejar algo para la competencia, ¿No te parece?" – creo que la latina comenzaba a molestarse.

"Tú no sabes nada, será mejor que cierres la boca" – la pelirroja se volvió hacia la latina y la señalo con el dedo.

"¿Has tomado tus medicamentos hoy?" – le pregunte tomándola por el brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" – me empujó, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fui a caer al pasillo de algún piso. Santana también salió del ascensor y ayudo a levantarme, mientras veía como la pelirroja se perdía detrás de las puertas del elevador.

**POV Quinn**

La segunda vez que desperté, estaba en una cama muy cómoda y la habitación no era blanca, así que no podía ser un hospital, tal vez fuera una casa. Por la ventana se podía notar que era bastante tarde, alguien me tenía tomada de la mano, era Lindsay, estaba dormida sobre su silla, se veía muy tierna.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – me pregunto cuándo noto mis movimientos – "El doctor dijo que ya estabas muy bien, que solo necesitabas descansar"

"¿Y tú has descansado?" – le pregunte al notar sus ojeras.

"No he podido dormir muy bien" – admitió encogiéndose de hombros – "Quería estar a tu lado cuando despertaras"

"A mí también me hubiera gustado estar cuando despertaste" – le dije – "Creí que te perdería"

"Nunca me perderás…"

"Vaya ¡Despertaste!" – abrieron la puerta de golpe interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, era Santana y Clemence. La latina me abrazo suavemente.

"Deberías dormir un poco Lindsay" – dijo Clemence poniendo la mano en el hombro de mi amiga – "Te ves cansada"

"Estoy bien" – dijo secamente.

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo en la habitación, mi amiga y yo seguíamos tomadas de la mano, la francesa tenia la mirada clavada en nuestras manos, Santana intentaba mirar por la ventana, yo no sabía que decir. Fue Clemence la que rompió con la situación incómoda al salir del cuarto.

"Me da mucho gusto que ya estés bien" – dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la cama – "Por si te lo preguntas, no, no estás secuestrada; estamos en un hotel de Emma Gray. Y si, ya sabe quién eres"

"¿Por qué se lo dijeron?" – mi mente aun no procesaba bien las cosas.

"Bueno fue más que obvio, cuando todas entramos en pánico en el muelle, todas te llamamos por tu nombre real y pues Emma solo tuvo que atar cabos" – la latina parecía cansada también – "Bueno, las dejo, nos vemos en la cena"

Santana salió de la habitación, otra vez se instalo el silencio, pero esta vez fue un silencio cómodo. De todas formas no duro mucho, porque mi amiga encendió el televisor. En las noticias mostraban un muelle en llamas y montones de escombros a la luz del día. No dijimos nada, fue que como si ese acontecimiento hubiera sido ajeno a nosotras.

"¿Quinn?" – dijo ella después de un rato – "Wow, es raro llamarte por ese nombre, éramos los mejores amigos, pero aun así ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?"

"Fue una orden de mis padres, Santana solo lo sabía porque ella estaba en las mismas condiciones" – con un dolor tremendo en el vientre me incorpore en la cama, me recargue contra la cabecera para mirar mejor a mi amiga que con todo aun se veía increíblemente bella.

"Ya veo, me hubiera gustado saberlo" – se encogió de hombros – "Y las noches que dormimos juntas pudieron ser mas amenas"

"Lindsay lo intente" – juré, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – "Hice todo lo que pude por él, pero…"

"Lo sé" – me interrumpió ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Soltó mi mano, se levanto de su asiento y pensé que se iba, pero no. Se inclino sobre mi cama y me beso. No la detuve, al contrario la atraje más hacia mí; su beso sabía a lágrimas, dolor y algo parecido al amor.

"Te amo Quinn, por favor dime que tú también" – su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, sentía su aliento sobre mi cara y el sabor de sus labios seguía en mi boca.

"Te amo Lindsay" – me descubrí diciendo esas palabras, y la volví a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>(odestafaberry)**


	30. Chapter 30: Quinn y Lindsey

**¿Qué onda? ¿Alguien está confundida? Solo recapitulen y hallen sentido gente. Gracias por sus comentarios y si alguien tiene una pregunta me puede mandar un mensaje mi tumblr, prometo contestar lo más coherentemente posible. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero no dejar muchas lagunas en el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana<strong>

"¡Es brillante!" – exclamo una emocionadísima Emma, _espera a que Clemence lo sepa, _pensé – "Preparare todo, si ustedes quieren que sea cuanto antes, cuanto antes será"

"Agradeceríamos mucho tu ayuda" – dijo Lindsay sonriente.

"Lo tengo, Elena me ayudara, todo saldrá perfecto" – siguió la inglesa.

"Te lo agradecemos mucho Emma" – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que estaba segura que era falsa.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del muelle, el cuerpo de Samuel Evans no había sido encontrado aun y eso que Emma estaba moviendo sus influencias para acelerar la búsqueda. De todas formas, Lindsay se negaba a hablar de su hermano y su terrible perdida; de hecho apenas y hablaba con alguien, con la única que conversaba era Quinn. Pero de eso a que ahora se quisieran casar había demasiada diferencia; porque tenía entendido que ambas estaban enamoradas de otra morena y otra rubia respectivamente.

"La amaba, eso se acabó" – me dijo Quinn mas tarde, era la primera vez que estábamos solas en todo ese tiempo, porque ella y Lindsay siempre estaban tomadas de las manos, por suerte en ese momento no.

"Estás loca, ambas lo están, ustedes no se aman" – le dije casi en susurro, sentía que la morena entraría en cualquier momento – "Tú amas a Rachel y ella a Clemence"

"No, no es así… ya no. Nos amamos, merecemos ser felices y Rachel puede ser feliz con Marissa, y si tu quieres te puedes quedar con Clemence" – dijo ella.

"¿Marissa? ¿De qué hablas?" – se suponía que aun no lo sabía.

"Tú lo sabías y si de verdad te consideraras mi amiga, me lo hubieras dicho. Por cierto creo que tú y la francesa harían una estupenda pareja" – en sus ojos pude notar odio, pero ella no podía odiarme, nunca lo había hecho antes.

"Rachel te ama y yo estaría con Britt si pudiera, lo sabes…"

"Si Rachel me amara, estaría conmigo y no con Marissa; y si tú amaras a Britt, nunca la hubieras engañado con Clemence" – lo dijo con tanta rabia que hasta estuve a punto de creerle.

"Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco…"

"Lindsay es mi mejor amiga y ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que también es el amor de mi vida" – iba a contestarle, pero no supe qué, ella me dedico una última mirada airada y me dejo sola en el solitario bar del hotel _Marriage._

Me reí con ganas al notar lo estúpido del nombre del hotel, cada palabra pronunciada por Quinn me resonaba en la cabeza y me dolía en el alma. Hasta tenía razón y todo, si de verdad hubiera amado a Britt nunca hubiera deseado estar con Clemence. Podía ahogar mis penas en alcohol o podía intentar darle un poco de sentido a toda la locura.

**POV Marissa**

Su arma estaba sobre la mesa, podía sentir su rabia, pero sobre todo, su miedo. A pesar de que sabía que el tipo cedería, tenía cierto temor. A mis espaldas tenia a dos hombres experimentados de mi parte, aun así, el tipo parecía desafiante. Si se pusiera difícil, seguro que comenzaría una balacera y quien sabe como saldría de eso.

"De acuerdo" – dijo, casi suspire aliviada – "Les daré la cuota"

Tomamos el dinero y nos largamos de ahí. Últimamente el negocio se estaba volviendo más peligroso, Emma quería que las cuotas que le pagaban para protección subieran al doble, obviamente no se lo tomaban con humor. Mi jefa me tenía mucha confianza, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque me tocaban los peores trabajos. Por otro lado, la paga era muy buena, tanto que Rachel y yo nos mudamos a una zona mucho más linda de la ciudad.

Y esos trabajos de recaudación me mantenían ocupada y lejos de Elena, nada de tentación cerca. Sí, me iba muy bien. Lo único que lamentaba era mi ataque de rabia que descargue en contra de Clemence, no había vuelto a ver a la rubia después de ese día, ni a Santana, ni a nadie que conociera en realidad.

"Un día bastante tranquilo" – le mentí a Rachel esa noche.

"En dos días entro a NYADA" – me informo.

"Serás la mejor de todos" – la anime, la bese en la mejilla – "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"¿Mi d-día? P-pues… aburrido" – balbuceo mi morena, tal vez mentía, pero que importaba, no tenía ganas de discutir.

"Estuve pensando en la boda, creo que…"

"Dijimos que no hablaríamos de la boda" – me interrumpió.

Me levante del sofá donde estaba plácidamente sentada entre sus piernas, no soportaba eso, cada vez que evitaba hablar de la boda me recordaba que amaba a Fabray y no a mí. Además ahora tenía ese collar todo el tiempo con ella, como un símbolo de su amor por la rubia, ella pensaba que no lo sabía, pero si lo sabía, cualquier idiota podría leer el estúpido grabado.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy Rachel?" – volví a preguntar.

"N-nada, ya te lo dije…"

"No me mientas, odio que mientas" – le estaba dando una oportunidad de enmendar lo que sea que hubiera hecho.

"No miento, solo me visito una vieja amiga…"

"¿Quién? ¿Quinn Fabray?" – era lo último que podía soportar después de saber que esa maldita rubia había escapado de prisión.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" – negó frenéticamente, no pude contenerme, la abofetee tan fuerte que creí que le había roto el labio – "Era solo Lena, solo ella, te lo juro"

Note el miedo en su cara y me avergoncé al instante. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Se suponía que la amaba, y golpearla no era la muestra más bella de amor.

**POV Clemence**

Odiaba la mirada que Emma me estaba dedicando en esos momentos, una mezcla entre lastima y desprecio, y yo que tan solo le pedía comprensión. Le había pedio que me ayudara a detener la boda de Quinn y Lindsay, le explique cuanto nos amábamos en realidad y que estaban haciendo todo ese teatro para poder asegurar alguna especie de trato entre los Fabray y los Pierce en contra de mi familia.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero es por eso precisamente que debo apoyarlas en su matrimonio, puede ser la solución pacifica que estoy buscando" – me dijo la inglesa con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

"Los matrimonios así solo se aseguran con un heredero" – señale lo obvio que al parecer nadie notaba.

"Bueno lo tendrán, para eso existe la inseminación artificial" – Emma se encogió de hombros como si estuviera diciendo algo perfecto.

"La familia que no tenga sangre en ese heredero quedara insatisfecha o acaso no lo han pensado" – la inglesa me sonrió con autosuficiencia, seguro que ella sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

"Samuel Evans está vivo…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Recibí ese informe de parte de Máximo hace unos días" – aun no acababa de entender, ¿Cómo demonios había sobrevivido? – "Sam será el donador de esperma o es su problema, el punto es que accedieron a la boda, es perfecto"

"Si, perfecto…"

"Pero tú aun te puedes casar con el rubio…"

"No, muchas gracias por tu ayuda" – me largue de su despacho dando un portazo innecesario.

Si Gray no me ayudaba, tendría que hacerlo yo sola. Tenía un plan en mente, tendría que buscar a mis padres y asesinarlos, luego sería la reina de los Poesy o algo así. Después me encargaría de terminar la guerra entre nuestras familias, asesinaría a Quinn y me quedaría con Lindsay ¡Un plan perfecto! Pero sin contar con el pequeño defecto de que jamás me atrevería a echar a andar un plan como ese.

Baje al bar del hotel para beber algo, me encontré con Santana ahí. Estaba en la barra con una botella de tequila al lado. Me senté junto a ella, me saludo con un movimiento leve de su caballito, bebió su contenido de un solo trago y luego se sirvió otro, le quite la botella y bebí directo de ella.

"¿Qué paso con el decoro señorita Poesy?" – la latina parecía sorprendida y a punto de reírse.

"Al diablo con el decoro" – articule con el alcohol llenándome el pecho de un calor agradable.

"Me voy a Inglaterra" – murmuro Santana como no queriendo decirlo.

"¿Me dejas sola en esta locura?" – volví a tomar otro trago, varias personas me estaban mirando de reojo.

"Emma me ofreció el trabajo de niñera de su hermana Elena" – ella también bebió y luego se puso a juguetear con su vasito – "Es un buen trabajo, el sueldo es bueno"

"¿Sabías que no puedes llegar a Londres en autobús? Esta como en otro continente, tú sabes en Europa, del otro lado del océano Atlántico" – sonrió de medio lado – "Deberías volver a Lima, con tus padres, con Bri…"

"No" – mascullo entre dientes, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi tristeza en ellos – "Fue mi padre quien prácticamente me lanzo contra ti y ella estará mejor sin mí. Mis padres pueden darme por muerta y al fin darle a Santiago el funeral que se merece"

"Y quizá yo siga el consejo de Emma" – dije recordando el tiroteo en el bar – "Me iré a un país muy lejos de aquí y viviré la vida desenfrenadamente, hasta que muera de SIDA o malaria"

"O en un tiroteo" – sugirió Santana.

"O de amor…"

"Nadie muere de amor" – la latina me arrebato la botella y bebió un largo trago.

"Pero si de cirrosis" – le quite la botella de los labios.

Esa noche, no supe como llegue a mi cama y mucho menos como es que Santana llego a la tina de baño de mi habitación, no hice preguntas, tenía una resaca épica. La poca luz que se colaba por la ventana me lastimaba, por lo que me levante para cerrar las cortinas correctamente. De vuelta a la cama pise algo con mi pie desnudo, era una fotografía rota en dos, esa parte mostraba a una sonriente Clemence con unos años menos, y la otra parte debía contener a Lindsay tomada de mi mano en alguna calle de Londres. No encontré la otra parte, solo cenizas y una sabana chamuscada, me enrede en ella y sin pedir permiso, mis ojos comenzaron a llorar. Todo era una pesadilla, y era momento de que despertara de esa pesadilla, quería despertar desesperadamente.

**POV Lena**

No podía dejar de mirar su labio roto y el moretón en la mejilla. Ella bebía su té a pequeños sorbos, tome una de sus mano entre las mías y la bese suavemente, ella sonrió levemente. El nuevo departamento que tenían era muy bonito y estaba muy bien amueblado, pero ni la vida más cómoda económicamente justificaba la violencia.

"Se disculpó, no había tomado sus medicamentos" – la defendió Rachel.

"No te mereces esto, nadie merece que lo golpeen" – le dije suavemente.

"La quiero…"

"Pero no la amas, no tienes por qué soportar este trato" – repetí con cierto cariño – "Quinn te estará esperando, ella si te ama"

"¿Y donde esta?" – su voz se quebró.

"Vendrá a buscarte, estoy segura…"

"O tal vez sea yo la que la tenga que buscar esta vez" – murmuro mirando a su alrededor con miedo.

"Te ayudare a buscarla, lo juro" – dije ahora comprometiéndome con la otra parte de esta relación.

Me sonrió quedamente, era relativamente tarde, pero Marissa llegaría más tarde aun o eso era lo que Rachel pensaba al invitarme a cenar, para desgracia mía esa noche a la pelirroja se le ocurrió llegar temprano.

"Esta noche quería cenar contigo" – le dijo a Rachel sin notar mi presencia – "Te compre algo"

"No era necesario" – la morena se escapo de su abrazo, la otra chica saco un hermoso collar de perlas.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Igual y le gustaría más si la trataras con más respeto" – solté con veneno, no me pude contener. Ella me miro con sorpresa y luego con ira.

"¿Qué hace esta mujer en mi casa?" – su rabia era muy notoria, pude ver miedo en los ojos de Rachel.

"Oh no te preocupes, no lastimare a Rachel, para eso estás tú" – dije en tono desafiante, me levante de mi lugar y le hice frente.

"Lena se irá" – mascullo Rachel con temor – "Tranquilízate si"

"Ya la escuchaste, vete" – dijo la pelirroja con odio, saco de su chaqueta un arma y me apunto a la cabeza.

"¿Siquiera sabes usarla?" – ella no se lo esperaba, pero tome el arma por el cañón, se la arrebate y la golpee en la cara con ella. Cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre – "Muy bien Marissa, te quedaste con la chica" – me incline a su altura – "Ahora aprende a cuidarla y respetarla como la dama que es, o te juro que volveré a prisión por homicidio"

Rachel estaba llorando, me guarde el arma y solo moví la cabeza en dirección a ella en forma de despedida. No sabía si lo que había hecho era bueno o malo, esperaba por el bien de Rachel que la pelirroja hubiera captado el mensaje.

**POV Marissa**

Me levante del suelo, humillada y adolorida. Yo que me sentía todo un gánster había sido rebajada por una ex reclusa imbécil que se creía héroe. Rachel me tendió la mano para que me apoyara, pero la rechacé, aun estaba enojada. En la boca tenía el sabor de la sangre y la rabia demasiado mezcladas una con otra como para poder diferenciarlas. Seguramente a Rachel de pronto le había entrado el valor porque Quinn estaba cerca, seguramente la muy imbécil creía que la rubia la seguía amando o algo por el estilo, pero yo sabía que no y hubiera sido glorioso soltárselo en ese momento, pero no; debía esperar, porque si esperaba, la venganza seria aun más dulce.

Ella no me dijo ninguna palabra, ni una. Se fue a la cama sin siquiera mirarme, yo tome una ducha y me limpie la sangre. Me acosté junto a ella más tarde, sentí su miedo y lo saboree con el sentido de venganza.

"Me invitaron a una fiesta este sábado" – le dije, ella ni se movió – "Es de gala, tienes que venir como la futura esposa que tendré por supuesto ¿Cierto?"

"Si" – murmuro quedamente.

"Muy bien, digo para que vayas entrando en el tema, la fiesta será…" – sonreí en la oscuridad de la habitación – "Una bellísima boda"

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.<strong>

**(/odestafaberry)**


	31. Chapter 31: The wedding

**Hola gente, este es el capitulo final de este fic. El siguiente capitulo es un pequeño epilogo, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

><p><strong>El sábado de la boda<strong>

El clima era perfecto para una boda, una boda lúgubre sin mayor alegría que la de celebrarse en un día tan lluvioso y nublado como ese. A Emma Gray no le importaba en lo más mínimo el clima o el hecho de que su vestido se fuera a arruinar con el agua, ni siquiera le importaba que Clemence Poesy llevara más de tres días desaparecida. Lo único que realmente importaba aquel día era salir con vida de aquella boda.

Su vestido no era adecuado para esconder ningún arma, pero la lluvia le daba el pretexto perfecto para usar una chaqueta en la cual podía esconder hasta una escopeta. Se miro por última vez en el espejo, cargo todas sus armas y toco el filo de sus cuchillos. Luego bajó a la recepción del hotel y ordeno que se realizaran los últimos preparativos para la boda que tendría lugar en tan solo una hora más en aquel hotel famoso precisamente por ser utilizado para bodas.

La inglesa esperaba que los grandes señores Pierce-Evans y Fabray no pusieran muchas objeciones, que se sentaran en silencio y que la tensión no fuera tan palpable al menos durante la ceremonia. Emma había perdonado a Máximo por secuestrar a su hermana y él la había perdonado por explotar su barco que supuestamente no fue una trampa. Pero Lindsay y Quinn eran la clave para terminar con su guerra de una vez por todas, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, con que no se volviera a repetir todo quedaba perdonado.

Las chicas querían que su boda fuera lo antes posible, pero los que de verdad quisieron apresurarla al enterarse fueron los grandes señores, Emma tuvo menos de una semana para prepararlo todo, pero aun así nadie se podía quejar, todo había quedado maravilloso. No sería la boda del siglo, pero si no había ningún tiroteo hasta se podía dar por buena.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en otro hotel de los gray menos lujoso, pero si más seguro se encontraba Santana, la latina se estaba preparando para partir a Londres. Tenía una pequeña maleta con ropa recién comprada, regalo de Emma; un arma cargada y un cuchillo escondido en su bota. Tenían que estar en el aeropuerto en menos de dos horas, viajarían en un avión comercial con nombres falsos, nadie tenía que saber que Elena Gray estaba saliendo del país, alguien podía lastimarla y eso era lo último que Emma Gray buscaba para su hermana.

"Es una lástima que te pierdas la boda de tu mejor amiga" – comento Elena mientras viajaban en un coche de los Gray rumbo al aeropuerto. Emma le había advertido que su hermanita no quería irse, bueno en realidad Santana tampoco quería, pero lo ocultaba mejor.

"Ella no es mi amiga" – soltó la latina recordando las palabras de Quinn. La rubia estaba más que enojada al saber de la boda de Rachel de otras personas, pero no de Santana, lo sentía como traición.

"Enamorado…" – murmuro Elena quedamente, se le quebró la voz – "¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"

"No, nunca" – mintió Santana aferrándose al volante con más fuerza de la necesaria y acordándose de una cabellera rubia y unos inocentes ojos azules.

"Mientes" – aseguró Elena, la otra chica no contesto – "Lo sé por tu mirada… la extrañas"

"Quizás, pero eso no es algo que te incumba" – la latina comenzaba a hartarse de esa platica sin sentido.

"Lo sabes entonces, sabes cuánto duele cuando te separan de ese alguien…"

"¡Basta! No te llevare de vuelta, iremos a Londres y cerraras la boca" – finalizo una enojada Santana.

Durante el trayecto hacia la terminal la inglesa no dijo nada más y Santana se lo agradeció en silencio. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Elena tenía los ojos llorosos y la latina recordó algo que le rondaba por la cabeza todo el día…

"_¡Corre Santy!" – grito una pequeña rubia de no mas de 9 años corriendo por los pasillos de un gran edificio._

"_¡Espera Britt-Britt!" – gritó una latina un poco mas grande caminando perezosamente detrás de la otra chiquilla._

"_Llegaremos tarde Santy" – se quejo la rubia._

"_Esos patos no se irán a ningún lado" – dijo la latina – "Ahora toma mi mano, podrías resbalar y hacerte daño"_

"_No mientras tú estés conmigo Santy"_

Abrió el maletero del auto casi robóticamente, su cerebro estaba en otro sitio, un sitio más cerca de New York que de Londres. Miro a Elena secarse las lágrimas y levantar el rostro altivamente, la chica tenía dignidad y más orgullo del que admitía.

"No iré a Londres" – las palabras de Santana salían de su boca sin ningún sentido para su mente, pero si para su corazón.

"Nos espera una boda ¿No?" – Elena comprendió enseguida.

"No podemos faltar…"

En Manhattan por otro lado, Rachel utilizaba hábilmente todo su kit de maquillaje para ocultar todos los moretones causados por Marissa, Lena no había vuelto y la pelirroja se lo había tomado como un permiso para maltratar mas a Rachel. La morena intentaba concentrarse solo en sus clases en NYADA y cerrar su mente a las cosas que sucedían en su hogar como a Marissa le gustaba llamarlo, Rachel sabía que estaba muy lejos de serlo.

"¿De nuevo ese collar?" – profirió Marissa con odio mirando la figura de su prometida en la sala – "¿Dónde está el que te regale?"

"Este es más apropiado para el vestido que traigo" – la pelirroja quería refutar, pero se dijo también que sería más divertido así.

Marissa tenía uno de los mejores autos de Emma Gray para que su llegada a la boda no pasara desapercibida, quería que Quinn Fabray la viera llegar de la mano de Rachel desde el momento en que pusiera un pie en el hotel, hasta la lluvia amenizaba la peor boda del siglo, eso mantenía a la pelirroja de buen humor. Después de ese día Rachel sería completamente suya, no habría nada mas que se interpusiera entre ellas, nada, incluso mandaría matar a Lena si fuera necesario.

Esperó a Rachel en el auto, la morena no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, Marissa lo había ocultado premeditadamente, se dijo que si era una sorpresa seria aun más doloroso para Rachel.

Lindsay estaba muy nerviosa, era su boda, se le permitía estarlo. Los sirvientes de Emma le ayudaron a prepararse, su vestido era bellísimo y el de Quinn también, ella misma los había escogido. Tenía que concentrarse, ese mañana se acababa la estúpida guerra entre sus familias y ella seria la razón de la paz. Su abuelo estaría presente en la ceremonia y había prometido llevar a su hermano también, también estarían los Fabray, todo tenía que salir perfecto y los cálculos para ello debían ser precisos.

Lo único que mas deseaba era que Quinn no se arrepintiera de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, la rubia era la que se había mostrado más reacia a la idea, pero al final había terminado cediendo, porque se amaban, siempre se amaron.

Cuando Quinn entró al salón de eventos todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, eran unas cincuenta personas en todo el lugar, caminó con la cabeza alta hasta llegar junto al juez que las casaría, y tal como esperaba delante sentados en primera fila estaban los grandes señores Pierce y Fabray, sus padres le sonrieron.

Examino la cara de los invitados, algunos eran empleados del hotel o de la guardia de los Gray, pero la mayoría eran hombres armados de su padre y de Máximo respectivamente. Pero había alguien mas entre todo aquel mar de extraños y Quinn casi se echa a reír por la similitud de la escena, pero al mismo tiempo sintió como si alguien estrujara su corazón en un puño. Rachel estaba ahí, en una de las últimas filas sentada junto a Marissa.

Lindsay Pierce entro en la estancia con total elegancia y le sonrió levemente a su futura esposa, no miro a nadie, llego hasta Quinn.

"No te amo" – susurro la morena para que solo su interlocutora lo escuchara.

"Yo tampoco" – contesto Quinn.

Se hizo un silencio infinito. El juez se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitar los estamentos legales de aquella ceremonia. Lindsay le tendió la mano a Quinn quien la tomo titubeante, se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron tantas cosas que solo ellas podían entender, que solo ellas sabían.

"¡Lindsay no!" – grito una voz rompiendo toda armonía. Todas las miradas se clavaron en la entrada del salón donde una rubia empapada hacia su aparición y detrás aparecían otras dos mujeres importantes en la vida de Quinn, eran Clemence, Santana y Lena – "No te cases por compromiso, me amas y yo te amo…"

"Sáquenla de aquí" – ordeno Lindsay a los guardias de los Pierce, varios de ellos se acercaron a las recién llegadas, pero de la nada aparecieron una veintena de hombres armados.

"No me puedes sacar de aquí, ahora soy la única Poesy con vida y por lo tanto la reina de mi dinastía, ¿No lo ves? Ahora podemos estar juntas" – dijo la francesa tan desesperada que Quinn sintió lastima por ella.

Todos levantaron sus armas apuntándose los unos a los otros, Máximo Pierce seguía en su asiento indiferente a todo, él sabía que tenía muchos más hombres que los Fabray y los Poesy juntos. Russel Fabray en cambio comenzó a sudar, las cosas se pondrían feas y seguro que los Pierce no estarían de su lado. Lindsay escucho como alguien le quitaba el seguro a su arma y se sintió morir, Quinn a su lado estaba igual, pero era hora, el todo por el todo. Las dos hermosas novias con vestidos blancos y ramos idénticos sacaron sus armas de las flores, ambas apuntaron a sus respectivos familiares, y por un momento, la sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de Máximo Pierce.

"¿Creen que asesinándonos terminaran con la guerra?" – dijo sonriendo altaneramente. Las chicas también sonrieron.

"¿Quién dice que queremos asesinarlos?" – intervino Quinn, ahora las miradas estaban clavadas en ellas, y las armas las apuntaban con más vehemencia.

"Mi nombre es Lindsay Pierce, mi padre fue Sean Pierce y por derecho de nacimiento soy la heredera de los Pierce-Evans" – recito la chica, alto y claro para que todos la escucharan.

"Mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray, única hija de Russel Fabray y por derecho su única heredera" – la rubia hizo lo suyo, Máximo soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué esperaban obtener con este teatro?" – el tipo se levanto y miro a sus hombres – "¿De verdad creían que mis hombres se pondrían de su lado?" – pero su sonrisa se borro cuando varios de sus hombres bajaron sus armas – "¿Qué hacen idiotas? ¡Dispárenles!"

¿De qué bando vinieron las bala? Nadie supo, pero dispararon. Se escucharon innumerables disparos, toda la estancia se lleno de pólvora y cartuchos agotados. Máximo se arrojó detrás de unas sillas, Lindsay y Quinn se refugiaron detrás de la mesa del juez. Pero la rubia no podía estar ahí, salto por encima de la mesa, tenía que asegurarse de que Rachel estuviera a salvo y tuvo que entrar al escenario de las balas erráticas que le pasaban rosando el cuerpo. Lena alcanzo a salir del salón y se fue a esconder hasta la barra de la recepción. Clemence recibió varios disparos, pero ninguno de gran importancia o eso fue lo que ella pensó, alguien se puso frente a ella como escudo y la saco del salón.

Marissa tomo a Rachel y la hizo tirarse al suelo justo a tiempo, la pelirroja se coloco sobre la morena para servirle como escudo, mientras disparaba con la otra mano. Sintió un dolor tremendo en la espalda media, luego otro en la pierna y finalmente un dolor que la cegó por un instante y luego nada. Cuando Quinn llego junto a Rachel, el cuerpo sin vida de Marissa la estaba protegiendo, la rubia se arrojó al suelo junto a la morena, tomo su mano y le dijo que todo iba a salir bien.

De pronto todo se detuvo, la mitad de los hombres estaban agotados y la otra mitad estaba en el suelo. Solo se apuntaban los unos a los otros, pero había miedo en sus ojos, al final Máximo sangraba copiosamente en el suelo, Russel yacía inconsciente a los pies de su esposa, Samuel sangraba en una esquina, Emma estaba herida y seminconsciente. Quinn se levanto del suelo y Lindsay salió de su escondite.

"¡Maldición!" – exclamó Máximo intentando detener su hemorragia – "¿Qué están esperando? ¡Lionel llama a una ambulancia!"

Lionel no se movió de su lugar. Nadie se movió, los hombres se miraron unos a otros, todos estaban cansados, tanto física como mentalmente. Por un momento, solo por un leve instante Quinn sintió pánico y se dijo que todo acabaría ahí. Ni siquiera sentía aquel miedo por ella, pero había una morena aferrada a su mano. En su cabeza pasaron mil imágenes borrosas, imperiosas. Recordó como Lindsey salía herida, cuando la llevaron a la cárcel, cuando despertó en el hotel y por sobre toda imagen turbadora estaba aquella cuando su mirada se cruzo por primera vez con Rachel.

"Lo siento Máximo, pero solo sigo órdenes de mi jefe" – dijo Lionel mirando a Lindsay, todos los hombres de los Pierce lo siguieron.

"¿Qué ordena señorita Fabray?" – era la mano derecha de Russel quien hablaba, Walker – "Nuestros hombres están cansados de jugar al ajedrez."

Y todo pareció funcionar correctamente por una sola vez en toda su vida, eso pensó Quinn mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de sus hombres, ayudo a Rachel y la abrazo, la diva temblaba. Su padre estaba en el suelo y su madre había huido, seguro que Russel estaba muerto y a Quinn no le importaba ni siquiera un poco.

"Yo también estoy cansada" – contesto Quinn – "Es hora de ir a casa Walker"

Walker asintió, ordeno a todos sus hombres bajar sus armas y retirarse, le informo a Quinn que tenían un auto para ella esperándolos afuera y tenían que apresurarse porque la policía se acercaba, Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel, sin soltar su mano la condujo fuera de aquel salón de muerte, le dirigió una última mirada a Lindsay y a Emma, ambas asintieron y ese fue su único gesto de despedida. Todos los hombres comenzaron a bajar sus armas y a dispersarse.

"Es una broma ¿Verdad Lionel?" – dijo Máximo desde el suelo riendo histéricamente.

"¿Qué hacemos con él señorita?"

"De él me encargo yo" – dijo Sam acercándose, detenía su sangrado con una mano. Saco su arma y le apunto a su abuelo a la cabeza, lo miro a los ojos, por fin llegaba su venganza.

"La policía estará aquí pronto, apresúrate" – dijo Emma sosteniéndose en pie precariamente con la ayuda de su hermana que lloraba.

"Fui un padre para ambos ¿Y así me lo pagan?" – dijo Máximo tosiendo sangre.

"Es que eres nuestro padre" – murmuro Lindsay poniéndose al lado de su hermano – "Mataste a nuestro padre, a tu hijo y violaste a nuestra madre."

"Gracias por todo… padre" – articulo Sam con todo el odio que sentía, luego disparo.

_Se acabó, es todo, _fue lo que pensó Lindsay mientras su hermano la guiaba fuera de aquel salón, era el momento de ser feliz finalmente. Podría cantar en donde quisiera, podría viajar a donde quisiera, podría hacer lo que quisiera, al fin era libre y todo hubiera sido perfecto, sin tan solo… se imagino viviendo en parís con la mujer que amaba, proponiéndole matrimonio mientras miraban la torre Eiffel y teniendo ese final feliz que todos los cuentos de hadas prometen.

"Lo intente, de verdad lo intente" – musito Santana con sangre en las manos.

"Lo sé" – dijo Lindsay inclinándose para acariciar el rostro Clemence, aun estaba tibio.

"Nosotras no sabíamos nada de este plan" – dijo Santana con la voz quebrada. Lindsay no dijo nada, temía haberse quedado sin voz para siempre.

"Clemence te hizo heredera, por si algo pasaba" –dijo un hombre alto entregándole un sobre a Lindsay – "¿Cuáles son sus ordenes señorita Pierce?"

"N-no soy s-su jefa" – balbuceo la morena sin soltar el rostro de Clemence – "Ella lo es"

"¿Yo?" – preguntó Santana sorprendida – "No creo que…"

"Te lo ordeno" – Lindsay se puso en pie y fue imposible cuestionar su autoridad – "¡Lionel! Llévate el cuerpo de la señorita Poesy para que pueda tener los honores adecuados."

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes señorita..?" – repitió el hombre alto pero ahora hacia Santana.

"Soy Santana y vamos a Lima… a casa."

* * *

><p><strong>(odestafaberry)**


	32. Chapter 32: Epilogo

**Bueno aquí esta en epilogo. Gracias a todos por leer. Fue un placer que me acompañaran a lo largo de toda esta historia, con mis lagunas de tiempo para subir capítulos y todo. Gracias por leer y comentar, ya nos leeremos en algún otro fic. Saludos!**

**(/odestafaberry)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana 2012<strong>

La casa de los Pierce-Evans estaba casi en ruinas, completamente descuidada, como si nadie viviera ahí, pero yo sabía que si. Desde mi auto negro con los vidrios polarizados y con cuatro guardias armados me sentía poderosa, la líder del imperio Poesy, toda una señora. Era consciente de que cuando pusiera un pie en aquella casa, seria vulnerable otra vez, seria Santana López, la fugitiva. Britt merecía mucho más que eso, por supuesto que sí, yo no merecía a alguien tan perfecta como ella, ya no.

Mire la casa un largo rato, hasta que vi salir a un hombre de ella, era Puckerman. La realidad me golpeo, él era el padre, él, no yo. Y seguramente que ahora habían construido una familia juntos, ¿Quién era yo para interponerme entre ellos? No era absolutamente nadie. Le hecho una última ojeada a aquella casa y en mi alma susurro un adiós. La camioneta arranca y no vuelvo a ver esa casa, me voy Britt, dejo Lima, te dejo a ti.

**POV Quinn 2013**

Me digo que Rachel estará bien, claro que si lo estará, ella es una mujer fuerte. La sirvienta me trae un café y yo miró otra vez esa misma noticia en la televisión, Atrapan a fugitivo y muere en tiroteo, Santana López, confiesa que fue el atacante de Lindsey Pierce y el autor de la Boda Sangrienta. La noticia ya me parece monótona, la han estado repitiendo toda la semana, la miro indiferente. Recuerdo que me causo conmoción la primera vez que la vi, pero ahora sabía que Santana estaba bien, había puesto esa pantalla para desaparecer de una vez por todas, se había despedido de mí escuetamente y me dijo que era mejor que no supiera a donde iba.

Sentí que Rachel se removía en la cama, sonreí. Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y corrí a poner el video, coloque las notas en su lugar y me acerque para inspeccionar si el desayuno aun seguía caliente, por suerte sí. Cuando despertó, me miró confundida, ya conocía esa mirada, era la misma mirada que me dedicaba cada mañana desde La Boda, esa mirada de desconocimiento, a veces de miedo. No le dije nada, solo deje que mirara el video, su semblante se hizo más relajado y miró cada nota que había pegada en la pared, luego me miró a mí y sonrió.

¿Quinn? – asentí levemente, me acerque y le di un beso en la frente.

¿Quieres desayunar? Tengo tu comida favorita, tus padres la prepararon – le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse de la cama.

Entonces ¿Lo olvido todo? – su voz sonó triste, siempre me hacia esa pregunta.

Solo cuando te vas a dormir, el sueño funciona como botón de reinicio…

Entonces no me quiero ir a dormir – dijo como cada mañana, la abrace fuerte.

Los doctores decían que era casi imposible que Rachel recuperara todas sus funciones cerebrales, en específico las de la memoria. Suena bastante romántico tener que conquistarla todos los días, la verdad era que no era para nada romántico, era triste. Mientras ella se mantenía despierta hasta que ya no podía mas, ella escribía todo acerca de mí en notas y tomábamos videos de todo lo que decíamos, para que cada mañana al despertar pudiera ver los videos y leer las notas. Muy tarde en la noche o en la madrugada la abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormida con la esperanza de no olvidarme, con la esperanza de recordar. Habían pasado seis meses desde la boda y ella aun no recordaba.

**POV Santana 2016**

Rio de Janeiro estaba un poco agitado esa mañana, bueno más de lo usual. Recuerdo que era mi costumbre mirar por la ventana y ver a todo la muchedumbre pasar de un lado de la calle a otro, siempre atareada y unos que otros turistas desorientados. Luego alguno de mis guardias me traía un café y así empezábamos el día.

Esa mañana tenía que recoger y supervisar algunas entregas y salidas de barcos de mi compañía. Todo siempre si quería que saliera bien tenía que hacerlo yo misma. Lance un par de órdenes, grite un poco, me enoje con un cargador por ser descuidado y casi caigo al agua, lo usual. Luego baje del barco y camine un rato por el muelle sin guardias, a veces me cansaba de estar todo el tiempo rodeada de guardias, en eso pensaba cuando una niña pequeña choco conmigo y cayó al suelo, no tendría más de 4 años. La levante de inmediato y mire alrededor en busca de sus padres, no parecía haber nadie preocupado por la niña, me incline a su altura y mi estomago se hizo nudo, esos ojos azules.

¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – le pregunte manteniendo toda la calma posible.

…Beth – dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Mi vista se torno borrosa, la mujer que hablaba tomo a la niña en brazos, creí que me daría un paro respiratorio o algo, pero lo único que paso fue que olvide todas las palabras que había aprendido en mi vida, en mi boca no se formulaba ni una vil oración. Pero no se necesitan palabras cuando las cosas suceden de esa manera, ella me abrazo y mi cuerpo respondió antes que yo, la abrace con todo el cariño reprimido y acumulado en los últimos cuatro años con Beth entre ambas.

Cuando nos separamos, ella lloraba, no solté su mano. Le ayude a cargar a Beth porque ahora ella la que parecía al borde del colapso, nos sentamos en una banca, en silencio y tomadas de la mano.

…Te encontré San, tenía que encontrarte – dijo ella intentando mantener la compostura.

**POV Lindsey 2013**

Emma seguía con lo mismo, no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, ella insistía en salir conmigo. La muerte de Clemence me había metido en un luto del que me era imposible salir, Sam intentaba animarme todo el tiempo y casi lo lograba, pero tenía que admitirlo, no había vuelta atrás, nunca superaría la muerte de Clemence.

Y los detalles de Emma para conmigo eran muy tiernos, me estaba ayudando a manejar todas las empresas de mi padre, la ayuda me estaba viniendo muy bien, entendía cosas que quizá nunca entendería por mi cuenta y a veces, solo a veces también me hablaba de Clemence, me contaba de cómo la había conocido y me recordaba pequeños detalles de ella, apreciaba esos momentos, Emma podría ser una gran amiga y esperaba que así fuera.

**POV Quinn 2013**

Prepare los videos, puse las notas más importantes en su lugar. Me acomode en la silla y revise si el desayuno seguía caliente, la rutina de siempre, vi como ella se removía en la cama. Si tan solo recordara los bellos momentos que habíamos pasado juntas cada día, si tan solo alcanzara a entender lo mucho que la amaba.

Rachel abrió los ojos y miro a la ventana por donde se colaba la luz del amanecer, acaricio las sabanas en las que dormía y finalmente me miro a mí, pero su mirada era distinta, no había confusión en sus ojos, no había temor. Me apresuré a colocar el video, pero una de sus manos me detuvo, la mire, ahora la confundida era yo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quinn Fabray te dije que nunca me olvidaría de ti – su voz, ella era la Rachel Berry que conocía, era ella, de verdad era ella.

Creí que solo te tendría un día más – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Me tendrás para siempre…

Nuestros labios se encontraron al fin, después de tanto tiempo, sin rencores, sin miedos, sin dudas, la bese y ella me beso, era el beso que habíamos estado aplazando por tanto tiempo. Cuando nos separamos, ella sonreía ampliamente, yo aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que fuera verdad.

Nunca creí que diría esto, pero odio las bodas en serio – dijo Rachel abrazándome, su tono era de burla, pero sabia cuánta razón tenía, yo también las odiaba.

Creo que tendremos que vivir en el pecado…

**POV Quinn 2017**

Cuando la vi vestida de blanco de inmediato sentí el deja-vu inevitable de la situación, por un momento hasta sentí pánico, pero la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo olvidarme de todo lo malo que habíamos pasado, la abrace y le di un leve beso en la frente, ella me miro con esos enormes ojos azules y pude ver verdadera felicidad en ellos.

Gracias por venir, aunque se lo mucho que odias estos eventos – me dijo Lindsey con gratitud.

Es un buen evento para reunirnos todos, ¿Las invitaste verdad? – me encogí de hombros mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Por supuesto, Beth será mi niña de los anillos, todo muy tradicional – me guiño un ojo y siguió arreglándose.

Fui a sentarme con Rachel mientras una de las novias entraba del brazo de su hermano y la otra del brazo de su hermana. Juro que por un momento quise reírme de lo cómico de la situación, pero me mantuve callada durante toda la ceremonia y casi muero de ternura cuando Beth entro con los anillos y su madre orgullosa la miraba desde su asiento con el temor de que tropezara. A la que no veía por ningún lado era a Santana, pero ahora me tocaba ser paciente.

Luego cuando la ceremonia había concluido, nos dirigimos al salón para bailar y demás. Me senté a observar como todo mundo celebraba, incluso Rachel se había olvidado que un evento similar la habían lastimado hasta hacer que me olvidara, ella también bailaba con Britt y Beth. Yo solo observaba de lejos con cierta incomodidad, alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Odias las bodas tanto como yo ¿Verdad? – su voz era distinta, un poco más gruesa, quizá porque vestía de varón, pero su tono de superioridad imperiosa era el mismo. No me miraba, miraba a Britt y a Rach en la pista de baile – Me encontró, ella me encontró.

Le ayude a buscarte, fue sencillo – dije, no sé porque, pero lo dije.

¿Sabías donde estaba? ¿Todo el tiempo? – sus preguntas sonaban como reproche al principio, luego parecía impresionada, seguía sin mirarme – Ella es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, gracias por enviarla conmigo.

Es lo que los amigos hacen – me encogí de hombros.

Solo los mejores amigos…


End file.
